Wish and Death
by Gody
Summary: Harry n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans le passé, et certainement pas en compagnie de son ennemi Drago Malfoy. Mais, maintenant qu'il se trouve là... que doit-il faire? Changer le passé et donc changer le présent? Ou bien regarder ses parents mourir?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je suis sure que ceux qui me connaissent s'attendaient forcément à ce que j'écrive une nouvelle histoire après la fin de ma fic « Une Histoire de Tradition ». Et bien voilà ma nouvelle histoire que j'espérais que vous aimerez !

**Wish and Death**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol la respiration haletante alors qu'une sueur désagréable lui trempait le dos. Il avait été séparé de Ron et Hermione et, comble du malheur, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se perdre dans cette étrange forêt qui ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être pire franchement? Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que la tentation de juste fermer les yeux et d'essayer d'oublier tous les problèmes qui semblaient lui tomber dessus se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais, à quoi bon? Ce n'était pas en fermant les yeux que Voldemort disparaitrait. Ce n'était pas fermant les yeux que toute sa vie changerait et que son nom se transformerait en « Henry Poterleau » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il resterait à jamais Harry Potter et sa mission… la raison de sa naissance… était de détruire Voldemort. Il se passa une main boueuse sur le visage et grimaça aussitôt. Alors non seulement il devait sombrer dans la mélodramatique mais il devait être sale en le faisant? Extraordinaire. Il entendit alors un léger cri et se redressa aussitôt en sortant sa baguette. Une forêt… un cri. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de se fatiguer. Merde. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre un monstre. Il était fatigué… Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne en danger. Même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie… Il partit alors en direction du cri et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malfoy, assis au sol, et regardant avec un désespoir certain une espèce d'immense araignée qui n'aurait nullement fait envie à Ron. Oh, en plus il devait sauver Malfoy. Sa vie devenait de plus en merdique ou était-ce un fruit de son imagination débordante? Lorsqu'il vit le blond resté devant la bête, l'air tétanisé par la surprise, il se précipita à l'avant du blond et jeta un sort de lumière afin de faire peur à la bête. Celle-ci se contenta de pousser un petit cri de douleur alors que le brun se saisissait du bras du Serpentard, l'obligeant à se relever.

-Malfoy! Réveille-toi!

Le blond ne fit que le fixer, visiblement abasourdi. Super. Au moins, s'il avait s'agit de Ron ou d'Hermione, il aurait su que l'un d'eux aurait pu l'aider. Mais avec Malfoy, qui ne semblait capable que de faire des remarques désobligeantes au moment le plus inopportun, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour sauver _le blond_. Incroyable. L'immense araignée dévoila alors des crocs menaçants et Harry ne put que se mettre en position de combat, les yeux déterminés. Comment pouvait-il vaincre cette bestiole? Lui lancer un sort de stupéfix n'aiderait pas. Lorsque celle-ci envoya un filer de bave dans leur direction, Harry ne put que pousser Malfoy de côté, évitant ainsi au blond de se faire asperger. Harry Potter, protecteur de Drago Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour.

-Malfoy! Je t'ai dit de sortir de ce stupide état comateux dans lequel tu t'es plongé et de m'aider à te sauver la peau!

Il vit le blond cligner lentement des yeux avant de lever un doigt tremblant devant lui. L'araignée s'apprêtait à charger sur eux. Merde! Qu'était-il sensé faire alors que… ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la bête s'arrêter brusquement et se tourner vivement de l'autre côté, partant dans l'autre direction. Et bien, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il se tourna alors vers Malfoy qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol, les yeux semblant figés dans une expression de surprise.

-Elle est partie Malfoy. Tout va bien.

Une étincelle de vie sembla illuminer les yeux gris avant que Malfoy ne se relève d'un coup, le visage masqué par une froideur presqu'insoutenable.

-Es-tu complètement inconscient Potter? Cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire exactement?

-J'étais entrain de te sauver la vie. Un Merci serait bien sur trop te demander.

-Tu…

Le Serpentard fut interrompu dans sa réplique par un cri perçant. Oh non, il en avait vraiment marre. Une autre personne en détresse? C'était quoi cette journée? Il y avait-il une date dans le calendrier destiné aux personnes au danger? Il s'apprêtait à partir en courant lorsque Malfoy l'arrêta fermement, une main posée sur son avant-bras. Il s'empressa de lancer un regard interrogateur au blond.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller. Est-ce que tu ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu es? Siffla le Serpentard.

-Sauveur du monde, Harry Potter pour vous servir. Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le blond n'appréciait visiblement pas son humour puisqu'il se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve.

-Tu ne peux pas aller…

-Oui, je vais y aller Malfoy. Alors, lâche-moi.

Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne du Serpentard et partit en direction des pleurs qu'il entendait. D'accord, il était fatigué. D'accord, il n'avait vraiment aucune protection potable et même pas ne serait-ce que le début d'un plan. Mais, comment pouvait-il laisser délibérément quelqu'un en danger?

-Stupide Griffondor totalement inconscient.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fortement étonné en entendant les bruits de pas de Malfoy. Certes, il savait pertinemment que le blond avait décidé de rejoindre leur camp… mais, dans son esprit, cela voulait dire arrêter de planifier la mort de tous les sangs impurs et se contenter de siroter un cocktail dans un club huppé en regardant le peuple se faire décimer pour ensuite clamer qu'il n'avait nullement pris par à ce génocide. D'accord, il était injuste envers le blond. Mais, comment aurait-il pu avoir une bonne opinion du Serpentard? C'était un peu trop lui demander. Il s'arrêta alors en voyant l'araignée gigantesque s'attaquer violemment à une petite fille qui ne devait même pas être en première année.

Harry se précipita alors vers elle, essayant de l'épargner face à l'attaque du monstre. Malheureusement, il avait vaguement oublié que de tourner le dos à une créature dangereuse n'était certainement pas la bonne solution dans ce genre de situation. Il jura alors entre ses dents avant de se tourner vivement vers la créature, sa baguette à la main.

-Incendio!

L'araignée se mit alors à hurler en sentant les flammes envahir son corps et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Harry, qui serrait la petite fille contre sa poitrine, haussa un sourcil en direction de Malfoy.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça plus tôt en voyant cette araignée t'attaquer? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour ta gouverne, Potter, j'étais _vaguement_ surpris en voyant une araignée de cette hauteur m'attaquer. Pas que cela ne te concerne en aucune manière.

Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à se disputer avec l'aristocratique emmerdeur qui était sensé être son compagnon d'armes. Il baissa la tête vers la petite fille à la peau chocolat et aux grands yeux miels et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

-Salut. Souffla-t-il. Est-ce que tu es blessée?

-Non…

Elle essuya alors vivement les larmes qui coulaient allègrement sur ses joues et essaya de lui envoyer un sourire. Harry ignora facilement le reniflement dédaigneux de Malfoy pour se contrer sur la petite fille.

-Est-ce que tu es perdue?

-Non… Maman m'avait dit de ne pas sortir toute seule, mais moi je voulais voir la fée clochette!

Harry s'empêcha de toutes ses forces à ne pas lui lancer un regard éberlué. La fée clochette? Est-ce que cette petite fille était sérieuse? Elle semblait portant avoir au moins 10 ans. Comment pouvait-elle donc croire que la fée clochette existait réellement? Enfin… peut-être était-ce lui qui n'avait jamais été un enfant normal.

-Je vois… et bien la prochaine fois écoute ta maman, d'accord? Alors… où est-ce qu'elle se trouve?

-Dans le plus grand arbre de la forêt! S'exclama la petite fille.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle se trouve près du plus grand arbre de la forêt?

-Non! Ma maman vit dans l'arbre avec mes grandes sœurs et mon grand-père! Mon papa est parti vivre dans un autre arbre alors…

Le Griffondor ne voulait même pas imaginer le visage méprisant de Malfoy. Cette petite fille semblait emplie d'une imagination… débordante. Cela faisait près de 6 qu'il se trouvait dans le monde et pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu parler de personne vivant dans des arbres.

-Gamine. Les interrompit brusquement Malfoy.

La petite fille n'appréciait visiblement pas ce surnom puisqu'une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'elle envoyait une grimace au blond. Malfoy l'ignora avec superbe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Où est ta mère? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en inepties.

-Je suis une fée! C'est normal que je vive dans un arbre!

-Les fées n'existent pas. Répliqua froidement le blond. C'est un mythe. Maintenant, dis-nous où est ta maman.

Elle s'apprêtait assurément à argumenter avec le Serpentard. Harry lui caressa alors les cheveux, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur lui.

-Ta maman doit être inquiète de te savoir dehors en pleine nuit. Expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu ne veux pas la rendre triste, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-Alors, dis-nous où tu habites et nous te ramènerons là-bas.

-Ta maman ne s'inquiète pas pour toi?

Harry ressentit un désagréable pincement au cœur avant d'obliger son sourire bienveillant à rester fermement en place.

-Ma mère est morte. Déclara-t-il.

-Et ton papa?

-Mort aussi.

-Et ton…

-Toute ma famille est morte.

Enfin, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à débattre de l'importance de la famille Dursley. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Ils partageaient le même sang et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun alors… Il vit la lèvre inférieure de la fillette trembler avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux et se mette à sourire.

-Je peux te faire les connaître! S'exclama-t-elle. Oui! Je suis une fée! Ma maman m'a dit que je pouvais réaliser les vœux des personnes gentilles! Tu veux voir tes parents non?

-Oui… bon écoute… il faut absolument…

Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir une once de patience encore intact dans son corps puisqu'il posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Ses yeux grands yeux gris plissés en une expression menaçant.

-Bon écoute gamine. Siffla-t-il. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour toutes ses imbécilités. Dis-nous _immédiatement_ où se trouve ta mère ou je te jure devant Merlin que…

Une lumière blanche entoura alors la fillette alors qu'elle se mettait à agiter les mains dans les airs, une expression d'intense concentration plaquée sur son visage. Harry sursauta violemment en voyant la lumière l'entourée aussi et poussa une exclamation silencieuse avant de sentir Malfoy lui saisir le bras, une expression clairement paniquée au visage.

-Je suis la princesse des fées. Chantonna la fillette. Exauce mon vœu puisque je le veux!

Harry n'était plus sur de sentir aucune partie de son corps. Il ne pouvait que fixer alternativement la fillette et Malfoy. Il se mit alors à flotter dans les airs et s'obligea à ne pas pousser un cri de terreur. Le Serpentard, qui lui tenait encore le bras, semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux gris le fixant avec une peur non-dissimulée. Merde! Lui aussi avait peur! Lui aussi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de se passer! Contre sa volonté, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille délicate du blond, le plaquant contre lui. La lumière se fit soudainement assourdissante et Harry eut l'impression de devenir aveugle avant que le noir le plus profond ne vienne peindre son regard.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

Drago ne put qu'ouvrir péniblement les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante qui lui frappait les paupières. Aussitôt il sentit un mal de tête fulgurant qui ne put que le faire gémir pitoyablement. Merlin tout puissant… mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu boire pour se réveiller avec une telle gueule de bois? Non… impossible… comment aurait-il donc pu boire alors que toute sa vie semblait s'amuser à s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Il grogna légèrement et se frotta vivement les paupières. Non! Il n'allait pas recommencer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. D'accord son père était en prison… d'accord, sa mère semblait être une encore plus grande loque qu'elle ne l'était déjà et d'accord Dumbledore l'avait enroulé dans sa petite armée sous la contrainte. Mais, il avait eu des mois pour se faire à cette idée. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de serrer les dents et d'essayer d'être digne de son nom. Si seulement cette chaleur accablante pouvait partir en emmenant son mal de tête avec elle… il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il entendit alors soudainement un grognement rauque à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment et d'ouvrir véritablement les yeux.

Un bras musclé et mate, qui ne pouvait nullement lui appartenir, était enroulé autour de sa taille. Il ne connaissait pas ce bras. Ce qui voulait dire que la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était de mèche avec ce bras. Il se serait volontiers donné une claque pour cette pensée idiote. Il était vraiment trop épuisé pour pouvoir faire des connections mentales. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose… dormir pendant au moins 100 ans. Alors ce bras et sa voix complice pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Il était hors de question qu'il bouge.

-Malfoy?

Sauf en entendant la voix rauque de Potter de toute évidence. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa alors de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait précipitamment du brun. Pourquoi se trouvait-il avec Potter? Et, encore plus important, pourquoi est-ce que le bras de Potter se trouvait autour de lui? Il n'appréciait guerre le maudit survivant… alors pourquoi avait-il presque dormi dans ses bras? Merde… dormir dans les bras de Potter. L'horreur de cette idée lui donna l'envie folle de se jeter l'aveda kedavra sans se poser une seule autre question. Non… il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Pas encore. Il avait plusieurs projets à réaliser. Il ne pouvait donc pas mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter? Cracha le blond avec hargne.

-Ici…

Il avait l'air encore plus imbécile que d'habitude. Et pourtant, Drago aurait pu parier qu'il était fondamentalement impossible que le Griffondor ait l'air encore plus débile. Ce n'était pas bon signe si Potter avait l'air aussi idiot. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions et Drago avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se poser trop de questions! Il vit alors les yeux émeraude de Potter se promener dans la forêt avant que ceux-ci ne s'arrondissent et que le Griffondor ne se relève brusquement. Drago ne put que serrer les dents en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en voyant que le brun le dépassait d'une bonne tête. N'était-il pas temps qu'il se résigne à son sort? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de s'attarder sur de tels détails? Il ne faisait que se donner des complexes au lieu de penser à tous les avantages que cela lui emmenait d'être de petite taille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans la forêt interdite?

Le Serpentard s'empressa alors d'envoyer un regard sarcastique au brun. La forêt interdite? Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre de la forêt interdite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait veillé Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'amusait à parler d'une forêt qui n'existait plus.

-La forêt interdite n'est plus. Fit remarquer froidement Drago.

-Nous sommes dans la forêt interdit. Affirma de nouveau le Griffondor.

-C'est impossible Potter.

-Je reconnaitrais cette forêt entre mille! Regarde autour de toi!

Est-ce qu'il plaisantait? Comment était-il sensé faire la différente entre différents morceaux de verdure? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si son passe-temps préféré était d'aller se perdre dans cette maudite forêt.

-Désolé Potter. Siffla-t-il. Je préfère rester dans la civilisation. La forêt convient bien mieux à ton côté… barbare…

Les yeux émeraude s'enflammèrent et Drago le vit clairement se retenir avec force pour ne pas lui jeter une réplique acerbe au visage. Pas qu'il pensait que Potter était capable de lancer une bonne réplique même si cela devait le tuer… Mais, il avait au moins le mérite d'essayer inutilement.

-C'est la forêt interdite. Répéta le brun. Ce qui veut dire que Poudlard ne doit pas être loin.

-Poudlard n'existe plus.

L'ombre qui voila alors les yeux de Potter lui donna désagréablement mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas penser à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas penser aux larmes, au sang et au feu. S'attarder sur le passé ne servait à rien. Mieux valait essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé.

-Si nous trouvons les… décombres, ce sera la preuve que nous sommes où je te dis que nous sommes.

-C'est impossible Potter. Comment serions-nous arrivés là?

-Je ne sais…

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent alors qu'il se mettait à se frotter la tempe. Dans une autre vie, Drago en aurait profité pour faire remarquer au Griffondor que d'utiliser ses neurones ne devaient pas être une activité quotidienne pour lui. Dans une autre vie… un soupir tomba alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à regarder au loin. La forêt interdite… pourquoi se trouverait-il là? Où était-il donc hier? Sa mémoire lui faisait étrangement défaut… comme si quelque chose refusait de bien s'enregistrer… comme si…

-La petite fille! S'exclama alors Potter.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter?

-Celle que nous avons sauvée de l'araignée géante!

Soudain, la nuit dernière lui revint d'un coup en tête. Une petite fille qui parlait de la fée clochette… et qui disait qu'elle était une fée… ensuite, un grand trou noir. Une petite fille qui disait être une fée? Une moue dédaigneuse se forma alors sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il s'empêchait de justesse de rouler les yeux. Les fées n'existaient pas.

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait réaliser mon vœu… Continua Potter.

-Les fées n'existent pas Potter. Elles sont comme… le bonhomme sept-heure ou peu importe quel autre ineptie que l'on rabâche aux enfants moldus.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se trouve dans la forêt interdite, Malfoy?

-On ne se trouve pas dans la forêt interdite, crétin.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement avant que le Griffondor ne lui prenne brusquement la main, l'entraînant sans ménagement dans une direction quelconque. Drago aurait voulu lui hurler de le lâcher immédiatement! Franchement, de quel droit osait-il le toucher aussi familièrement alors qu'il ne lui avait pas permis! Mais, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne… il se refusait catégoriquement à laisser son cœur s'accélérer. De toute façon, Potter ne démordrait pas de sa stupide idée tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net. Alors mieux valait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait et en finir une bonne fois pour toute! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rentra en collision avec le dos du Griffondor qu'il releva les yeux.

-Merlin tout puissant… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Poudlard était là. Son cœur s'accéléra contre sa volonté et il sentit sa gorge se desséchée sous l'émotion qu'il ne voulait nullement éprouver. Poudlard était là… toujours aussi majestueuse… toujours aussi chaleureuse… toujours sa maison… Ses yeux le picotèrent alors et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

-Poudlard est là…

-Mais, pourquoi…

Potter haussa les épaules, une excitation flamboyante dans le regard. Il n'allait pas réfléchir une seule seconde avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'école. Drago s'apprêtait à protester vivement lorsque Potter, qui tenait toujours sa main, se mit à courir de vive haleine. Était-il parfaitement inconscient? Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que des milliers de mangemorts l'attendaient de pied ferme à l'intérieur? Comment feraient-ils pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas? Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, Potter s'engouffra dans l'école. L'odeur qui émanait des murs… la magie qui l'entoura lui serra la gorge encore plus. Poudlard… il s'agissait vraiment de Poudlard… Jamais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu créer une illusion aussi vivide… aussi vraie… Ils… ils se trouvaient véritablement à Poudlard? Pourquoi, comment?

-Où… où sommes-nous Potter? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible pour laquelle il se détesta aussitôt.

-La fée… tu te souviens de ce qu'elle m'avait promis?

-Les fées n'existent pas.

-Et Poudlard n'existait plus mais, regarde!

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le bonheur initial d'avoir retrouvé Poudlard se transformait en une sensation de froideur absolue. Pourquoi étaient-ils? Comment étaient-ils arrivés? Avec la guerre à son paroxysme, jamais le ministère n'aurait envisagé reconstruire Poudlard. Alors pourquoi…

-Potter! Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici aussi vite? Je croyais que tu te trouvais encore sur le terrain de Quidditch!

Drago se tourna lentement pour apercevoir un garçon de son âge aux longs cheveux blonds et qui fixait Potter en souriant joyeusement. Il… il ne connaissait pas cette personne… et pourtant, ce type portait l'uniforme des Serdaigles. Il était convaincu de connaître tous les Serdaigles… enfin tous ceux qui avait été avec lui avant la destruction de Poudlard. Alors… alors qui était ce type? Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Potter qui semblait aussi éberlué que lui. Le sourire chaleureux du Serdaigle disparut lentement alors qu'il fixait attentivement le Griffondor.

-Tu n'es pas Potter. S'exclama-t-il alors. Désolé! Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je suppose que c'est la vérité lorsqu'on dit que tout le monde à un sosie quelque part. Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici! C'est bizarre.

Drago n'avait même pas la force de se sentir vexé par le fait qu'il se faisait ignorer par un stupide Serdaigle. Il s'en fichait complètement pour la première fois de sa vie. Potter ressemblait… à un autre Potter?

_-Je peux te faire les connaître! S'exclama-t-elle. Oui! Je suis une fée! Ma maman m'a dit que je pouvais réaliser les vœux des personnes gentilles! Tu veux voir tes parents non?_

Les voyages dans le temps n'existaient pas. Sauf si on utilisait un retourneur de temps. Et encore ce n'était que pour une durée limitée et certainement pas aussi loin… parce que si ce Potter se trouvait à Poudlard… et que ce Potter était vraiment le père du Griffondor. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquée dans sa poitrine et il enfouit la tête entre ses mains, s'obligeant vainement à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici. Pas quand il avait tant de chose à faire dans sa propre époque. Dans quoi Potter l'avait embarqué, bon sang!

-Malfoy… Souffla doucement le Griffondor à son oreille tout en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

Drago se dégagea brusquement tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Il ne voulait qu'il le touche! Il voulait retourner chez lui! Il devait d'abord retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas en paniquant qu'il réussirait à faire quelque chose. Sa respiration redevint progressivement normale et il fixa un regard peu amène sur son compagnon.

-Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ta stupidité.

Le brun, qui le fixait alors avec une compassion répugnante, le fusilla des yeux avant d'hocher sèchement la tête. Drago lui tourna alors le dos et partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de Potter derrière lui… Merlin… dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis?

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Expliquer sa stupidité? Harry sentit ses dents se serrer alors que ses poings se crispaient à ses côtés. Comment ça expliquer sa stupidité? Il n'avait rien fait bon sang! Était-ce un crime de sauver une fillette? Et comment était-il sensé deviner que celle-ci allait décider, de son propre chef, de l'envoyer dans le passé. Et puis, si Malfoy ne s'était pas tenu aussi près de lui… et bien il n'aurait pas été aspiré dans cette galère. Ce n'était donc nullement de sa faute. D'accord, il n'avait de problème pour admettre que beaucoup de problèmes se produisaient autour de lui… Mais, Malfoy n'avait pas à prendre ce ton condescendant pour lui parler. Ses yeux se levèrent alors vers le blond et il ne se gêna nullement pour lui envoyer un regard noir. Non… il n'arrivait nullement à voir comment le morveux qui cherchait toujours à l'ennuyer avait changé. Il était le même et mourrait sûrement parfaitement identique. Parfaitement détestable.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Malfoy… Il devait plutôt s'imprégner de Poudlard… de sa magie… de sa vie… Poudlard… son cœur se serra douloureusement alors que le souvenir de cette même école brûlant alors que les mangemorts riaient aux éclats apparaissait dans sa mémoire. Oui, il faisait bien mieux de respirer l'odeur de Poudlard plutôt que de ressasser les dernières méchancetés de Malfoy. Après tout, il avait toute sa vie pour penser au fait que Malfoy était aussi agréable qu'un bouledogue. Mais, il n'avait pas toute sa vie pour voir Poudlard… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry ne put que froncer les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Comment étaient-ils sensés rentrer dans ce maudit bureau s'ils ne connaissaient pas mot de passe? Il vit Malfoy retrousser les lèvres, visiblement mécontent, avant de lever le bras et de cogner sur la gargouille. Était-il complètement stupide?

-Son bureau se trouve en haut et tu penses qu'en cognant sur cette stupide gargouille la porte va s'ouvrir? Déclara sarcastiquement Harry.

-Imbécile.

À la grande déception d'Harry, il vit effectivement la gargouille se mettre à tourner sur elle-même pour laisser la porte de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore bien en vue. Il ne voulait même pas regarder les yeux remplis de condescendance de Malfoy. Il les voyait bien trop souvent de toute façon. Après tout, Malfoy passait sa vie à le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte qui avait osé s'aventurer sur sa chaussure et qui méritait de payer le prix fort! Il pénétra alors, après le blond, dans le bureau du directeur. Merlin tout puissant… monter ses escaliers lui serrait le cœur… combien de fois avait-il monté ses escaliers pour aller voir Dumbledore? Combien de fois avait-il entendu le magnifique cri de Fumseck en montant ses mêmes escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce nœud dans sa poitrine… Ce ne fut qu'en revoyant le visage de Dumbledore qu'il sentit véritablement son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il avait ses deux jambes… Harry eut l'image fugace de la jambe droite de son directeur revolant au loin alors que Dumbledore continuait à chanter son incantation… Il avait ses deux jambes et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus…

-Il y a plusieurs questions qui me viennent à l'esprit en vous regardant, jeunes garçons. Commença d'une voix joyeuse le vieux directeur. Mais, la première… et non la moins importante…

Il fit alors un vague signe de main à son bureau et Harry éclata aussitôt de rire. Il ne pouvait que deviner le regard dégoûté que Malfoy devait jeter aux fameux bonbons aux citrons de Dumbledore. Il avait encore ses bonbons aux citrons… pourquoi est-ce que son cœur menaçait-il à ce point d'exploser dans sa poitrine? Un immense sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Il se trouvait devant le véritable Dumbledore… pas devant un vieil homme infirme qui ne semblait même plus capable d'utiliser la moindre magie… Non, il se trouvait… il ravala péniblement sa salive, cherchant visiblement à trouver les mots justes… Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy et voici Harry Potter. Nous venons du futur et nous avons été envoyés dans le passé par une fée. Il faut absolument que nous retournons à notre époque et cela le plus vite possible. Vous êtes notre seul espoir alors aidez-nous et **vite.**

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy venait de tout raconter de cette manière. Où était donc passé toutes ses subtiles paroles et son sarcasme Serpentard? Qui pourrait croire une histoire aussi… étrange? Lui-même n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il se trouvait dans le passé. Ses parents se trouvaient dans le même lieu que lui et… ses parents se trouvaient ici. Son corps se figea soudainement et il écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses parents… ses parents étaient en vie… Sirius avait encore un sourire au visage… Remus ne semblait plus à l'ombre de lui-même. Ils étaient jeunes et en pleine santé… ils croyaient avoir la vie devant eux… Ils… il n'était pas sur d'arrivé à tout assimiler en une seule journée. Il se serait volontiers laissé tomber dans une chaise s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction de Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir les yeux gris le dévisager avec un dédain sans nom.

-Vous venez du futur? Répéta lentement Dumbledore.

-Oui. Siffla Malfoy, les dents serrées. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Dumbledore s'approcha alors du blond et enroula longs doigts autour du menton du Serpentard. En voyant le teint de porcelaine tourné au cramoisie, Harry pouvait parier toute sa fortune que Malfoy faisait un inventaire dans sa tête de tous les sorts qu'il pouvait lancer, en moins d'une minute, à Dumbledore. Harry savait pertinemment que Dumbledore pouvait se défendre contre Malfoy… Mais, le blond pouvait être particulièrement vicieux. Il se saisit alors du bras du blond et le tira par l'arrière, obligeant ainsi le vieux directeur à le lâcher.

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à Lucius Malfoy. Observa Dumbledore. En version miniature.

Oh Merde… La main d'Harry se durcit alors sur le bras, en apparence fragile, de Malfoy. Sujet sensible à éviter. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy s'énerve contre Dumbledore. Et il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme croit qu'ils étaient de dangereux psychopathes qu'il fallait absolument enfermer.

-Et vous ressemblez à James Potter. Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous êtes leurs enfants?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Malfoy enfonça durement son index dans son abdomen, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux glacés du blond.

-Nous ne pouvons révéler aucune information concernant le futur sous peine de le changer. Siffla froidement le blond. Vous devez le savoir, -Professeur.

Les yeux bleus du directeur pétillèrent joyeusement alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage ridé. Est-ce qu'il essayait délibérément de provoquer Malfoy? Parce qu'il pouvait assurer que cela marchait. Les muscles du blond étaient aussi tendus qu'un arc et ses yeux argentés semblaient encore plus froids que d'ordinaire.

-Nous venons réellement du futur, Professeur. Intervint alors Harry. Une fée nous a envoyé ici à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi donc jeune homme?

Il s'apprêtait, de nouveau, à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le coude de Malfoy rentrant en collision avec son ventre lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Mais, merde alors! Il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas révéler de détails sur leur temps sous peine de tout changer! Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi violent!

-Il a fait ce vœu parce qu'il a fait ce vœu. L'interrompit Drago. Alors, nous avons besoin de vous Professeur.

-Je ne vois, malheureusement, pas comment vous aider. Répliqua le vieux professeur. Les fées n'existent pas après tout.

Merlin… si Dumbledore ne croyait pas en eux… qui donc pourrait bien les croire? Il n'aurait jamais cru arriver un jour à une époque où Dumbledore ne croirait pas ce qu'il disait… Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sensé faire maintenant, bordel? Un rire s'échappa alors de la bouche de Malfoy, le faisant se tourner vivement vers le blond. Celui-ci releva alors vers Dumbledore des yeux si colériques qu'Harry fut tenté de reculer d'un pas.

-Vous voulez quelque chose en échange pas vrai? Espèce de vieux sénile complètement rabougris.

Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Dumbledore alors qu'il partait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je sans la moindre preuve, Monsieur Malfoy?

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner d'informations sur le futur sous peine de le changer! S'exclama alors Malfoy. Nous ne pouvons pas…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange?

Son intervention envoya Malfoy dans un silence surpris alors que les yeux bleus se fixaient sur lui. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore. Il savait que le vieil homme ne lui demanderait jamais rien de dangereux ou de cruel. Il n'était pas Dumbledore pour rien.

-Je suppose que pour retourner dans votre temps… vous aurais besoin d'informations sur les fées… les bibliothèques de Poudlard sont bien remplis… et pour cela vous devez devenir étudiant ici… obtenir une fausse identité… cela aussi je suis en mesure de vous le donner.

-Que voulez-vous de nous?

-Je veux que vous deveniez mes oreilles et mes yeux au sein des élèves. Quelque chose se trame dans le monde magique… quelque chose de mauvais.

Voldemort. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder un air parfaitement impassible. Il savait que Malfoy avait du le deviner lui aussi… il n'avait qu'à sentir les mouvements de son bras contre sa main pour savoir pertinemment qu'il était agité… Les mouvements de son bras sous sa main? Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers le bras gracile du blond qu'il tenait toujours. Il… il tenait encore Malfoy? Pourquoi faire? Un rougissement désagréable envahi alors ses joues alors qu'il lâchait brusquement le bras du blond. Était-il complètement stupide? Pourquoi avait-il continué à toucher le blond? Merde! Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Dumbledore qui les observait attentivement en-dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Acceptez-vous? Demanda-t-il avec un étrange sérieux.

-Oui. Accepta Harry sans consulter le Serpentard.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre argumenter pour absolument ne rien dire d'intéressant. Malfoy aimait argumenter juste pour le plaisir de dire qu'il avait argumenté. Il se refusait donc à perdre son temps à lui demander son opinion. Son regard dériva légèrement vers le blond qui semblait bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Bien! Il préférait nettement lorsque celui-ci gardait le silence.

-Je suppose que vous souhaiterez garder les mêmes maisons… Où étiez-vous donc?

-J'étais à Griffondor et lui à Serpentard.

-Intéressant! Il est rare de voir des amis dans ses deux maisons!

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Malfoy relevait brusquement les yeux, le regard dangereux.

-Moi et Potter sommes à peine des connaissances. Répliqua-t-il glacialement.

À peine des connaissances? Harry ne put que crisper les poings et détourner vivement la tête. Après 6 ans à se voir presque quotidiennement… et il n'était qu'une vague connaissance? Il ravala péniblement sa fureur. Mieux valait être sa connaissance que son ennemi. Il ne pouvait plus être ennemi avec Malfoy. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder vos noms de famille. Je suppose qu'il serait bien plus intelligent de prendre des noms de famille moldue afin de…

-Hors de question! S'étouffa Malfoy. Je ne peux pas venir d'une famille moldue! Je connais à peine ce monde! Si l'on me posait la moindre question… je ne saurais comment y répondre!

Malfoy avait toujours été doué pour se trouver des bonnes raisons lorsque la seule et véritable raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas être de descendance moldue était parce qu'il les trouvait tout simplement inférieur à lui. De toute façon, qui n'était pas inférieur au grand et sublime Drago Angelus Malfoy? Il empêcha avec peine un grognement de sortir de sa bouche.

-Il est vrai que vous avez tout d'un sang pur Monsieur Malfoy… Malheureusement, il existe peu de famille de sang-pur et vous savez pertinemment que tout le monde se connait dans ce milieu… à moins qu'un…

Le vieil homme hocha alors avec enthousiasme la tête.

-Monsieur Potter… cela ne vous dérangerais pas d'être de descendance moldue?

-Non… pas le moindre problème.

-Très bien! Alors, j'ai une solution pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy…

Dumbledore envoya alors au Serpentard un sourire radieux qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry.

-Devenez mon petit-fils.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

Drago avait l'impression étrange que son cerveau était tombé dans un état catatonique. Et le sourire de Dumbledore ne l'aidait nullement à retrouver ses esprits. Devenir… devenir son petit-fils? S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie? Dans ce cas là, il avait définitivement perdu tout sens de l'humour. Il tourna alors légèrement son regard vers Potter qui semblait vouloir faire une imitation très réussite d'un poisson rouge. Merlin qu'il avait l'air débile en ouvrant et refermant la bouche de cette façon…

-Est-ce que vous plaisantez? Demanda d'une voix blanche Drago.

-Pas du tout! Répondit Dumbledore, son sourire fermement en place. Pensez-y Monsieur Malfoy! C'est la solution idéale. Vous serez un sang-pur!

-Les Serpentards vont me détruire. Répliqua le blond, les yeux plissés. Je préfère encore être de descendance moldue! Ainsi, ils me traiteront moins comme un lépreux!

Il n'aimait sincèrement pas la lueur qu'il voyait se balader joyeusement dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Comment le vieil homme pouvait-il bien être sérieux? Être son petit fils? Et quoi encore? Se jeter un mauvais sort était une meilleure idée. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction des Serpentards en disant qu'il était de la famille du directeur qui ne faisait rien pour cacher que les Griffondors étaient la perle de ses yeux. Ils risquaient de l'avaler tout rond! Oui, mieux valait être de descendance moldue et être considéré comme un moins que rien plutôt que de vivre une telle humiliation.

-Mais… vous l'avez-vous-même dit, Monsieur Malfoy. Fit remarquer Dumbledore. Vous ne connaissez rien du monde moldu. Que ferez-vous si l'on vous pose des questions?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet enculé osait utiliser ses propres arguments contre lui. Si on lui posait des questions, il n'aurait qu'à mentir voilà tout! Il était doué pour le mensonge et la manipulation en tout genre. C'était une des raisons pourquoi les Serpentards de son époque le respectaient à ce point… Mais, si l'on découvrait qu'il mentait… et si un élève trop curieux commençait à faire des recherches sur lui… et si cela perturbait d'une quelconque manière le passé? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il jeta un regard noir au directeur qui se contentait de le fixer avec amusement.

-Très bien. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-Donc votre nouveau nom sera Drago Dumbledore.

Drago faillit vomir mais, il se retint avec peine. Il était hors de question que Potter le voit dans un tel moment de disgrâce. Il ne pouvait que serrer les dents et prier pour pouvoir retenir l'horreur qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne garderait pas ce nom pour toujours… bientôt, il retournerait dans son époque… il retournerait se battre et triompherait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-Et moi? Demanda soudainement le Griffondor.

-Vous pouvez choisir votre nom, Monsieur Potter. Je ne pense pas que cela fera le moindre mal.

Les yeux émeraude du brun se voilèrent d'une lueur étrange avant qu'un sourire hésitant ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Drago détourna vivement les yeux, une crispation désagréable au cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter devait sourire de cette façon? Il n'y avait rien de positif à venir dans cette époque. Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il y avait des risques qu'il ne revoit plus jamais Weasley and Granger? Et surtout ne réalisait-il pas qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir l'amour de sa vie, l'idiote de sœur de la belette. Alors, pourquoi sourire de manière aussi… Le blond aurait volontiers soupiré mais, il se refusait à montrer une quelconque émotion devant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne se gênerait pas pour lui poser des questions franchement embarrassantes.

-Evans. Souffla-t-il. Je veux m'appeler Harry Evans.

Pourquoi disait-il ce nom de cette manière? Evans. Est-ce que ce nom avait la moindre importance pour lui? Est-ce que… Non. Il ne se remettrait pas à se poser des questions sur Harry Potter. Il n'avait plus 11 ans. Il avait d'autres priorités que le cerveau plus que complexe du Griffondor. Il se fichait de ses raisons et de ses motivations. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans cette galère et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils s'entraident pour en sortir. Surtout que cette galère avait été commencée par Potter.

-Evans est un nom de famille assez répandu. Approuva Dumbledore. Nous en avons même une dans notre école. Vous avez 17 ans n'est-ce pas?

Drago hocha silencieusement la tête, bien décidé à ne pas accorder la moindre intention aux deux idiots qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il se trouvait dans le passé… près de 20 ans dans le passé en fait… et il devait trouver un moyen de revenir dans son temps… coûte que coûte. La vision fugace de son père derrière des barreaux sales l'assaillit et il ferma péniblement les yeux. Oui, il devait absolument retourner dans son temps et changer ça.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes en 7ème année… Parfait! Bon, je vais appeler les préfets en chef pour vous ramener dans votre dortoir.

-Nous savons déjà comment nous rendre dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Rétorqua Potter.

-Mais vous êtes sensés être des nouveaux! Vous allez donc devoir supporter le petit discours des préfets en chef.

Il prit alors une petite clochette et la fit tinter délicatement entre ses doigts. Drago ne put que remercier le ciel qu'il n'avait pas été nommé préfet en chef… il n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire appeler comme un elfe de maison. Le vieux directeur s'approcha alors d'eux, posant une main sur leurs épaules. Drago se força, de toutes ses forces, à ne pas se dégager de la poigne du vieil homme. De quel droit osait-il le toucher de manière aussi familière? Seules les personnes proches de lui avaient ce privilège et Dumbledore osait agir de cette manière? C'est vrai… il était son grand-père maintenant… il était donc normal qu'il y est une certaine intimité entre eux. Merlin tout puissant… une intimité entre lui et Dumbledore… L'envie de se jeter en bas du lac se fit encore plus forte.

-N'oubliez pas notre marché. Murmura Dumbledore. J'espère vous voir au moins une fois par semaine.

-Et n'oubliez pas que nous voulons utiliser la bibliothèque, surtout la section interdite, à notre guise. Répliqua Drago.

-Bien évidemment… Mais, vous devrez y aller après l'heure du coucher… et essayer de ne pas vous faire prendre par les professeurs.

Merde! Drago fronça les sourcils tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Bien sur… un élève n'avait aucune raison d'aller dans la section interdite… et il ne pouvait certainement pas dire à tous les professeurs qu'ils venaient du futur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer le passé… Il pouvait déjà sentir le début d'une migraine pointer son nez dans sa tête. Super… Il entendit alors la porte coulissante de Dumbledore s'ouvrir et faillit ravaler sa langue en voyant les deux préfets en chef. Il se fichait bien de l'autre préfet avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa carrure de géant… non… la seule personne qui comptait… une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis au moins six mois…

-Bien le bonjour Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Malfoy…

Si entre son père et lui il semblait y avoir une ressemblance avant… maintenant, il avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir… son père avait les mêmes traits que lui… sauf un peu plus affilé… et ses yeux étaient d'un vert pâle presque translucide… et sa longue chevelure blonde qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins et Drago savait à quel point elle était douce… Il maîtrisa avec peine ses instincts et s'efforça de rester parfaitement impassible. Les yeux verts pâles se posèrent sur lui, le jaugeant silencieusement. Certes, son regard ne semblait rien reflété de particulier mais Drago savait pertinemment qu'il devait être parfaitement choqué de voir une copie presqu'identique de lui.

-Je vous ai appelé pour vous demander de guider ses deux nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent d'être transférés de… Ils prenaient des cours chez eux mais, leur professeur est mort alors leurs parents les ont envoyé ici. Je vous présente Monsieur Harry Evans, il ira à Griffondor.

Drago n'avait même pas la force de regarder la réaction de Lupin ni de Potter… pas quand son père se trouvait devant lui… son père qui n'avait que 17 ans et qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait… qui ne connaissait pas le lien qui les unissait… son poings se serra contre sa poitrine et il essaya, du mieux qu'il put, d'ignorer l'émotion qui semblait vouloir sortir de lui à tout prix.

-Et voici Drago Dumbledore, c'est mon petit-fils et il ira à Serpentard.

Cette fois-ci, son père ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil blond parfaitement arqué. Il devait vraiment être surpris pour oser faire un tel geste. En entendant l'exclamation silencieuse de Remus Lupin, Drago ne put que décoller son regard de son père pour le poser sur le loup-garou. Et il faillit reculer d'un pas en l'observant pour la première fois. Son père était grand… il devait être aussi grand que Potter… Mais, Remus Lupin était un véritable géant mesurant presque deux mètres de haut. Une grimace déforma alors les traits de Drago et il se sermonna fermement. Ce n'était pas parce que ce type était grand qu'il devait reculer. D'accord… il était petit… mais, être petit avait ses avantages! Il n'en avait donc plus honte!

-Je vous demanderais donc de les emmener dans leur dortoir respectif et de leur expliquer les règles de Poudlard… je compte sur vous pour les aider et les guider du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux préfets en chef firent un signe de tête au directeur avant de se tourner chacun vers leur compagnon de maison. Drago compris aussitôt au regard de son père que celui-ci voulait qu'il se rapproche de lui. Il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque la main de Potter s'enroula autour de son avant-bras, le retenant fermement à ses côtés. Le brun se pencha alors vers oreille et Drago fut mortifié de remarquer que son souffle brûlant l'effleurait. Le frisson qui lui parcourut l'épiderme lui donna aussitôt l'envie de partir en courant après avoir lancer un maléfice à Potter bien évidemment.

-Nous devons nous voir aujourd'hui. Murmura le Griffondor.

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne pouvait garantir comment sa voix risquait de sortir alors qu'il se trouvait aussi proche de Potter.

-On se retrouve devant la salle sur demande, à huit heures.

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se dégager brusquement puisque Potter semblait décidé à rester près de lui. Et bien, lui ne voulait certainement pas rester auprès de Potter! Son père lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de partir du bureau de Dumbledore. Drago le suivit silencieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… il ne pouvait que regarder ce dos gracile qu'il avait observé tant de fois dans sa vie… il ne pouvait qu'admirer la longue chevelure blonde et épaisse qui balayait le dos de son père… son père qui ne se trouvait plus en prison dans ce temps. Son père au sommet de sa gloire. Non… il ne pouvait pas réagir bon sang! Pas maintenant…

-Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne cette école, Dumbledore? Demanda soudainement la voix cristalline de son père.

-Oui.

-Tu connais donc les 4 maisons de Poudlard et la compétition qu'elles se font entre elles?

-Oui.

-Les Griffondors et les Serpentards ne sont pas des amis. Poursuivit-il. Je ne pense pas que de t'afficher avec Evans sera bien vu de nos compatriotes.

Drago aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'afficher avec Potter. Après tout, il le méprisait aussi fort que l'on pouvait mépriser quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis ses 11 ans et cela n'allait certainement pas changer maintenant! Mais… il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Bien évidemment que Potter et lui seraient obligés de parler de temps en temps dans les couloirs… Mais, il se ferait un devoir sacré de limité ses échanges aux strictes minimums.

-Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose en classe, tu peux venir me voir. Continua son père. Il est hors de question que des imbéciles rabaissent l'image de Serpentard. Nous nous faisons un devoir d'avoir les meilleures notes de l'école. Même meilleures que celles des Serdaigles. La coupe est à nous depuis 5 ans et elle restera à nous.

Toujours cet esprit de compétition et ce désir d'être le meilleur en tout… c'était bien son père… son père en plein forme… son père… un soupir traversa alors ses lèvres et il détourna la tête vers les murs de Poudlard. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qui allait advenir de son père. Il le sauverait… c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix non? Pour le sauver de sa déchéance…

-Si tu causes le moindre problème à notre maison, je viendrais personnellement te voir. Afin que nous discutions de ce qui a bien pu arriver.

Ce ton, parfaitement neutre, cachait pourtant un venin que Drago ne reconnaissait que trop bien. L'envie d'éclater de rire le saisit aux tripes et il s'obligea à n'afficher qu'un minuscule sourire.

-Je ferais tout pour ne pas emmener la honte sur notre Maison, Malfoy. Assura Drago.

Les yeux verts se tournèrent légèrement vers lui avant que son père ne recommence à fixer droit devant lui. Oui… il s'arrangerait pour ne pas emmener la honte sur sa maison… et sur sa famille… il savait quoi faire… il l'avait toujours su. Parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Et il savait aussi qu'il devait retourner dans son temps. Pour la fierté de son père…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

Merlin qu'il détestait les regards inquisiteurs que Remus ne cessait de lui lancer… Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de recommencer à ignorer le loup-garou. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de formule pour se transformer? D'accord, il y avait le polynectar mais cette foutue potion ne durait que quelques heures et elle ne lui faisait que prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre… Alors, quel autre choix avait-il que de rester avec le même visage que son père? Il aurait du se crever un œil ou se raser la tête… ainsi la ressemblance serait moins flagrante et il n'aurait pas à subir les regards nullement subtils de l'un des meilleurs amis de son père.

-Alors… tu prenais des cours chez toi avant? Commença Remus.

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté?

Qu'était-il sensé répondre bon sang! Il ne savait pas mentir. En fait, il était convaincu qu'un poisson rouge mentirait mieux que lui! Non… même une roche mentirait mieux que lui. Malfoy aurait su quoi dire… ou bien il aurait lancé un regard si noir et venimeux que toute conversation aurait immédiatement cessé. Oui, Malfoy aurait su quoi dire… Mais, pourquoi devait-il être dans une telle situation avec le blond? Il ne voyait même pas comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour le rencontrer sans arroser les soupçons de ses camarades de classe. Et puis, il n'avait même plus sa cape d'invisibilité… ni sa carte des maraudeurs. Il n'avait absolument rien pour l'aider dans ce temps et maintenant on lui demandait de mentir? N'était-ce pas un peu trop?

-Pourquoi est-ce tu ne me réponds pas? Répéta soudainement le loup-garou, les yeux plissés.

-Oh! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Heu… pourquoi je ne prends plus de cours chez moi? C'est une excellente question!

Il éclata alors d'un rire tout sauf naturel qui fit hausser un sourcil à Remus. Super… la chose dont il avait vraiment besoin était que son ancien professeur soit convaincu qu'il était complètement fou. Mais, bordel qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire! Penser un mensonge simple… ce n'était pas si compliqué!

-Je voulais juste savoir comment c'était la vie dans un pensionnat alors mes… parents m'ont inscrits à Poudlard. C'est tout.

-Ça fait un mois que les cours ont commencé.

-Je suis quelqu'un de spontané!

Merlin tout puissant ce qu'il mentait mal… Malfoy lui aurait certainement lancé un regard hautain suivit d'un petit reniflement qui voulait dire « Tu es pathétique Potter ». Et bien, merde! Il n'était pas habitué à mentir! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le mensonge n'était pas une de ses qualités premières. Il vit les yeux dorés lui envoyer, de nouveau, un regard inquisiteur avant que Remus n'hausse les épaules. Merci Merlin… il allait laisser tomber ce sujet épineux.

-Ton ami blond… Commença doucement le loup-garou. Mets le en garde veux-tu.

-Contre quoi? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Contre qui plutôt. Rétorqua Remus. Il y a des personnes dans cette école qui sont assez… spéciales dirons-nous. Et une d'entre-elle risque de lui sauter dessus, littéralement, dès qu'il le verra.

Il ne comprenait rien. Qui voudrait sauter sur Malfoy? Il venait à peine d'arriver! On ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir à quel point il était désagréable et rancunier.

-Sirius Black est le playboy de notre école mais il ne courtise pas les filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ton ami est mignon, il va lui sauter dessus et lui briser le cœur dès qu'il lui aura arraché son pantalon.

Harry cligna lentement des paupières avant de secouer la tête. Jamais Malfoy n'oserait coucher avec son parrain. Pas quand il ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il ne fallait pas changer le passé et etc. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Et puis, Malfoy n'était pas gay. Il était sorti avec Pansy Parkinson. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Absolument rien à craindre. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'une bile étrange lui remplissait l'estomac. De toute façon, Malfoy n'était pas séduisant alors pourquoi est-ce que son parrain ferait le moindre effort pour le séduire? Jamais… Remus Lupin avait visiblement besoin de se faire corriger la vue parce que Malfoy n'était qu'un nain de jardin désagréable avec une moue de mécontentement perpétuellement accroché au visage.

-Juste en passant… c'est vraiment étrange mais tu ressembles énormément à un de mes amis.

-Oh… quel _étrange_ coïncidence.

Avait-il mis trop d'emphase sur le mot étrange? Peut-être en avait-il trop mis. Peut-être que Remus allait immédiatement découvrir qui il était vraiment et que tout allait tourner à la catastrophe alors que cela ne faisait même pas 2 heures qu'il était là. Il pouvait sentir une sueur froide dégringoler sur son dos lui donnant l'envie folle de s'enfuir en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire bon sang! Il n'était pas Hermione! Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de chaque situation en y réfléchissant pendant 5 minutes. Non… lui il laissait la vie suivre son chemin… Mais, ce n'était pas suffisant ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser libre court au destin. De toute façon, le destin n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il se trouve ici alors…

-On dit toujours qu'on a un jumeau caché quelque part. fit remarquer Remus. Tu verras par toi-même.

En voyant le portrait de la grosse dame, une émotion intense s'enroula autour du cœur d'Harry et il ne put que déglutir avec peine. Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre à son époque… elle n'existait plus… plus rien n'existait… mais, ici tout ce qui comptait pour lui était encore vivant. Mais, dans quelques jours il ne serait plus ici… parce qu'il devait absolument retourner dans son époque. Même s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une bonne raison maintenant, il devait absolument retourner dans son époque. Il eut une vision fugace d'yeux aussi rouge que le sang et il hocha résolument la tête. Tel était la raison principale de son obligation de retourner dans son époque… Parce qu'il était né pour détruire Voldemort… ou se faire détruire par lui. Il suivit silencieusement Remus dans la salle commune et un sourire crispé apparut sur son visage en voyant la cheminée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… les canapés sur lesquels il s'était affalé avec Ron en jouant à un jeu de carte. Il connaissait chaque millimètre de cette pièce mais, elle n'existait plus vraiment.

Il n'y avait plus l'inscription stupide que Ron avait écrite sur le canapé lorsqu'il était saoul. Hermione ne s'assiérait plus jamais sur la table, en le fixant d'une manière sévère pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Il ne verrait plus jamais le crapaud de Neville gambadant joyeusement alors que le Griffondor courait après lui au désespoir. Tout était parti en fumée…

-Nous avons un nouvel élève dans notre maison, il s'appelle Harry Evans. S'exclama Remus de sa voix grave.

Harry releva vivement la tête pour voir une multitude de tête le fixant avec une intense curiosité. Un rougissement désagréable se fit aussitôt voir sur ses joues mais il continua à les regarder tour à tour. Il ne reconnaissait personne ici. Il ignorait si ses gens allaient vivre ou mourir. S'ils allaient devenir des mangemorts ou s'ils partiraient dans un autre pays afin de fuir la guerre. Il ignorait tut de ce monde et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. La seule chose qui lui était familière… était Malfoy… Et Merlin savait que sa relation avec le blond était tout sauf harmonieuse.

-Bon, d'accord Remus… tu as trouvé un pauvre première année et tu l'as obligé à prendre du polynectar pour qu'il se transforme en moi? Pauvre petite chose. Tu es bien cruel pour un supposé préfet en chef. J'irais me plaindre à Malfoy.

Le corps tout entier d'Harry se figea face à cette voix. Il… il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Mais, il aurait pu la connaître pas vrai? Il aurait pu la connaître si ce n'était pas de Voldemort… de la guerre… il aurait pu la connaître… Il tourna doucement la tête vers le côté et senti son cœur manquer un battement en voyant le visage souriant de son double.

-James, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Riposta calmement Remus. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

-Bien sur que non. Tu es le gentil maraudeur. Une personne tellement gentille et douce que tu me donnes presque de l'urticaire.

Remus roula alors ses yeux dorés en entendant la réplique de… de son père. Il se trouvait devant son père. Il n'avait vu que des photos de cet homme souriant. Il n'avait jamais vu cette personne en vrai. Son père… son père se trouvait devant lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui montrer son émotion. Il ne pouvait que rester là avec une boule dans la gorge. Les yeux marron de son père se fixèrent alors sur lui et il se rapprocha considérablement de son visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que j'avais l'air aussi séduisant? J'aurais apprécié d'être mis au courant!

-Personne ne voulait que ta tête enfle encore plus Monsieur Potter. Grommela Remus. Voici James Potter, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air. Bon… je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot parce que cela n'a pas encore été prouvé.

-Hé!

Son père envoya alors un faible coup de poing dans le bras de Remus qui se contenta de sourire avec amusement. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix… et il ne l'entendrait plus jamais lorsqu'il retournerait dans son temps. Il ne sentirait plus cette chaleur sur son corps… Il ne verrait plus jamais Poudlard dès qu'il retournerait dans son époque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites autant de bruit… J'essaye de dormir. Siffla une voix rauque.

Les yeux d'Harry dégringolèrent alors sur la voix qui venait de faire son entré. La personne qui venait de parler n'avait même pas besoin de dire aux gens de reculer, il le faisait d'eux-mêmes faisant une imitation assez réussi de la mer se fendant en deux pour laisser passer Moïse. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux d'un bleu glacial n'importe où. Mais si son parrain continuait à avoir l'air séduisant même après des années à Azkaban… ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition devant lui. Il était prêt à parier sa fortune qu'il suffisant d'un seul regard de Sirius Black pour que n'importe qui lui donne absolument tout ce qu'il voulait.

_-Ton ami est mignon, il va lui sauter dessus et lui briser le cœur dès qu'il lui aura arraché son pantalon_.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en se rappelant des paroles de Remus. Et son parrain qui choisi ce moment pour passer une main séductrice dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules tout en lui envoyant un regard irrité… Il avait l'air d'un modèle. Non… Malfoy ne se laisserait pas embobiner par lui. Parce que Malfoy était intelligent et rusé comme un renard. Et il était hétéro. Alors, il n'y avait pas le moindre problème.

-C'est le nouveau, Harry… Commença Remus.

-J'avais entendu la première fois. L'interrompit Sirius.

Les deux échangèrent alors un regard électrique alors que son père s'empressait de placer une main réconfortante sur les épaules de ses deux amis. Il y avait de la tension entre eux… et s'il devait en juger par les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient… il y avait même _énormément_ de tension entre eux…

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un jumeau James! S'exclama soudainement une voix assez aigue.

Il connaissait cette voix. Harry tourna lentement les yeux pour apercevoir un garçon assez petit, il devait être de la hauteur de Malfoy, et un peu rondelet. Il connaissait ses yeux bruns… il connaissait ce visage pathétiquement banal… Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que son envie se faisait encore plus vivace.

-Peter… tu penses sérieusement que si j'avais eu un jumeau… je l'aurais caché? Imagine toutes les blagues que j'aurais pu faire!

Son père éclata alors de rire et Harry ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Pettigrow… Une haine flamboyant embrasa alors son être et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Ses parents étaient déjà morts. Ses parents avaient déjà été trahis. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors, même s'il se jetait sur le visage de Pettigrow… même s'il lui arrachait les yeux et la langue… il ne pouvait rien faire… Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais je suis dans mon mois de travaux et d'examens alors je suis vraiment occupée pour le moment… Mais, je fais de mon mieux promis !

**Chapitre 6**

Drago savait déjà qu'il était impossible que les Serpentards ne réagissent pas à son nouveau nom de famille. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres en voyant les multiples regards dans sa direction. Certains le fixaient comme s'il n'était pas mieux qu'un insecte… d'autres le fixaient avec une haine sans pareille… Mais, ceux qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter, étaient les regards qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était un imbécile prêt à être utiliser de n'importe quelle manière. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'utiliser et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire maintenant. Mais, il était normal que les Serpentards pensent cela… après tout, il était supposément le petit-fils de Dumbledore… un moyen d'obtenir des privilèges du directeur… Il était le descendant d'un crétin si parfaitement Griffondor qu'il en avait la nausée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette époque bon sang? S'il avait été dans son époque… il n'aurait pas eu supporté ses regards… il n'aurait pas eu à s'obliger à ignorer son père… il aurait pu agir comme il agissait d'habitude… Mais, à cause de Potter… Le Griffondor trouvait toujours divers moyens pour rendre sa vie impossible. Mais là… c'était le bouquet!

-Il y a un lit disponible dans cette chambre, tu pourras t'y installer.

Son père lui envoya alors un dernier regard glacial avant de tourner les talons. Bien évidemment qu'il le regardait de cette manière… après tout, il ignorait le lien qui les unissait… il ignorait tout de lui et n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'intéresser à son existence. Drago ignora du mieux qu'il put la douleur fulgurante qui lui agrippa le cœur. Il n'avait pas le temps de souffrir. De toute façon, il s'agissait d'une situation temporaire. Il ne resterait pas dans cette époque. Il trouverait un moyen de retourner dans son monde. Et il reverrait son père. Son _vrai_ père. Tout irait bien. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et grimaça légèrement en voyant qu'il y avait deux lits. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père de toute sa vie… Mais, il n'était plus un Malfoy. Il n'avait pas son père pour ordonner à Dumbledore de le mettre dans une chambre à part. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il pouvait le faire. Il se débrouillait seul depuis un an maintenant… depuis que Poudlard avait été mis en cendre et que son père croupissait en prison. Merde.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui semblait inoccupé et ferma péniblement les yeux. Il était du côté de la lumière maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il travaillait assez fort… son père regagnerait sa liberté et tout irait bien… Dumbledore le lui avait promis… s'il réussissait à aider Potter… s'il réussissait… tout irait pour le mieux. Alors, il devait s'assurer que le Griffondor ne se fasse pas tuer d'aucune manière… il devait s'assurer que Potter aille bien… pour son propre intérêt. Merlin que sa tête lui faisait mal. Il releva lentement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Et s'empêcha fermement de sursauter en reconnaissant le visage de son professeur de potion. Il avait toujours cette longue chevelure de jais, plus longue dans cette époque, avec son teint d'albâtre et son grain de beauté en plein milieu de sa joue. Sauf qu'il avait un toupet maintenant. Ce détail le fit grimacer de plus belle. Il n'était plus la même personne. Il avait 17 ans maintenant. Il n'était plus Severus Rogue… il était une autre version de son professeur… Les yeux gris de son ancien professeur le dévisagèrent de haut en bas avant qu'il n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Je suis Drago… Dumbledore et je suis un nouveau élève.

Rogue lui envoya un nouveau regard ennuyé avant de commencer à enlever son chandail, se changeant ainsi pour se mettre dans des vêtements plus confortables. Il n'avait même pas de vêtements pour se changer. Il ne possédait absolument rien ici. Il n'était rien ici. Et il était convaincu que Potter devait être aux anges à parler avec sa famille morte depuis belle lurette… il était si idiot qu'il changerait le futur sans même s'en rendre compter. Les poings du blond se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Aurait-il mieux fait d'aller à Griffondor? Ainsi, il aurait pu surveiller Potter et s'assurer que celui-ci ne dirait pas quelque chose de stupide… pour s'assurer qu'il ne se jetterait pas sur quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à ses parents ou aux stupides amis de ceux-ci. Ou bien, encore mieux, il ferait tout pour essayer de _sauver_ l'âme perdue qui avait osé dériver du droit chemin. C'était Potter après tout… un être qui ne savait pas réfléchir plus loin qu'à demain et qui n'hésiterait pas à le foutre dans le pétrin le plus total! Il sursauta violemment en entendant un pouf sonore et en voyant apparaître une énorme valise. Un mot était accroché à celle-ci. Drago se leva lentement et prit la petite lettre, les yeux plissés.

_Cher petit-fils, _

_Tu as oublié de prendre ta valise dans mon bureau. J'y ai tout mis que ce soit tes livres, tes vêtements ou bien tes jouets!_

_J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec tes camarades de classe!_

_Ton grand-père qui t'aime_

Il allait tuer ce vieil homme. Drago dut se retenir, avec toutes les forces de son âme, à ne pas balancer l'insupportable morceau de papier pour ensuite brûler cette maudite valise. Mais, il ne pouvait pas… il ne possédait rien d'autre. Il devait donc dépendre de la générosité de Dumbledore. Il voulait vraiment vomir.

-Est-ce qu'il a une salle de bain dans cette chambre? Demanda-t-il brusquement à Rogue.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers lui avant de lui pointer une direction de son doigt. Merci Merlin… il n'aurait pas à partager une salle de bain avec des tas de garçons en pleine crise de puberté… il n'avait aucune envie de raconter avec quelle fille il avait couché ou bien de compter combien de poil il avait sur le corps… ni que les autres Serpentards commencent à comparer son bas-ventre aux leurs. Il savait comment était les garçons de son âge et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était arrangé pour rester le plus loin d'eux possible. Il ouvrit alors la valise et en sortit une pair de jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt et un sous-vêtement. Il ne voulait même pas savoir si ses vêtements lui faisaient. Il n'aurait qu'à jeter un coup de baguette s'ils étaient trop grands ou trop petits. Il s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain et s'empressa de laisser l'eau chaude de la douche s'abattre sur lui.

Ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il devait voir Potter ce soir… il lui donnerait donc l'ordre de se la fermer… ou bien il lui lancerait un sort… Il trouverait un moyen pour que le brun ne change pas le futur… il en valait de sa survie. Et puis, il lui suffisait de trouver une fée, même s'il pensait auparavant qu'elles n'existaient pas, et de l'obliger à le ramener dans son époque. Il se devait d'être optimiste. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son père l'attendait… il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Après une trentaine de minute, il se décida finalement à sortir et enfila rapidement les vêtements. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant qu'ils étaient un peu plus moulant que ce qu'il portait habituellement mais, qu'il n'allait certainement pas gaspiller ses forces uniquement pour que ce jeans lui moule un peu moins les fesses. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller en voyant que Rogue se trouvait droit devant lui. Et son choc fut encore plus grand en remarquant que son ancien professeur de potion était encore plus petit que lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un autre garçon plus petit que lui. Cette pensée lui donna bêtement l'envie de sourire. Les yeux de son professeur se promenèrent de nouveau sur sa personne avant qu'il ne le fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons dans la même chose. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aurais aucun mal à te battre physiquement parlant.

Drago sentit ses joues rougirent de colère alors que ses yeux se voilaient d'éclair. Un sourire goguenard se forma alors sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Rogue et le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Comment ça il n'aurait aucun mal à le battre? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il était plus petit que lui?

-Ne te fit pas aux apparences, nain de jardin.

-Je suis petit et vicieux.

-Je suis plus grand que toi et plus méchant.

Le sourire de Rogue semblait clairement dire qu'il en doutait. Drago n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec son ancien professeur. Il cligna lentement des yeux en voyant que celui-ci se trouvait assez proche de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine d'observer le visage de son professeur… Et il réalisa avec horreur que son professeur était vraiment…

-Tu ressembles à une fille. Fit remarquer narquoisement Drago.

Il lui rappelait ses lycéennes japonaises avec son toupet et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Alors que Rogue n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était petit… il vit les yeux gris se durcirent brièvement alors qu'une grimace se formait sur les lèvres pleines.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que tu es mal placé pour me dire une chose pareille? En plus, tu es une jolie fille _blonde_. N'es-tu donc pas considéré comme la parfaite femme trophée? Blondinette.

Il n'allait pas se laisser embarquer dans une dispute puérile. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue essayait délibérément de le provoquer? Il ne voulait qu'une chose… la paix la plus totale. Il ne voulait pas changer le passé d'aucune manière. Il se devait donc de ne pas interagir avec les étudiants.

-Écoute. Je suis petit, tu es petit. Je ressemble à une fille, tu ressembles à une fille. Ce n'est pas important. Ignore-moi et je t'ignorerais.

-Je ne t'apprécie pas du tout.

Rogue le poussa alors vivement de côté et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain. C'était quoi cette merde? Pourquoi ne l'appréciait-il donc pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Ils s'étaient à peine parler et il osait dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas? Drago s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration tout en passant une main vive dans ses cheveux. Les sentiments de Rogue à son égard n'avaient pas la moindre importance. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il retourne chez lui. Alors que son professeur le déteste dès le premier coup d'œil ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il jeta brusquement un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que 15 minutes avant d'être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Potter. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et commençait à traverser la salle commune lorsqu'une voix l'interrompue soudainement.

-Où vas-tu?

Merde. Drago s'obligea à prendre l'air le plus neutre possible tout en se tournant vers son père. Il aurait préféré le voir le moins possible… ainsi il n'aurait pas à se souvenir continuellement que cette personne n'était pas véritablement son père…

-Je vais rencontrer mon ami. Répondit-il froidement.

-Le couvre-feu est à 9heures. Tu dois être de retour avant cela. Sinon tu risques de faire perdre des points à notre maison.

Les yeux verts pâles montraient clairement qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout s'il osait faire perdre des points à sa maison.

-Très bien. Je serais de retour avant ça.

Il n'avait jamais menti à son père. Et la bile qui s'accumula dans sa gorge le fit ciller. Il n'avait jamais menti à son père… ils se disaient tout… et maintenant… il était obligé de lui mentir… Non… cette personne n'était pas son père. Ce n'était qu'une copie parfaite… un brouillon de ce qui allait être son père… alors, il n'avait pas à se sentir mal. Avant que son père puisse parler davantage, il se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il en avait déjà marre d'être ici…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard mais j'avais 4 examens en une semaine (et je peux vous garantir que 4 examens à l'Université… ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir). Mais, je suis de retour !

**Chapitre 7**

Harry devait absolument trouver un moyen de partir le plus subtilement possible… Mais comment faire lorsque les quatre maraudeurs le fixaient tous comme s'il était un intéressant plat de spaghetti. Enfin surtout son père… Sirius semblait décidé à ne lui accorder que le stricte minimum d'attention… après tout, il était bien trop occupé à fusiller du regard Remus qui se contentait de l'ignorer avec superbe. Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux… N'étaient-ils pas supposés être les meilleurs amis du monde? Alors pourquoi agissaient-ils de la sorte… Pourquoi… Il ne pouvait pas poser de question. Premièrement, les maraudeurs lui diraient probablement qu'il devait apprendre à se mêler de ses propres affaires. Deuxièmement, Malfoy s'empresserait de le tuer afin de l'obliger à ne pas changer le futur. Merde Malfoy… Il devait vraiment partir. Il était 7h45 et le blond était reconnu pour son manque flagrant de patience. Il se leva alors d'une manière qu'il espérait nonchalante.

-Je dois aller à la toilette. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Il y a une toilette dans le dortoir. Répliqua implacablement Sirius.

Les yeux bleus ciel se fixèrent alors sur lui, le mettant profondément mal à l'aise. Bon d'accord… il n'était pas le meilleur menteur qui soit… D'ailleurs, il était un si mauvais menteur que Ron avait abandonné l'idée de lui apprendre à jouer au poker. Ou à n'importe quel jeu qui demandait une quelconque subtilité. Alors si son parrain pouvait juste le laisser respirer…Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

-S'il a envie d'aller à la toilette en bas, en haut, au Japon, cela ne te regarde en rien Sirius.

Son ancien professeur lui envoya alors un sourire bienveillant qui lui permit aussitôt de respirer plus librement. Le regard glacé de Sirius se posa aussitôt sur Remus qui ne fit que continuer à l'ignorer. Harry ne put que remarquer le sourire crispé de son père qui essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'ignorer la tension presque palpable entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ouais… il ne pouvait pas poser de question. Ce n'était pas son époque… Il ne devait absolument rien changer. Alors si Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de se détester… il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

-Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il serait incroyablement stupide d'aller à la salle de bain qui se trouve en bas ou en haut ou au Japon quant il y en une qui fonctionne très bien ici? Rétorqua froidement son parrain.

-J'ai appris à me mêler de ce qui me regarde.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'en as rien à faire, Préfet en chef.

Un éclair furieux traversa alors les yeux mordorés puis l'expression de Remus redevint aussi lisse et amiable que d'habitude. Il avait envie de rester afin de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si ce petit combat avait commencé. Mais, Malfoy risquait sérieusement de le tuer.

-En fait, je dois aller rencontrer un ami. Et il va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

Appeler Malfoy « un ami » faillit lui donner une crise cardiaque immédiate. Mais, il ne pouvait certainement pas dire «un ennemi ». Sirius risquait de lui poser encore plus de question et Remus essaierait de le défendre et cela se terminerait dans un bain de sang qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir.

-Tu viens d'arriver et tu t'es déjà fait un ami? Tu es Monsieur Populaire dis donc. Fit remarquer avec ironie Sirius.

Ouais… son parrain était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Et Malfoy, qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur dès qu'il le voyait, risquait d'être encore plus mauvaise humeur puisqu'il allait arriver en retard. Bordel!

-Il est arrivé à l'école avec un ami, Sirius. Expliqua le loup-garou.

-Il est dans quelle maison? S'exclama soudainement James.

-Serpentard.

Une grimace explicite déforma aussitôt les traits de son père et un sourire amusé apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry.

-Un Serpent alors… Poursuivit son père. Mauvaise idée. Prends tes jambes à ton cou et sauve-toi!

-Il y a des personnes gentilles à Serpentard. Répliqua Remus.

-Comme qui? Demanda James.

-Severus.

Un silence de plomb se fit alors entre les maraudeurs et Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant Sirius se relever brusquement pour partir en claquant la porte. D'accord… c'était quoi cette histoire avec Rogue? Rogue était dans cette époque. Ce qui voulait dire que Rogue n'était pas encore un mangemort… est-ce qu'il pourrait… non! Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de murmurer quelques paroles aux maraudeurs et de partir en courant. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagi de cette manière au nom de son ancien professeur de potion? Cette colère dans le visage de son parrain… cette manière presque trop nonchalante de dire le nom de Rogue de la part de Remus… Pourquoi avaient-ils donc si mal réagi? Pourquoi avaient-ils donc…

-Tu es en retard Potter.

Harry grimaça aussitôt en entendant la voix cristalline de Malfoy. Il savait que le blond allait s'énerver contre lui. Après tout, Malfoy était toujours énervé contre lui et ne faisait que chercher une raison pour se fâcher contre lui d'avantage. Un soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond. Et, à sa grande horreur, il sentit aussitôt sa bouche se dessécher. Il n'avait jamais vu les jambes de Malfoy mouler dans un pantalon aussi serré. Il releva précipitamment ses yeux vers le visage du Serpentard. Il n'allait pas regarder les jambes de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Hors de question.

-Désolé. Je n'arrivais pas à partir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je parlais avec certaines personnes.

Les yeux gris lui jetèrent alors un regard furieux alors que le blond s'approchait rapidement de lui afin de se saisir de sa cravate et de ramener son visage à la hauteur du sien. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

-À qui parlais-tu? Articula très lentement le Serpentard.

-À mon père et à ses amis.

-Tu ne dois pas changer le passé Potter!

Il avait un de ses visages… Il ne voulait plus regarder le visage de Malfoy. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti pour le blond. Autant se mettre une balle dans la tête et en finir avec sa vie. Ce serait certainement moins douloureux.

-Je n'ai rien fait Malfoy. murmura-t-il faiblement. Je ne faisais que socialiser. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent sous la rage alors qu'il tirait sèchement sur sa cravate, le ramenant encore plus près de son visage. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi près du blond. Il se souvenait qu'à une époque fort lointaine où il n'était qu'un adolescent obsédé par le sexe… son cœur se serrait mis à battre à la chamade alors que ses hormones se seraient fait sentir très vite. Mais, il n'avait plus 15 ans. Et Malfoy avait cessé il y a de cela lointain de faire danser la samba à son cœur.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour socialiser Potter. Cracha le blond.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

-Nous sommes ici… parce que tu as été assez _stupide_ pour faire un vœu idiot à une fée!

Il en avait marre de ses stupides accusations! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il se trouvait ici. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'une telle situation était possible? Il se saisit alors des bras du blond afin de le plaquer sans ménagement contre un mur.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes dans cette maudite situation. Siffla-t-il. Je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui refusait de croire cette petite fille et que c'est _à cause de toi_ qu'elle a voulu nous montrer qu'elle était vraiment une fée.

Une grimace déforma alors les traits délicats du blond avant qu'il ne montre les dents dans sa furie. Ses joues étaient cramoisies. Ses dents étaient serrées. Et Harry aurait été prêt à tout donner afin de pouvoir s'arracher les yeux pour ne plus avoir à faire à cette vision. Maudit Malfoy. Maudit superbe Malfoy.

-N'ose même pas dire que cette situation est de ma faute parce que ce n'est pas vrai! S'indigna le blond.

Merlin mais que faisait-il? Pourquoi se disputait-il avec Malfoy? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose à la situation? Non… cela ne changerait absolument rien. Ils pouvaient bien se disputer pendant des heures sur qui avait raison et qui avait tord que cela ne changerait rien. Ils seraient quand même dans le passé. Que cela leur plaise ou non.

-Bon Malfoy… ce n'est pas vraiment important qui a raison et qui a tord. La seule chose qui compte c'est de trouver un moyen de retourner chez nous.

Il relâcha alors lentement les bras graciles et se sermonna silencieusement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau nue du blond. Il n'avait plus 15 ans. Il avait appris à contrôler ses hormones. Il n'était plus cet adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment de problème. Maintenant, il était celui qui devait tuer Voldemort à n'importe quel prix.

-Très bien Potter. Cherchons une solution.

Et il se mit à marcher devant lui afin de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Oh merde. Harry releva brusquement le regard vers le plafond, s'obligeant à prendre des profondes respirations. Il ne venait pas de regarder le fessier de Malfoy. Surtout pas lorsque ses fesses étaient moulés dans un jean serré qui lui laissait pleinement l'opportunité d'imaginer ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. Bordel! Il s'efforça alors de suivre tranquillement le blond, se gardant bien de laisser son regard dérivé vers son corps. Il n'avait plus 15 ans. Il ne désirait donc plus Malfoy. Parce qu'il était parfaitement en contrôle de son corps. Tout allait bien. Ils pénétrèrent alors silencieusement dans la bibliothèque et Harry ne put que frissonner d'appréhension en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité ni sa carte des maraudeurs. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait ni se cacher ni savoir si quelqu'un venait dans sa direction… Une minute. Il sentit son corps se crisper sous le choc et il ne put que laisser échapper un grognement sourd.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Demanda Malfoy.

-Nous avons un gros problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus gros que d'être dans le passé? Répliqua le Serpentard.

-Tu sais comment tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que l'on ne doit pas changer le passé et etc.

Il vit une lueur suspicieuse traverser les yeux brume de Malfoy avant que celui-ci n'hoche la tête.

-Comment penses-tu que mon père réagirait s'il découvrait que je m'appelle Harry _Potter_.

-Potter si tu lui dis qui tu es je vais te…

-Je n'aurais absolument rien à lui dire Malfoy. Il va le découvrir tout seul.

-Comment?

-Avec la carte des maraudeurs.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

La carte des maraudeurs? Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique alors que Potter semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Comment est-ce qu'une carte, qui portait d'ailleurs un nom très étrange, avait à voir avec leurs identités? Le Griffondor passa alors une main paniquée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et le blond ne put que ravaler difficilement sa salive. Est-ce que Potter réalisait que ce stupide geste, qu'il s'amusait à faire tout le temps, ne faisait qu'ébouriffer ses stupides cheveux encore plus? Et ne faisait que l'obliger à regarder ses mains passer dans ses cheveux ce qui ne cessait de le distraire alors qu'il ne tenait nullement à être distrait d'aucune manière. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête, se forçant à redonner son attention à l'étrange sujet de Potter.

-La carte des maraudeurs? Demanda-t-il avec ennuie. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une carte qui indique où se trouve chaque personne qui sont à Poudlard… avec leur véritable nom.

Oh merde. Drago sentit son cœur faire un désagréable petit saut alors que ses bras se croisaient sur sa poitrine. Une carte qui révélait leurs véritables identités? Il s'agissait d'une véritable catastrophe. Comment étaient-ils sensés ne pas changer le passé si les parents de Potter pouvaient savoir, à tout moment, leur identité. Il leva alors les yeux vers le brun qui le fixait d'un air toujours aussi paniqué.

-Ils ne peuvent pas découvrir que nous sommes ici, Potter. Déclara-t-il froidement. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule et unique solution… Tu dois leur voler cette maudite carte.

Il vit aussitôt l'horreur se dessiner sur le visage du Griffondor et il dut résister à la tentation de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi Potter devait-il être tellement Griffondor que voler lui faisait horreur? Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation d'urgence?

-Potter… toi et tes stupides principes Griffondors peuvent aller se rhabiller. Il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence et…

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange Malfoy! L'interrompit le brun. Bien que je devrais me poser des questions sur ton total manque de sensibilité en ce qui concerne les possessions d'autrui… Mais, je te rappelle que je vis et dors avec eux. Ils peuvent rentrer dans notre dortoir à n'importe quel moment! S'ils me surprennent entrain de fouiller dans leurs affaires… cela va changer le passé non?

Stupide situation complètement ridicule. Drago serra plus fermement les poings autour de lui. Son père n'aurait pas perdu son calme face à une telle histoire. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de se sortir de là… Et il était le fils de son père alors il trouverait un moyen de ne pas changer le passé et de retourner à son époque. Il suffisait d'être un minimum prudent et tout irait pour le mieux… Même s'il était la copie conforme de son père… même si Potter était la copie conforme de son père… les deux hommes ne les soupçonneraient pas. Après tout, qui voyait une personne presqu'identique à elle et se disait « Hé! Ça doit être mon fils venu du futur ! ». Personne… voilà qui se disait une chose pareille. Mais, cette carte pouvait faire tout tomber à l'eau. Et il en était hors de question.

-Arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire prendre Potter. C'est tout.

-Facile pour toi de dire ça.

Drago lui lança alors un regard noir et Potter s'empressa de lever les mains en signe de paix. Il n'avait nullement envie d'entendre les jérémiades du brun. Il voulait simplement retourner dans son époque et sauver son père. C'était son unique but. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit avec un sosie de son père qui ne le reconnaissait pas… et avec un sosie de son ancien professeur qui semblait le détester avec une étrange passion.

Il fit alors volte-face et s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la section interdite. Les fées n'étaient pas sensées exister et pourtant… il en avait rencontré une en chair et en os… et Potter avait du faire un stupide vœu pour les envoyer dans cette époque. Il devait se calmer et prendre de profondes respirations. S'énerver contre Potter ne ferait du bien à personne. Le brun avait été stupide point à la barre. Les dés étaient jetés et il ne pouvait qu'essayer de trouver une solution à cette situation. Comme avec son père. Il se mit alors à chercher dans la section des créatures magiques en voie d'extinction et fit un signe impatient au Griffondor.

-Tends les bras Potter.

Le brun s'exécuta de bonnes grâces et Drago du, pour la deuxième fois, s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il se qu'il disait sans poser la moindre question? Et s'il lui disait de mettre ses mains de cette manière pour l'attaquer? Et c'était sur lui que Dumbledore comptait pour sauver le monde sorcier? Ce vieil homme était encore plus sénile qu'il ne l'imaginait… Il se mit alors à envoyer dans les bras du brun une pile de livres différents. Si Potter avait eu la chance d'être grand… et bien il pouvait porter ses stupides livres par lui-même sans la moindre aide de sa part.

-Malfoy! Ça devient lourd.

-Comment ça? Je croyais que vous les Griffondors vous compensiez votre manque de cervelle par des muscles développés.

Le regard noir que lui lança Potter le fit sourire avant qu'il ne continue à lui mettre des livres sous la main. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour lire tous ses livres et trouver la moindre information pertinente sur les fées. Elles n'étaient pas sensés exister, bon sang! Et même s'ils trouvaient la moindre information… que devraient-ils faire après? Il eut un claquement de langue agacé alors que son nez se fronçait sous l'irritation. D'abord trouver les informations après se poser des questions sans réponse. Il devait croire que tout irait pour le mieux… Il devait croire que tout finirait par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre… quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas un stupide Griffondor optimiste.

-Cesse de te poser des questions qui t'irritent. Si quelqu'un doit être irrité, c'est moi.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis irrité Potter? Demanda sèchement le Serpentard.

-Parce que tu fronces le nez.

Drago sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il n'y avait que Potter qui était assez stupide pour remarquer que son nez se fronçait lorsqu'il était irrité. Parce que Potter était un fou furieux tout simplement. Il hocha résolument la tête avant de faire signe au brun de le suivre jusqu'à l'une des tables de la section interdite. La bibliothèque était fermée à cette heure mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y aurait pas des élèves qui viendraient ici pour faire des devoirs… ou faire autre chose. Sans compter les préfets… alors mieux valait rester ici et faire le moins de bruit possible. Potter déposa alors bruyamment les livres sur la table et une grimace explicite se forma sur les lèvres de Drago.

-Quoi? Demanda le brun.

-Fais encore plus de bruit Potter… après tout, il est évident que nous avons parfaitement le droit d'être ici.

Le Griffondor commençait à devenir un peu plus doué pour lancer des regards noirs. Bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec les regards mauvais de son père. Drago se saisit alors du premier livre qui lui tomba sur la main et se mit à lire. Il pouvait entendre Potter soupirer de désespoir alors que lui aussi se mettait à feuilleter un des livres. Il était convaincu que le Griffondor devait amèrement regretter de ne pas être dans ce temps avec Granger. À moins que ce ne soit Weasley fille qui lui occupait les pensées. Sa bouche se tordit alors un peu plus vers le bas alors qu'il se plongeait plus sérieusement dans sa lecture. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que Potter pouvait bien penser de toute façon.

()

Drago releva péniblement la tête, un début de migraine se formant dans celle-ci. Cela faisait près de 5 heures qu'il lisait des informations absolument non-pertinentes sur des tas de créatures presque disparues et il n'avait pas pu trouver la moindre information sur les fées. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver la moindre information? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer aux détectives… Il devait retourner dans son époque, avec Potter, pour protéger le Survivant et ainsi assurer l'avenir de son père. Ou au moins assurer que sa vie serait saine et sauve… et qu'il n'aurait pas le baiser du détraqueur. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer pour le moment.

-J'en ai marre! S'exclama soudainement Potter. Mon cerveau va exploser.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué à l'utiliser autant.

Le regard sérieux que lui envoya soudainement le Griffondor lui contracta étrangement le cœur.

-Malfoy, écoute. Commença lentement le brun. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse dans ce monde. Et je suis la seule personne que tu connais. Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une trêve? Juste le temps que nous retournions à notre époque.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami Potter.

-Juste être civile Malfoy. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il ne savait pas comment être civil envers Potter. En fait, il ne savait pas interagir avec les gens de son âge. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Comment parler. Il ne savait rien de tout cela. Et il préférait mourir que de dire à Potter qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose.

-Je suis civil Potter. Siffla-t-il. Maintenant, ferme-la et cherche des informations.

-Super civilité Malfoy. Cracha le brun. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est _trois heures du matin_.

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de replonger son nez dans un des livres. D'accord, lui aussi était fatigué… d'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir que son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il l'admette au brun. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que Potter le supplie de partir. Ce qu'il s'empresserait de faire.

-Malfoy, ces foutus livres seront encore là plus tard. Lève-toi.

Drago s'apprêtait à soupirer et à lui lancer une remarque acerbe… alors que chaque fibre de son corps chantait l'alléluia, lorsque Potter ferma brusquement son livre avant de le tirer sans ménagement de sa chaise. C'était quoi cette merde? Pour qui se prenait-il? Il se lèverait lorsqu'il le voudrait et au moment où il le voudrait! Potter n'avait aucun droit de le traiter de la sorte! Il leva alors des yeux courroucés vers le Griffondor.

-Lâche-moi.

Il l'aurait volontiers insulté d'avantage s'il n'avait pas vu les yeux de Potter se fixer intensément sur ses lèvres. Encore cette crispation désagréable au cœur. Il détestait lorsque Potter faisait ça. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi le brun semblait, parfois, complètement obnubilé par une partie ou une autre de son être. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Je me répète Potter… _Lâche-moi_.

Le brun s'exécuta soudainement comme s'il avait été brûlé avant qu'il ne se mette à ramasser précipitamment les lèvres, les oreilles écarlates. Non… il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Potter pensait et ce qu'il ressentait… pour la simple et bonne raison que cela ne changeait absolument rien à ce que lui ressentait. La seule chose qui comptait était de sauver son père de la mort. Le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

Il devait trouver un moyen de voler la carte des maraudeurs. Harry se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure alors que le professeur de potion, Professeur Mickaël, parlait d'une potion dont il se fichait complètement. Il devait voler la carte des maraudeurs sans que son père ni ses amis ne se doutent de rien. Comment était-il faire ça? Quand trouverait-il un moment où aucun des maraudeurs se trouveraient dans leur dortoir? Il ne trouverait jamais un fichu moment et Malfoy allait l'étriper.

Le souvenir fugace des lèvres entrouvertes du blond le fit frissonner. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy devait avoir un tel visage? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir des traits aussi désagréables que l'étaient sa personnalité? Pourquoi devait-il… Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se passait vivement la main sur le visage. Maudite vie de merde…

-Monsieur Evans… est-ce que tout va bien? Lui demanda gentiment le Professeur Mickaël.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmatif quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Aussitôt, il s'obligea à faire, de nouveau, une grimace explicite alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. Tout le monde devait se trouver en cours non? Personne ne serait dans le dortoir et il pourrait fouiller à sa guise jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette carte… Les Maraudeurs ne le soupçonneraient jamais puisqu'il n'était pas sensé savoir que cette carte existait!

Et Malfoy n'aurait aucune raison de froncer son nez alors que ses yeux gris le fusillaient avec colère. Parfait! Il entendit le professeur de potion lui proposer d'aller à l'infirmerie et il hocha paisiblement la tête avant de partir, s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre à courir dans son excitation. Il avait moins d'une heure pour trouver une carte qui pouvait être caché à peu près n'importe où. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse.

Il se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs et fronça les sourcils en voyant, dans la classe du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Lucius Malfoy entrain de corriger une pile de feuille. Ce type ne devait-il pas être en cours? Il haussa vivement les épaules avant de se remettre à courir de plus belle. Il monta alors aux pas de charge jusque dans son dortoir. Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans celui-ci, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la valise de son père.

Même si la carte avait été créée par tous les Maraudeurs… Il était à peu près convaincu que c'était son père qui devait l'avoir en sa possession. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison pourquoi c'était lui qui en avait hérité. Ou bien peut-être était-il tout simplement désespéré et ne savait nullement par où commencer. Ouais… probablement ça. Il ouvrit alors lentement la valise de son père, craignant pendant quelques secondes que quelque chose lui saute au visage. Il avait à faire aux maraudeurs après tout. Peut-être avaient-ils ensorcelé leurs bagages?

Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres lorsque rien d'étrange ne se jeta sur lui. Il devait faire attention à ne rien mettre en désordre. Bon… il était à peu près impossible de mettre encore plus de désordre dans la valise de son père. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le reniflement dédaigneux de Malfoy s'il avait été celui qui devait la fouiller. Après tout, il était à peu près convaincu que Malfoy n'avait jamais eu à se salir les mains auparavant… Enfin jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de son père.

Ses mains frôlèrent une épaisse cape et il eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant aisément la texture de sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne pouvait que lui être utile… Ainsi, lui et Malfoy réussiraient à se cacher lors de leurs escapades nocturnes… La cape n'était pas assez grande pour les couvrir entièrement alors ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de se plaquer l'un contre l'autre. Harry dut réprimer l'envie de grogner en imaginant la chaleur du corps du Serpentard contre le sien. Mauvaise idée d'imaginer de tel scénario.

Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait que cette cape ne pouvait qu'être utile. Mais… cette fois-ci… les Maraudeurs pourraient se douter qu'il s'agissait de son œuvre. Après tout, une cape d'invisibilité était facilement reconnaissable et il aurait pu la voler puisqu'il aurait découvert de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, la carte des Maraudeurs était un objet unique en son genre… Mais, merde qu'il voulait cette cape! Elle lui rappelait ses virées nocturnes accompagnées de Ron et Hermione. Elle lui rappelait ses parents… elle lui rappelait… Il était stupide.

Il s'apprêtait à la déposer lorsqu'il entendit le plancher craquer à l'extérieur. Quoi! Comment ça? Les cours ne finissaient pas avant une bonne demi-heure! Alors pourquoi… il referma précipitamment la valise de son père et s'installa rapidement dans son lit. Il s'efforça alors à prendre un air fragile alors que Remus faisait son entré dans leur dortoir. Le loup-garou posa alors sur lui ses yeux dorés tandis qu'un sourire bienveillant faisant son apparition sur son visage.

-Comment est-ce que ça va? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais j'irais bientôt mieux. Assura Harry.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Remus. D'accord, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci était quelqu'un de gentil et de serviable qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait partir et vite! Il s'agissait de son unique chance de voler cette carte. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à sortir de classe à chaque fois. Les élèves étaient déjà bien assez curieux à son sujet.

-Mais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Continua le brun.

-De qui devrais-je m'inquiéter alors? Demanda avec légèreté le Griffondor.

Il devait partir. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Et, pour cela, il fallait lui trouver une autre chose à faire. N'importe laquelle. Mais, quoi donc? Pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau devait-il toujours être aussi vide? S'il avait été Malfoy… il aurait découvert, en moins de cinq secondes, une façon de se débarrasser efficacement de Remus. Merde… S'il était Malfoy… Malfoy… Il se souvint brusquement de Lucius Malfoy entrain de corriger des copies.

-Tu devrais aller aider Lucius Malfoy!

-Aider… Lucius Malfoy?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Remus venait de répéter ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère? D'accord, aider Drago Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement… D'accord, Drago Malfoy l'aurait envoyé balader bien avant qu'il ai pu proposer son aide… Mais, il ne s'agissait pas de son Malfoy. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy et peut-être que celui-ci était un peu moins irritant et moins indépendant et… Pourquoi en doutait-il fort? Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je l'ai vu dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal! Il semblait vraiment débordé à corriger des tas de feuilles. Tu es un préfet en chef toi aussi, non? Tu ne devrais pas l'aider.

-Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide. Répliqua simplement le loup-garou.

-Tout le monde a besoin d'aide!

Commençait-il à avoir l'air un peu trop désespéré? Et bien… il l'était de toute façon alors il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait besoin que Remus s'en aille bon sang! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver de meilleures excuses? Le choixpeau avait bien failli le mettre à Serpentard non? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le moindre mensonge plausible? Merde! Les yeux pensifs de Remus le dévisagèrent longuement avant que celui-ci n'hausse les épaules.

-Tu as probablement raison. Reposes-toi bien.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'il ferme la porte avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de bondir hors de son lit. Il ne lui restait que 20 minutes pour trouver la carte des maraudeurs. Il en était capable. Il se releva fermement les manches avant de rouvrir la valise de son père. De toute façon, s'il ne trouvait pas cette carte… Malfoy allait s'assurer de le tuer… lentement et douloureusement… et cette menace suffisait pour qu'il se mette à chercher cette carte avec désespoir. Il poussa un cri de victoire en sentant sous ses doigts un papier rugueux. Il sortit alors le parchemin vierge et pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage en voyant apparaître les pièces de Poudlard. Merci Merlin que son père n'ait pas été assez paranoïaque pour cacher sa carte au fin fond d'un tiroir de la chambre… Ce n'était guère étonnant lorsqu'il y pensait… Après tout, rare devait être ceux qui osait voler les Maraudeurs. Un sourire goguenard se forma sur ses lèvres en imaginant la réaction de Malfoy. Probablement que le blond agirait comme s'il n'avait absolument rien fait d'extraordinaire… Mais, il pouvait garantir qu'un minuscule sourire se formerait sur ses lèvres, faisant apparaître légèrement ses fossettes. Pourquoi un type pareil avait des fossettes? Harry enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un grognement de dépit. Il commençait vraiment à penser beaucoup trop à Malfoy.

()

Harry Evans cachait un secret. Remus sortit tranquillement de son dortoir, un sourire affable au visage. Ce type cachait définitivement quelque chose. Bien évidemment, il n'en avait rien à faire. Les secrets des gens ne le concernaient en rien. Si Harry Evans décidait de se confier à lui. Il le ferait. Les gens finissaient toujours à se confier à lui de toute façon. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi bien sur. Après tout, il n'y avait pas énormément de personne qui semblait inoffensive ou bien trop droite pour utiliser les informations entendues pour faire du mal. Et lui semblait être une de ses personnes. Alors oui… Il était convaincu qu'Harry Evans finirait par lui expliquer pourquoi il était le portrait craché de James hormis les yeux.

Il n'était comme Sirius qui avait déjà prévu de lui faire cracher le morceau en le menaçant ou bien en faisant des techniques que seul celui-ci pouvait utiliser. De toute façon, Sirius ferait toujours ce dont il avait envie sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de forcer quelqu'un à dire ses secrets. Et il voyait encore moins l'intérêt de se mettre à fouiller partout afin de découvrir les secrets des gens. Après tout, lui n'appréciait nullement que les gens fouillent dans ses affaires. Il ne fallait pas faire ce que l'on ne voulait pas qu'on nous fasse.

Merlin qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aider Malfoy… De toute façon, le blond n'accepterait jamais son aide même si cela devait le tuer. Il ignorait si c'était parce que le Serpentard était trop orgueilleux pour accepter la moindre aide ou si c'était parce qu'il était convaincu que personne ne pouvait le faire mieux que lui… Dans tous les cas, il savait pertinemment que Malfoy n'accepterait jamais l'aide de quiconque et encore moins la sienne.

Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas apprendre que celui-ci était très occupé et ne pas lui offrir son aide. Il lui proposerait donc son aide, se faire envoyer balader et retournerait dans son dortoir ni vu ni connu. Quelle perte de temps. Il aurait du ne pas y aller en premier lieu. Ce qui équivaudrait à faire ce que Sirius aurait fait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore plus obligé d'aller proposer son aide à Malfoy. Ne pas être Sirius était l'un des buts premier de sa vie de toute façon.

Oui ne pas être Sirius et donc ne pas faire souffrir des personnes innocentes pour des raisons égoïstes. Une colère noire envahit alors son âme et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Ne pas être égoïste alors que l'on pouvait être généreux… Ne pas blesser inutilement quelqu'un si l'on pouvait l'éviter… Voilà ce qu'il avait décidé d'être il y a de cela des années. Alors, il irait voir Malfoy et retournerait dans son dortoir. Aussi simple que cela.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du local de défense contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Son cœur se révulsa dans sa poitrine alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était entrain de voir…

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

Remus savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Immédiatement. Mais, le choc le laissait complètement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Malfoy… Malfoy était totalement figé alors que les mains de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se promenaient sous sa chemise. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne faisait rien? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient aussi lointains? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien bon sang! Il ouvrit soudainement la porte et, en un mouvement brusque, il se saisit du bras du blond, l'obligeant à se relever. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal blêmissait.

-Tu es censé être en cours! Hurla le professeur McGregor.

Malfoy ne le regardait pas. En fait, il ne regardait personne. Il avait l'impression que le blond était tombé dans un état catatonique qui l'empêchait de réagir à n'importe quel stimulus. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer, bordel! Le professeur McGregor était censé être un bon professeur. Il enseignait depuis plus de 10 ans… il n'était pas supposé… Il n'était pas supposé…

-Qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer ici? Répliqua sourdement Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez entrain de faire?

-Rien du tout! Il ne se passait rien du tout!

Pourquoi Malfoy ne réagissait-il pas? S'agissait-il de quelque chose qui arrivait régulièrement? Est-ce que Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que… une bile amère se fit sentir au fin fond de sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait été sur le point d'arriver. Ses mains qui se promenaient sur le torse de Malfoy… et les yeux verts qui semblaient si vide… Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy avec une telle expression. Il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de protéger Malfoy. Ce type était capable de se défendre. Il était censé être capable de se défendre. Et maintenant… il ressemblait à une simple poupée inanimée… Pourquoi… qu'est-ce que…

-Nous reparlerons plus tard Professeur. Souffla Remus.

Et il entraîna précipitamment Malfoy à sa suite. Il se mit alors à marcher dans les corridors de Poudlard, sans un seul but en tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait appris d'expérience à ne pas juger une situation sans entendre le parti de chacune des personnes concernées. Mais… ce qu'il venait de voir… Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un frisson de dégoût lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. S'il venait de voir ce qu'il croyait avoir vu… Il devait aller voir Dumbledore… il devait absolument aller voir Dumbledore… Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna d'un bond vers Malfoy qui semblait toujours aussi hagard. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Un seul regard glacial de sa part réussissait à faire pleurer les septièmes années. Il était respecté… craint… Il était un sang-pur… Il était puissant… il était intelligent… et il semblait si perdu que Remus ne put que ressentir au plus profond de son âme une pitié presqu'incontrôlable.

-Malfoy… Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux verts le fixaient sans le voir. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy dans cet état et, pour être honnête, il ignorait comment réagir. Devait-il l'emmener chez Pomfrey? Devait-il aller voir Dumbledore? Que devait-il faire exactement? Comment était-il censé savoir quoi faire si Malfoy ne lui disait pas ce qu'il désirait? Il s'agissait de sa vie, bon sang! Il n'avait aucun droit de décider pour lui. Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue pâle et ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné en sentant la chaleur émanant de la peau de porcelaine. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Malfoy devait être aussi froid que son apparence laissait voir. Il avait toujours cru… Il se secoua lentement la tête.

-Malfoy… Je vais aller porter plainte à Dumbledore. Il ne te fera plus de mal.

Soudainement, il vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux verts avant que le blond ne se dégage violemment de son étreinte, le repoussant avec une hargne presque palpable.

-Tu n'as rien vu. Déclara glacialement Malfoy.

-Malfoy, j'ai clairement vu quelque chose. Protesta vivement Remus. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu!

-Tu n'as rien vu parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

Les dents du loup-garou se crispèrent les unes contre les autres alors que Malfoy continuait à le fixer avec une froideur insoutenable. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Pas quand Malfoy avait semblé si pâle et faible il y a de cela quelques minutes. Le Serpentard n'était jamais faible. Il pouvait tout faire. Il était fort et impitoyable. Il était froid et gracieux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi faible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille passée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable. Poursuivit-il. Je vais le dire à Dumbledore.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec la baguette du blond.

-Je viens de te dire. Articula lentement Malfoy. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il n'allait certainement pas avoir peur de Malfoy. D'accord, le blond savait probablement utiliser les impardonnables, mais il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il n'avait pas peur de Malfoy. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose. Même si Malfoy n'était pas d'accord, il n'aurait qu'à aller contre sa volonté. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps alors que son regard se durcissait. Ne pas respecter la volonté de quelqu'un… De quel droit osait-il ne pas respecter la volonté d'une personne? Il n'avait pas le droit de révéler un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Arrête d'agir comme si tu allais faire quelque chose lorsque nous savons pertinemment que tu ne feras rien du tout. Siffla le Serpentard.

Remus laissa alors son regard s'attarder sur le visage empli d'une fureur glacée. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas respecter la volonté de quelqu'un. Il ne fallait pas faire ce que l'on ne voulait pas qu'on nous fasse. N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il avait décidé de vivre sa vie? Il hocha alors faiblement la tête et Malfoy descendit sa baguette, son regard toujours aussi dangereusement froid.

-Oublie ce que tu as vu.

Le blond lui tourna alors le dos et disparut sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire le secret de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller contre la volonté d'une personne sur une action qui concernait sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose. Si Malfoy lui disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé… Alors, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa vision des choses.

()

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Potter. Le brun n'arrivait jamais à voler cette foutue carte et le passé changerait… et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il espérait que Potter comprenait que la moindre de leur action pouvait changer à pour toujours le cours de l'histoire… Une seule dérivation et les gens feraient des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas faire… se retrouveraient à des endroits qu'ils ne devaient pas être… ou bien ne feraient pas des choses qu'ils étaient censés faire… Et si cela arrivait… Comment était-il supposé son père?

Il devait le sauver. Il devait protéger Potter et, ainsi, Dumbledore ne laisserait pas le ministère lui donner le baiser du détraqueur. Il ne pouvait pas lui assurer d'avantage mais c'était bien suffisant. En tout cas pour lui… Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix de toute façon. Il ne pouvait que s'assurer que son père garderait son âme… Et ce compromis assurait au moins la survie de son père. Ce qui était bien plus que ce que Voldemort voulait lui offrir.

Il se fichait éperdument de qui gagnait cette guerre et pourquoi il la gagnerait. La seule chose qui comptait était son père. Uniquement son père… La seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie. Il ferma péniblement les yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Il lui suffisait de surveiller Potter à tout moment. Et s'il devait devenir son ombre pour s'assurer que le Griffondor ne ferait rien de stupide et bien il n'avait pas le choix.

Il eut la vision fugace de Potter fixant intensément ses lèvres et une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage. Il détestait lorsque Potter le fixait. Il ignorait pourquoi celui-ci s'amusait à le regarder d'une manière aussi… bizarre… Et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Potter était étrange de toute façon. Pas besoin de se creuser la tête plus que nécessaire. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant le dos nu de Severus Rogue.

Sur sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre se trouvait des signes d'un noir d'encre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait déjà vu ses signes quelque part… Il ignorait où… Mais, il les avait déjà vus. Bon, il s'en fichait de toute façon.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers lui et s'empressa de lui lancer un regard foudroyant. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien et, s'il avait eu le temps et l'envie, probablement qu'il se serait posé énormément de question sur le pourquoi Rogue semblait le détester avec une telle passion. Il ne lui avait rien fait pourtant. Était-ce son visage? Avait-il un bouton sur le nez? Était-ce le fait qu'il était un… _Dumbledore_… Une nouvelle grimace apparut alors sur son visage alors qu'il se laissait tomber comme une masse sur son lit.

Aller en cours… devoir prendre des notes… écouter un professeur… Merlin que cela faisait longtemps. Il dut retenir avec peine son envie de sourire. Sentir l'odeur d'une potion bouillante… sentir la douceur de la plume alors qu'il écrivait sur du parchemin… Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pratiqué ces simples activités depuis des années. Pourtant, cela ne faisait même pas un an… Un marmonnement le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour ensuite hausser un sourcil perplexe lorsque Rogue se mit à ouvrir une longue boîte noire pour en sortir une étrange robe en soie bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec une robe?

-Tu ressembles peut-être à une fille mais de là à mettre une robe… Murmura Drago.

Le métisse lui lança immédiatement un regard foudroyant qui le fit hausser nonchalant les épaules. Il avait le droit de faire cette réplique franchement! Il venait vraiment de sortir une robe! Comment était-il censé réagir?

-Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est un kimono. Siffla Rogue.

-Peu importe comment tu appelles ce truc. C'est une robe.

Les yeux gris s'assombrirent dangereusement alors que Rogue enfilait rapidement son kimono. Pourquoi s'habillait-il de cette manière? Les cours étaient finis… Il n'y avait nulle part d'autre à aller. Alors, pourquoi se mettait-il une robe? Il s'en fichait… Parler avec Rogue pouvait avoir comme conséquence de changer le futur. N'importe quelle action pouvait influencer leur temps et tout changer… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une chose pareille. Il rouvrit alors les yeux en entendant Rogue pousser un sifflement dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Et il laissa échapper un long sifflement mentalement en regardant Rogue dans son kimono.

-Tu devrais porter des robes tout le temps. Ça te va bien.

-Va te faire foutre Dumbledore.

Il n'essayait pas de l'insulter pourtant. Bon, peu lui importait. Il ferma alors de nouveau les yeux et entendit Rogue s'activer encore un peu dans leur chambre avant de partir en claquant la porte. Rogue était un homme et il avait l'air si magnifique dans son kimono… Il pouvait parier que Potter ressemblerait à un véritable idiot dans une robe de soi. Un ricanement silencieux lui secoua le corps en imaginant le Griffondor dans un délicat kimono. Merlin quelle vision! Il roula alors sur son ventre et se laissa happer par le sommeil. Demain… Demain il verrait Potter et s'obligerait de toutes ses forces à ne pas rire aux éclats en l'imaginant dans un kimono de soi. Probablement que Potter l'enverrait dans l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche s'il devait le voir rire.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Harry savait que de cacher la carte des maraudeurs dans sa valise était tout sauf subtile. Il savait aussi que très bientôt il devrait absolument trouver un autre endroit où mettre cette carte afin qu'elle ne tombe plus jamais, enfin jusqu'à leur retour dans leur époque, entre les mains de son père et de ses amis. Mais, la véritable question, était de se demander **où** il allait bien pouvait la cacher! Il ne pouvait pas la garder dans ce dortoir, les maraudeurs fouilleraient ses affaires afin de la retrouver. Il ne savait pas où il était censé mettre cette carte.

Malfoy allait le tuer. Il savait pertinemment que le blond allait lui lancer un regard noir tout en lui disant : « Fais donc preuve d'imagination Potter. » Et bien, il n'avait pas d'imagination bordel! Il était un terrible menteur et il commençait sérieusement à avoir la tête qui tournait. Hermione aurait su où cacher cette carte. Sa meilleure amie l'aurait su…

Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il se secouait vigoureusement la tête. Non. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de là. Il ignorait dans combien de temps il réussirait à retourner chez lui… Mais, il y arriverait. Sa tête se redressa vivement en entendant les éclats de rire de son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour ce son. Il ne l'avait même jamais espéré et maintenant… Il l'entendait… il le voyait… son père en chair et en os. Sirius le suivait en se passant une main langoureuse dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Il comprenait enfin de quoi parlait Remus en disant que Sirius était un Apollon sur pattes. Certes, à son époque son parrain était séduisant. Aussi séduisant qu'une personne ayant un regard aussi amer en supportant des années de prison pouvait l'être. Mais, maintenant… Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu à supporter toute cette douleur… Les yeux bleus glacés se tournèrent alors vers lui et lui jetèrent un regard peu amène.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade. Fit-il remarquer glacialement. Tu n'en as pas l'air.

-Je… hum…Je guéris vite?

Merde! Il n'aurait pas du avoir l'air aussi hésitant! Maintenant son parrain le fixait avec une intense suspicion qui lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux… Mauvaise idée. Dans chaque film qu'il avait vu, dès qu'une personne venait de mentir, elle se mettait à rire. Il était un mauvais menteur mais il n'était pas idiot. Enfin, il essayait de ne pas l'être parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de rire.

-Et voilà! Il guérit vite! Pas besoin de l'embêter Sirius. Rigola son père. Il est notre camarade de classe et de chambre. Il est un Griffondor. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour lui faire confiance?

Son père lui envoya alors un clin d'œil qui lui donna envie de vomir. Voilà pourquoi il allait se faire trahir. À cause de cette foi inébranlable envers les êtres humains… Cette innocence stupide de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais véritablement souffert dans sa vie. Et cette ignorance allait lui coûter la vie ainsi que celle de sa femme. Sa femme… Sa mère… Sa mère se trouvait ici. L'étau qui s'enroula alors autour de son cœur le fit déglutir avec peine. Il… Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa mère se trouvait ici. Ce qui était stupide bien évidemment. Mais, il ne l'avait pas croisée. Il n'y avait pas pensé… Il… Il… Sa mère se trouvait ici. Comment devait-il agir avec… avec elle? Cette femme… Cette personne de l'autre sexe… Cette… Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal à la tête.

-Tu as raison James. Pour ces simples raisons nous devrions lui faire confiance. Approuva sarcastiquement son parrain. Après tout, tu n'as rien à cacher n'est-ce pas Evans?

Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Il lui donnait envie de se mettre à courir. Il mentait mal. N'importe qui mentait mieux que lui bon sang! Il ne savait pas comment agir comme si rien ne le dérangeait. Il ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux et lui mentir… et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se mettait souvent dans des situations invivables.

-Absolument rien. Couina-t-il misérablement.

-Alors, raconte-nous ton histoire, _nouvel ami_.

Où était la corde dont il avait absolument besoin afin de se pendre? Ou bien, se jeter dans un lac convenait mieux à son suicide? Il l'ignorait complètement. À moins qu'il devait se préparer mentalement à être tuer sans aucune pitié si Malfoy venait à découvrir qu'il avait lâché le morceau sur son identité. Le blond ne lui accorderait pas la moindre chance. Il lui lancerait l'aveda kedavra sans même cligner des yeux. Et, bien évidemment, il aurait l'air absolument magnifique en l'assassinant.

-Que… voudrais-tu savoir?

-Oh… Je ne sais pas. Commença nonchalamment Sirius. Peut-être… Pourquoi être venu à Poudlard une semaine après que les cours aient commencé?

Il avait pensé à une excuse pour ça. Il y avait vraiment pensé. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose qu'il voyait était les yeux coupants comme de la glace de son parrain? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire fonctionner sa bouche?

-Parce que… Je suis tombé amoureux!

Il s'empêcha de justesse à ne pas sursauter comme un imbécile. Après tout, cela aurait été un étrange fait de voir son père et lui sauter en même temps. Un peu comme duo comique… Un duo de jumeau. Et il n'avait pas besoin que personne ne s'attarde sur l'étrange ressemblance entre lui et son père.

-Tu es tombé amoureux. Répéta avec scepticisme son parrain.

-Oui! Et cette personne vient à cette école alors je l'ai suivi.

Se croyait-il dans un mauvais film? Ou bien dans un roman arlequin peut-être? Dans tout les cas, il s'agissait du pire mensonge de l'univers. De qui allait-il bien pouvoir être amoureux? Il ne connaissait absolument personne à cette époque! Il n'allait pas dire le nom de son père! Quel horreur… Quelle vision accablante… Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne connaissait personne… Lui et Malfoy étaient coincés seuls dans cette galère et il ne pouvait pas… Une minute… Non… Malfoy le tuerait. Malfoy lui arracherait l'entre-jambe et les lui ferait manger en riant.

Non… il n'aurait même pas la décence de rire. Il se contenterait de le fixer avec cette indifférence glacée alors que lui mangeait ses propres parties génitales! Il allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Il allait s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Il allait… Il commençait vraiment à trop penser à la mort. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Remus pénétra dans leur dortoir.

-Tu tombes bien Remus, Evans allait nous parler de son amour pour lequel il a tout abandonné. Siffla Sirius.

Harry se détesta aussitôt pour le rougissement impressionnant qui s'étendit sur ses joues. Il était fichu. Il allait changer le futur de manière si stupide que même lui avait envie de pleurer. Amoureux? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était l'amour! D'accord, il savait ce que c'était d'être totalement obsédé par quelqu'un et de rougir comme un imbécile dès que cette personne passait dans son champ de vision…

Et juste ce stupide sentiment lui avait donné l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Et d'avoir ses stupides sentiments pour Malfoy de toutes les personnes au monde. D'accord… Mauvaise pensée. Il ne voulait plus jamais se rappeler cette époque de sa vie. Une époque révolue et humiliante dont il ne parlerait plus jamais.

-Est-ce que ça va Remus? Demanda soudainement son père.

Harry releva alors la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard hagard du loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Il n'était qu'aller aider Lucius Malfoy non? Peut-être que le blond était aussi désagréable que son fils. Non. Cela n'expliquait pas l'air perdu de l'ami de son père. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il semblait juste… complètement perdu. Les yeux dorés clignotèrent soudainement avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

Un rire glacial s'échappa alors des lèvres de son parrain avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte du dortoir, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Remus.

-Je n'ai aucun droit de questionner un étranger sur les secrets de son cœur. Cracha son parrain. Après tout, nous gardons des secrets entre meilleurs amis… Pourquoi devrais-je m'étonner qu'un parfait inconnu en fasse de même?

-Tout le monde a des secrets, effectivement. Les respecter est une chose que tu devrais apprendre à faire.

Il pouvait sentir cette tension presque palpable entre Sirius et Remus… Il pouvait voir quelque chose qui était sur le point de se briser. Et il savait pertinemment qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à cause de cela. Son parrain proposerait Peter au lieu de Remus… ses parents mourraient… Sirius finirait en prison… Remus finirait seul. La tragédie des Maraudeurs…

Et, il était aux premières loges pour y assister. Pour n'absolument rien n'y changer. Il entendit alors la porte doucement et eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de la claquer à toute volée. Remus poussa alors un soupir tandis que son père se dirigeait vers lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre Sirius et toi. Je sais que c'est à cause de Rogue…

-Severus n'a rien fait. Répliqua furieusement Remus.

Rogue… Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de Rogue. Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait bien pu faire pour causer une telle fissure dans leur relation? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il secoua aussitôt la tête. Rogue avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou… Était-ce à cause de cela? Était-ce vraiment à cause de cela que l'amitié entre son parrain et Remus était aussi tendue? Non… Rogue était la victime dans cette histoire et son père venait de dire qu'il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer… Et son père était celui qui avait sauvé Rogue. Donc, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cela. Il… Une minute. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Parce que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Il n'allait pas essayer d'arranger les choses entre Remus et Sirius. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au passé. Il ne pouvait rien changer. Il le savait pertinemment. Alors, il devait laisser cette relation s'autodétruire… il devait regarder Peter Pettigrow jouer avec son père… en sachant pertinemment qu'il le trahirait dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il le savait… Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au passé.

-Oui, il a fait quelque chose. Rétorqua hargneusement son père. Sans lui, cette tension n'existerait pas!

-Il n'est pas la cause de cette tension. Ne mets pas la responsabilité sur lui. _Je ne te le permets pas_.

Le ton de Remus, aussi doucereux soit-il, faisait extraordinairement peur. Pourquoi tenait-il donc à protéger Rogue à ce point? Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer bordel! Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire… Il savait que la vie de ses parents et de leurs amis ne devait pas interférer avec la sienne. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir. Ce fut au tour de Remus de partir d'un pas modéré vers la sortie et de fermer lentement la porte. Il vit les yeux marron de James s'éteindre lentement alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit.

-Tu ne penses pas que l'amitié est plus important que l'amour? Souffla son père, la voix lasse.

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres de son père alors qu'il se secouait la tête.

-Je dois être vraiment stupide pour poser cette question à quelqu'un qui a tout abandonné pour être avec l'amour de sa vie.

Sans un mot de plus, son père ferma alors les rideaux qui recouvraient son lit, mettant efficacement fin à la conversation.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Drago ne pouvait se souvenir d'un seul jour où il avait marché seul afin d'aller en classe. Maintenant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'habituer à cela puisque son père n'était plus là pour s'assurer qu'il ait de la compagnie. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment trouver que Crabbe et Goyle étaient une compagnie attrayante… Mais, au moins il n'avait pas à affronter les regards des autres seuls. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Peut-être que Potter se trouvait dans les parages. Il ne voulait pas véritablement le voir bien évidemment. Mais, il s'agissait au moins d'une figure familière. Il ne pouvait pas dire que celle de son père et de Severus étaient familières… Trop jeunes… Trop indifférentes… Aucun lien ne les unissait. Le professeur Rogue n'était plus son professeur et son père… son père n'était plus son père. Mais, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il allait retrouver son père. Il allait le sauver et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ne serait plus seul.

Il aperçut alors Potter accompagné de plusieurs garçons et du s'efforcer à ne pas montrer les dents. Était-ce donc si compliqué pour le Griffondor de ne pas former de lien avec ces gens? Ne comprenait-il pas le risque qu'il encourait de changer le passé en se comportant de manière aussi stupide et irresponsable? Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur chacun des Griffondors qui accompagnaient Potter. Un lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau… Son père probablement. L'autre lui rappelait dangereusement Remus Lupin, en mieux nourri et en plus jeune. Le troisième était un petit gros insignifiant qu'il n'arrivait nullement à placer.

Peut-être était-il mort à son époque? Et le quatrième venait de poser ses yeux incroyablement bleus sur lui. Drago avait rarement vu un homme aussi séduisant. Pas qu'il trouvait les hommes séduisant. Mais, celui-ci méritait une médaille. Bon peu lui importait. Il s'apprêtait à faire un signe de main discret à Potter et fut pris de cours lorsqu'une main forte s'enroula autour de son bras. Il leva brusquement les yeux pour tomber, une fois encore, dans le regard bleu ciel. Il… Il ne connaissait définitivement pas ce visage.

-Salut. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Déclara calmement la voix. Quel est ton nom?

Contre son gré, un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues alors que sa bouche se refusait à s'ouvrir. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que ce type envahissait son espace privé et lui posait une telle question avec cette voix? Il avait déjà entendu l'expression « une voix chaude » mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Et bien, il fallait un début à tout de toute évidence.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre? Lui demanda avec amusement le Griffondor. Ce n'est pas grave. Mon nom est Sirius Black. Je suppose que tu es nouveau. Je t'aurais remarqué sinon.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il donc remarqué? Et pourquoi Drago restait-il complètement tétanisé par ce type beaucoup trop beau? Il ressemblait à une star. Merlin! Il devait retrouver sa voix au plus vite! Son père ne l'avait certainement pas élevé pour rester bêtement immobile alors qu'un type inconnu lui enserrait le bras! Le Griffondor leva alors sa main et Drago rougit davantage en sentant un doigt taquin se promener sur sa nuque. Personne n'avait jamais osé le toucher de la sorte. Il ignorait comment réagir. Était-il censé hurler? Jeter un sort? S'enfuir en courant? Pourquoi se contentait-il de devenir de plus en plus écarlate?

Le doigt qui se promenait sur sa nuque fut abruptement retiré et Drago tourna vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir que Potter venait de se saisir du poignet du dénommé Black, l'empêchant efficacement de le toucher. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond en voyant que les yeux émeraude du Griffondor semblait vouloir détruire Sirius Black. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe avant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas.

-C'est lui la raison pour laquelle tu es venu à Poudlard? Demanda avec ennuie Black.

-Je dois lui parler. Grogna Potter.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Potter parler de cette manière. Comme s'il n'était qu'un animal… Un animal qui voulait arracher de ses dents la tête des épaules de Sirius Black. Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque la main de Potter s'agrippa à son bras, l'emmenant au pas de charge plus loin. Il le serrait si fort. Il fallait qu'il parle bon sang! Il en avait marre de rester immobile à laisser les gens faire ce qu'ils voulaient de sa personne! En un mouvement brusque, il s'arracha de l'emprise du brun.

-Tu me fais mal Potter. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Les yeux verts se posèrent durement vers lui et il dut ravaler péniblement sa salive. Potter n'était pas censé faire peur. Il s'agissait de Potter franchement! Du Griffondor qui sauvait la veuve et l'orphelin grâce à sa chance et à l'intelligence de ses amis! Le type qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche! Cette personne qui le fusillait vicieusement du regard ne pouvait pas être Potter. Il recula lentement d'un pas et déglutit avec peine lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le mur. Un léger sursaut secoua son corps lorsque le Griffondor plaqua durement ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu es stupide? Siffla le brun. N'était-ce pas toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me rabattre les oreilles avec le fait que l'on n'avait pas le droit de changer le passé!

-On ne peut pas changer le passé. Répliqua glacialement Drago. Bien évidemment que nous ne le pouvons pas.

-Alors explique-moi comment tu comptais faire ça si tu couches avec Black?

Coucher avec… Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent sous le choc alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait. Coucher… Coucher avec… Lui… et Black? Comment ça coucher avec Black? D'où venait cette idée grotesque? Il n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon et ne comptait certainement pas commencer maintenant! Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que Potter parlait d'une chose pareille?

-Je n'ai aucune intention de coucher avec Black. Siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

-Ah bon? D'où je me trouvais ça avait l'air plutôt bouillonnant entre vous.

-Et bien tu te tenais au mauvais endroit tout simplement.

-Tu étais écarlate. Tu l'as laissé te toucher. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

Bon, Potter commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. D'accord, il avait été choqué lorsque Black l'avait abordé. Et alors! Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame! Le Griffondor était beau. Encore une fois, _et alors_! Il avait le droit d'être choqué par son visage! Black était séduisant! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il n'allait certainement pas coucher avec lui! D'où Potter tenait l'idée saugrenue qu'il était homosexuel? Il en avait marre! Ses mains s'abattirent violemment sur les épaules du Griffondor, essayant vainement de le pousser. Merlin que ce type était gros! Ou plutôt musclé s'il devait en juger par ses épaules. Un léger rougissement s'étendit sur ses joues et il s'obligea à pousser avec plus de force. Il se fichait des muscles de Potter. Ilse fichait de tout sauf de son père! Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne voulait pas comprendre ça!

-Dégage Potter, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les cours vont commencer.

-Tu veux tellement retrouver ton nouvel ami? Demanda sarcastiquement le brun.

Il ne savait pas quel était le problème de Potter, mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Potter était irraisonnable. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre lui et Black. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser respirer? Il ne voulait pas changer le passé. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Black. Merde, il se fichait de ce type comme de sa première couche-culotte!

-Écoute-moi bien Potter. _Je ne suis pas attiré par Sirius Black_. Compris?

-Ah ouais?

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative lorsque le doigt de Potter se posa sur sa nuque, la caressant dans toute sa longueur. Alors qu'avec Black il avait été foudroyé de stupeur, un frisson impitoyable traversa sa nuque alors que le long doigt du Griffondor s'y promenait. Son rougissement revint avec une vengeance et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Et le doigt de Potter qui, au lieu de s'en aller, faisait des allers-retours sur sa nuque bien trop sensible à son goût. Il releva lentement ses yeux vers ceux du brun qui le fixait déjà. Sa gorge se noua furieusement lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude du Griffondor. Potter le fixait de manière… étrange. Bien trop étrange pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sa main s'enroula alors complètement autour de sa nuque, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Une minute… Une minute…

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Comment était-il censé réagir? Il devait… Il devait repousser Potter? Bien évidemment qu'il devait le repousser. Mais… Mais… quelque chose dans sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser. Il…

-Vous devriez être en cours. Déclara une voix autoritaire. Dépêchez-vous!

-Nous sommes en retard aussi, Lily.

Drago sentit aussitôt le corps de Potter se figer contre le sien alors que les yeux émeraude partaient de son visage pour se poser sur les deux élèves. Drago reconnut aussitôt Rogue qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revue depuis que celui-ci s'était volatilisé dans sa robe de soirée. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille rousse qui devait être de la même grandeur que lui. Ses yeux verts les dévisageaient avec une curiosité non-dissimulée alors qu'une grimace déformait son visage.

-Oui, nous sommes en retard. Mais, je voulais te poser des questions _fondamentales_! Geignit piteusement la rouquine.

-Il n'y absolument rien de fondamental dans tes questions. Allons en classe.

-Mais, il s'agit d'un Prince! _Un véritable Prince_!

-Peu importe.

-Severus!

Son compagnon de chambre passa alors à côté d'eux, lui jetant à peine un regard noir. La Griffondore en fit de même, mais son regard curieux les suivit un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au tournant d'un couloir. Drago releva alors les yeux vers Potter qui semblait encore totalement tétanisé.

-Potter? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-C'est ma mère. Souffla le Griffondor. Ma mère.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Potter en voyant, pour la première fois, sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on n'est jamais connu ses parents… Lui connaissait ses parents. Il connaissait son père comme la paume de sa main. Enfin… il connaissait l'essentiel. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Donc, non il ne comprenait pas Potter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa douleur ni sa joie… Il ne pouvait pas… Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure, se ramenant à la réalité. Il se fichait de la douleur de Potter. Il n'y pouvait rien. Son père était vivant alors que les parents du Griffondor étaient morts. C'était la vie. Il pouvait encore sauver son père alors que Potter ne pouvait pas sauver ses parents. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps en pensant qu'oui… Potter pouvait sauver ses parents s'il le voulait.

-Potter… Ne fais rien de stupide.

Un éclair fugace traversa les yeux émeraude tandis que le brun enlevait ses mains du mur, reculant de plusieurs pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Potter pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Et il ne pouvait pas se le demander. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la seule et unique personne qui comptait dans sa vie était son père. Et comment retrouver le bonheur qu'ils avaient ensemble. N'étaient-ils pas censés rester ensemble pour toujours? Sur qui d'autre pouvait-il compter? Sur qui d'autre son père pouvait-il compter? Ils n'étaient que deux. Ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre… Parce que le reste du monde ne méritait pas leurs confiances. Parce qu'ils étaient… Le Griffondor lui tourna soudainement le dos et commença à marcher en direction de leur classe. Oui… sur qui d'autre pouvaient-ils donc compter? Sa loyauté… Son amour… tout ce qu'il était appartenait à son père… Comme son père lui appartenait. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour s'inquiéter de ce que ressentait Potter. Alors, pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il donc aussi mal?

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Il venait de voir sa mère. Harry s'assit lentement sur sa chaise et fixa sans le voir son professeur de potion. Il venait de voir sa mère pour la première fois. Elle était… Elle était si petite… Il ignorait pourquoi ce détail restait graver dans son esprit mais Merlin qu'elle était minuscule. Et Voldemort avait tué cette fille si petite… Une bile amère se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il se forçait à garder un visage impassible. Elle allait bientôt mourir… Tout le monde allait bientôt mourir. Sirius allait se retrouver en prison. Remus allait finir seul et Peter Pettigrow… Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à des choses pareilles. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses poings se crispèrent alors à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire quelque chose. Pas quand tout pouvoir changer à cause de ses choix.

Le passé avait déjà été écrit. Il n'avait aucun droit de le réécrire parce que le destin lui avait donné des mauvaises cartes. En changeant le passé, il sauvait sa famille. En changeant le passé, il y avait des chances qu'il détruise d'autres familles. Et il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Mais, elle était si minuscule… inoffensive… Et elle allait mourir pour la simple raison que son mari avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Il sursauta vaguement en sentant une main ferme se poser sur son bras. Et, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il fusilla vicieusement Sirius du regard. Il était son parent. Il était sa famille. Et il avait osé poser la main sur Malfoy. Bien sur, cela ne le regardait en aucune façon mais bon sang!

Il pouvait encore sentir la colère noire qui avait envahie son âme lorsqu'il avait touché la peau du blond… et le blond qui s'était laissé faire… Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus alors que le souvenir de son propre doigt se promenant sur la peau de Malfoy le faisait grimacer. Mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait interrompre? Jusqu'où serait-il allé exactement? Non! Il ne serait allé nulle part pour la simple et bonne raison que Malfoy ne l'attirait plus du tout. L'époque où un seul regard du Serpentard jetait son corps dans le plus profond émoi était révolue. Il avait d'autres priorités maintenant. Des priorités beaucoup plus urgentes que Malfoy. Ou la peau de Malfoy. Ou les lèvres de Malfoy. Ou son corps. Ou… Il cligna lentement des paupières lorsque Sirius s'assit à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus ciel ne le quittant pas une seule seconde.

-J'ignorais que tu étais amoureux de ce type. Je ne l'aurais jamais touché sinon.

L'envie d'hurler à son parrain qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy se fit sentir au plus profond de son âme mais il se retint vivement. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius drague Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain s'approche, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, du blond. Pour ne pas que le futur soit changé bien évidemment. Sans compter que cela lui donnait une merveilleuse excuse. Il se contenta alors d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'est bon. Assura Harry.

Les yeux bleus le dévisagèrent intensément.

-Tu ne me mens pas, pas vrai? Demanda froidement Sirius.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais? Répliqua Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Les gens aiment bien mentir en disant que tout va bien alors que tout ne va pas bien.

Pourquoi pouvait-il entendre autant de rancœur et de colère dans la voix glaciale de son parrain? Ses yeux dérivèrent légèrement vers Remus qui écoutait distraitement le professeur. Le loup-garou ne semblait pas dans son assiette… Il ne pouvait pas poser la moindre question. Il ne pouvait pas changer le futur. Il ne pouvait pas aider sa famille. Même s'il voyait clairement la fissure qui se formait entre Sirius et Remus… Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette fissure.

-Ne vas-tu pas te déclarer? Continua son parrain.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius semblait tant intéressé par sa relation avec Malfoy? N'était-ce pas lui qui ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance? N'était-ce pas lui qui ne cessait de le fixer avec suspicion? En quoi cela lui importait-il ce qui se passait dans sa vie amoureuse? Surtout en plein milieu d'un cours. Mais, il devait admettre que leur professeur de potion semblait se ficher royalement de ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être était-il bien trop occupé à écouter le son de sa voix plutôt que de s'intéresser à ce que ses élèves faisaient.

-Il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. Répondit-il. C'est inutile.

-Tu n'en sauras rien tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'agis pas. Si tu peux avoir la personne que tu veux… S'il y a la moindre chance. Tu devrais la saisir.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance entre lui et Malfoy. Pas qu'il voulait une chance avec le Serpentard. Mais, même s'il l'aurait voulu… Jamais le blond ne daignerait le regarder. De toute façon, Malfoy ne regardait personne. Il pouvait se souvenir du blond marchant calmement dans les couloirs de l'école, ne parlant à personne, ne regardant personne… Avait-il même le moindre ami? Donc, non. Malfoy ne voudrait pas de lui-même s'il se mettait à le pourchasser comme un fou. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas puisqu'il n'était nullement attiré par le blond. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Il laissa échapper un faible soupir.

-Il ne me voit pas dans cette lumière. Poursuivit Harry. Ce serait une perte de temps.

-Un type qui a tout quitté pour être avec la personne qu'il aime ne devrait pas parler ainsi. Rétorqua Sirius.

-Je l'aime assez pour ne pas le déranger avec mes sentiments. S'énerva Harry. Cela ne ferait que rendre notre relation plus compliquée.

Et Merlin savait déjà que leur relation était compliquée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors légèrement sur le Serpentard et il sentit un désagréable pincement au cœur. Ouais. Toujours aussi magnifique. Une personne aussi désagréable n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi séduisante. Il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdisait une telle injustice. Ses yeux se détournèrent vivement du blond pour tomber sur le père de celui-ci. Et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant le préfet en chef ayant l'air aussi fatigué. Non… Pire que cela… il avait l'impression que celui-ci n'avait plus la moindre énergie et attendait le moment propice pour s'évanouir dans son lit. Et bien… S'il était malade, il n'aurait pas du venir en classe. Surtout pas lorsqu'il était si pâle et si hagard. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de continuer à faire le tour de la classe. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur sa mère et sur le type qui l'accompagnait. Enfin, il devait s'agir d'un garçon puisqu'il portait l'uniforme masculin, mais son visage était… Ce visage lui était étrangement familier. Le grain de beauté en plein milieu de la joue… le teint d'albâtre…

-Severus Rogue. Chuchota-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il surpris exactement? Bien évidemment que son professeur se trouvait dans cette époque! Bien évidemment qu'il finirait par le voir un jour ou l'autre. Mais, pas de cette façon… Rogue semblait… La rancœur et le dégoût n'étaient pas ancrés dans son visage… Il souriait à sa mère… Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire de toute sa vie. Mais, ce n'était pas le Rogue de son époque. Après tout, ce Rogue l'aurait regardé avec haine et amertume avant de lui lancer une insulte de son cru. Mais, ce Rogue si… ce Rogue si semblait presqu'heureux… Ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement vers Sirius qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Oh merde… Il venait de dire le nom d'un Serpentard auquel il n'avait jamais parlé alors qu'il était nouveau. Quel mensonge était-il censé dire afin de se sortir de cette situation? Comment aurait-il fait pour connaître le nom de Rogue? Merde!

-Surpris de le voir en vrai? Fit-il remarquer glacialement. Es-tu un fan?

Quoi? Un fan? De _Rogue_? Qui pouvait bien être fan de ce type? Il était froid, sarcastique et désagréable. D'accord, il était superbe mais cela ne compensait nullement pour sa personnalité acerbe. Ce devait être une malédiction Serpentarde qui devait aller comme suit : « Magnifique je naîtrais et désagréable je resterais. ». Ça expliquait un assez grand nombre de chose, il devait l'admettre.

-Heu… ouais. Marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de son parrain se couvrir de glace avant qu'il ne lui lance un regard froid et ne parte s'asseoir près de son père. D'accord… quel étrange réaction. Alors Rogue était une espèce d'idole? Quelle bonne blague. Une idole de quoi? Champion toute catégorie en potion? Ridicule… Parfaitement ridicule…

()

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Lucius Malfoy. Est-ce que le Serpentard réalisait seulement à quel point il semblait épuisé? Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et des jours… L'image fugace de la main de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se promenant sur le Serpentard le fit déglutir avec peine. Malfoy lui avait dit de ne rien dire à personne. Normalement, il s'efforçait de respecter la volonté des gens qui l'entouraient. Après tout, lui savait mieux que quiconque à quel point un secret pouvait être précieux. Et il était obligé de s'en souvenir à chaque pleine lune. Alors, de quel droit oserait-il dévoiler quelque chose qui ne le regardait en rien. Mais, Merlin! Malfoy semblait si fatiguer… Si… si _fragile_… Malfoy n'était pas censé avoir l'air aussi fragile. Il était Malfoy. Il était un Sang-pur. Un Prince parmi les Princes. Plus magnifique, plus noble, plus intelligent et plus ambitieux que quiconque. Et pourtant… il semblait tellement… vulnérable. Qu'était-il censé faire bordel! Le son de la cloche le sortit brusquement de ses morbides pensées et il se leva précipitamment.

Malfoy partait… Il eut à peine le temps de faire un signe de main à James avant de se précipiter derrière le Serpentard. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom exact sur ce qu'il avait vu… Il n'arrivait pas à jauger la situation parce qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Là encore, il connaissait assez la vie pour savoir que les choses n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'elles semblaient être. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Serpentard, il enroula fermement sa main autour du bras de celui-ci et cligna lentement des yeux. Le bras de Malfoy était… délicat. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc jamais remarqué que Malfoy était aussi mince. Il était grand, mais pas aussi grand que lui. Mais, là où il avait des muscles, Malfoy semblait si… fin… Comme une branche de roseau. Et il pouvait parier toute sa fortune que si le Serpentard entendait ses pensées, il lui lancerait un sort extrêmement vicieux pour le ramener à sa place.

-Lâche-moi Lupin. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Écoute Malfoy, je sais que tu m'as dit de ne rien révéler sur ce que j'ai vu. Mais, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Souffla Remus. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement avant que le blond ne se dégage farouchement de son étreinte. Remus savait qu'il aurait pu le forcer à rester immobile. Il savait qu'il était bien plus puissant physiquement que Malfoy. Après tout, il était plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers puisqu'il était ce qu'il était… Mais, il ne s'imposerait pas au blond.

-Rien ne s'est passé. Siffla le Serpentard en appuyant fermement sur chaque mot.

-Quelque chose est arrivée et tu vas tout m'expliquer. _Maintenant_.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut alors lui donna presqu'envie de reculer et d'abandonner. Obliger quelqu'un à parler de quelque chose de personnelle… Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Mais, bon sang! Malfoy avait des cernes sous les yeux et il semblait sur le point de tomber à la renverse à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé! Pas avec une telle information.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui s'est passé… Je vais tout dire à Dumbledore.

Non tu ne feras rien Lupin. Répliqua Malfoy. Tu ne feras rien parce que je t'ai dit de ne rien faire et que tu es un stupide Griffondor qui n'oserait -jamais aller contre la volonté de qui que ce soit. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je dirais tout Malfoy. Rétorqua Remus. Je suis sérieux.

Un éclair fugace traversa alors les yeux verts avant que Malfoy ne crispe ses poings à ses côtés, le fusillant vicieusement du regard. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Malfoy était-il consentant? S'agissait-il d'un arrangement entre eux? Il ignorait tout, mais il allait dire ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore. Même s'il ne respectait pas la volonté du blond. Même si cette histoire ne le concernait en rien. Il allait tout révéler… Même si cela faisait de lui un sale hypocrite.

-Je t'ai dit de ne rien dire Lupin! Hurla le blond.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Malfoy hurler. Il releva brusquement son regard vers le visage du blond et sursauta violemment en voyant que celui-ci était secoué de tremblement féroce. Malfoy… tremblait? Le froid, l'impassible Lucius Malfoy… tremblait? Il s'apprêtait à tendre la main vers le Serpentard lorsque celui-ci lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir, le laissant dans le noir le plus total. Merde… qu'était-il censé faire maintenant?

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison !

**Chapitre 14**

Drago en avait franchement marre de se poser des questions sur le comportement de Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que le brun l'avait plaqué contre le mur? Et pourquoi lui avait-il caressé la nuque de cette façon? Pour qui se prenait-il, bon sang! Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher de manière si… intime sans son autorisation. Il n'allait pas se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas lancé un mauvais sort au Griffondor au lieu de rester planter là comme un pauvre imbécile… il était simplement trop abasourdi par l'audace du brun voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Et ce frisson qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'au fond de ses tripes… Parce que le doigt de Potter était rugueux mais tellement… Bordel!

Il retint avec peine l'envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et d'hurler. Il avait réussi à terminer ses cours sans faire une crise de nerfs et il allait continuer. Il ne perdrait pas son contrôle à cause de Potter. Jamais. Il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque dans une heure, rencontrer le brun, chercher un moyen de trouver une maudite fée afin de retourner chez lui et sauver son père. Tel était son objectif. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Il s'empêcha vivement de sursauter en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Severus Rogue ainsi que la rouquine qui l'accompagnait auparavant rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Le métis lui envoya à peine un regard noir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Va-t-en Lily. Grogna-t-il avec exaspération.

-C'est un Prince, Severus! Tu dois me donner les détails croustillants.

-Premièrement, il est un Prince seulement en titre puisqu'il ne règnera jamais sur aucun territoire. Deuxièmement, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Bien évidemment qu'il y a des détails intéressants. Il y toujours des détails intéressants. Je veux un Prince moi aussi… Geignit piteusement le rousse.

-Fascinant Lily et maintenant dehors. Je dois me préparer.

-Tu vas rencontrer ton Prince charmant? Demanda avec un enthousiasme débordant la Griffondore.

-Non, un comte. Maintenant, dehors.

La rousse envoya un dernier regard de chien battu à Rogue avant de partir sans demander son reste. Un comte? Un Prince? Combien de rendez-vous galant Rogue avait-il donc? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule fois où il avait vu son ancien professeur de potion avec un petit ami. Était-il passé de « Monsieur Social » à « Monsieur je te tue si tu me regardes »? Bon, de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions sur Rogue et sur sa vie. Il avait d'autre priorité. Comme son père. Uniquement son père. Toujours son père. Il fallait donc que lui et Potter retournent à leur époque, sains et saufs. Surtout Potter.

Après tout, Dumbledore ne sauverait pas son père du baiser du détraqueur s'il ne protégeait pas Potter. C'était donc l'unique solution. Il jeta un regard distrait à Rogue et haussa un sourcil en le voyant enfilé un kimono violet. Pourquoi ce type s'obstinait-il à porter des robes chaque soir? Où allait-il habiller de cette façon? Les yeux de Drago dérivèrent jusqu'à sa montre et il se redressa lentement en voyant qu'il lui restait une trentaine de minutes avant d'aller rencontrer Potter. Il fallait qu'il se change. Il se déshabilla en silence et sentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser le corps en sentant les yeux de Rogue sur sa personne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes Rogue? Siffla-t-il.

-Plus je te regarde… et plus tu m'énerves.

Il en avait sincèrement marre. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue lui parlait avec autant d'animosité? Son ancien professeur de potion l'avait toujours traité de manière respectueuse. Il savait que la jeune version de celui-ci ne le détestait pas à cause de son nom. Il le détestait parce que… Et bien, il ne pouvait même pas dire une véritable raison.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point? Finit-il par demander.

Il se fichait d'être détesté et même haï. Mais, il était en droit de savoir la raison d'une telle animosité. Les yeux gris de l'autre Serpentard se posèrent durement sur lui alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits.

-Parce que je sais exactement ce qui va arriver et je m'assure que tu ne viendras pas m'en parler.

Quoi? Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'avantage de question au brun, celui-ci passa un coup de peigne rapide dans ses cheveux avant de partir de leur chambre. Alors Rogue le détestait… parce qu'il croyait en une étrange prémonition… À propos de quelque chose qui allait lui arriver? C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il enfila alors un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que Dumbledore semblait s'être décidé à l'obliger à porter des vêtements beaucoup plus moulants que qu'est-ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Bon, peu lui importait…

Il partit alors du dortoir à son tour et se dirigea calmement vers la bibliothèque et sursauta violemment en se trouvant nez à nez avec son père. Non. Cette personne n'était pas son père. Parce que cette personne ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui alors que son père était bien la seule personne qui l'aimait véritablement sur cette planète. Donc, même si cette personne avait les mêmes yeux verts pâles et les mêmes traits délicats, cela ne faisait pas de lui son père.

-Malfoy. Salua-t-il faiblement.

Il détestait voir cette personne. Il ne voulait pas voir cette personne pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas son père. Il détestait avoir à lui parler et même avoir à le regarder. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement en voyant les profondes cernes qui creusaient la peau délicate du blond.

-Dumbledore.

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à partir lorsque, contre sa volonté, Drago agrippa le bras fin, l'obligeant à rester près de lui. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que cette personne semblait si… fatiguée? Épuisée? Il pouvait peut-être tromper le monde entier, mais pas lui. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de son père. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer?

-Lâche-moi immédiatement Dumbledore avant que je ne lance un sort.

Son père détestait être touché… Par tout le monde sauf par lui. Mais, dans cette époque… Même son toucher répugnait son père. Il avait envie de vomir… Merlin, qu'il avait envie de vomir. Sa main relâcha aussitôt le bras du préfet en chef.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu peux… Tu peux venir m'en…

Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Il changeait le passé, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Son père ne pouvait pas venir se confier à lui. Cette souffrance… il devait la dépasser seul… Parce que son fils n'était pas censé être à cette époque. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider… Son père de cette époque… Mais, son père… son véritable père… il pouvait le sauver. Il _allait_ le sauver.

-Non. Laisse tomber.

Lucius Malfoy lui lança alors un regard meurtrier avant de lui tourner le dos, ses longs cheveux blonds lui balayant la taille. Il avait toujours aimé les cheveux de son père. Ils étaient tellement doux… Surtout lorsqu'il était plus jeune… Il avait aimé… Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il allait bientôt retourner à son époque… il allait aider Potter à vaincre Voldemort… Et son père et lui seraient de nouveau ensemble… N'était-ce pas la seule chose qui comptait? Oui… Tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il reprit alors son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

()

Alors, le nouveau était aussi un fan de Severus Rogue. Sirius s'efforça à garder un air parfaitement impassible alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans son dortoir. Pas avec l'atmosphère qui y régnait. James qui essayait vainement d'arranger les choses. Peter qui faisait comme si rien n'avait changé… Et Remus… Non. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce fils de pute. Il n'était pas en colère contre Remus. Pas du tout. Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il levait les yeux au plafond. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme le loup-garou. Agir comme s'il ne ressentait rien… comme si ses émotions profondes ne méritaient pas d'être exprimées… Non, il ne pouvait pas agir de cette façon. Mais, comment était-il censé exprimer ses émotions s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait exactement. Tout allait bien pourtant… Tout allait parfaitement bien… Jusqu'à ce que Remus décide de tomber amoureux de Rogue.

Oui… dès le moment que Remus avait décidé que les beaux yeux de Rogue étaient ceux qu'il aimerait… Tout était tombé à l'eau… Il n'avait rien fait pourtant… Il était resté parfaitement stoïque en écoutant Remus parler de ses moments avec Rogue… En le regardant sourire comme un imbécile heureux à chaque fois que Rogue daignait lui envoyer un regard… il était resté calme… Il avait encouragé le loup-garou à parler au métis. Il… il avait essayé d'ignorer la bile qui se formait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il les voyait rire.

Mais, de toute évidence cela n'avait pas été suffisant si lui et Remus se trouvaient dans cette foutue situation. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que Remus ne savait pas ses sentiments pour le Serpentard. Personne, hormis James, n'était au courant. Et il allait garder cela ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Alors, pourquoi Remus… Pourquoi cet imbécile se comportait-il de cette façon? Avec ses « Il n'y a rien. Tout va bien. ». Mensonge. Il y avait quelque chose. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas cette foutue atmosphère entre eux. Comme si quelque chose menaçait de se briser à tout moment… Et ce quelque chose tenait encore ensemble simplement parce que… Il ignorait complètement comment leur relation continuait à tenir. Son cœur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine en voyant Severus Rogue habillé d'un kimono violet, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une grimace ne déforme ses traits délicats.

Il lui envoya la même grimace tout en le fusillant vicieusement du regard. Rogue le détestait. Ce qui était bien. Très bien même. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue l'apprécie. Pas avec ce qu'il était. Et pas avec ce que lui-même était. Il n'y avait… Bien malgré lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Alors… tu vas rencontrer un nouvel acheteur? Cracha-t-il froidement. Combien a-t-il payé pour avoir le _plaisir_ de ta compagnie?

Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers lui, lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait que rester là, à regarder cet homme avec un dédain non-dissimulé. Mieux valait un regard dédaigneux qu'un regard piteusement amoureux. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Rogue voit ses sentiments. Personne ne devait être au courant. James l'avait découvert par hasard. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit sinon. Parce que Rogue ne pouvait pas être à lui. Pour des multiples raisons qui ne cessaient de lui donner mal à la tête.

-Je l'ignore. Si tu veux, je me renseignerais auprès de ma grand-mère. Ainsi, je réussirais à satisfaire ta curiosité.

Toujours ce même ton froid et impassible. Comme si ses propos n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Et pourtant… il l'avait vu rire avec Remus hier. Les voir tous les deux… Il détestait les voir tous les deux. Même si Remus avait affirmé qu'il n'avait plus le moindre sentiment amoureux pour lui… Ce devait être un mensonge… pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas s'expliquer? Pourquoi…

-Tu ne réussiras jamais à me satisfaire. De n'importe quelle manière. Répliqua froidement le Griffondor. Mais, je pourrais toujours payer ta grand-mère pour m'en assurer.

Un éclair furtif traversa les yeux gris avant que Rogue lui tourne le dos et s'en aille sans un mot de plus. C'est ça. Qu'il s'en aille. C'était pour le mieux de toute façon.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Puisque je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière, je poste un deuxième chapitre cette semaine !

**Chapitre 15**

Harry sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine dès qu'il vit Malfoy arriver. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond semblait si… triste? Il avait appris à reconnaître toutes les expressions faciales du blond. D'accord, cela pouvait sembler un peu être mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pendant près d'une année entière il n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de suivre les moindres faits et gestes du Serpentard. Dès que le blond rentrait dans une pièce, ses yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement vers lui. Comme un aimant… Comme un obsédé.

Mais, il s'agissait du passé désormais. Les sentiments de Malfoy ne l'intéressaient plus en rien… Sauf que Malfoy était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans cette époque. Il était la seule personne qui savait sa véritable identité… La seule personne à qui il pouvait parler… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans son malheur sans rien dire. Il s'approcha alors de lui, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il sentit aussitôt le tremblement léger qui secoua le bras du Serpentard et retira vivement sa main. Il avait oublié que Malfoy n'aimait pas être touché par qui que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Personne n'avait le droit d'avoir l'air si magnifique… Malfoy semblait lutter contre sa vulnérabilité… ce qui le rendait tellement… Merde…

-Rien.

-Écoute Malfoy… je suis la seule personne à qui tu peux parler ici. Si tu ne me parles pas à moi… Tu ne pourras te confier à personne.

Une brève lueur traversa le regard du blond avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et s'engouffre dans la bibliothèque. Même si Dumbledore se débrouillait pour laisser les portes de celle-ci ouverte… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait bien finir par se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Et, lorsque ce moment arriverait, il n'y aurait rien pour les sauver. Si seulement ils avaient sa cape d'invisibilité… Alors, ils auraient peut-être eu une chance. Malfoy se mit alors à prendre les livres qu'ils avaient commencés à consulter et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il les porta lui-même. Oui… il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Malfoy.

Et le blond ne semblait nullement enclin à lui faire part de ses tourments. Malfoy n'était pas le type de personne à se confier à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait clairement se souvenir que Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir le moindre ami à Poudlard. D'accord, il avait des espèces de « serviteurs » qui faisaient tout ce qu'il ordonnait… Mais, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire avec quiconque… parler gentiment… Pas étonnant que le blond n'ait aucune envie de se confier à lui. Probablement qu'il ne se confiait à personne. Le blond se laissa alors choir sur une des chaises de la réserve, commençant à feuilleter l'un des livres. Il supposait qu'il devait en faire de même.

Après quelques minutes, il releva les yeux vers le Serpentard et vit que celui-ci semblait contempler la même page depuis le commencement. Il n'était pas concentré. Malfoy n'était _jamais_ déconcentré. La seule fois où il avait vu le blond avec une expression aussi hagard au visage était lorsque son père avait été arrêté. Son père…

-Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée à ton père? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter? Mon père ne se trouve pas ici.

Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils face au ton sec de Malfoy. Maintenant il en était convaincu, quelque chose était arrivée et Malfoy ne voulait pas lui en parler. Parce que le blond ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas étonnant… Lui aussi ne lui faisait pas confiance. Après tout, il avait passé 5 ans de leur vie à être des ennemis jurés. Mais, il était tout ce qu'Harry connaissait pour le moment. Il n'avait plus Hermione et Ron. Il n'avait plus Sirius et Remus. Il n'avait plus le moindre repaire et il vivait dans la peur constante de dire quelque chose de mal et d'ainsi changé le futur à jamais.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire bien évidemment. Et si le futur devenait encore pire. Et si des personnes qui devaient vivre mourraient à cause de sa stupidité? Et si… tant de si… Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le moindre risque… Mais voir Peter Pettigrow… le voir rire, parler… même respirer avec les personnes qu'il allait trahir lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire alors… Il devait supporter voilà tout… Jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à leur époque… et qu'il tue Voldemort… Qu'est-ce qui était entrain d'arriver à leur époque? Son corps se figea soudainement face à cette pensée. Que se passait-il exactement maintenant? Est-ce que l'Ordre le cherchait? Est-ce que… Bordel…

-Lucius Malfoy est ton père, peu importe son âge. Finit-il par déclarer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy ferme brusquement son livre, levant vers lui des yeux emplis d'une rage brûlante. Il savait qu'il était censé avoir peur. Ce n'était pas parce que Malfoy était petit qu'il n'était pas immensément dangereux. Après tout, il avait vu le blond, d'un simple coup de baguette magique, envoyé valser un énorme Poufsouffle alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Prendre le blond à la légère relevait de la stupidité. Mais, bon sang qu'il était magnifique les joues rouges et les yeux colériques!

-Non, il ne l'est pas! Nous n'avons aucun lien à cette époque. Mon père se trouve dans _notre_ époque! Ne dit pas des choses aussi stupides!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Malfoy? Répéta-t-il.

De nouveau cette lueur douloureuse dans son regard alors qu'il essayait vainement de rester en colère. Quelque chose était entrain de détruire Malfoy de l'intérieur… et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser souffrir sans rien dire. Il allait lui faire avouer ce qui le rongeait… De toute façon, le blond ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre recherche ainsi.

-Je ne sais pas! Finit par exploser le Serpentard. Je n'en ai aucune idée! Fiche-moi la paix Potter!

Harry le vit jeter un regard vers la droite et il comprit aussitôt qu'il pensait à s'enfuir. Merlin, que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment? En un mouvement rapide, il se leva à son tour et enserra les bras graciles entre ses mains. De nouveau, Malfoy leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'une sainte colère et lui ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer.

-Je me répète pour la dernière fois Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas!

Soudain, le blond baissa la tête, fixant avec une étrange fascination le plancher et appuyant, par la même occasion sa tête contre son torse. Est-ce qu'il entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine? Parce que lui pouvait le sentir vibrer dans chaque partie de son corps… Il pouvait le sentir dans ses orteils, dans sa tête, dans ses bras… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

-Il avait l'air si épuisé Potter… et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider… J'ai laissé mon père dans sa souffrance… _Je lui ai tourné le dos_…

Harry posa alors délicatement l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et frissonna légèrement lorsque Malfoy ne le repoussa pas. Lucius Malfoy souffrait dans cette époque. Ses parents allaient mourir. Sirius allait finir en prison. Remus allait se retrouver seul… Et eux se trouvaient là… Ils se trouvaient là pour une raison…

-Et si nous avions été envoyés ici pour une raison. Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Et s'il y avait un moyen de les sauver… de _tous_ les sauver…

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy releva son regard vers lui et Harry put voir clairement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. En un mouvement brusque, Malfoy se dégagea de son étreinte, le fixant avec horreur.

-Potter… Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _Non_.

-Malfoy, dis-moi une bonne chose qu'il y a à notre époque. Une seule.

-Mon père est là! S'écria le Serpentard. Mon père!

-Ton père est encore là. Et même, tu pourrais le _sauver_. L'empêcher de devenir un mangemort. Nous pourrions les sauver. Tous les sauver.

À mesure qu'il parlait, il pouvait voir l'horreur se former sur les traits fins de Malfoy. Le blond ne comprenait rien. Il n'y avait rien pour eux dans leur époque. Poudlard était détruit. Voldemort était au summum de sa force. Dumbledore était mourant. Tout le monde était malheureux. Qui avait-il donc de si extraordinaire à cette époque? Cette fée était une bénédiction. Tout arrivait pour une raison. Et s'ils avaient été destinés à venir ici? S'ils avaient été destinés à changer le passé? Pourquoi une chose pareille arriverait s'il n'y avait aucune raison?

-C'est ridicule Potter. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Il s'agit du _passé_. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu…

-Ton père est mort à notre époque de toute façon.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir donné une gifle à un homme à terre. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Malfoy devait comprendre… Malfoy devait comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. La chance qui leur était donnée… Une chance qui ne se reproduirait jamais…

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Souffla le blond.

-Oui, il l'est. Voldemort le veut mort. Le ministère veut lui donner le baiser du détraqueur. Il est fichu Malfoy, accepte-le.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et pourtant, il lui en faisait… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en faire… Il pouvait voir les yeux gris devenir de plus en plus sombre… Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il n'avait pas voulu changer le passé… Par peur de tout détruire. Mais, tout était déjà détruit. Quel était les chances qu'il réussisse à tuer Voldemort? Mais, dans cette époque… Voldemort n'avait pas encore toute sa puissance… Il n'avait pas autant d'allié… Et il ne se doutait pas de sa présence… Tout pouvait changer… Tout pouvait être sauvé…

-Et si cela tue tes amis? Siffla le Serpentard. Et si, parce que tu changes le passé, ceux qui ne devaient pas mourir meurent?

-Je ne laisserais pas une chose pareille arriver.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu peux sauver tout le monde. Ne soit pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, Potter. Qui es-tu pour choisir qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir?

Harry ravala avec peine sa salive en voyant les yeux haineux du Serpentard. Il… Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de choisir qui devait vivre ou mourir. Il savait qu'il agissait en pur égoïste. Mais… Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé ici. S'il avait été envoyé ici… ce devait être un signe… Et il allait se servir de ce signe. Il allait tout changer. Il allait les sauver. Tous les sauver. Il ne laisserait personne mourir.

-Écoute Malfoy, tu peux retourner dans le futur si tu veux. Je t'y aiderais. Mais, je reste ici. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance.

La respiration du blond se fit soudainement haletante et, avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, il sentit le poing de celui-ci s'abattre durant sur sa joue. Mais, ce qui fut le plus douloureux, ce fut de voir les larmes dans les yeux gris avant que Malfoy ne parte en courant. Il se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise, se massant lentement la joue. Il avait choisi maintenant… Malfoy pouvait retourner dans le futur… Lui sauverait tout le monde… Y compris le père du blond… Peut-être qu'ainsi le Serpentard le détesterait un peu moins…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je vous poste encore un nouveau chapitre ^^ !

**Chapitre 16**

Drago avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine… Et il ne pouvait que continuer à courir dans les couloirs en priant personne pour que personne n'interrompe sa course endiablée. Potter allait… Potter voulait… Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte! Il ne comprenait! Cet imbécile ne comprenait rien! Retourner dans son temps _seul_? Et comment était-il censé convaincre Dumbledore d'user de son influence pour sauver son père s'il ne protégeait même plus le foutu survivant? Son père… son père recevrait le baiser du détraqueur… Potter était son unique espoir et cet imbécile ne voulait rien comprendre! Les sauver? Et comment? Et pourquoi? Il n'avait pas le droit de les sauver! Le passé était le passé! Il s'agissait d'une époque révolue. Lily et James Potter devaient mourir. Pourquoi Potter ne comprenait-il pas cela? Et puis, comment comptait-il sauver son père exactement? Son père sur lequel il n'avait aucune influence dans cette époque… qui ne le voyait pas dans cette époque… qui se fichait de lui… qui n'était pas son père, bordel! Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Il pouvait encore voir le regard déterminé de Potter. Il était décidé… Il était décidé… Comment allait-il faire pour le faire changer d'avis? Le Griffondor ne pouvait pas rester ici… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était impossible… Sa poitrine lui faisait si mal… Il détestait cette époque! Il détestait cet endroit! Il voulait retourner chez lui! Un sanglot désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien. Ce n'était pas en pleurant qu'il trouverait une solution. Ce n'était pas en pleurant qu'il arriverait à sauver son père. Mais… si Potter ne revenait pas avec lui… Si Potter restait ici… Si Potter changeait le passé… Si… Trop de si… trop de possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Qu'allait-il arriver à son père? Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son père. Il s'agissait de _son père_. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une larme froide dégringoler sur son cou qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Foutu Potter… Il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis qu'il avait appris que son père était en prison. Le moment exact où il avait su que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Drago ouvrit péniblement un œil et se roula aussitôt en petite boule en apercevant Severus Rogue dans son kimono violet. Pourquoi était-il déjà de retour? Ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix? Il détestait devoir partager sa chambre. Il ne pouvait même pas pleurer sans être dérangé… Il essaya vainement d'arrêter les larmes, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Si Potter ne comprenait pas… Si Potter faisait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Sa vie était fichue… Il tressaillit à peine en sentant Rogue s'asseoir sur son lit.

-D'accord… Laisse-moi deviner. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait, mais tu étais sur de pouvoir le changer. Il t'a baisé et t'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de toi alors maintenant tu pleures? C'est ça?

-Quoi?

Voulait-il même comprendre ce que le métis lui racontait? Non… Il s'en fichait… Il se fichait de tout… Comment pouvait-il convaincre Potter de retourner à leur époque? En lui disant qu'il risquait d'empirer les choses? Leur époque était loin d'être parfaite… Tellement de mort… Poudlard détruit… Il allait certainement lui dire que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires… Il n'avait aucun argument potable à fournir au Griffondor… Sauf que… Il ne pouvait pas être sans son père… Sans son père… Il était seul. Personne ne l'aimerait plus jamais. Pourquoi les gens l'aimeraient? La seule personne qui pouvait l'aimer était sa famille… et son unique famille était son père… S'il perdait la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment et qu'il aimait vraiment… Comment allait-il survivre à ça? Il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu n'as pas couché avec Sirius Black? Demanda le métis.

-Hein… Je… Black?

Qui était Black? Il s'en fichait… Il s'en fichait… Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance maintenant… Potter n'avait aucun intérêt à retourner à son époque. Il n'avait pas de famille. Juste des stupides amis. Les amis pouvaient être remplacés. Enfin, il le supposait. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Mais, la famille… La famille… Son univers… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son père. Il allait être seul… complètement seul… Tout le monde se fichait de lui… Une main douce se posa alors sur son épaule, le tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse légèrement. Il eut à peine le temps de lancer un regard confus à Rogue que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait? Pourquoi le touchait-il? Des contacts intimes partout… Il ne voulait pas être touché, bon sang!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Siffla-t-il, essayant vainement de se dégager.

-J'ai tellement de cousins… et la plupart pleure sans arrêt alors. C'est un réflexe j'imagine.

Des cousins? Rogue avait de la famille? Le Rogue qu'il connaissait ne consolait personne… en fait, il ne regardait personne… Ce Rogue avait comme réflexe d'enlacer d'autres humains? Il aurait presqu'eu envie de rire si sa tête ne lui faisait pas si mal.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu ne comprendrais pas. Personne ne comprend.

-Bon arrête le mélodrame. Bien évidemment que personne ne comprend. Est-ce que tu as expliqué à la personne concernée ce que tu ressentais?

Expliquer… ce qu'il ressentait? N'était-ce pas évident? Il suffisait que son père le regarde pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il pensait… Et il l'aurait pris dans ses bras… Et il lui aurait dit que tout allait bien aller… Mais, son père n'était plus là… Son père n'existait plus… et lui était tout seul… et Potter ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ferma alors les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Rogue. Il ne sentait pas comme son père… Son corps était plus petit mais… s'il fermait les yeux… Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il voulait… il pouvait imaginer qu'il avait encore 6 ans et que son père le tenait contre lui… Parce que tout allait bien aller… Tout allait s'arranger… Parce qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre… Ils n'avaient qu'à être ensemble… Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter. Non, tout n'allait pas bien se passer. Tout allait mal. Tout allait mal parce que Potter ne comprenait rien. Parce qu'il voulait rester dans ce foutu endroit qu'il détestait. Parce qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je perds… si je perds tout ce que j'ai…

Les gens ne comprenaient rien… Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait inconditionnellement… Parce que personne n'était obligé d'aimer personne. Même une mère… Même une mère n'était pas obligée d'aimer son enfant… Alors, il était chanceux… tellement chanceux d'être aimé de quelqu'un… Et Potter voulait lui arracher sa seule chance de retrouver cette personne… Et puis, son père aussi serait seul sans lui… Sauf s'il mourrait… Sauf s'il disparaissait de ce monde… Sauf si…

-Alors, tu t'appropries d'autre chose voilà tout. Tout est remplaçable.

-Non… certaines choses le sont.

-Comme quoi?

-La famille. L'amour… On veut m'enlever la seule personne que j'aime… la seule et unique personne que j'aime et qui m'aime… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui restait à faire si son père disparaissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de Rogue. Il lui suffisait de prendre sa propre vie. Il n'allait pas rester dans ce monde tout seul pour l'éternité. Cette pensée le calma instantanément et il se redressa. Il n'allait pas être seul. Il n'allait plus jamais vivre dans un monde où tout le monde se fichait de lui. Il avait déjà vécu cela… Plus jamais… Il avait déjà vécu le fait de mourir et d'être regardé, avec indifférence, par une personne qui était censée l'aimer.

-Ce n'est pas normal, tu sais. Fit remarquer Rogue.

-Quoi?

-Que tout ton monde tourne autour d'une seule et unique personne. Ce n'est pas normal.

Il se fichait que ce soit normal ou non. Les gens étaient effrayants… ils pouvaient lui faire du mal… N'importe qui… Alors, il ne devait pas donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Son père le lui avait bien répété et il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il ne devait faire confiance à personne. Il ne devait pas se faire d'ami. Il ne devait pas faire confiance aux professeurs de Poudlard. Si un professeur voulait lui parler en privé… Il devait refuser. Impérativement. La seule personne à qui il devait faire confiance était son père… Parce que les autres personnes se fichaient de lui ou lui voulaient du mal… Il avait compris… Il était resté seul. Et cela n'avait pas eu la moindre importance. Parce qu'il avait eu son père. Mais maintenant… maintenant Potter voulait lui enlever ça… Il voulait… Et bien… ce n'était plus important… Il avait déjà décidé de toute façon.

-La personne qui ne te comprend pas… Tu devrais lui parler et lui expliquer. Peut-être comprendra-t-il alors.

S'il expliquait ce qu'il ressentait à Potter… Il y avait des chances que le brun comprenne? Et qu'il le ramène à son époque? Vers son père? D'accord… il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

()

Lucius n'avait jamais aimé dormir. La nuit voulait dire le silence et le noir… Il avait toujours détesté le silence et le noir… La nuit voulait aussi dire qu'il était censé rester coucher à un seul endroit et ne pas s'activer… et être obligé de penser à certaines choses auxquels il ne tenait pas à penser. Mais, dormir était nocif pour la santé. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade. Son père l'étranglerait. Il devait organiser la prochaine rencontre parents-professeurs. Il devait aider certains Serpentards à avoir des meilleures notes. Il n'avait nullement le temps d'être malade.

Il s'allongea alors sur son lit, fermant lentement les yeux. Il se réveillerait plus tôt le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir corriger certaines copies. Si des Serpentards coulaient leurs cours… cela voulait dire que les points de la maison diminuaient… ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait perdre la coupe des quatre maisons… Et cela voulait dire son père lui lançant un regard empli de déception en lui rappelant à quel point Lucien avait été meilleur que lui. Toujours Lucien… Il devait donc dormir… Sa respiration se régularisa et il attendit patiemment que le sommeil vienne le cueillir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le sol craquer, aussitôt son corps se crispa alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

_-Il arrive… Qui va-t-il prendre aujourd'hui? Pas moi… Pas moi… Le méchant loup vient… _

Ses dents se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il maudissait la voix enfantine. Il n'y avait pas de méchant loup. Il n'y avait rien ici. Il se trouvait en sécurité, dans sa chambre. Une bile amère se forma dans sa gorge en se souvenant des mains de son professeur sur son torse. Pas étonnant… Ce n'était jamais étonnant… Les hommes étaient des prédateurs si typiques… Et les victimes l'étaient encore plus. Pourquoi avait-il figé comme un imbécile? De toute façon, il figeait à chaque fois… Figé était bien moins douloureux… S'enfuir… se battre… Il devenait tout de suite plus méchant…

_-Le méchant loup arrive… Il arrive… Qui prendra-t-il aujourd'hui?_

Silence, bon sang… Il n'y avait pas de méchant loup ici… Tout allait bien… Tout allait parfaitement bien… Il était en contrôle… Tout était… Son cœur bondit férocement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit une branche s'écraser sur sa fenêtre. Il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, la respiration haletante.

_-Le méchant loup vient… Le méchant loup vient… Personne ne va t'entendre crier… _

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Merlin, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et la branche qui continuait à frapper sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter… faisant son corps se crisper de plus en plus. Il se précipita alors vers sa lumière, et l'alluma rapidement. Voilà… la lumière était là… Tout allait bien… Tout allait bien… Il prit alors les couvertures qui se trouvaient sur son lit et partit dans sa garde-robe, s'assurant de la fermer à double clé.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Joyeux Noël en retard ^^ ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Et Bonne Année en avance ^^ !

**Chapitre 17**

Harry n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer Malfoy. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais souhaité faire souffrir le Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que s'était d'être aimé par ses parents… de ne jamais vouloir les quitter… Il savait pertinemment qu'il agissait comme un égoïste. Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents mourir. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire trahir et mourir si jeunes… Et il savait que son époque n'avait rien de joyeux. Pourquoi ne pas tout changé? Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur de la famille Weasley en apprenant la mort de George…

Il n'avait pas oublié le regard désespéré de Neville en regardant ses parents… Il… Il ne pouvait pas oublier la vision de Poudlard brûlant… explosant… disparaissant de sa vie… Voldemort était fort. Plus fort que lui. Comment était-il censé le vaincre? Hermione était intelligente… Lui n'agissait que sur ses impulsions. Il ne prévoyait rien… Il avait peut-être plus de puissance magique que la moyenne… Mais, Voldemort avait autant, si ce n'était plus, de force que lui… Et il était diablement intelligent… mauvais… manipulateur… Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour le réaliser. Et lui? Qu'avait-il donc? Il enfouit alors la tête entre ses mains. Merlin, son cerveau menaçait d'exploser… Il n'y avait absolument rien pour lui à son époque… Mais, les larmes de Malfoy… Ses magnifiques yeux gris qui semblaient tellement désemparés… Il n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais souhaité… Bordel.

-En dirait bien que tu as de nombreux problèmes. Fit remarquer soudainement une voix.

Harry releva les yeux et grimaça légèrement en apercevant son père. Enfin, la jeune version de son père… d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu… d'une personne dont il ne connaissait rien. Contrairement à Malfoy. Le Serpentard connaissait son père. Il avait rit, mangé, pleuré avec lui… Et… Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire. Lucius Malfoy était tombé en disgrâce aux yeux de Voldemort… et il était un mangemort aux yeux du ministère. Que lui restait-il exactement? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy comptait faire pour le sauver? Il sentit James Potter s'asseoir à côté de lui et tressaillit vivement. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il ne pouvait que réfléchir… À son époque… il y avait Ron et Hermione… Ses meilleurs amis… Hermione qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour ses parents… Ron qui souffrait silencieusement face à la mort de son frère… Oui, il y avait ses deux meilleurs amis… Mais, s'il revenait… Est-ce que les choses s'arrangeraient pour eux? Non. Parce que cette époque était une époque de guerre et de haine. Et il pouvait changer tout cela… Mais, Malfoy… la douleur dans son regard… Merlin que son cœur lui faisait mal.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très bon à donner des conseils.

Il avait vraiment besoin de conseils effectivement. Pourtant, la réponse était claire. S'il pouvait sauver tout le monde en restant ici… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas. La douleur de Malfoy ne le regardait en rien. Le Serpentard faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir. Uniquement pour sauver son père. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir le bonheur d'une seule personne. Mais, il s'agissait de _Malfoy_. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il restait toujours stoïque… comme une statue de glace… Magnifique et pourtant si froide… Mais, il avait pleuré… à cause de lui… à cause de son choix… Il avait tellement mal au cœur.

-La famille… Les parents… Je n'y comprends rien. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 1 an. Je sais que les avoir auprès de moi aurait été extraordinaire…

-C'est ce que tu penses. Les parents peuvent être la pire plaie au monde.

Harry tourna alors des yeux interloqués vers son père qui se contenta de soupirer.

-Mes parents sont extraordinaires. Poursuivit calmement James. Mais, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Reste ici assez longtemps et tu le découvriras très vite.

-D'accord… Mais, disons qu'une personne a ses parents… et que cette personne aime son père au détriment de tout… au détriment de sa survie et de la survie de tout le monde… Elle est prête à tout risquer pour un espoir. Un minuscule espoir…

-Qu'est-ce qui à bien arriver à cette personne pour penser comme ça?

Le Griffondor sursauta violemment face aux paroles de son père. Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malfoy? Rien du tout. Le Serpentard était un enfant gâté. Ses parents l'adoraient. Il était riche. Il avait même une chambre privée à Poudlard, alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans un dortoir. Jusqu'à ce que son père se fasse enfermer à Azkaban… Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Malfoy se battait aussi fort… peut-être voulait-il retrouver cet état de bien-être qu'il avait auparavant… L'argent… Les privilèges… Était-ce donc tout ça qui lui manquait?

-Cette personne dont tu me parles… Elle est dépendante de ses parents, non? Elle s'accroche à ses parents?

-Son père surtout. Il ne parle jamais de sa mère. Je suppose que c'est parce que son père avait le pouvoir dans la famille et tout ça.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est une histoire d'argent. Je veux dire… si cette personne ne voulait que de l'argent ou de la sécurité… et bien, elle en trouverait par elle-même…

-Je ne le comprends pas. Déclara Harry. C'est comme si toutes ses actions étaient dirigées vers son père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Je suppose que la famille est importante.

La preuve était que même si les Dursley l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien… Il avait tout fait pour les sauver. La famille était importante. Aussi désagréable qu'elle puisse être. Mais, il était prêt à changer le passé. Il n'allait certainement pas revenir à son époque pour les Dursley. Mais, Malfoy… Malfoy voulait revenir pour son père. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon? Son père était mort de toute façon, bon sang! Il s'agissait d'une cause perdue! Il avait une meilleure chance de le sauver à cette époque! Il pouvait essayer de l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre Voldemort… Ou bien Harry pouvait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que Lucius Malfoy ne le rejoigne. Alors, pourquoi s'il voulait le sauver… Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien?

-Il me dit qu'il veut sauver son père… Mais, il a une meilleure chance de le sauver en ne retournant pas vers lui. En restant ici. Mais, il ne veut pas comprendre. Pourquoi, s'il l'aime, agit-il ainsi? Je ne comprends rien…

Un silence tendu se fit alors entre eux avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque dire à ses parents « Merci de m'aimer ». En fait, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais songé à le dire. Parce qu'il est évident que nos parents doivent nous aimer, après tout, il s'agit de nos parents. Mais, ce n'est pas vrai… Il y a des parents qui détestent leurs enfants… Il y a des parents qui se fichent éperdument de leurs enfants. Les enfants qui sont aimés par leurs parents… ne réalisent pas la chance qu'ils ont… et c'est normal qu'ils ne le réalisent pas. Pour eux c'est la normalité. Si un enfant est aimé par ses parents… et qu'il ne prend pas pour acquis que ses parents l'aiment, il y a un sacré problème. Ton ami… Ton ami a vécu quelque chose… quelque chose qui le fait s'accrocher désespérément à son père. Uniquement à son père. Tu ne parles pas de sa mère. Tu devrais te demander… qu'est-ce que sa mère a bien pu lui faire pour qu'il mette toute son affection et son amour sur son père.

Qu'est-ce que Narcissa Malfoy lui avait fait? Il eut le souvenir fugace d'une femme blonde et minuscule aux yeux très clairs. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé. En fait, il l'avait à peine aperçu. Elle avait semblé aussi froide et impénétrable que Malfoy. Il n'avait donc rien pensé. Mais, James avait raison… Malfoy ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Il devait y avoir une raison. Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait que son père avait une meilleure chance de survie à cette époque… Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ça? Son père était condamné dans leur temps. Il était condamné… et pourtant… Malfoy voulait y retourner… il voulait le revoir… être avec lui… Pourquoi? Il devait parler au Serpentard et essayer de comprendre… et lorsqu'il le comprendrait… il pourrait enfin lui donner les arguments nécessaires afin de le convaincre de rester à cette époque… de la changer… de sauver son père…

-Tu leur a dis? Demanda subitement Harry.

-Quoi?

-Tu leur a dis, à tes parents, que tu les aimais?

-Oh oui. Je leur ai aussi dit que je comptais devenir exactement comme eux avec mes enfants.

Le cœur d'Harry remonta alors jusqu'à sa gorge alors que son père lui envoyait un sourire étincelant. Non… il ne voulait pas entendre ça… Il ne pouvait pas entendre ça.

-Je vais leur dire chaque semaine que je les aime… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils veulent m'étrangler. Et je compte pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsqu'ils iront à Poudlard. Ma femme a intérêt à être virile parce que je ne pourrais certainement pas être l'homme fort.

Son père pleurant en l'envoyant à Poudlard? Son père étant tout simplement… riant… jouant… lui disant chaque semaine qu'il l'aimait… Son cœur… il… son cœur… Il ne pouvait plus sentir son cœur… Il lui faisait trop mal… Sa tête se trouvait dans du coton. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. S'il ne changeait rien… Son père allait mourir avant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Il allait mourir par la faute de son meilleur ami…

-D'ailleurs j'en veux 6. Peut-être 5 si ma femme insiste.

Il allait n'en avoir qu'un… Un seul… Lui avec des frères et des sœurs? Quelle image? Quelle étrange… très étrange image… Une image qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était la famille. Malfoy avait été aimé par son père… Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter? Était-ce pour une raison aussi simple? Parce qu'il se sentait aimer… qu'il n'était plus seul… seul comme il se sentait maintenant… devant le sourire chaleureux de son père… ses yeux pétillants regardant l'avenir… un avenir qu'il n'aurait pas… Un avenir qui allait être détruit par la guerre… Serait-il dans la même situation que Malfoy si ses parents avaient vécu? Aurait-il refusé de sauver tout le monde afin de retrouver sa famille? Non… pas quand la dite famille menaçait d'être exterminée. Lucius Malfoy était mort à leur époque. Il l'était… Mais, il pouvait être sauvé… Il fallait que Malfoy comprenne cela… il fallait qu'il comprenne et qu'il arrête de pleurer… Il fallait que ses yeux gris redeviennent aussi froids qu'avant… il fallait qu'il continue à faire des remarques sarcastiques… Il fallait qu'il redevienne la personne qui l'avait rendue complètement fou pendant un an… Il releva brusquement la tête et sentit une bile amère monter à sa gorge en voyant Peter Pettigrow rentrant dans leur dortoir. Le châtain se dirigea rapidement vers James, le dévisageant intensément.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parler? Demanda-t-il avec insistance. Je m'ennuis… Je ne comprends rien au devoir de potion.

-Je parle de mes futurs enfants avec la femme de mes rêves.

Une brève lueur traversa les yeux bruns de Pettigrow avant qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

-J'espère que tu comptes me nommer Parrain. Fit remarquer le Griffondor.

-Bien évidemment. Il y en aura assez pour tout le monde. J'en veux tellement que je devrais demander à des inconnus d'être des parrains.

Il allait vomir. Son père parlait de ses projets d'avenir… avec celui qui allait abruptement mettre fin à cet avenir. Et Pettigrow qui riait de bon cœur en fixant son père avec un amusement non-dissimulé… Si jeune… Son père était si jeune… Il croyait avoir la vie devant lui… et il l'aurait aimé… Il l'aurait aimé s'il avait été vivant… Si seulement il avait été vivant pour l'aimer. James posa alors fermement sa main sur son épaule, le dévisageant longuement.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Grâce à toi, tout va bien. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Tout pour aider mon jumeau caché.

-Tu les auras… Tes 6 enfants.

Le sourire de son père s'agrandit avant qu'un rire tonitruant ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

-Bien évidemment. Je suis James Potter. Rien ne peut m'arrêter, même pas la mort!

Oui, la mort pouvait l'arrêter. La mort l'avait d'ailleurs arrêté… Mais, il allait tout changer… Il ne laisserait pas son père mourir… Il avait des rêves… Il avait des espoirs… Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il s'y refusait.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

Des bras forts l'entouraient… une odeur de pêche l'enveloppait… et cette chevelure soyeuse qui tombait autour de lui… Drago laissa échapper un soupir de contentement tout en se serrant plus fort contre son père. Tout allait bien maintenant. Il respirait. Il vivait. Il n'était plus en danger. Pourquoi serait-il en danger alors que son père se trouvait à ses côtés? Il leva alors ses yeux vers le visage de son père et fut récompensé par un gentil sourire. Son père ne lui souriait qu'à lui. Et il était spécial à cause de cela. Mais, ce n'était pas important. Parce qu'il était le bébé de son père. Bien évidemment qu'il lui souriait. Il était rare qu'il puisse dire « bien évidemment », parce que rien n'était certain dans cette vie. Mais, son père… son père était une constante. L'amour de sa vie.

-Tu dois m'écrire chaque jour. Ordonna son père.

-Je sais Papa. Je sais…

Il savait que son père ne voulait pas qu'il aille à Poudlard. Lui non plus ne voulait pas y aller. Mais, il était obligé de s'y rendre. Il avait 11 ans maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui. Il devait se rendre dans cet endroit terrifiant et lointain qu'était Poudlard. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille gracile de son père. Était-il possible d'être absorbé à l'intérieur de quelqu'un d'autre? Il aurait aimé devenir une part de son père. Ainsi, il aurait pu rester avec lui de cette manière.

-Ne va nulle part tout seul. Poursuivit Lucius Malfoy. Ne reste surtout pas dans des classes vides. Même avec un professeur. Si un seul professeur te demande de rester après les cours… Dis non et écris-moi. Je vais lui régler son compte.

-D'accord.

Il savait que les gens pouvaient être méchants. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment vu la méchanceté des autres. Il eut l'image fugace de sa mère et frissonna imperceptiblement. Non… il n'avait jamais vu la méchanceté, il ignorait comment appeler ce que sa mère lui avait fait, mais ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Quelqu'un de méchant n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi calme et ennuyé. Il entendit son père pousser un long soupir bruyant et il ne put que lui envoyer un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mon bébé s'en va loin de moi, n'ai-je pas le droit d'être découragé?

-Je ne suis plus un bébé. Protesta vivement Drago, ignorant aisément la chaleur qui se répandit dans son cœur.

Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre tant que son père était là. Parce qu'il savait qu'est-ce que son père ressentait pour lui. Des sentiments qu'il n'était pas obligé de ressentir et pourtant… Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. L'amour d'un parent n'était jamais garanti pourtant, son père l'aimait quand même. Même s'il avait le choix de l'aimer ou non… Il avait décidé de l'aimer…

-Oui, tu es un bébé. _Mon bébé_.

-J'ai 11 ans.

-Tu es quand même mon bébé.

-Même quand j'aurais des enfants? Je serais toujours ton bébé?

Son père le fixa alors d'un regard empli d'une tendresse qui le fit devenir rouge pivoine.

-Tes enfants seront les bébés de mon bébé.

()

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine en regardant le plafond. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre privée à Poudlard. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de sa chambre dans le manoir de son père. Ah oui… Il ne se trouvait plus dans ces endroits. Il ne se trouvait même plus à la bonne époque. Son père n'était plus là. Il réprima vivement son envie de pleurer. Son père n'était pas là pour l'instant, mais il allait le récupérer. Il allait convaincre Potter d'abandonner ce stupide plan. Il ne le laisserait pas changer le futur. Il ne le laisserait pas rester à cette époque. Potter était le billet vers la liberté de son père. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici. Il se redressa lentement de son lit et partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Il ignorait où Potter pouvait bien se trouver en ce moment. Peut-être dormait-il encore. Peut-être était-il entrain de manger à la salle de diner. Dans tous les cas, il le trouverait et lui ferait comprendre la situation. Parce que Potter ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas sauver ses parents. Il ne pouvait rien faire du tout et il allait le lui faire comprendre. Il était plus intelligent que lui et bien plus manipulateur. Il trouverait un moyen de changer son plan. Il trouverait un moyen… et il retrouverait son père.

()

Le cœur du blond bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine en croisant les yeux émeraude du Griffondor. Il était déjà réveillé. Normalement, il se serait moqué de voir le Griffondor lever à cette heure un samedi matin. Après tout, Potter se faisait un devoir sacré de se réveiller au environ de midi à chaque fin de semaine. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard. Il ignorait quelle nouvelle habitude le Griffondor avait bien pu développer depuis la destruction de leur école. Il fut abruptement sorti de ses pensées par l'approche du brun. Potter se planta alors devant lui et son regard montrait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de lui parler. Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi nerveux? Il ne s'agissait que de Potter. Il pouvait manipuler le brun s'il le désirait. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il réussirait à convaincre Potter de retourner à leur époque. Et il sauverait son père. Il le retrouverait. Il en était convaincu.

-Evans. Déclara-t-il calmement. J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Suis-moi.

Le Griffondor lui prit alors le bras, l'entraînant sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Drago aurait du protester. Il détestait qu'on le touche sans sa permission. En fait, il détestait qu'on le touche point à la barre. Mais, il étai tétanisé. Potter avait l'air… déterminé. Pourquoi avait-il donc l'air si déterminé? Cela lui faisait… peur. Comme si Potter allait lui dire quelque chose et que peu importe ce qu'il déclarerait comme argument, le brun ne les prendrait pas en considération. Non! Il fabulait voilà tout! Bien évidemment que Potter allait l'écouter. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Parce que Potter était un stupide Griffondor. Les Griffondors n'étaient pas plus intelligents que les Serpentards. Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter les enferma dans une classe vide qu'il se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte.

Il se trouvait dans une classe vide avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine face à cette pensée. Il s'était déjà retrouvé seul avec quelqu'un. C'était ce fichu rêve. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. Mais, il n'était plus un enfant. Pas depuis que son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban en tout cas. Potter se planta alors devant lui, le fixant avec un regard si pénétrant qu'il sentit une rougeur désagréable se répandre sur ses joues.

-Malfoy…

-Écoute Potter. L'interrompit froidement le Serpentard. Nous devons retourner dans notre époque. Ne me dis pas que tu veux abandonner tes chers amis à leur sort. Après tout, notre monde est en guerre pendant que tu te fais dorée le ventre à cette époque. Es-tu prêt à laisser tes camarades mourir sans lever le petit doigt?

Voilà comment il devait parler avec Potter. Froidement, agressivement… Ne pas lui laisser la moindre ouverture pour protester ou argumenter. Il le déstabiliserait et le brun finirait par capituler.

-Malfoy, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à notre situation.

-Tu as réfléchi? C'est une première Potter. D'habitude c'est Granger qui réfléchit pour toi. J'imagine que tu es parvenu à la bonne conclusion qui est la même que moi. Nous devons retourner à notre époque.

-Je suis convaincu que nous avons été envoyés à cette époque pour une raison précise, Malfoy.

-Non. Nous avons été envoyés à cette époque parce que tu as fait un vœu stupide. Il n'y avait rien de prédestiné dans ce choix. Ce n'était qu'un hasard.

-Je ne pense pas Malfoy.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

-C'est **toi** qui ne comprends rien.

Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par être incapable de respirer. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était aussi calme? Pourquoi le fixait-il avec cette froide détermination? Comme si… Comme si aucun argument qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas agir de cette façon. Son père n'était plus ici. Comment était-il censé survivre sans son père? Il allait être tout seul. Il allait être tout seul et Potter n'y comprenait rien.

-Juste notre présence Malfoy… Tu ne comprends pas que juste le fait que nous soyons ici à **déjà** changer le futur!

-Peut-être quelques petites choses inintéressantes, mais pas l'essentiel. Nous devons laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. Nous ne pouvons pas tout changer à notre guise!

-Oui, nous le pouvons. Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous avons été envoyés ici.

-Par qui? Merlin peut-être? Ne soit pas ridicule Potter!

-Je ne sais pas par qui. Peut-être que c'est vraiment Merlin. Peut-être que c'est le destin. Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. Tout ce que je sais… C'est que nous sommes ici… et qu'uniquement notre présence est entrain de tout changer.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils n'avaient encore rien changé. Enfin si Potter lui disait bien la vérité et qu'il n'avait pas déjà tout raconté à ses foutus parents. Il devait se calmer. Il devait y avoir une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que son père ne recevrait pas le baiser du détraqueur s'il aidait Potter d'une quelconque façon. Il l'aidait en ce moment. Il avait rejoint ce fichu camp alors qu'il se foutait éperdument des sangs de bourbe et des moldus! N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour son père? Mais, Potter était entrain de tout mettre en péril. Avec sa stupidité et son inconscience… Il était entrain de tout gâché.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Potter. Murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas.

-Je sais que tu veux sauver ton père, Malfoy. Mais, tu peux le sauver ici. En l'empêchant de faire les mêmes erreurs.

-Et si nous changeons tellement le passé que nous ne naissons pas? Et si nous changeons tellement le passé que tes amis ne naissent pas? Que se passera-t-il alors? Es-tu prêt à avoir cette mort sur la conscience?

Il vit un début d'hésitation dans les yeux verts de Potter et sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Il allait y arriver. Il pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait retrouver son père. S'il ne le retrouvait pas… S'il ne le retrouvait pas… Comment était-il censé fonctionner sans lui? Il ne savait pas comment faire. Qui d'autre aller l'aimer? Qui d'autre n'aller pas le laisser tomber?

-Nous existons déjà Malfoy. Nous sommes déjà vivants. Je ne pense pas que notre naissance ait la moindre importance.

-Et tes amis? Si Weasley ne venait pas au monde? Si Londubat ou encore Patil ou Chang!

-Ils viendront au monde. Je vais détruire Voldemort à cette époque. Pendant que j'ai l'avantage. Je sauverais tout le monde.

-Tu te prends pour qui? Superman? As-tu la folie des grandeurs?

Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter posa les mains sur ses épaules qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Oh Merlin… Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne pouvait pas… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne voulait pas comprendre? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si décidé?

-Malfoy, tu te fiches éperdument de la naissance de mes amis. Tu veux sauver ton père, mais tu peux le sauver d'ici. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ça?

-Parce que je ne suis pas son fils à cette époque! S'écria le blond. Il ne sait pas qui je suis! Il se fiche de qui je suis! Je ne suis…

Plus son bébé. Son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas devant Potter. Il devait le convaincre. Il devait le convaincre… De n'importe quelle façon possible et imaginable.

-Tu peux avoir une nouvelle relation avec lui. Tu peux être son meilleur ami. Tu peux être…

-Je ne veux pas être son _ami_. C'est mon Père! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute!

-Je le sais Malfoy, mais je suis désolé. J'ai pris ma décision.

Et sous ses paroles, le Griffondor le planta là.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 19**

Peut-être aurait-il du parler moins durement à Malfoy. Harry passa une main hésitante dans son épaisse chevelure noire, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le visage du Serpentard… si pâle… si hagard… si désespéré. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy avec une telle expression. Et cela lui avait donné l'envie folle de dire « oui ». De dire « oui » à tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Tout ce qu'il désirait. Et cela l'avait terrifié à un point tel qu'il avait du s'enfuir en courant. Malfoy ne pouvait pas posséder un tel pouvoir sur lui. Avec ses grands yeux gris qui semblaient le supplier de ne pas prendre cette décision. Il avait été tenté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Pas parce qu'il croyait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision, mais simplement parce que le blond le lui avait demandé. Et c'était terrifiant. L'envie sexuelle presqu'obsédante qu'il avait eu pour Malfoy était révolue. L'époque où un simple regard du blond suffisait à lui donner des rêves érotiques pendant une semaine était chose du passé.

Il savait que Malfoy avait raison sur certains points. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Peut-être rendrait-il tout pire au lieu de tout arranger. Peut-être que ses parents mourraient de toute façon. Peut-être que Sirius irait tout de même en prison. Peut-être qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à faire changer d'avis Lucius Malfoy. Mais, il ne pouvait pas être pessimiste. Ce n'était pas en état pessimiste qu'il avait réussi à battre Voldemort à son propre jeu pendant près de 5 ans. Il devait croire en ses capacités. Il n'avait plus l'intelligence et le soutien de ses amis. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait par la tristesse de Malfoy. Aussi poignante soit-elle. Il se devait d'être objectif. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'enlever de la tête ses yeux gris emplis de désespoir?

()

Severus était épuisé au-delà des mots. Il en avait marre de se tortiller dans des positions inimaginables simplement parce que son cousin était de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était nullement de sa faute si Sirius Black refusait de lui adresser un regard. Sirius Black… son cœur se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine. Ouais… Mieux valait se concentrer sur les exercices de son cousin. Tout plutôt que de penser aux yeux bleus glacés du Griffondor. Brusquement, son cousin jeta son élastique au sol, passant avec désespoir ses mains fines dans ses épais cheveux noirs.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas Severus! S'exclama Kaoru Sumeragi.

-Parce qu'il est fou. Répondit automatiquement Severus tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait pris du poids. Sa Grand-mère risquait de le tuer s'il avait pris ne serait-ce qu'un livre. Il risquait de le mettre au régime. Mieux valait mourir de faim que de manger les concoctions de sa Grand-mère.

-Je suis magnifique pourtant! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas de moi?

-Parce qu'il est stupide.

Severus jeta un vague regard à son cousin qui semblait sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche. Il disait la vérité. Kaoru était superbe. Geignard, soupe au lait et désagréable, mais superbe. Pas que cela soit étonnant, il n'était pas un Dragon pour rien. Il était écrit dans leurs gènes qu'ils se devaient d'être superbes. Il prit alors une bouteille d'eau et but goulument alors que Kaoru continuait de se plaindre.

-Je lui ai dit « bonjour » et c'est à peine s'il m'a regardé! Je ne suis pas invisible pourtant!

-Tu es tout sauf invisible.

-Je peux avoir n'importe quel gars que je veux.

-Oui, oui.

Kaoru se jeta alors dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule.

-Mais, c'est lui que je veux, moi! Sanglota-t-il. Ce n'est pas juste!

Il pouvait complètement comprendre les sentiments de Kaoru. Sauf qu'il les prenait avec bien plus de philosophie. Après tout, aimer Sirius Black n'était pas un cadeau du ciel. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais, s'il ignorait totalement Kaoru, il se faisait un devoir sacré de lui jeter un regard méprisant dès qu'il se croisait. Super… Vraiment super…

-Kaoru, tu as un rendez-vous ce soir. Répliqua stoïquement Severus. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir les yeux rouges.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici et manger de la crème glacé.

-Grand-mère te mettra au régime et te sermonnera pendant des heures. Vas à ton rendez-vous. Rend fou de désir cet imbécile de Duc. Cela te fera retrouver ta confiance en ton corps.

Il avait fait cela suffisamment de fois pour savoir que cela ne marchait nullement. Mais, cela sembla mettre du baume au cœur à Kaoru qui lui envoya un sourire étincelant avant de reprendre son éventail, avec une vigueur que Severus ne pouvait qu'envier. Il était épuisé, bon sang. Il n'aurait pas du rester toute la nuit à veiller sur ce Drago Dumbledore. Un blondinet bien trop mignon que Black allait s'empresser de baiser pour ensuite le laisser tomber. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'énorme salle qui leur était spécialement réservé à Poudlard et pria silencieusement pour que cette séance soit enfin terminée.

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis mort de fatigue.

-Tu devrais pratiquer plus sérieusement. Répliqua Severus alors qu'intérieurement il hurlait de joie.

Kaoru lui tira vivement la langue et il lui tourna le dos, partant de cette salle. Une bonne douche chaude pour enfin détendre son corps. Il avait un autre rendez-vous demain soir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des cernes sous les yeux ou d'avoir l'air fatigue. Sa Grand-mère l'étranglerait sans la moindre hésitation. Il releva brusquement la tête en sentant son corps rentrer en collision avec une autre personne. Il s'obligea fermement à ne pas rougir en voyant Sirius Black. Bien évidemment… Il devait croiser Black alors qu'il était recouvert de sueur et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Black en avait quelque chose à faire de son apparence. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la main du Griffondor s'enroula fermement autour de son bras. Il se maudit silencieusement lorsqu'il se sentit frissonner. Contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Black ne devait jamais apprendre ses sentiments. Jamais.

-Tu sembles négliger Rogue. Siffla le Griffondor. L'un de tes comtes ou de tes barons seraient déçus de te voir dans cet état.

Il était tellement beau. Pourquoi était-il aussi beau alors qu'il était aussi désagréable? Et pourquoi devait-il être le seul homme à faire tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine?

-Fort heureusement, ils ne me verront jamais ainsi. Merci de ton inquiétude Black. Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Cela faisait combien d'année qu'il n'avait pas réussi à détourner son regard du Griffondor. Trop. Il aurait du regarder d'autres hommes. Non, mieux. Il n'aurait du regarder personne. De toute façon, dès ses 25 ans, il serait marié à un homme que sa Grand-mère aura choisi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire. Dans un certain sens, il s'agissait d'une chance que l'homme qu'il aimait le méprisait à ce point. Ainsi, lorsqu'il serait marié par sa Grand-mère, il n'éprouverait aucun regret.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi Rogue. Cracha Black.

-Je viens de faire de l'ironie Black. Si tu ne connais pas ce procédé stylistique, je n'y peux rien.

Il pouvait voir cette colère familière s'allumée dans les yeux bleus. Cette colère rendait ses yeux encore plus fascinants… envoutants…

-Sirius! S'exclama son cousin.

Severus en profita pour dégager son bras alors que son cousin se précipitait vers Black, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il partit alors sans demander son reste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à son dortoir qu'il se permit de laisser échapper une respiration tremblante. Il savait les sentiments de son cousin depuis ses 15 ans. Après tout, son cousin n'avait pas le moindre secret pour lui. Kaoru avait une bien trop grande bouche de toute façon. Peut-être réussirait-il à se faire aimer de Black. Ainsi, Black pourrait l'acheter à ses 25 ans et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et lui serait l'un des témoins de leur mariage. Merlin, quelle pensée désagréable. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans son armoire, cherchant une tenue confortable à mettre. Aujourd'hui était sa journée de repos. Il n'allait pas se laisser être démoralisé par Black ou ses simagrées. Il se tourna légèrement en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sursauta violemment en voyant Drago Dumbledore rentrer. Sauf que le blond ne semblait pas normal… Il semblait vide… vide de vie… vide d'essence… Il laissa tomber ses vêtements et se dirigea vivement vers lui, enserrant ses bras de ses mains.

-Dumbledore… Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je…

Le blond semblait incapable de continuer. Ses yeux étaient étrangement secs pour quelqu'un qui semblait si malheureux. Peut-être était-ce pire. Peut-être aurait-il du pleurer à chaudes larmes plutôt que d'avoir ce visage… vidé…

-Dumbledore. Répéta-t-il fermement. Parle-moi.

-Il n'a pas accepté. Je vais perdre mon père.

Severus connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait bien assez souvent vu pour la détester de toutes les forces de son cœur. L'expression de quelqu'un qui ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose. Drago Dumbledore ne semblait aimer qu'une seule personne. Et sans cette personne, son monde s'écroulait. Il avait déjà vu ce type de personne. Sa mère en était l'une d'elle. Sauf que sa mère aimait une idée et non une personne. De toute façon, elle était incapable d'amour pour un autre être.

-Ton père n'aurait pas voulu te voir aussi malheureux. S'il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimes, il aurait voulu que tu fasses le bon choix. Que tu sois heureux.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui et une soudaine lueur apparue dans son regard.

-Tu as raison… Il aurait voulu que je prenne la bonne décision… que je ne reste pas malheureux…

-Exactement! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et agis.

-Tu as raison… Tu as parfaitement raison…

Et Dumbledore le planta là sans un seul mot de plus.

()

_Il regardait une pièce de théâtre avec son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait voir une légère irritation se former sur le visage d'ordinaire lisse de son père et ne put que lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Son père intercepta son regard et lui envoya un petit sourire contraint. _

_-Désolé, cette pièce est ridicule. _

_-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago, perplexe. _

_-Cette fille… Elle est morte afin de mettre son enfant au monde alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mourrait. _

_-N'est-ce pas courageux?_

_-Non, c'est quelque chose de parfaitement stupide. _

_Lucius Malfoy s'installa alors plus confortablement dans son haut fauteuil alors que l'actrice se lançait dans une tirade enflammée. _

_-Elle meurt et laisse cet enfant seul au monde. Elle aurait mieux fait d'avorter. _

_-Mais, elle veut lui donner une chance, non? Répliqua le petit garçon. _

_-Elle lui laisse une chance de se faire torturer, maltraité et abusé par d'autres personnes très méchantes. On ne peut pas mettre un enfant au monde et espérer qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Il faut être là pour s'assurer qu'il sera aimé et choyé comme il doit l'être. C'est pour cela que…_

_Son père arrêta brusquement sa phrase, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide. Drago se saisit violemment de sa manche, la tirant jusqu'à ce que les yeux clairs de son père se posent de nouveau sur lui. _

_-Finis ta phrase, Père! S'indigna-t-il. _

_-C'est pour cela que si je meurs… Je désire que tu meures avec moi… _

Les yeux de Drago se baissèrent et observèrent avec une certaine légèreté le vide. Son père était mort à présent. Potter avait parfaitement raison.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment malade ! Merci à tous les revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés pour moi ^^ !

**Chapitre 20**

Harry n'en pouvait plus. En un mouvement brusque, il s'empara de la carte des maraudeurs et murmura le nom de Malfoy. Il haussa aussitôt un sourcil en voyant que le blond se trouvait au sommet d'une tour qu'il ne connaissait pas. Devait-il même se demander pourquoi le Serpentard se trouvait là? Cela importait peu. Peut-être réfléchissait-il mieux en hauteur. Dans tous les cas, il devrait lui parler et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution. Il n'avait pas perdu son père. Lucius Malfoy se trouvait dans cette époque. Il pouvait forger une relation avec lui. Malfoy avait simplement besoin de comprendre cela. Il enfouit alors la carte des maraudeurs dans sa poche et partit rapidement en direction de la tour. Il fallait que Malfoy comprenne. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et que cette tristesse insoutenable s'efface de ses yeux. Les yeux du blond ne devaient pas être aussi tristes. Il ne le supportait pas.

Il poussa vivement la porte qui menait à la tour et fut aussitôt assailli par le vent glacial. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait décidé de réfléchir à un endroit pareil? Il faisait froid. Il risquait de tomber malade. Le Serpentard devait se concentrer et essayer de voir le bon côté de cette situation. Si seulement… Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine en voyant le blond debout sur le bord de la tour.

-Malfoy! S'écria-t-il.

Le blond se tourna légèrement vers lui et son regard lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein milieu de la poitrine. Ses yeux gris étaient vides de toute émotion. Comment… Pourquoi… Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être parce qu'il refusait de revenir à leur époque. Il s'approcha lentement du blond, les mains tremblantes.

-Malfoy descend. Murmura-t-il.

-J'avais fait un marché avec Dumbledore. Déclara soudainement le blond. Je devais m'assurer que tu restais en vie et te venir en aide de n'importe quelle façon. Si j'acceptais ce marché, il allait empêcher le gouvernement de donner le baiser du détraqueur à mon père. Je l'aurais sauvé. Mais, maintenant que tu as décidé de rester ici… Il n'y a plus d'espoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Malfoy descend. Répéta Harry aux gouffres du désespoir. _Descend_.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser à sauter. Il voulait lui prendre le bras et le tirer violemment sur le sol, mais il avait peur que Malfoy, voyant son mouvement, ne saute avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Malfoy était en danger… Malfoy voulait sauter… Et c'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute. Le blond ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Descend. Descend. Je t'en supplie descend.

-Pourquoi? Mon père est mort.

-Il n'est pas mort! Hurla Harry. Il est vivant et tu peux le sauver!

-Je suis tout seul à présent. Je suis complètement seul… Que je vis ou meurs n'a pas la moindre importance pour personne.

Son cœur… Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, avec son air arrogant et son dédain flagrant. Il pouvait se souvenir de Malfoy en cinquième année… Il avait levé ses grands yeux gris vers lui… et il avait soudainement réalisé que le blond était magnifique. Et son cœur s'était mis à battre à la chamade. Malfoy… Malfoy… Le Serpentard était partout dans ses souvenirs.

-Ça a de l'importance pour moi. Rétorqua Harry.

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa du nez délicat de Malfoy avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers le vide.

-Parce que tu es le Sauveur. Cracha-t-il. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Potter. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

-Je me fiche éperdument du monde! C'est toi que je veux sauver! C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés! Tu ne peux pas mourir Malfoy! _Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul_!

Il vit le corps du blond tressaillir légèrement alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur lui. Il pouvait se souvenir de chaque rêve…de chaque minute… Il pouvait se souvenir de la jalousie brûlante qui se saisissait de son cœur dès que Pansy Parkinson s'approchait de Malfoy. Son obsession avait été brûlante… dévorante… Le premier véritable béguin qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Malfoy ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Jamais.

-Tu as tes parents, tes amis… Je n'ai que mon père. Je ne veux pas être seul.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, avec toi depuis toujours. Mes yeux sont fixés dans ta direction depuis des années!

Il n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille en temps normal. Le Serpentard n'était pas censé deviner ses anciens sentiments. Des sentiments bien trop intenses. Il l'avait regardé et regardé… Il avait rêvé de lui, penser à lui, respirer pour lui.

-Il n'y a que la famille qui nous aime véritablement. Répliqua Malfoy. Que la famille… Personne d'autre… Même quelqu'un qui me connaissait depuis ma naissance… Si nous ne partageons pas le même sang… Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Malfoy.

-Mon père ne m'aimera jamais s'il ne sait pas qu'il est mon père. Il n'a aucune raison de m'aimer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu es… Tu es extraordinaire Malfoy! Tu es intelligent, rusé, brillant… Tu es magnifique… Tellement magnifique…

Il vit la respiration du blond se bloquer dans sa poitrine et il tendit la main vers lui. Son regard le suppliait… Oh Merlin… Malfoy ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une chose pareille. Parce que Malfoy était important à ses yeux. Parce que Malfoy était… Parce que Malfoy faisait encore son cœur battre à la chamade. Parce que son béguin n'avait pas disparu, au contraire. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être saisi par l'horreur d'une telle révélation. Malfoy était important pour lui et s'il ne lui montrait pas… le blond risquait de disparaître à jamais.

-Magnifique? Souffla faiblement le Serpentard.

-À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Si tu n'es pas dans ce monde Malfoy… Le monde sera vide. Pour moi… Tu es important. Tu l'as toujours été. Et ton père t'aimera Malfoy. Si tu fais des efforts, il t'aimera. Fais-toi confiance. Tu mérites d'être aimé. S'il te plait… Descend…

Les yeux gris le regardèrent sous toutes les coutures avant que le blond ne poussa un soupir et ne prenne ses mains. Harry le tira aussitôt sur le sol et, avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il prit le Serpentard dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Le corps de Malfoy se crispa contre le sien, visiblement peu habitué aux contacts physique. Il s'en fichait.

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais hors de ma vue.

-Potter…

-Plus jamais… Oh Merlin tout puissant…

Il ne pouvait arrêter de respirer l'odeur de sa peau, de sentir la douceur de ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait que le serrer contre lui de plus en plus fort. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la relation entre Malfoy et son père. Il ignorait comment Lucius Malfoy avait élevé Malfoy et il ignorait pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte… Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de réparer les dégâts. Et empêcher le Serpentard de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

-Potter, tu m'étouffes. Fit remarquer froidement le blond.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque. Supporte-le en silence.

Après quelques minutes, il consentit à libérer Malfoy de son étreinte, posant ses mains autour du visage gracile. Un rougissement s'étala sur les joues du blond alors qu'il s'efforçait de le fusiller du regard.

-Quoi? Siffla le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que sans ton père tu es complètement seul?

-Parce que je le suis. Je suis tout pour lui et il est tout pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Il me protège.

-Tu dois apprendre à te protéger seul. Et tu dois apprendre à aimer les gens autour de toi.

Une étrange détresse voila les traits délicats du blond et Harry ne put que le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, le corps de Malfoy s'abandonna contre le sien.

()

-Recommence cette potion, _immédiatement_. Ordonna glacialement Lucius.

Le petit Serpentard de deuxième année poussa un couinement pitoyable avant de recommencer à couper les ingrédients. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de cette salle avant que ce gamin n'est réussi la potion. Serpentard ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore des points. Ils devaient gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Ils avaient failli perdre l'année précédente et son père avait failli l'étrangler. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Après tout, Lucien ne l'avait jamais déçu. Sauf à sa mort.

Après une heure de pratique intensive, la potion fut réussite et le petit Serpentard s'enfuit à toute jambe, visiblement soulagé d'être enfin libéré. Lucius sortit à son tour de la salle de classe et grimaça légèrement en sentant un mal de tête intense s'abattre sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait des copies à corriger pour ensuite aider d'autres Serpentards à faire leurs devoirs. Ils devaient gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Il s'agissait de sa dernière année. De son dernier test. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait exceller.

-Malfoy?

Une grimace de colère menaça de se former sur ses lèvres et il réussit à garder une mine impassible. Il jeta néanmoins un regard venimeux à Remus Lupin. Ce maudit Griffondor semblait décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces imbécilités.

-Que veux-tu Lupin? Cracha-t-il.

-Tu as l'air malade, Malfoy.

Bien évidemment, le Griffondor ne répondait pas à ses questions. Il roula alors des paupières et commença à marcher. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que la main puissante du Griffondor s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'empêchant efficacement de partir. Il se tourna alors vers lui et maudit silencieusement la taille du Griffondor. Pourquoi était-il aussi grand? Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être petit. Et être petit voulait dire être vulnérable. Il se souvenait de cette personne… si grande… si immense… comme Lupin.

_-Le méchant loup… qui va-t-il prendre ce soir?_ Susurra une voix enfantine à son oreille.

Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et il s'obligea à rester immobile. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était un homme à présent, pas un enfant. Il pouvait se défendre. Il était fort. Et il avait laissé ce professeur mettre… mettre… Une bile amère lui remonta alors à la gorge et il se sentit blêmir.

-Malfoy, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Malfoy…

-Fiche-moi la paix, bordel!

Il essaya vainement de se défaire de la poigne du Griffondor et sentit une violente panique s'emparer de ses tripes en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était enfermé. Il était trop fort. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

_-Qui va-t-il prendre ce soir? Moi, toi, Maxime, Jean, Sébastien… Qui va-t-il prendre ce soir?_

Respirer… Il devait respirer…

-Lâche-moi… Lâche-moi…

Il n'allait pas devenir hystérique. Il s'agissait de Lupin. Il pouvait se défendre face à Lupin. Il pouvait se défendre face au monde entier. Il ne serait plus jamais dans une position de faiblesse. Il était fort. Plus fort que quiconque. Il pouvait se défendre. Le brun le relâcha soudainement, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

-Pardon Malfoy. Écoute, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air d'un mort.

De toute évidence, Lupin n'avait jamais vu un véritable mort. Il ne pouvait pas vomir. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir lointain… si lointain…

-Je te dis ça pour la dernière fois Lupin… Reste loin de moi ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

Et il partit sans demander son reste.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier la chaleur des bras de Potter alors qu'il se trouvait autour de lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'enlever de la tête l'odeur qui s'échappait de son corps alors qu'il le serrait à l'étouffer contre son torse? Drago poussa un grognement rauque tout en enfouissant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il n'aurait pas du être entrain de penser à Potter. Il aurait du penser à son père et au meilleur moyen de le sauver de son destin. S'il ne pouvait plus être avec lui dans leur temps, il pouvait essayer d'être avec lui à cette époque. Même si cela se révélerait dur. Extrêmement dur. Son père était quelqu'un de froid avec les inconnus. En fait, il ne semblait supporter personne hormis lui. Et maintenant, il devait essayer de devenir son ami alors qu'il n'avait jamais été ami avec personne. Quelle horreur. Les cheveux de Potter avaient été étrangement doux lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré… et ses bras étaient tellement puissants… Où avait-il eu tous ses muscles? Drago se serait volontiers donné une claque. Il ne devait pas penser à Potter. Le Griffondor lui avait dit ses choses pour le sauver voilà tout. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'apprécier. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille et Drago était tout sauf une personne agréable.

_-Tu es magnifique, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur_.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire? Il savait qu'il avait un beau visage après tout, il avait le même visage que son père hormis les yeux. Et il ignorait complètement d'où lui venait cette couleur d'yeux. Ce gris-argenté vraiment étrange… Bon cela importait peu. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Alors, oui il était magnifique à l'extérieur. Mais, à l'intérieur? De quoi est-ce que Potter parlait? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit une chose pareille? Pourquoi l'avait-il serré contre lui? Pourquoi… est-ce que cela avait vraiment la moindre importance? Potter était Potter. Le Griffondor l'avait sauvé pour ne pas ressentir de culpabilité voilà tout. Drago cessa d'essayer de se suffoquer avec son oreiller et se contenta de rester allonger, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait voulu mourir aujourd'hui. Il avait voulu mourir pour rejoindre son père. Est-ce que rester en vie était la bonne solution?

_-Si tu n'es pas dans ce monde… le monde sera vide pour moi_.

Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Potter lui avait dit des choses… des choses que le Griffondor n'était pas censé lui dire. Des choses qui faisaient son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Des choses qui le faisaient rougir et qui le rendaient confus. Des choses qui commençaient sérieusement à lui donner la migraine. Ce n'était pas important. Il devait arrêter de se torturer et essayer de trouver un moyen de devenir proche de son père. Cela ne devait pas être plus compliqué que cela. Son père allait faire un jogging matinal chaque jour. Il pouvait essayer de devenir son ami en y allant lui aussi. Même si son père y allait chaque jour à 4heures du matin, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait tout faire. Il allait sauver son père.

()

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se félicita d'être un lève-tôt. Probablement que Potter blêmirait d'horreur en le voyant réveillé à une heure pareille. Potter… Il faillit s'arracher les cheveux en pensant au nom du Griffondor. Il détestait penser au Griffondor! Pourquoi celui-ci devait-il le hanter à ce point! Il avait d'autres priorités bien plus urgentes! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être obsédé par Potter simplement parce que celui-ci l'avait sauvé. Potter sauvait tout le monde de toute façon. Il n'était pas spécial pour cela. Un frisson de nervosité le traversa en apercevant son père. Celui-ci portait un short qui montrait ses longues jambes blanches et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée. Son père avait toujours été superbe. Et en plus, il était grand. Drago aurait tout donné pour être aussi grand. Les yeux verts pâles de son père se posèrent sur lui et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Drago déglutit avec peine tout en s'avançant vers lui. Il savait que son père n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il savait qu'il aurait à se battre afin d'avoir son affection. Il savait tout cela et il était prêt à se batte. Enfin, il l'espérait.

_-Tu mérites d'être aimé!_

Il pensait sincèrement à assassiner cette petite voix. Il ne voulait pas avoir de mini Potter dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas de Potter tout simplement. Il se fichait que le brun ait dit des paroles tellement… tellement… bon, cela importait peu. Il s'en fichait. Et il se fichait que le Griffondor ait les bras brûlants et qu'il sentait bon. Il se fichait qu'il soit musclé et que ses yeux soient aussi vert que de l'émeraude. Et il devait se concentrer sur son père et non sur le stupide Griffondor. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son père et se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour, puis-je courir avec toi?

Les yeux de son père le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant que celui-ci n'hoche la tête et ne se mette à courir. Son père avait toujours couru vite. Comme une gazelle qui s'enfuyait au loin. Souple et insaisissable. Mais, il avait toujours fait son possible pour le rattraper. Pour toujours être avec lui. Même s'il n'avait pas des jambes d'un mètre de long, il pouvait rattraper son père. Il vit celui-ci lui lancer un regard étonné en remarquant qu'il se trouvait à sa hauteur. Drago se contenta de sourire avant de se laisser emporter par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et la présence de son père à ses côtés. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de son père dans le vent. Fin et délicat, mais présent et persistant. Il avait toujours aimé courir. Cela lui permettait de tout laisser en arrière. Il n'y avait plus de problème lorsqu'il courait. Que lui et le vent. Que lui et la personne qu'il aimait.

Lui et son père continuèrent à courir pendant près d'une heure avant que Lucius Malfoy ne s'arrête près de la porte de Poudlard et lui lance un regard.

-Tu cours bien.

Et il partit sans un seul mot de plus. Il lui avait parlé. Son père lui avait parlé et ils n'avaient été ensemble que pendant une heure. Potter avait peut-être raison… Peut-être y avait-il vraiment de l'espoir… Ou peut-être était-il trop optimiste et allait finir par se faire brûler. Il ne l'espérait pas. Il voulait garder cette joie au fond de son cœur. Cet espoir brûlant d'un jour meilleur…

_-C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés!_

Bordel! Il en avait plus que marre de la voix de Potter! Ne pouvait-il pas savourer un seul instant heureux sans que la voix du brun ne résonne à ses oreilles? Le brun n'avait rien voulu dire de… de plus que ce qu'il disait. Il ne parlait pas d'amitié et certainement pas d'a… d'autre chose. Le Griffondor avait voulu le sauver parce qu'il était gentil et ne voulait pas ressentir de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas plus que cela. Il partit alors en courant bien déterminé à prendre une douche brûlante.

()

En voyant Potter arrivé dans sa direction, il fut abasourdi par le rougissement brûlant qui s'étendit sur ses joues. Pourquoi rougissait-il de cette façon? Potter… Potter ne méritait pas un tel rougissement. Il s'agissait de Potter! Il n'avait pas à rougir comme une midinette parce que le brun s'approchait de lui. Alors, pourquoi son cœur battait-il à la chamade et qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui? Le Griffondor s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et enfonça fermement ses bras dans sa poche.

-Est-ce que ça va aujourd'hui?

-Oui…

Drago faillit se flageller en entendant sa voix trembler légèrement. Il s'agissait de Potter. _Potter_! Il n'était rien d'autre que son ancien ennemi juré et camarade classe. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur et qui faisait son estomac frétillé.

-Es-tu sur?

-Pourquoi mentirais-je Potter? Siffla-t-il.

-Ouais, tu vas bien. Si tu es capable de m'envoyer me faire voir aussi tôt le matin, tu vas parfaitement bien.

Aurait-il du être plus gentil avec lui? Lui sourire? Le remercier? Lui donner des fleurs? Lui chanter une berceuse? Oh Merlin… Il devenait fou s'il croyait que chanter une berceuse à Potter allait arranger les choses.

-J'ai couru avec mon père aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il.

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage du Griffondor et Drago fut mortifié de remarquer qu'il avait un aussi beau sourire. Il devenait fou. En quoi cela le regardait-il la manière dont Potter souriait? Il se fichait de Potter. Il se fichait de lui et son cœur allait donc arrêter de tambouriner contre sa poitrine de cette façon, voilà tout.

-C'est super Malfoy. Je savais que tu allais pouvoir y arriver.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé… Mais, il s'agit d'un début, pas vrai?

Il s'obligea alors à essayer de sourire et baissa précipitamment la tête. Son sourire avait du paraître ridicule. Il ne savait pas comment être agréable ni comment se faire des amis. Si Potter s'était retrouvé sur cette tour prêt à sauter… il n'aurait jamais su quoi lui dire… Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sursauta brutalement en sentant une main douce se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est un début. Ainsi tu pourras découvrir le secret de ton père. Et mon les secrets de mes propres parents. Ça va être compliqué, mais je suis prêt à me battre.

Comment Potter faisait-il pour avoir un aussi beau sourire? Tellement lumineux… Drago obligea soudainement le brun à enlever sa main de son épaule et fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Moi aussi Potter. Au revoir.

Et il partit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

()

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant alors que Malfoy partait presqu'en courant.

-Au revoir… Superbe Serpentard qui me rend complètement cinglé.

-J'admets qu'il est magnifique, mais un Serpentard…

Le brun se tourna précipitamment vers le visage souriant de son père et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son regard sur Malfoy. Il ne voulait plus le perdre des yeux. Pas quand il avait failli ne plus jamais le revoir. Il allait aider Malfoy à sauver son père… ainsi il ne reverrait plus jamais une lueur aussi désespérée dans les magnifiques yeux argentés.

-Je ne sais pas ce que mes amis trouvent si attirants chez les Serpentards. C'est décourageant.

-Il est intelligent, rapide comme l'éclair… Et il a de grands yeux gris.

Et une minuscule fossette dans la joue droite… De quoi le faire craquer. Oh Merlin… Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. C'était vraiment pathétique.

-Tu as complimenté son physique en dernier. Ça veut tout dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu es digue de ce type, mon gars. Mes condoléances.

Harry éclata soudainement de rire alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur le Serpentard. Complètement dingue? Merde alors.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

-Aller Severus! Montre-moi tes belles dents! Montre-moi que tu es désirable! Montre-moi que tu es sexy!

Si ce crétin continuait ainsi, il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être violent. Le métis s'efforça de lancer un sourire séduction alors qu'il mourrait de chaud sous les projecteurs. Et cet idiot qui essayait de l'aveugler avec les flashs de sa caméra. Il avait faim. Il avait chaud. Il suait comme un porc et il était censé avoir l'air sensuel? Il vit son cousin lui envoyer un sourire provocateur et il eut aussitôt l'envie de lui envoyer un mauvais sort. Peut-être un bouton en plein milieu du front? Non cela était trop horrible même pour lui.

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Tu as été magnifique Severus! Exceptionnel!

Le sourire de Martin, aussi lumineux qu'il soit, commençait sérieusement à lui donner de l'urticaire. Il aurait du y être habitué pourtant. Il voyait ce stupide sourire depuis ses 15 ans. Bon, à quoi cela servait-il de se mettre en colère? De toute façon, il était destiné à revenir dans ce studio jusqu'à ce que sa Grand-mère le marie. Son cousin se précipita sur lui, enroulant ses bras fins autour de sa taille. Il avait chaud et celui-ci se collait contre lui? Merlin qu'il mourrait d'envie de le repousser. Mais, de toute façon, lorsque Kaoru voulait faire quelque chose, il était impossible de l'en empêcher.

-Severus… Je pense que tu devrais te remettre au régime avant ta rencontre avec Grand-mère.

-Pourquoi? Siffla le métis.

-Parce que je pense que tu as regrossis des fesses. Il risque de ne pas être content.

Il détestait sincèrement ses fesses. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'air anorexique comme Kaoru? Pourquoi devait-il être petit avec une chute de rein trop prononcée? Lorsqu'il avait le malheur de prendre quelques livres, ceux-ci paraissaient bien trop et sa Grand-mère le mettait au régime. Mais, pas n'importe quel régime. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il aimait la viande avant… jusqu'à ce que sa Grand-mère l'en prive pendant un mois. Le pire mois de sa vie. Il avait du manger du tofu. Cette nourriture aurait du être interdite par une loi du gouvernement.

-Je n'ai pas pris de poids. Cracha Severus. C'est toi qui hallucine.

-Ouh… Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur! Tu n'es pas dans ta _semaine_ pourtant…

Severus roula des yeux et décida, pour sa propre santé mentale, d'ignorer Kaoru. Il voulait prendre une douche et aller se coucher dans son lit. Demain, il devait revoir le Prince Frederick et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Sa Grand-mère ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il devait perdre un si bon parti. Lui et son cousin transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard et il grimaça en sentant un courant d'air frais traverser ses jambes. Il aurait du se rhabiller avant de venir ici. Surtout que Martin avait décidé de lui faire mettre des shorts minuscules et un chandail qui couvrait à peine son torse. Bon cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comment était-il censé attirer les lecteurs s'il portait des vêtements d'inuit? Ce fut en entendant le couinement surexcité de Kaoru qu'il devina aussitôt qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait l'impression que ces derniers temps, Black ne cessait de l'apercevoir dans les pires états. D'accord, Black le détestait. D'accord, lui l'aimait sans avoir le moindre espoir que Black regarde dans sa direction. Mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait absolument avoir ignoble devant lui? En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard doré de Lupin et sentit aussitôt une vague de soulagement. Lupin était peut-être un loup-garou, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était le plus agréable des maraudeurs. Le brun s'approcha de lui et Severus fut tenté de grimacer. Pourquoi ce type devait-il être si grand?

-Salut Severus. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Je sue comme un porc, je n'ai pas dormi depuis une semaine, oh et mon cousin pense que j'ai grossi. Mais, oui je vais parfaitement bien et toi?

Le Griffondor laissa échapper un léger rire tout en secouant la tête. Severus pouvait entendre parler Kaoru. Gazouiller aurait été le terme le plus approprié. Et Black devait être entrain de le regarder. Avec indifférence certes, mais au moins n'était-ce pas de la haine.

-Tu n'as pas pris un seul livre. Répliqua le loup-garou.

-Tu n'en sais rien Lupin. Rétorqua Severus.

-Je sais, par contre, que ce n'est pas totalement qui pourrait porter des shorts aussi minuscules sans avoir l'air parfaitement grotesque.

Lupin avait toujours eu une présence apaisante. Il n'était pas comme Black qui semblait sur le point d'exploser à chaque minute. Il était calme… rassurant. Mais, il ne regrettait pas d'être tombé amoureux de Black. Parce que Lupin était tellement gentil qu'il aurait certainement commencé à espérer une relation avec lui. Ce qui aurait été stupide puisqu'il allait être vendu au plus offrant dès ses 25 ans. Il était un Dragon et non un sorcier. Sa vie était donc différente d'eux.

-Je ne te dirais pas ce que mon cousin m'a dit, mais merci d'essayer de me réconforter Lupin. Ça ne marche pas du tout, mais j'admire la tentative.

-J'essayais de te réconforter? Moi? Je suis le grand, méchant Griffondor. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Severus en voyant Lupin rire de bon cœur. Ouais, Lupin était bien plus agréable que Black ne le serait jamais.

-Attention Remus. Pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Rogue tu vas devoir te départir de toute ta fortune. Mais, je suis sur que tout cet argent en voudra le coup. Il doit avoir… tellement d'expérience.

Il n'avait pas mal au cœur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les propres de Black ne l'atteignaient plus. Le Griffondor s'obstinait à le voir comme un prostitué alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne vendait pas son corps, bon sang! Il vendait sa compagnie voilà tout. Il amusait, divertissait les hommes qui payaient sa Grand-mère. Il allait diner avec eux, s'affichait en leur compagnie, leur était agréable, mais c'était tout. Black se refusait à comprendre cela. Il ne comprenait jamais rien. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux le brun.

-Je suis sur que tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi Black. Fit-il remarquer glacialement. En plus, toi tu le fais gratuitement. Qui est la vraie salope entre nous deux?

Et il partit aux pas de charges sans dire au revoir à personne. Que Black aille se faire foutre de toute façon. Il n'allait pas se laisser atteindre par ses propos.

()

Harry se demandait ce que son père pouvait bien penser de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il avait vu Rogue et Remus parler joyeusement. Tout était calme. Tout allait bien. Et puis il avait senti une étrange colère chez Sirius. Ses yeux glacés ne cessaient de se promener sur Remus et Rogue. Puis ensuite, il était allé les voir et avait traité Rogue de prostitué. Définitivement, il ne comprenait rien à ce monde. Rogue n'était pas un prostitué. En fait, son ancien professeur avait plutôt l'air asexué. Alors, pourquoi disait-il une chose pareille?

-C'est plus fort que toi, pas vrai? Déclara froidement Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que moi? Je plaisantais avec ta future petite-amie. Quel est le mal à ça?

-Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. De toute façon, je me fiche éperdument d'avoir heurté les gracieux sentiments de Rogue. Je te laisse le rôle du preux chevalier. Il te va beaucoup mieux.

Harry eut le temps de voir une grimace de colère déformer les traits de Remus avant que celui-ci reprenne soudainement son calme, fixant avec une indifférence blasé son parrain.

-Tu as raison. Le rôle du preux chevalier ne te va pas du tout. Retourne à tes conquêtes d'une nuit.

Et ce fut au tour de Remus de partir d'un pas rageur. Les poings de son parrain se crispèrent sous la rage avant qu'il se mette à courir. Harry n'aurait su dire où il était sur le point d'aller. Il avait l'air bien trop énervé. Son père posa vivement sa main sur son bras, secouant doucement la tête.

-Mieux vaut laisser Sirius se calmer. Déclara soudainement Peter Pettigrow.

Comme à l'ordinaire, Harry sentit son corps se crisper sous la rage alors que Pettigrow lui lançait un vague sourire. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant son père soupirer qu'il se détendit un minimum.

-Bordel de merde. Cette histoire ne prendra donc jamais fin? Soupira James.

-Quelle histoire? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas tout en tout cas.

-Tu peux me le dire si tu veux.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Sirius n'avait pas voulu croire en Remus et avait préféré confier l'avenir de son père et de sa mère à Pettigrow. So Remus et Sirius redevenaient amis… s'il n'y avait pas toute cette tension entre eux. Le groupe serait peut-être plus fort. Peut-être que tout irait pour le mieux. Peut-être… Il croisa les yeux noisettes de son père et sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un se racler bruyamment la gorge. Il avait complètement oublié ce type qui ressemblait étrangement à son ancien professeur de potion. L'asiatique leur jeta un regard courroucé avant de partir, visiblement offusqué.

-Il s'agit de Kaoru Sumeragi, le cousin de Rogue.

-Oh. Se contenta de dire Harry.

-Si tu veux… Je vais te dire ce que je sais… En tout cas… Tout ce que je sais c'est que Remus a eu un béguin monstre sur Rogue en cinquième année.

Remus ayant un béguin pour Rogue? Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir dit un blasphème. D'accord, le Serpentard était beau et il avait de très belles jambes, mais il était désagréable, acerbe et injuste. Enfin à son époque.

-Je sais aussi que Sirius déteste Rogue depuis _très_ longtemps. Avant Poudlard en fait.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne veut pas en parler. Et le béguin de Remus pour Rogue… et bien on peut dire qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris.

-Doux euphémisme. Interrompit Pettigrow. Il était livide de rage dès que Remus et Rogue parlaient ensemble.

-Au début, Remus essayait d'être objectif et d'ignorer la désapprobation de Sirius. Mais, c'est devenu de plus en plus compliqué. Et puis maintenant, c'est la catastrophe. Qu'est-ce que Rogue a de si extraordinaire franchement! Il est petit et c'est un Serpentard! Il n'a rien d'attirant, mais Remus n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de…

-On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Répliqua Pettigrow. Sirius aurait du se calmer un peu. D'accord, il déteste Rogue, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons tous le détester.

Harry laissa son père et Pettigrow se disputaient alors que son cerveau travaillait à 100 milles à l'heure. Est-ce que la raison pouvait être aussi stupide? Sirius n'approuvait pas le béguin de Remus pour Rogue? C'était tout? Impossible. La rage de son parrain avait été authentique. Et puis, pourquoi détestait-il Rogue depuis si longtemps? Il allait devoir se renseigner auprès de Malfoy. Son cœur manqua un battement à sa complète mortification. Il n'allait pas agir comme un crétin devant Malfoy. Le blond était peut-être séduisant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait devenir un crétin. Il pouvait parler à Malfoy sans bégayer. Il avait décidé de changer le passé. Il fallait donc qu'ils enquêtent. Rien de plus.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur**: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps **chaque semaine**. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déjà et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 23**

-Malfoy j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Drago lança un regard éberlué à Harry Potter. Et comment est-ce que le brun avait fait pour le trouver exactement? Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir un seul moment de répit pour penser au fait que ses pensées semblaient décider à rester obnubilées par les paroles de Potter. Il aurait du s'en remettre non? D'accord, le Griffondor lui avait dit des paroles gentilles. Il était un Griffondor! Ils étaient programmés pour être gentils au point de la stupidité! À moins que ce soit les Poufsouffles… dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à être obsédé par Potter. Il ne l'avait jamais été et n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Pas quand il devait mettre au point un plan pour que son père l'aime. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait même lui dire la vérité… Enfin s'il arrivait à se faire apprécier par son père bien évidemment. Ce qui allait être compliqué. Très compliqué. Merlin, et maintenant il se sentait encore plus perturbé en pensant à son père. N'y avait-il donc pas un seul sujet joyeux dans sa tête?

-Malfoy… est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

-Bien évidemment que je t'écoute Potter. Que veux-tu exactement?

-Premièrement, que sais-tu de la relation entre Rogue et Sirius?

Sirius? Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Il eut l'image fugace du Griffondor qui lui avait parlé de manière intime alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et, comme la première fois, il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je l'ignore. Moi et Rogue ne parlons pas vraiment et surtout pas de…

Il poussa une légère exclamation en se souvenant d'une de ses conversations avec Rogue. Le métis lui avait dit quoi déjà… quelque chose à propos de Black et de lui…

-Oh oui… Rogue croyait que moi et Black nous avions couché ensemble.

Ce qui était très étrange comme supposition. Pourquoi aurait-il couché avec le Griffondor? Il n'était même pas homosexuel. En fait, il n'était même pas convaincu d'être sexué. Il n'avait jamais regardé une fille plus de quelques secondes et les garçons… et bien il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourtant Rogue avait semblé si convaincu que lui et Black… Bon, cela importait peu. Il retourna son regard vers Potter et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Le Griffondor avait un air franchement bizarre. Comme s'il venait d'avaler une substance particulièrement amère qui semblait l'avoir traumatisé d'une quelconque manière.

-Potter? Murmura-t-il.

-J'avais oublié que Sirius avait flirté avec toi.

Black avait flirté avec lui? Quand? Il n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois avec le Griffondor et ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait flirté avec lui. Bon, de toute façon cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter lui posait des questions sur Rogue et Black? Il n'y avait qu'un seul Griffondor qui parlait à Rogue et il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Pourquoi le brun ne s'intéressait-il pas plutôt à leur relation?

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention… Commença le brun. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de…

-Potter… finis donc ta phrase.

-Laisse tomber. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pense qu'il y a un problème entre Sirius, Rogue et Remus ce qui aurait mis la pagaille dans la relation entre Sirius et Remus, ce qui aurait causé une rupture dans leur amitié et aurait ainsi gâché leur vie.

Potter était sur le point de lui poser une question et maintenant il lui parlait de la mort de ses parents? Pourquoi est-ce que le Griffondor passait du coq à l'âne? Il était vraiment trop bizarre. Drago s'étira langoureusement et résista à la tentation de se masser le bas du dos. Merlin, s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre n'était pas confortable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il remarqua la manière dont Potter le regardait. Il ignorait quoi dire exactement sur ce regard hormis qu'il le faisait rougir. Il n'aimait pas rougir. Et il n'aimait pas la chaleur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Potter. Il ne savait plus comment se tenir. Devait-il croiser ses bras? Les laisser sur ses genoux? Sourire? Parler? Grimacer? Merde que Potter lui mettait les idées sans dessous-dessus.

-Je ne sais pas Potter. Je peux essayer de me renseigner si tu y tiens. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Merci Malfoy. Autre chose. Tu dois garder quelque chose pour moi.

Le brun lui tendit alors un vieux bout de parchemin qu'il regarda avec perplexité. Et c'était quoi ce truc exactement?

-C'est la carte des maraudeurs. Fais-y attention.

-Très bien Potter. Est-ce tout ce que tu désirais?

Encore une fois, les yeux de Potter se mirent à lui brûler le visage, lui donnant l'envie folle de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter le regardait de cette façon? Était-ce ainsi qu'il regardait tout le monde? Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant où Potter l'avait regardé de manière si… intense… Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça!

-Est-ce que ça va aujourd'hui?

-Nous nous sommes vu ce matin Potter. Pourquoi n'irais-je soudainement pas bien?

-À cause de…

Un frisson glacé traversa Drago avant qu'il n'évite le regard de Potter. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se suicider. Pas vraiment. Enfin, son but n'était pas la mort.

-Je ne veux pas mourir Potter. Je veux être avec mon père voilà tout.

-À propos de ça… Nous devons en…

-Non, Potter. Nous n'allons pas en parler. Il n'y a rien de mal dans ma relation avec mon père.

Et même s'il y avait véritablement eu quelque chose de mal, il n'aurait rien fait pour changer quoi que ce soit. Son père était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et peu importe ce que Potter lui dirait, cela n'aurait pas la moindre importance. Il n'avait que son père après tout. Il ignorait même qui était sa véritable mère. Il sursauta brusquement en sentant la main de Potter se poser sur ses cheveux. À sa grande horreur, il se sentit rougir sous la surprise.

-Bon, peu importe ce que tu penses. N'oublies pas que je suis là, d'accord?

Et voilà. Potter recommençait avec ses paroles qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens! Pouvait-il arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec lui alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui? Le Griffondor avait passé plus de six ans à le haïr passionnément. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si différent entre eux pour que Potter agisse… agisse… Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque la main de Potter passa dans ses cheveux pour se poser sur sa joue. Sa main était brûlante et calleuse. Il aurait du la retirer. Il aurait du lui hurler de ne pas le toucher. Pourtant, il restait immobile, comme un imbécile, à rougir telle une midinette.

-Po… Potter. Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé assez bas pour se mettre à bégayer. Il était plus que pathétique. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

-Je déteste te voir ainsi.

-Potter?

-En dirait que tu penses que ton père est la seule personne qui a de la valeur à tes yeux. Comme s'il était l'unique personne à avoir fait parti de ta vie pendant toutes ses années.

Que devait-il répondre à une telle déclaration? Bine évidemment que son père était la seule personne qui comptait. Il était son père. Son unique famille. La seule personne qui voulait réellement le protéger. La seule personne qui connaissait chaque recoin de son âme et l'acceptait tout de même. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas voulu être avec lui pour l'éternité?

-Tu as toujours été là Potter. Toujours été là entrain de m'énerver et d'être dans mon chemin. Je t'ai toujours remarqué.

Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était que Potter venait de lui envoyer un grand sourire alors que sa main continuait à reposer sagement sur sa joue. Depuis quand est-ce que Potter le touchait aussi intimement? Et pourquoi se laissait-il faire exactement? Il devenait fou voilà tout.

-Je trouverais les réponses que tu cherches en ce qui concerne Black et Rogue. Ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Potter sembla soudainement sortir de sa transe puisqu'il retira vivement sa main de sur sa joue. Drago se maudit pendant dix générations pour avoir senti un courant d'air froid après que Potter ait retiré sa main. Potter n'avait pas la moindre importance. Le Griffondor était… il était bizarre voilà tout. Il avait toujours été bizarre. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de l'année de ses 15 ans où Potter semblait décider à l'éviter coûte que coûte. Allant même jusqu'à se jeter dans la toilette des files pour ne pas avoir à croiser son chemin. Et maintenant… il touchait sa joue pour ensuite retirer sa main comme si sa peau l'avait brûlé? Vraiment trop bizarre.

-Malfoy… est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose?

-Tu en demandes beaucoup en une seule journée Potter. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Promet-moi… que si tu te sens encore… comme tu te sentais cette journée là. Promet-moi de venir me voir.

Et que comptait-il faire exactement? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il lui fasse une telle promesse? Est-ce que son bien-être avait véritablement la moindre importance pour lui? Sa gentillesse de Griffondor n'expirait donc pas à un moment?

-Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes à ce point de mon bien-être? Tu me détestais aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté Malfoy.

-Oui, tu me détestais! Surtout en cinquième année.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement remarqué à quel point l'attitude de Potter l'avait ennuyé cette année-là. Comme s'il était une épidémie contagieuse qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Il avait même eu l'impression que si Potter avait eu le choix entre attraper le vif d'or et être obligé de l'effleurer ou bien perdre le match et ainsi éviter de le toucher, le brun aurait volontiers choisi d'abandonner le match. Potter était d'accord pour parler à Crabbe et Goyle, mais il devenait aussi muet qu'une huitre dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui. Enfin, s'il restait près de lui pendant plus de trois secondes.

-Je ne te détestais pas en cinquième année Malfoy. C'était… heu… compliqué.

-Je vois… et maintenant, que veux-tu exactement?

-Être ton ami.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que Potter devenait rouge pivoine. Drago… Drago n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il ne savait même pas comment on se comportait avec un ami. Il ignorait comment dire une blague. Comment être gentil. Ça allait être un désastre.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Souffla Drago.

-Dis « D'accord Potter. Soyons amis. »

-Potter tu es fou, mais d'accord. Soyons amis.

Le sourire que Potter lui lança alors faillit l'aveugler. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver ici. Potter… son ami bizarre. Son ami… Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 24**

Lucius ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué de toute sa vie, ce qui était vraiment un problème puisqu'il n'avait nullement le temps d'être fatigué. Un des préfets de Serdaigle le fixait comme si la fin du monde était sur le point d'arriver et lui devait se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Les décorations d'Halloween ne sont pas là! Qu'allons-nous faire!

Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire? Est-ce qu'il était censé en avoir quelque chose à faire? Oui, il était censé trouver une solution et arranger le problème. Lucien aurait réussi à fixer ce problème. Et il était la copie conforme de Lucien. En version améliorée. Lui ne sauterait pas du haut de l'immeuble du ministère. Alors, il devait être la copie de Lucien, sauf qu'il devait survivre. N'était-ce pas pour cela que ses parents l'avaient créé?

-Malfoy. Malfoy! Hurla le préfet de Serdaigle.

-J'entends, je suis entrain de réfléchir. J'irais voir Monsieur Andrews. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin, à lui de nous en sortir.

-Mais, la fête est dans trois jours! Comment pourra-t-il…

Était-ce normal qu'il n'entendait que « Bla, bla, bla »? Merlin tout puissant, il devait absolument se concentrer. Coûte que coûte. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être malade. Il n'avait jamais le temps d'être malade. Il était un Malfoy. Il se devait d'être fort en toutes circonstances.

-Malfoy!

-Je réussirais à le convaincre. Nous représentons Poudlard. Cette fête a toujours été importante. Ces décorations sont essentielles. Il se devra de faire le nécessaire.

Il savait pertinemment que Monsieur Andrews s'entêterait. Il savait qu'il devrait se montrer ferme et intransigeant et surtout ne pas montrer une once de faiblesse. Mais, dormir était un véritable problème ces derniers temps. Même s'il prenait des potions, des pilules. Même s'il courait à s'épuiser chaque jour. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit. Et c'était un véritable problème.

-Lupin!

Ah… et voilà un autre problème. Lucius s'obligea à afficher un air froid et impassible alors que Remus Lupin apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Le Griffondor ne cessait de le regarder en permanence. Le rendant presque cinglé. Il ne voulait être regardé. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait surtout pas être observé par quelqu'un qui avait vu… la scène que Lupin avait vu. Un frisson imperceptible traversa sa peau alors que son mal de tête menaçait de se changer en migraine. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir la migraine. Il devait être efficace.

-Très bien je vais rencontrer Monsieur Andrews. Déclara-t-il froidement.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Andrews? Répliqua Lupin.

-Il n'a pas envoyé les décorations d'Halloween! Il dit qu'il y a eu une erreur et qu'il n'y a rien à faire. C'est horrible!

La voix de ce Serdaigle lui tombait franchement sur les nerfs. Elle était si… aigue. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à prendre un marteau et à le frapper sans vergogne contre la tempe. Sans compter que le sol semblait presqu'invitant dans sa condition. De toute évidence, il allait pouvoir s'endormir aujourd'hui. Il fallait simplement qu'il réussisse à tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Enfin, sauf si Monsieur Andrews continuait à faire con difficile. Et puis, il fallait qu'il aide des premières années, qu'il parle au professeur Dumbledore, qu'il fasse un compte-rendu à son père, qu'il termine son devoir de potion, qu'il… tout bien réfléchi, il était fort probable qu'il n'ait pas le temps de dormir. Juste cette pensée lui tomba l'envie folle d'aller envoyer promener le monde entier et de se coucher en dessous d'un roc pour dormir pendant des années. Il cligna brusquement des yeux et réalisa que le préfet de Serdaigle avait disparu et que Lupin le fixait un peu trop intensément à son goût. Bon sang! Lupin aussi était un préfet en chef, il ne pouvait donc pas l'envoyer se faire voir aussi facilement que les autres.

-Au revoir Lupin.

-Je peux aller chez Monsieur Andrews. Va te coucher, tu as l'air mort.

Il se sentait mort. En fait non, les morts, eux, dormaient contrairement à lui. Il était tellement vivant que s'en était douloureux. Était ce que Lucien avait senti avant de sauter? Mieux valait ne pas penser à son grand frère, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu, lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur aussi morose.

-J'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper, alors je vais m'en occuper. Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le Griffondor devait le fixer aussi intensément de ses stupides yeux dorés? Il voulait faire son travail et non subir un interrogatoire. Sa patience commençait vraiment à s'amincir.

-Nous sommes plusieurs préfets Malfoy. Tu peux déléguer.

Pour que l'autre préfet en charge ne fasse pas bien le travail et que son père lui dise que Lucien, lui, se serait assuré que le travail était bien fait? Plutôt mourir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités. Il tourna vivement le dos à Lupin et s'apprêtait à partir sans un seul mot de plus lorsque le Griffondor le retint par le bras. Il essaya, vainement, de se dégager et ne put que serrer les dents en remarquant la poigne dure comme l'acier que Lupin avait autour de son bras.

-Lâche-moi! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher. Cracha-t-il.

-Malfoy, tu es fatigué. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es fatigué.

-Parce que maintenant tu m'observes Lupin?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de « t'observer » Malfoy pour remarquer les cernes en-dessous de tes yeux. Maintenant, va te coucher et laisse-moi aller chez Andrews.

Une poussée d'adrénaline lui permit de se défaire de la poigne infernale de Lupin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

Il ignorait qui, de Lupin ou de lui, était le plus surpris par son hurlement. Il ne criait jamais. Il était Lucius Malfoy. Il était toujours calme. Mais, maintenant… ça y est. Il avait une migraine. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être plus merdique? Il vit une étrange lueur apparaitre dans les yeux de Lupin et il recula d'un pas. Lucius était grand. Il avait toujours été grand. Mais, comparé à Lupin qui semblait faire deux mètres, il avait l'impression d'être un nain de jardin. Et c'était une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas. Pas du tout en fait.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy? Je suis quelqu'un qui respecte les volontés des gens autour de moi.

Lucius faillit soupirer de soulagement. Lupin était en colère contre lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait arrêter d'essayer d'interférer dans sa vie et allait, enfin, le laisser respirer. Un problème de moins à régler. Un couinement de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Lupin le souleva de terre, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et se mit à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Que… Comment… Quoi! Un grognement sonore s'échappa de la bouche de Lucius avant qu'il ne se mette à se débattre comme un lion enragé.

-Comment oses-tu! Laisse-moi descendre! Lupin!

-Je respecte la volonté des personnes autour de moi. _Normalement_. Tu es irrationnel.

_-Je_ suis irrationnel! Laisse-moi descendre! Immédiatement!

Où était sa baguette? Dès qu'il trouverait sa foutue baguette, il lancerait un maléfice si vicieux au Griffondor que celui-ci ne pourrait pas marcher sans être dans une incroyable douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Personne n'avait osé le traiter de cette façon. Il allait l'étrangler. Il allait sincèrement l'étrangler. Pourtant, il n'était pas un très grand admirateur de la violence physique, mais Lupin avait dépassé les bornes!

-Tu es malade Malfoy. Va t'occuper de ça et ensuite reviens te tuer au travail.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Lupin!

-Je sais que tu es malade. Tu n'arrives même pas à te défaire de mon étreinte. Tu es épuisé. Dors et arrête de te plaindre.

Comment osait-il lui parler comme s'il… comme s'il était un enfant idiot qui se devait d'écouter le bon vouloir de ses parents. Il arrêta de se débattre et posa lentement sa main contre sa tempe. Bon sang qu'il avait une migraine. Un mal de tête était une chose, mais une migraine… est-ce que Lupin ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille? En plus, comble du malheur, sa baguette refusait d'être trouvée. À moins qu'il l'ait oublié. Ce qui était impossible. Il ne serait jamais sorti sans baguette. Ça aurait stupide et il n'était pas stupide. Il était organisé. Il n'avait pas… Merlin, il était vraiment fatigué.

-Lupin, laisse-moi descendre.

-Tu es exaspérant Malfoy. Je t'ai déjà dit non et je suis un Griffondor. Nous sommes cinq fois plus têtus que les Serpentards.

Oui, il commençait vraiment à y croire.

()

Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir se reposer pendant son samedi matin. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avaler son petit-déjeuner en toute paix et simplement regarder le temps passé sans qu'aucun souci ne traverse son esprit. Plus de parents. Plus de Remus. Plus de Rogue. Surtout plus de Rogue. Mais, il aurait du savoir que Alain, sa dernière aventure d'une nuit, ne le verrait pas de cette manière.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment! Je croyais que tu avais changé pour moi! Je croyais…

Et les gens disaient que les filles étaient exaspérantes? Les garçons l'étaient tout autant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alain devait venir lui faire une scène en plein milieu de la Grande Salle? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter cette nuit de plaisir sans se prendre la tête? Pourquoi parler de grands sentiments et de toutes ses balivernes?

-Tu es un être sans cœur! As-tu seulement même déjà aimé?

Plus que ce crétin n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Plus que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait appris très tôt que l'amour et la haine étaient des sentiments qui pouvaient très facilement cohabiter l'un avec l'autre. Trop facilement. Il pouvait voir les longs cheveux noirs, les traits fins, les lèvres pleines, le petit grain de beauté en plein milieu de sa joue… Rogue le hantait sans cesse. Il avait appris à se résigner avec ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alain ne pouvait pas se la fermer et se résigner à son tour? L'amour était douloureux. La vie était douloureuse. Il n'y avait rien de poétique ni de merveilleux dans les sentiments amoureux. Il était amoureux et ce sentiment ne lui avait jamais apporté la moindre joie. Comment cela aurait-il était possible? Pas avec Rogue. Pas avec un Dragon. Pas avec le fils de cet homme.

-Je croyais vraiment… je… Je…

Oh super. Maintenant, Alain n'arrivait même plus à parler à travers ses larmes. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'un homme se devait d'être stoïque et calme même durant les pires douleurs? Est-ce que pleurer allait changer? Est-ce que pleurer allait l'aider? Non. Cela ne faisait que l'humilier et le rendre ridicule. Quel imbécile. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rogue, habillé d'un kimono bleu pâle, et se mettant précipitamment un peigne dans les cheveux afin de les maintenir en place. Comme à l'ordinaire, son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'une réplique acerbe se formait déjà sur ses lèvres. Les yeux gris du Serpentard croisèrent brièvement les siens avant de s'attarder sur Alain. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lancer sa phrase emplie de venin que Rogue se détournait de lui et partait vers l'extérieur. À un autre rendez-vous. À un autre homme. Son cœur se crispa furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lançait un regard mauvais à Alain et se redressait brusquement.

-Si tu croyais m'avoir changé, c'est ton problème. Cracha-t-il. L'amour est la pire connerie que Merlin n'ait jamais inventée.

Cette connerie ne servait qu'à détruire les amitiés, les familles et les vies. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la Grande Salle.

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 25**

Son père était _où_? Drago sentit une désagréable crispation à la poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à rester parfaitement stoïque. Son père n'était pas son père à cette époque. Enfin, plutôt les gens ne savaient pas le lien de sang qui les unissait. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à courir comme un fou en hurlant à Pomfrey de le laisser être au chevet de son père. Il ne pouvait que rester assis, ayant l'air parfaitement calme, et attendre le bon moment pour se lever et vérifier, discrètement, que son père allait bien.

-C'était tellement bizarre. Poursuivit un Serpentard. Lupin le portait comme s'il était une délicate princesse. Je veux dire… il s'agit de **Malfoy**. Ce type est effrayant!

D'accord, s'en était trop! Drago se leva aussi subtilement qu'il le pouvait et partit rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lupin avait porté son père. Son père! Comment ce stupide loup-garou osait-il poser les mains sur son père! Si son père s'était évanoui, il n'avait qu'à lui lancer un sort! Pourquoi le soulever de la sorte? Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration, essayant de retrouver un teint normal. Il était possessif, il le savait pertinemment. Mais, il s'agissait de son père à lui! Comment… ses dents se crispèrent férocement l'une contre l'autre et il réalisa qu'il était effectivement temps qu'il commence à prendre des cours de yoga et de relaxation. Il se faufila dans l'infirmerie et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son père sur l'un des lits. Sa longue chevelure blonde… son visage qui semblait si paisible… et il était endormi… Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à toutes les nuits où il s'amusait à se faufiler dans le lit de son père. Personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait la véritable personnalité de son père et tous ses secrets. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Lupin.

-Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Dumbledore? Aboya Pomfrey. Êtes-vous malade? Blessé?

-Je voulais seulement voir comment Malfoy allait. Déclara-t-il calmement.

Pomfrey haussa aussitôt un sourcil perplexe. Le dévisageant comme s'il avait trois têtes. Ou bien qu'il s'était mis à parler chinois tout en se trémoussant. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut face à cette pensée stupide. Il commençait vraiment à se dire n'importe quoi. Ce devait être l'influence de Potter. Le brun disait toujours n'importe quoi. Potter… Non! Il n'allait pas commencer à penser au Griffondor! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à lui!

-Vous êtes amis avec… Malfoy?

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent immédiatement en entendant le ton sceptique de l'infirmière. Qui avait-il donc de si extraordinaire à ce que son ami ait un ami? Son père ayant un ami… Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre Madame Pomfrey. Lui-même avait envie de rire aux éclats face à cette pensée. Mais bon, à son époque, tout le monde se serait mis à rire en l'imaginant avec des amis.

-Non, il a été gentil avec moi alors je m'inquiétais.

-Malfoy… gentil…

Il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait une autre langue. Comme si elle testait avec attention les deux mots sur le bout de sa langue. Bon, il devait admettre qu'il était très rare que les mots « Malfoy » et « gentil » soient associés dans une même phrase. Mais, cela arrivait franchement! Chaque pleine lune. Ou bien encore moins que ça. Bon, peu importe.

-Il va bien?

-Oui. Il est simplement épuisé.

-D'accord.

Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face lorsqu'il rentra directement en collision avec le torse musclé de Remus Lupin. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bordel que ce type était grand! Qu'avait-il donc mis dans sa soupe lorsqu'il était plus petit? Même Weasley, le stupide meilleur ami de Potter, n'était pas aussi gigantesque. Et Merlin savait que cet imbécile de rouquin était énorme. Le préfet en chef lui lança un superbe sourire qui lui donna l'envie folle de lui foutre un coup de poing. Ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas su avec certitude que Lupin lui briserait la main. Et peut-être d'autres parties de son corps… Le loup-garou ne lui prêta alors plus la moindre attention, préférant se diriger vers son père. Pourquoi avait-il donc eu un frisson désagréable dans le corps en observant la manière que Lupin observait son père? Le Griffondor avait bien le droit de le regarder? Cela ne voulait rien dire de particulier!

-Comment va-t-il Madame Pomfrey?

-Il est épuisé. Il a donc besoin de sommeil. Beaucoup de sommeil. Mais, avec la fête qui arrive…

-Je me chargerais de tout. Dites-lui de rester coucher ou je l'assomme.

-Je pense, Monsieur Lupin, que vous serez forcé de l'assommer.

Un étrange sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Griffondor et ce fut à ce moment-ci que son père laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se frotter énergiquement le nez et se retourner sur le côté, dormant encore plus profondément. Drago avait vu son père faire ses petites mimiques toute sa vie. Mais, il savait pertinemment qu'il était absolument adorable lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il était bien le seul à savoir que le grand Lucius Malfoy pouvait être mignon. Et s'il devait en juger par le regard visiblement troublé de Lupin, le loup-garou ne s'attendait pas à cela. Lupin… souriait comme un idiot… Lupin… regardait son père un peu trop intensément. Oh Merlin tout puissant! Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'être subtil et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors. Ce ne fut que lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame lui interdit l'entrée de la salle commune qu'il se sentit sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

-Appelez Po… Evans, immédiatement! Appelez-le!

-Très bien jeune homme, calmez-vous donc.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres en voyant le portrait pivoté. Son soupir se coinça dans sa poitrine en voyant une superbe rouquine sortir. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler à une stupide rouquine! Il voulait Potter et il le voulait maintenant.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

-Pas toi, pauvre tâche. _L'autre_ Evans!

Il se fichait éperdument de l'air courroucé de la jeune fille. Il avait besoin de Potter, sinon il se promettait de commettre un meurtre dans les cinq prochaines secondes! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il… Il… Il vit alors Potter sortir de la salle commune et l'attrapa par le collet.

-Suis-moi en silence! Aboya-t-il.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent et Drago ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder d'avantage. Il avait une crise sur les bras!

()

Harry ne comprenait pas où Malfoy l'emmenait. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir éviter le blond pendant quelques jours. Ne serait-ce que pour reprendre ses esprits et se calmer. Il commençait à ravoir le béguin pour Malfoy, ce qui était une tragédie. Il devait collaborer avec le Serpentard, il devait lui parler et même le toucher. Comment était-il censé fonctionner s'il passait son temps à se demander ce qu'il avait l'air sans ses vêtements? Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale et déglutit avec peine lorsque Malfoy le plaqua contre un mur, le fixant avec une colère brûlante.

-Dis à ce stupide loup-garou de rester loin de mon père! Hurla-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Visiblement il s'agissait de la mauvaise chose à dire s'il devait en juger par le regard meurtrier que Malfoy venait de lui lancer. Oh merde… est-ce que le blond réalisait que son regard était plus argenté que gris et que ses joues étaient écarlates? Est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait l'air humain et non d'une poupée de porcelaine que l'on ne pouvait regarder que de loin sans jamais pouvoir la toucher? Il semblait… accessible… et c'était terrifiant.

-Je l'ai vu regarder mon père comme un gros pervers! Dis-lui d'arrêter!

-Malfoy! Concentre-toi! Explique-toi _lentement_!

Le blond se ressaisit aussitôt et prit une profonde respiration, essayant visiblement de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais ses joues étaient toujours écarlates et ses yeux continuaient à briller. Ah bordel… Comment était-il censé vaincre cette attirance qui n'était pas la bienvenue si Malfoy continuait à agir de la sorte? N'y avait-il pas une potion pour supprimer ses sentiments? Bon, il savait déjà la réponse…

-J'ai vu Lupin regarder mon père aujourd'hui. Siffla-t-il.

-Et alors?

-Il l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

-C'est gentil.

-Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie! Explosa Malfoy. Et il le regardait comme si… comme si… et il l'a vu être mignon et… et !

Super… Malfoy ne réalisait pas que Sirius avait flirté avec lui, mais il délirait sur les regards supposément « amoureux » de Remus? Il ignorait s'il devait le traiter d'idiot ou bien se fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

-Malfoy. Calme-toi. Remus est gentil. Il aide tout le monde. Il ne ressent rien pour ton père franchement. De toute façon, nous _savons_ qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre lui, Rogue et Sirius. Les maraudeurs n'ont jamais mentionné le nom de ton père alors, calme-toi.

-Tu veux que je me calme Potter? Tu penses que j'exagère?

-Oui. Déclara aussitôt Harry.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Malfoy et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Les yeux argentés se plissèrent dangereusement avant que le blond se calme d'un coup, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Bon, il devait le ramener au monde présent avant qu'il commence à comploter la mort de Remus. Ce qui serait un gros problème.

-Essaye de te rapprocher de ton père au lieu de t'inquiéter sur sa relation inexistante avec Remus. De toute façon, ton père était avec ta mère ce qui veut dire qu'il était hétérosexuel. Pourquoi serait-il donc attiré par Remus?

-S'il te plait Potter… Pourquoi est-ce que mon père serait attiré par _Lupin_?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de plisser ses yeux alors qu'il mettait ses poings sur ses hanches. Et voilà. Il était exactement comme un cinquième année. Il avait envie d'étrangler Malfoy tout en voulant l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ses sentiments contradictoires.

-Remus a un très beau corps et son visage est très attirant. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

-Tu trouves que Lupin a un beau corps? Demanda glacialement Malfoy.

-Bien évidemment!

À sa grande surprise, les yeux du Serpentard s'assombrirent dangereusement avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et le plante là sans un autre mot. C'était quoi cette merde? D'accord, c'était décidé. Malfoy était un cinglé. Et lui était encore plus cinglé pour être autant attiré par ce type. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un psychologue.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant la fin de semaine et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu écrire ^^! Vive l'école lol!

**Message de l'auteur**: Oh mon Dieu... ça fait 6 jours que j'essaye de publier sur ffn et ça ne marchait pas L'HORREUR! Alors je TIENS à dédier ce chapitre à Mila LaChose qui m'a gentimment expliqué comment faire pour publier!

**Chapitre 26**

Harry crispa férocement les poings à ses côtés en voyant Malfoy lui lancer un regard venimeux avant de détourner brusquement la tête et partir dans l'autre direction. Cela faisait plus de trois jours que le blond s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, bon sang! Lui en voulait-il donc à ce point uniquement parce qu'il avait défendu Remus? Et bien, il pouvait continuer à être en colère parce qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de défendre Remus. Le loup-garou était son ami et presqu'un oncle pour lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser être insulter par Malfoy. D'accord, le Serpentard était sexy. Incroyablement sexy. Mais, sa personnalité était désagréable dans ses meilleurs jours. Il préférait mille fois être en compagnie de Remus que d'être en compagnie de Malfoy! Même si imaginer le loup-garou nu lui donnait presqu'envie de s'arracher les yeux alors qu'imaginer Malfoy sans ses vêtements… Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues et il s'obligea à se calmer. Tout allait bien. Il n'allait pas commencer à devenir un pervers. Enfin, plutôt à redevenir pervers. Peu importe.

-Tu es en colère contre ton ami? Demanda calmement Remus, lui lançant un petit sourire.

-Il agit comme un bébé. Je le laisse donc bouder comme s'il était un bébé. Répliqua avec exaspération Harry. Il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère! Quel crétin!

-Mais, il est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu à Poudlard non?

Ah… il avait oublié ce stupide mensonge qu'il avait raconté aux maraudeurs. Comme s'il aurait tout abandonné pour Malfoy. Le Serpentard était une migraine ambulante. Un beau corps ne suffisait pas. Être attiré par quelqu'un était quelque chose de normal. Cela ne voulait rien dire de particuliers. Il pouvait donc se calmer et laisser Malfoy bouder dans son coin.

-Même si vous êtes en colère l'un contre l'autre… Je te conseillerais de le garder à l'œil.

-De quoi est-ce que…

Harry se tourna vivement en direction de Malfoy et blêmit furieusement. Malfoy se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius et cet imbécile était écarlate alors que Sirius le fixait avec un sourire ravageur. Oh bordel de merde!

()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que ce crétin de Potter n'était pas venu s'excuser. Non… Il aurait du ramper comme un vers de terre! Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte? Lupin et beau corps n'allaient pas dans la même phrase! Le Griffondor était gigantesque! Qui pouvait possiblement être attiré par un homme des cavernes? Et cet homme des cavernes avait osé mettre ses sales pattes sur son père et Potter ne comprenait rien à rien! Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne réalisa pas lorsqu'il rentra en direction avec le corps de quelqu'un. Il sentit ses bras puissants entourés sa taille et il leva vivement les yeux, bien décidé à hurler, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux très bleus du type qui lui avait déjà parlé. Sirius Black. Il sentit aussitôt un rougissement s'étaler sur ses joues alors qu'il sentait son corps se figer, sous le choc. Il avait vu un bon nombre de beaux garçons dans sa vie, mais Black avait un charme presqu'irréel. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu avec ses yeux bleus glacés et ses cheveux noirs. Le Griffondor lui fit alors un sourire étincelant et il sortit de sa transe. Bon, il était temps qu'il se dégage de cette étreinte. Il était bien trop occupé à ruminer contre Potter pour écouter Black.

-Alors c'est toi l'ami d'Evans? Tu ne préférerais pas être _mon_ ami plutôt que le sien?

Premièrement, il n'était certainement pas l'ami de Potter. Deuxièmement, n'importe qui aurait été un meilleur ami que le Griffondor. Il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il venait de penser lorsque quelqu'un lui saisit brusquement le bras, l'enlevant efficacement de l'étreinte de Black. Aussitôt Potter se mit devant lui, les yeux plissés. Était-ce lui ou bien le sourire de Black était légèrement railleur? Oh c'était quoi cette histoire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sirius? Demanda Potter.

Était-ce lui ou bien la voix du brun ressemblait à un grognement? Un grognement sauvage et primal et… Un étrange frisson traversa Drago alors qu'il regardait le Griffondor, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que Potter faisait? Il n'était pas venu lui parler pendant des jours et maintenant il agissait de la sorte? Était-il complètement idiot? Il ne comprenait définitivement rien aux Griffondors.

-Moi? Rien. Je disais bonjour à ton charmant ami. Et je lui proposais de devenir mon ami. Un ami beaucoup plus… proche que toi bien évidemment.

La main de Potter se resserra un peu plus durement autour de son bras et il ne put que grimacer de douleur alors que Black partait en faisant un léger signe de main. Un ami plus proche que Potter? Ils n'étaient pas amis, bon sang! Ils se parlaient à peine! Bon, ce n'était pas vrai. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des paroles de Potter alors qu'il se trouvait en haut de la tour… Ces paroles étaient… Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et sursauta violemment en voyant Potter tourner un regard noir dans sa direction.

-Quoi? Demanda aussitôt Drago, sous la défensive.

Potter ne lui répondit même pas et se contenta de l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Drago avait beau essayé de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il allait bientôt commencer à lancer des mauvais sorts si Potter ne le relâchait pas dans les prochaines secondes! Le Griffondor le relâcha soudainement et le plaqua immédiatement contre un mur. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne cessait de le plaquer contre un mur? Pour qui se prenait-il? Les Griffondors… Ils n'avaient définitivement pas fini d'évoluer en homme civilisé.

-C'est quoi ton problème! S'étrangla le blond. Es-tu complètement…

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de râler sur le fait que Remus a regardé ton père… Siffla glacialement Potter. Mais, tu te laisses draguer par le premier imbécile venu. Es-tu un imbécile!

Se laisser… draguer? De quoi est-ce que Potter parlait? Il s'était fait draguer? Par qui? Quand? Où? Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon! Il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu! Lupin avait regardé son père avec une lueur de convoitise! Il n'était pas stupide! Potter était l'imbécile et non lui! Il poussa violemment le Griffondor en plein milieu de la poitrine et laissa échapper un grognement rauque lorsque celui-ci ne bougea même pas et se contenta de se saisir de ses mains pour les plaquer contre le mur. Drago se mit alors à se débattre, hors de lui.

-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!

-Désolé _Princesse_, je n'obéis pas à tes stupides ordres! Aboya Potter.

-Lâche-moi!

-Tu le laisses, **lui**, te toucher, mais pas moi!

Qui _lui_? Personne ne l'avait touché! Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'amusait à divaguer? Était-il devenu fou? Non, c'était la mauvaise question. Potter avait toujours été fou, sauf qu'il le devenait de plus en plus. Il n'avait rien fait! Potter était censé s'excuser et lui dire… et lui dire n'importe quoi. Il était censé l'aider. Il était censé avoir le même regard doux et implorant. Il était censé avoir les mêmes mains chaleureuses. Il n'était pas censé être en colère! Il était celui qui était en colère!

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis lorsque lui te touches alors que tu te mets en colère dès que je m'approche de toi? Demanda d'une voix presqu'inaudible Potter avant que le brun ne le lâche soudainement.

De… De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Il rougissait? Quand avait-il rougi? De toute façon, il était blond! Les blonds rougissaient facilement. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter semblait aussi triste maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Ah Merlin qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il aurait du laisser Potter dans son malheur et lui tourner le dos. Mais, le Griffondor l'avait aidé… Il avait été là pour lui. Mais, qu'était-il censé lui dire exactement? Il s'approcha alors du brun et lui prit délicatement les mains. Il ne savait pas comment toucher un autre être que son père. Avec son père, tout était facile. S'il voulait lui prendre la main, il lui prenait la main, aussi simple que cela. Mais, avec Potter… Il déglutit avec peine alors que Potter le fixait comme s'il venait de se mettre à parler en mandarin.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Je ne me mets pas en colère dès que tu t'approches de moi. Es-tu stupide? Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me touches. Et puis, je ne comprends rien. Personne ne me draguait. Mais, tu n'étais pas là lorsque ce _Lupin_ regardait mon père! Il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange à mon avis alors je te prierais de prendre mes avertissements en considération et de…

Il perdit aussitôt le fil de ses pensées lorsque Potter entrelaça leurs doigts et lui fit un sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire. Un vrai sourire. Potter ne lui avait jamais véritablement souri. Et ce sourire… Drago se sentit rougir à sa grande horreur alors qu'il baissait vivement la tête vers le bas. Il se sentait idiot. Incroyablement idiot. Il avait rougi lorsque Black était en face de lui. C'était normal, le Griffondor était _vraiment_ beau. Mais, pourquoi rougir parce que Potter lui souriait? Il s'agissait de Potter! Du crétin rachitique qui avait refusé sa main en première année. De l'imbécile qui était subitement devenu plus grand que lui en cinquième année et qui s'amusait à l'ignorer et à s'enfuir dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Pourquoi rougissait-il maintenant? L'une des mains du brun se posa sur son menton, lui remontant le visage.

-Malfoy, tu rougis. Fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire totalement débile au visage.

-La ferme Potter. Tu es incompréhensible. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait que je rougisse ou non? En quoi cela te regarde-t-il?

-En rien j'imagine… Ou peut-être en tout.

Le brun le relâcha brusquement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Si à une époque il avait cru que Potter était vaguement étrange, il s'était visiblement trompé. Potter était plus qu'étrange. Il était même fou. Drago passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement en voyant le regard impassible de son camarade de classe.

-Tu es vachement populaire Dumbledore. Déclara paisiblement le métis.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler Rogue.

Ah mais Potter lui avait demandé de découvrir le grand et noir secret qui le liait aux maraudeurs… Mais, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Ne pouvait-il pas le faire plus tard?

-Dommage Malfoy… Je suis convaincu que nous aurions plein de chose à nous dire.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant de lui tourner le dos. Brusquement, il se figea et fit un bond en direction du Serpentard, celui-ci continuait à le fixer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Malfoy. Je trouve que ce nom te va beaucoup mieux.

Drago était tétanisé. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Oh non… Oh non, non, non. Rogue s'approcha alors de lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on découvre ton secret… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le hurler en plein milieu du corridor, Malfoy. Dis bonjour à Potter de ma part.

Et Rogue le planta là sans un mot de plus.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 27**

Existait-il un moyen pour qu'il tombe encore plus bas? Harry ferma brusquement les yeux et se mordit férocement la lèvre. Mais qu'avait-il eu l'intention de faire en hurlant sur Malfoy et en lui reprochant de ne pas accepter d'être proche de lui? Était-il pathétique? Bien évidemment qu'il était pathétique. Cela faisait des années qu'il était un cas désespéré. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy en cinquième année. Cet éclair de chaleur dans son corps et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Le blond s'était contenté de le regarder avec méfiance et lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Bien trop magnifique. Mais, il s'agissait de Malfoy bon sang! D'une personne désagréable, sarcastique et stupide toute évidence! Pourquoi est-ce que le Serpentard s'obstinait à ne pas remarquer que Sirius le draguait? N'était-ce pas l'évidence même? Et, comble de l'horreur, Sirius ressemblait à un Dieu grec. Comment était-il censé entrer en compétition avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Non, il n'allait pas rentrer en compétition avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas Malfoy. Il trouvait le blond attirant voilà tout. Vraiment attirant. Bien trop attirant. Mais, l'attirance n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre… Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans son dortoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec personne. Même son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je croyais que tu allais rester avec ton joli blond afin de protéger sa vertu. Déclara sarcastiquement Sirius.

Harry se redressa d'un bond et faillit se jeter illico presto sur son parrain. Il se fichait qu'il aimait ce type et qu'il le considérait comme un père de substitution. Il se fichait qu'il était le meilleur ami de son véritable père. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait qu'une personne qui essayait de coucher avec son… avec son… avec Malfoy et cela le mettait dans une colère si noire qu'il l'aurait volontiers étranglé.

-Toi… Commença-t-il glacialement.

-Quoi moi? Répliqua froidement son parrain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dragues Dumbledore! Cracha-t-il. Tu peux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre non? Arrête!

-Je le drague parce que tu l'aimes. Répondit calmement Sirius.

C'était quoi cette merde? Cette fois-ci, Harry bondit de son lit et saisit violemment son parrain par le collet. Il draguait Malfoy uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait? Quel genre d'ami faisait une chose pareille! D'accord, lui et Sirius n'étaient pas encore très amis à cette époque, mais de là à faire une chose pareille…

-Espèce de…

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère contre moi. Cracha son parrain, les yeux plissés. Les gens comme toi sont ceux que je déteste le plus.

Quoi? Sirius le détestait? Alors qu'il draguait l'homme qu'il aimait… Enfin qu'il faisait semblant d'aimer. Enfin auquel il était attiré. Bon, il allait réfléchir au statut de Malfoy dans son cœur plus tard. Bien plus tard. Et Sirius osait le détester? Il ne lui avait rien fait! Il ignora aisément le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en pensant que son parrain le détestait et préféra se concentrer sur la colère flamboyante qui brûlait en lui.

-Toi… Tu peux être avec la personne que tu aimes, mais tu ne fais rien. Poursuivit glacialement Sirius. Il suffit que tu te lances et tout pourrait bien se terminer pour toi. Mais non… Tu préfères rester dans ton coin à ne pas agir comme un imbécile… et pendant ce temps la personne que tu aimes tombera amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et tu n'auras que toi-même à blâmer! Agis au lieu de pleurnicher sur ton sort. Les gens comme toi… je les déteste vraiment.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Sirius ne parlait pas vraiment de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Remus. Harry sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine et il s'obligea à prendre une longue respiration. Il devait découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver entre Remus et Sirius. Il devait découvrir le rôle de Rogue dans toute cette histoire. Il devait empêcher le passé de se répéter une fois encore.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu détestes Remus? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Je ne déteste pas Remus. Répliqua Sirius.

-Mais, il t'énerve vraiment. Poursuivit le brun. Est-ce parce qu'il aimait Rogue, mais qu'il n'a rien fait pour être avec lui? Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour une raison aussi stupide. N'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut aller devant la personne qu'il aime et lui dire ses sentiments. Je sais que toi tu es assez courageux pour le faire, mais…

-Moi? Ne me mets pas dans la même ligne que toi et Remus. De toute façon, pourquoi parlons-nous de moi? C'est toi l'imbécile qui ne fait rien pour avoir Dumbledore. Je vais te le voler et tu n'auras qu'à t'en mordre les doigts.

Encore une fois, il dut reprendre son souffle pour ne pas donner un violent coup de poing à son parrain. Il devait faire confiance à Malfoy. Le blond n'était pas assez stupide pour coucher avec Remus. En fait, le Serpentard n'était peut-être même pas gay, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Sauf qu'il rougissait autour de Sirius. Merde!

-De toute évidence tu n'as jamais été amoureux. Déclara froidement le brun. Ce n'est pas facile d'aller dire à quelqu'un les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de juger une chose pareille.

-Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver Evans. Siffla Sirius. Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ferme-la.

Puis, Sirius lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir de la chambre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Remus qui rentrait à son tour. Harry vit les deux maraudeurs se lancer un regard peu amène avant que Remus ne fasse un léger sourire dans sa direction.

-Sirius, tu sais qu'Harry aime Dumbledore. Ne pourrais-tu pas lâcher ta libido sur quelqu'un d'autre? N'importe qui? Tu n'as de goût très difficile.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Remus venait de dire une chose pareille à son parrain. Il venait carrément de le traiter de salope en des mots bien plus civilisés. Il devait découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Il devait arranger tout cela. Mais, comment faire lorsque son parrain le détestait et que Remus gardait un silence bienveillant qui lui donnait l'envie folle de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Tu as raison. Peut-être devrais-je me payer un rendez-vous avec Rogue. Il doit tout connaître des plaisirs de la chair.

Les yeux du loup-garou se plissèrent dangereusement alors que Sirius sortait du dortoir sans dire un mot de plus. Malfoy avait tord. Remus n'en avait pas après son père… Il était encore amoureux de Rogue. Et Sirius n'aimait pas cela. Ou bien il utilisait cette pique pour faire du mal à Remus. Pourquoi bordel!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sirius? N'êtes-vous pas meilleurs amis?

-Sincèrement? Je ne sais même plus ce que nous sommes à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Remus lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure. Puis, il lui fit un vague signe de main qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi.

-C'est une longue histoire. Répliqua-t-il évasivement.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Déclara aussitôt Harry.

-J'aimais ce type. Sirius n'approuvait pas. Le plus étrange là-dedans c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'encourager. Il me disait toujours « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler? » « Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à sortir? ». Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas ce type, mais je croyais qu'il faisait des efforts pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre…

Le loup-garou se secoua doucement la tête avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire en coin.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Merci de m'avoir écouté Harry.

Puis, lui aussi partit sans demander son reste. Et laissant Harry avec encore plus de question qu'auparavant.

()

Drago était sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Non, non, non! Rogue n'avait pas pu découvrir… il n'avait pas pu découvrir… C'était trop horrible. Potter allait lui hurler dessus. Ou bien allait-il être content? Bon, de toute façon, il lui était impossible de prévoir les réactions du Griffondor. Potter était aussi imprévisible que la mer. Merlin qu'il détestait la mer… Il pénétra rapidement dans son dortoir et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant Rogue dans un long kimono de soie. Il avait déjà vu le métis en kimono, mais jamais dans un aussi beau. Le kimono mauve faisait ressortir les étincelles violettes dans les yeux gris de Rogue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ancien professeur de potion était aussi séduisant. À son époque, le professeur Rogue s'occupait à peine de ses cheveux et se fichait bien de son apparence. Une image tout à fait différente du Rogue qu'il voyait en ce moment entrain d'arranger sa coiffure et de se regarder sous tous les angles.

-Ah Malfoy… enfin de retour. Salua le métis.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Siffla le blond.

-Alors, comment devrais-je t'appeler? Tu sais, tu ressembles vraiment à Malfoy. En bien plus petit bien évidemment.

Le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur Rogue. Et s'il devait en juger par le petit sourire goguenard qui venait de former sur les lèvres de son camarade de classe, cela savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

-Je suis Drago… Dumbledore. Moi et Potter, nous blaguions voilà tout.

-Premièrement, vous aviez l'air de vous disputer. Deuxièmement, tu viens de l'appeler, encore une fois, _Potter_. Si c'est vraiment un secret, vous faites de piètres gardiens.

Il ne pouvait pas commencer à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Rogue ne savait rien.

-Qui crois-tu que je sois Rogue? Demanda-t-il sereinement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, si tu ne veux pas que je dise tout à Malfoy…

-Il ne te croira jamais.

-C'est Malfoy. Il est paranoïaque. Il fera un test de sang uniquement pour être sur.

Drago déglutit avec peine alors que son cœur se serrait. Si son père commençait à le soupçonner de quelque chose… Il ne se laisserait jamais approcher par lui. Il voulait être plus proche de son père. Il devait devenir plus proche de son père. Il ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui. Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il fixait Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

Le métis mis un peigne en argent dans sa longue chevelure noire et se lança un dernier regard dans le miroir. Puis, il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de coller ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Reste loin de Black. Souffla-t-il paisiblement.

-Quoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue lui parlait de Black dans cette conversation? Bon sang! Pourquoi tout le monde était obsédé par Black? D'abord Potter et maintenant Rogue. Étaient-ils tous fous?

-Je ne me répéterais pas. Poursuivit placidement Rogue. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Puis, le métis le planta là sans un seul « au revoir », laissant Drago plus que perplexe. Tous les gens autour de lui avaient besoin de thérapie. Et vite.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 28**

Remus regardait avec une certaine indifférence les décorations se mettre en place dans la Grande Salle. Dans deux jours il y aurait le bal d'Halloween et il savait pertinemment que si tout n'était pas parfait Malfoy allait l'étriper. Son cœur manqua un battement en pensant au blond et il faillit se donner une claque. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Malfoy avec une telle expression. Bon sang! Il s'agissait de Malfoy! Le blond était froid, désagréable et maître de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air adorable avec ses longs cheveux d'or blanc et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette crispation dans la poitrine pour quelqu'un qui était incapable de l'aimer. Severus avait été incapable de l'aimer et Lucius Malfoy n'allait certainement pas tomber amoureux de lui. Il s'agissait de _Lucius Malfoy_. Il y a un mois, il aurait été incapable d'affirmer que le Serpentard avait un cœur qui battait alors de là à commencer à avoir le cœur battant à la chamade parce que, par un miracle, il était mignon dans son sommeil… Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-Lupin. Déclara froidement une voix derrière lui.

Et voilà. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement à nouveau. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond Serpentard et s'obligea à faire un sourire bienveillant. Il était Remus Lupin, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit gentil et généreux.

-Salut Malfoy. Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

Le blond pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre tout en le fusillant vicieusement du regard. Il était vraiment content d'être plus grand que Malfoy. Sinon, il était convaincu que ce regard l'aurait fait rentrer sous terre.

-Tout est en ordre. Poursuivit rapidement le loup-garou. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes Lupin? Tu m'as emmené de force dans cette infirmerie et cette infirmière de pacotille m'a obligé à y rester pendant des jours sous prétexte que je serais « mort de fatigue ».

-Ce n'était pas un prétexte Malfoy. Tu avais des cernes jusqu'au menton. Il fallait que tu te reposes.

-J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer lorsque je serai mort.

-Si tu avais continué à ce rythme, je n'aurais eu qu'à apporter des roses blanches sur ta tombe dans moins six mois.

Les yeux verts pâles de Malfoy le dévisagèrent longuement avant que le blond ne lui tourne le dos, visiblement ennuyé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ignorait comment réagir avec Malfoy. Le Serpentard était froid… Il avait l'air fort et impénétrable et pourtant… Il pouvait encore très clairement se souvenir de cette scène qui lui donnait toujours l'envie de vomir. Avait-il bien compris ce qui était entrain d'arrivé?

-Des jacinthes. Murmura faiblement le préfet en chef.

-Quoi? Demanda Remus.

-Des jacinthes. Je préférerais des jacinthes sur ma tombe.

Puis, le blond partit sa longue chevelure lui caressant le creux des reins. Et Remus n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi son cœur avait décidé de courir un marathon alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

()

Drago était nerveux. Non, il était plus que nerveux. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Potter avait eu une telle obsession sur l'histoire de Rogue et Black. Lui aussi était devenu obsédé pour une toute autre raison. Il avait besoin de découvrir leur secret afin de pouvoir menacer Rogue à son tour. Le métis ne pouvait pas posséder une information aussi vitale sur lui alors que lui ne connaissait rien du tout! Il avait envie de se flageller en se souvenant comment Rogue avait découvert son secret. Il méritait des claques. Non mieux. Potter méritait des claques. Longuement. Et quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer cette étrange fascination qu'exerçait Black? D'accord, le Griffondor était séduisant. Même plus que séduisant. En fait, il était certainement le type le plus séduisant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Mais, la beauté ne changeait rien à la vie. Black allait finir par être vieux, grossir, perdre ses cheveux et ainsi ne plus du tout conserver son image de sexe symbole. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Potter et Rogue étaient aussi obsédés par lui? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en venant à bout du dernier sortilège qui lui bloquait l'accès à la garde-robe de Rogue. Ce type était un vrai paranoïaque ou quoi? Pour être honnête, cet aspect du métis lui faisait bien plus penser à son professeur. Voir Rogue se coiffant, se mettant en kimono et ayant l'air si ravissant était vaguement effrayant. Le Rogue de son époque avait les cheveux gras et se fichait éperdument de son apparence. Pas qu'il en est quelque chose à faire, mais tout de même… quel étrange changement. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans les tiroirs du Serpentard et tomba aussitôt sur une lettre chiffonnée. Pourquoi la conservée s'il l'avait brouillé de ses mains?

_Mon cher fils, _

_Comment vas-tu? Cela fait plus de trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revus. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour ce que j'ai fait il y a de cela quelques années à Walburga. Mais, cela ne te regardait en rien. L'amour entre moi et Orion était trop grand. Je sais que Walburga était sa femme… Je sais que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec l'un de leur fils, Sirius. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais, je me répète, cela ne te regarde en rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour viendrait où une mère serait renié par son propre fils. Mais, mettons de côté nos rancunes et viens célébrer avec moi… Je vais me marier à Orion pendant l'été. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu puisses venir et te réjouir pour moi. Je t'avais bien dit que je l'aimais plus que tout. _

_Écris-moi vite mon chéri. _

_Subaru Rogue bientôt Black. _

Oh Merlin tout puissant. Drago s'empressa de mettre la lettre dans le tiroir et de le refermer comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très mal? Rogue et Black avaient été liés par le passé, peut-être même avaient-ils été des amis proches. Et Rogue avait renié sa propre mère parce que celle-ci avait volé le mari de la mère de son… Et Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il approche Black et Potter ne cessait de clamer que le Griffondor flirtait avec lui… Et bien maintenant, il avait sa monnaie d'échange. Au même moment, Rogue rentra dans leur dortoir, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

-Bonjour Malfoy, je veux dire Dumbledore. Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

-J'ai une question… si ta mère épouse Orion Black… est-ce que cela veut dire que tu te nommeras Severus _Black_ toi aussi?

Les yeux gris du métis le dévisagèrent calmement avant que celui-ci n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Non. Je ne fais plus partie de la famille de ma mère. Il est une disgrâce à notre sang.

Drago plissa dangereusement les yeux alors qu'un rictus se formait sur la bouche de Rogue.

-Mais tout de même… qu'est-ce que tout le monde dirait s'il apprenait que tu étais amoureux de ton beau-frère?

Le rictus de Rogue disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et ce fut à son tour de plisser les yeux. Drago se leva de son lit, se plaçant face à face avec l'autre Serpentard. Sa main se crispa autour de sa baguette alors que le visage de Rogue devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Soudainement, le métis redevient calme et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Prouve-le. Répliqua glacialement.

-Mais, Rogue… Tu sais bien qu'une simple suggestion et tout peut s'envoler en fumée… je n'ai pas besoin de preuves… Une simple rumeur fera l'affaire.

-Je te détruirai si tu lances cette rumeur.

-Je me fiche d'être détruit si tu révèles que je m'appelle Malfoy!

Les deux s'affrontèrent farouchement et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer les dents. Son père ne pouvait pas découvrir qu'il se nommait « Malfoy ». Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais. Il était sa seule famille ce qui voulait dire qu'il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Son père ne prendrait pas gaiement le fait d'apprendre qu'il venait du futur et qu'il était son enfant. Sans compter que s'il lui demandait qui était sa mère… Merlin, Drago avait mal à la tête juste à y penser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'appelles Malfoy? Demanda soudainement Rogue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets un kimono chaque soir? Rétorqua Drago. Ma vie ne te regarde…

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici… Tout le monde sait pourquoi je porte un kimono et tout le monde sait ce que je suis. Pourtant, tu ne sembles rien comprendre… Pourquoi?

-Tu es un sorcier. Tu mets un kimono parce que tu aimes mettre des robes, mais qu'un kimono est supposément plus masculin et tu caches donc ainsi ton désir de te travestir. Expliqua glacialement Drago.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne se laisse choir gracieusement sur son lit, le regardant avec perplexité.

-J'ai plusieurs théories te concernant. Toutes plus farfelues l'une que l'autre. Poursuivit Rogue.

-Quelles théories?

Un clone de Malfoy. Un univers parallèle. Mais, tu n'es pas sa copie conforme. Tes yeux sont différents sans parler de ta grandeur. Alors, une expérience qui a mal tourné? Son frère jumeau caché? Mais, pourquoi cacher ce frère jumeau? Surtout que tu lui ressembles énormément. Et puis, même si tu aurais été le frère jumeau de Malfoy… tu aurais su ce que je suis. Ma race se trouve dans tout l'Europe même si nous ne sommes que 8 familles existantes.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda le blond.

-Non, Malfoy… Qui es-_tu_? Il suffit d'ouvrir un journal pour découvrir qui je suis.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette conversation. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il devait en discuter avec Potter. Il ne pouvait pas tout révéler à Rogue. Il le connaissait à peine. D'accord, son futur lui avait été son professeur. Un professeur qu'il avait respecté et admiré. Mais, ce professeur ne portait pas de robe et ne se lavait pas les cheveux, bon sang! À sa grande surprise, Rogue se saisit soudainement d'un éventail et s'amusa à le faire danser entre ses doigts. Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer l'agilité avec laquelle il s'amusait à faire tournoyer celui-ci.

-Je suis un Dragon. Expliqua son ancien professeur. Un Dragon dominé.

Il pouvait aisément deviner les points d'interrogation qui venaient de se former sur son visage. Rogue lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de fermer brusquement son éventail.

-Je suis une autre race. Comme un elfe ou encore un géant. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets en robe?

-En kimono. Répliqua calmement le métis. Je m'habille ainsi pour séduire mes clients.

Les yeux de Drago devinrent ronds alors que Rogue se remettait à jouer avec son éventail, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je ne suis pas un prostitué. Je vends ma compagnie voilà tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ma Grand-mère me dit de le faire. Et à 25 ans, je me marierais au sorcier le plus offrant.

-Tu te marieras à un _homme_? Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler Drago.

Marier un homme… Il fallait continuer la lignée pourtant. Un homme tombant enceint… c'était si rare! Pourquoi prendre un tel risque alors qu'il était beaucoup plus commode d'épouser une femme et d'avoir un homme comme amant? Et quelqu'un _paierait_ pour cela?

-Je suis un Dragon. J'ai un utérus.

Un haut le cœur souleva Drago alors que Rogue continuait à s'amuser avec son éventail, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention.

-Mais, tu es…

-Je ne suis pas un homme. Cette histoire de sexe masculin ou féminin ne s'applique pas à nous.

-Si tu es une fille, tu ne devrais pas te trouver dans ce dortoir!

-Je ne suis pas une fille. Je n'ai pas de seins et je n'ai certainement pas de vagin. Je ne vais pas commencer à ta donner un cours d'anatomie. Mais, tu vois maintenant pourquoi certaines familles sorcières où il y a un héritier homosexuel… que celui-ci épouse un Dragon est moins terrible que s'il épousait un autre homme. Alors, je les courtise. J'apprends à les connaître. Ceux qui deviendront peut-être mon futur mari.

-Mais, tu aimes…

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il veuille payer pour m'avoir. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue laissa tomber son éventail au sol et lui envoya un sourire sans chaleur.

-Et maintenant, à toi.

Drago ignorait complètement ce qu'il était censé dire à un type qui avait un utérus.

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 29**

Drago ignorait s'il était censé tout déballer ou bien garder son identité un secret. S'il déballait tout à Rogue, il était possible que celui-ci ne lui croie et dise tout à son père, ou bien qu'il le croie et dise tout de même tout à son père. S'il ne lui disait rien… Rogue risquait de voir ça comme un affront et le déclarerai son ennemi. Et il savait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être l'ennemi de son ancien professeur de potion. Il… Il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision tout seul. Il devait en parler à Potter. Un rougissement désagréable se forma sur ses joues. Il pouvait clairement se souvenir de leur dernier rencontre et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Potter semblait être devenu fou depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Après tout, le brun s'était amusé à agir comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse durant toute leur cinquième année. Mais… il devait lui parler.

-Rogue écoute… je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Je dois en parler à Evans.

-Potter tu veux dire?

-Peu importe. Je dois lui en parler et ensuite… ensuite je reviendrai ici.

-À ta guise Malfoy. Mais, n'oublie pas. Même si tu ne me dis rien, je finirai par tout découvrir. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Drago n'était pas intimidé et il n'avait certainement pas peur d'un type plus petit que lui. Mais, la lueur dangereuse qui se promenait dans les yeux de Rogue lui donnait envie de reculer en levant les mains en signe de paix. Il se contenta d'envoyer une grimace explicite au métis avant de partir le plus rapidement possible en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Comment devait-il agir face à Potter? Il était celui qui lui avait dit… des choses que personne ne lui avait dites. Est-ce que cela ne valait pas quelque chose? Mais, il était vraiment trop bizarre! Il lança un regard incendiaire à la Grosse Dame avant d'exiger que celle-ci aille chercher Evans. Le _bon_ Evans. Quelle idée stupide de la part de Potter d'avoir pris le même nom que sa mère. Lui n'aurait certainement pas pris le nom de la femme qui se faisait passer pour sa génitrice. Même si quelqu'un lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge. Ses yeux s'assombrirent avant de redevenir normaux en apercevant Potter. À sa grande horreur, le brun devint écarlate avant de se passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Euh… Mal…

-La ferme **Evans**, suis-moi!

Voilà exactement pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans ce pétrin! Lui et Potter ne cessaient de s'appeler par leur véritable nom de famille et maintenant Rogue essayait de le faire chanter! Il fit un brusque signe de tête au brun et se mit à marcher aussi loin que possible de la population étudiante. Ils se devaient d'être subtils à présent. Même s'il était vaguement trop tard. Il prit alors le bras de Potter et le rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Le rougissement du Griffondor sembla redoubler et Drago sentit son cœur faire un désagréable bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses stupides réactions physiques.

-Rogue sait que je suis un Malfoy et que tu es un Potter.

-Quoi! Comment!

-Il nous a entendus… tout à l'heure… lorsque nous parlions.

S'il pouvait réellement appeler ça parlé. Après tout, Potter était dans une colère noire à ce moment là et lui…. Lui essayait vainement de comprendre le cerveau tordu du brun. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda le brun, visiblement tendu.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée! Il m'a raconté… Au début, il me disait de rester loin de Black, puis ensuite il m'a dit qu'il se faisait vendre à des héritiers homosexuels et qu'il avait un _utérus_.

Cette pensée le faisait encore frissonner d'horreur. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Rogue avait des menstruations? Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il vit les yeux de Potter s'écarquiller et il était convaincu que celui-ci aurait recraché du jus de citrouille s'il avait été entrain d'en boire. Effrayant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas si fou, pas vrai? Souffla Potter. Hermione m'a déjà dit qu'il avait des hommes qui portaient des enfants dans le monde sorcier.

-Oui, ils _portent_ des enfants! Grâce à la magie! Pas… pas par voie _naturelle_! Les hommes qui portent des enfants sont puissants et leur partenaire l'est aussi! Mais, un utérus…

-Je ne vois pas la différence. Répliqua le brun. Dans tous les cas, il y a un bébé.

Non, ce n'était pas la même chose! Est-ce que Potter était _stupide_? Bon, il n'allait pas commencer à s'énerver. Il y avait d'autres problèmes. Comme le fait que Rogue savait une partie de la vérité. Son utérus ne les regardait en rien. Eurk… un homme avec un utérus.

-Et il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu t'approches de Sirius? Poursuivit Potter.

-Oui, il est visiblement attiré par lui. Et j'ai découvert que sa mère, qui est un homme ou une femme je n'en sais rien, va se remarier avec son père.

-Alors voilà l'explication…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter?

-Remus était amoureux de Rogue, mais Rogue était amoureux de Sirius et Sirius détestait Rogue donc… Non, je ne comprends pas le problème. Remus n'est pas assez puérile pour être en colère à cause de ça. Et Sirius…. Pourquoi est-il donc si en colère. Ah bordel!

-Potter, tu divagues.

Drago sursauta violemment lorsque le brun se tourna dans sa direction. Pourquoi donc étaient-ils aussi proches? Pour murmurer bien évidemment. Pour que personne d'autre ne découvre leur secret. Mais, il se sentait vraiment… Mais alors vraiment… le souffle de Potter se promenait sur son visage. Pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire? Il devait se concentrer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais pour Rogue? Demanda vivement le blond.

Il attendit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Potter ne lui répondait pas. Ce crétin de Griffondor se contentait de fixer le bas de son visage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus attirante de la terre. Quoi? Il avait quelque chose sur les lèvres? Un bout de laitue? Il était stupide de se laisser distraire de la sorte! Drago s'empressa de lécher sa bouche afin de faire disparaître ce qui distrayait tant Potter. À sa grande surprise, le brun recula de plusieurs pas, la respiration haletante. C'était quoi son problème?

-Fais ce que tu veux. Je dois y aller. Bye!

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Potter était déjà parti en courant. Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Potter ne venait pas de le planter là alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation de crise! Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il se jura d'étrangler consciencieusement le brun dès qu'il le verrait. Il fit alors le chemin inverse jusqu'à son dortoir. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Rogue. La vérité? Et si le métis en profitait pour le dénoncer? Il ne pouvait pas tout dire ainsi! Il pénétra alors dans son dortoir et fut accueilli par Rogue l'attendant sereinement assis devant sa coiffeuse tout en coiffant sa longue chevelure de jais. Rogue aurait mieux fait de laver ses cheveux à son époque, il avait vraiment une magnifique chevelure.

-Alors tu as décidé Malfoy?

-Même si je te dis qui je suis, tu ne me croiras pas.

-Essaye toujours.

-Je viens du futur et je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers lui et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Finalement, il déposa sa brosse et éclata d'un grand rire.

-C'est _tout_? Je m'attendais à un secret terrible!

-Je viens du futur et c'est tout ce que tu me trouves à dire?

-Excuse-moi! Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonces que tu étais un extra-terrestre venu pour envahir la terre! Ou bien que tu étais une arme chimique créé pour faire exploser Poudlard! Pas à ce que tu viennes du _futur_.

-Tu ne me crois pas. Réalisa calmement le blond.

-Bien sur que non. Comment pourrais-tu venir du futur?

-Potter a fait un vœu à une fée et voilà.

-Les fées n'existent pas.

-Malheureusement oui.

Le métis se leva alors et se mit à lui tourner autour comme un petit vautour. Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il disait et il n'allait certainement pas lui dire son futur. Rogue semblait avoir une famille à cette époque contrairement à la sienne. Et jamais Drago n'avait entendu parler du peuple des dragons. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose… Les doigts graciles du métis s'enroulèrent autour de son menton afin qu'il puisse le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi restes-tu ici?

-Quoi?

-Tu es le fils d'un homme riche et puissant, pourtant tu n'essayes pas de retourner chez toi, non? Pourquoi restes-tu ici? Et pourquoi ce Potter ferait-il ce vœu? À moins que….

-Je ne te révèlerai pas le passé. Je peux juste te dire que je ne suis pas de cette époque. Crois-moi ou pas, cela te regarde.

-Tu ne me diras pas qui est ta mère?

Les lèvres de Drago se pincèrent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. Il savait pertinemment bien qui était sa mère. La question était plutôt qui était son père. Pas qu'il voulait le savoir. En quoi cela le regardait-il? Lucius Malfoy était sa mère et son père. Il n'avait que de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui était ce sorcier assez puissant pour l'engrosser. Son père avait appelé cela « Une nuit d'ivresse très bizarre ». C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Bon, pas besoin de prendre cet air d'enfant martyr. Soupira le métis. J'ai compris. Je ne dirai rien.

-Merci.

-Mais, reste loin de Black. Je suis sérieux.

-Pourquoi?

Il n'allait pas perdre à nouveau son temps en hurlant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Black. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Mais, il voulait savoir…

-Parce que je ne veux pas le regarder te briser le cœur. Je ne veux pas vous entendre baiser dans le lit à côté de moi. Il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec quelqu'un qui est si proche de moi. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas par jalousie. Si je devais être jaloux de toutes les personnes avec qui Black couche… Je passerai ma vie à être jaloux.

Le cœur de Drago se crispa dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage de Rogue s'assombrir avant que celui-ci ne lui relâche le menton et monte dans son lit. Le blond se changea rapidement et en fit de même. Il se sentait… vraiment mal. Il espérait que bientôt tout irait bien et qu'il pourrait enfin retrouver son père.

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Encore désolé pour le retard. Certains problèmes familiaux m'ont empêché de me rendre sur mon ordinateur. En tout cas, je suis de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 30**

_Il voulait le voir. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait tellement, tellement le voir. Severus reprit difficilement son souffle alors que son cœur lui hurlait de continuer à courir. Il voulait le voir. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils s'étaient quittés et déjà… déjà… Il était stupide non? Sa mère mourrait de rire s'il devait apprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Mais, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder vers Sirius Black. Il avait 10 ans? Et alors! Sa mère ne cessait de radoter sur ses stupides histoires d'amour d'enfance. Mais, lui savait pertinemment que ses sentiments étaient bien plus que réels que ce que Subaru n'avait jamais vécus dans sa vie. Après tout, sa mère ne cessait de changer de partenaire comme certains changeaient de paires de soulier. Comment pouvait-il même espérer que celui-ci le comprenne un jour. Une main se posa vivement sur son dos et il se tourna d'un bond. Aussitôt, son cœur remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'il était ébloui par le sourire de Sirius Black. _

_-Tu es en retard. Fit remarquer Sirius. _

_-Tu es toujours en retard. C'est à mon tour. _

_Severus lui tourna alors le dos et se mit à marcher en l'ignorant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il devait se comporter comme un idiot sans colonne vertébrale! Lui n'était pas obligé de sourire joliment et d'agir comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter la chance qu'il avait. L'honneur qu'il possédait. Et il avait le choix… le choix d'aimer qui il désirait… et d'être avec cette personne… Sa main fut attrapée par Sirius et il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage avant de reprendre une expression neutre. _

_-Je sais que tu es content. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si tu m'en voulais? _

_-Parce que tu es stupide. _

_-D'accord, je suis stupide. Et tu es joli. _

_-Toi aussi. Répliqua Severus. _

_-Pas du tout! Je suis un homme!_

_-Et moi? Je suis une fille peut-être? _

_-Beaucoup plus joli. _

_Il n'allait pas rougir comme un idiot. Il était peut-être joli, mais sa mère était une véritable beauté. N'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde ne cessait de répéter autour de lui? Le plus beau Dragon. Le plus célèbre Dragon du monde. La beauté parmi les beautés. Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il soit un minimum séduisant avec une mère pareille. Sirius se planta soudainement devant lui, penchant la tête afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il détestait vraiment être aussi petit. Il espérait qu'un jour il finirait par grandir. Rapidement. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tous mes compliments comme des insultes? Tu dois vraiment me détester. _

_-Parce que c'était un compliment? _

_-Te dire que tu es la personne la plus jolie de l'univers est censé être un compliment! _

_-Personne n'est plus joli que ma mère. Rétorqua froidement Severus. _

_Tous ses beaux-pères le lui avaient répété. Son beau-père numéro 5 avait même offert à sa mère un diamant de la taille d'un œuf pour représenter sa beauté. Ou bien était-ce le numéro 3? Il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir… _

_-Tu as tord. Monsieur Subaru semble tellement… froid? _

_Sa mère? Froid? Subaru Rogue passait sa vie à sourire lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'hommes du monde. Ensuite, il retournait dans sa chambre et passait des heures à les maudire. Severus ne comprendrait certainement jamais pourquoi sa mère agissait de la sorte si c'était pour le mettre dans une rage aussi noire. _

_-Toi, tu brilles. Poursuivit calmement Sirius. _

_-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? _

_-Tu me réchauffes ici. Toujours. _

_Sirius se saisit alors de sa main et la mis sur sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, Severus ne put vaincre le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du regard bleus de Sirius. Comment était-ce possible pour un humain d'avoir des yeux aussi bleus? Tellement clairs et lumineux… _

_-Sev… est-ce que tu me détestes? _

_Les yeux du métis s'écarquillèrent alors que Sirius le fixait avec sérieux. _

_-Ne soit pas stupide. _

_-Répond-moi. _

_La main de Severus se crispa alors sur le chandail du petit garçon. Il avait… Il avait tellement peur… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi peur? Il ne détestait pas Sirius. Pourquoi détesterait-il Sirius? Mais…_

_-Je ne te déteste pas. Murmura-t-il. Mais, toi tu finiras par me détester. _

_**-Jamais**__. _

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant qu'un sourire amer ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Menteur.

()

Drago fut brusquement intercepté par Potter et il ne put que plisser dangereusement les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le brun… celui-ci s'enfuyait en courant alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation catastrophique! Et maintenant… il osait se présenter devant lui avec un air penaud? Il allait lui faire ravaler ses yeux de chien battu.

-Dumbledore… Murmura-t-il d'une voix contrainte. Je suis vraiment… vraiment…

-La ferme. Siffla Drago. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es parti de la sorte! Quel est ton fichu problème? Je ne te comprends absolument pas! Tu ne veux peut-être pas te trouver en ma présence, mais nous nous devons d'être ensemble!

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent soudainement avant que le Griffondor ne lui prenne le bras et l'entraine loin du troupeau d'élèves. Ils allaient manquer les classes, bon sang! Son père allait être en colère… surtout s'ils perdaient des points à cause de lui. Mais, il avait des problèmes plus urgents… Malheureusement.

-Je veux être avec toi Malfoy.

Drago sentit un désagréable rougissement s'étendre sur ses joues alors que les pommettes de Potter devenaient écarlates. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de vouloir être son ami pour ensuite l'ignorer? Il ne comprenait rien… et ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble s'il ne le comprenait pas.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que… parce que… est-ce que tu te souviens de notre cinquième année?

-Quoi? L'année où tu agissais comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse?

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette année. Potter l'avait tellement irrité… Il se souvenait avoir passé des heures dans son lit à se demander pourquoi le brun agissait de la sorte. Des heures de sa vie perdues à jamais afin d'essayer de comprendre le cerveau tordu du Griffondor. Quelle manière stupide de perdre inutilement son temps.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où tu étais tombé dans le lac?

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter parlait de son humiliation? Il pouvait clairement s'en souvenir… ce stupide Weasley qui lui avait lancé un sort l'envoyant directement dans le lac. Il n'avait pu que remercier le ciel que personne n'avait été présent hormis le trio d'or.

-Oui, et alors?

-Tes vêtements étaient mouillés.

-Et alors?

-Ta chemise était un peu transparente.

-Encore une fois Potter… _et alors_?

Il entendit le brun marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe et il ne put que croiser les bras, encore plus irrité qu'au début de la conversation. En quoi est-ce que cela regardait Potter le fait que ses vêtements étaient mouillés?

-Potter, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça? Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi et tu préfères me parler de cette journée sans importance.

-Tu étais **vraiment** sexy.

Cette phrase réussit à le rabattre le clapet et il ne put que fixer Potter comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête. Il était vraiment… quoi?

-Potter… de quoi est-ce que tu…

-Dois-je être encore plus clair Malfoy? Je suis gay d'accord. Tu es très séduisant. J'ai des hormones, alors quand tu t'approches trop de moi…

Drago était convaincu que son rougissement s'étalait jusqu'à son cou. Sé…sé… séduisant? Hormones? Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin tout puissant. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se trouvait en plein cauchemar!

-Potter? Couina-t-il misérablement à sa grande horreur.

-Tu dois savoir que tu es beau Malfoy.

Beau? Bien évidemment qu'il était beau! Il était un Malfoy. Il était programmé à être beau, bien élevé et sarcastique. C'était écrit dans son code génétique! Mais, il n'était pas censé faire… faire remuer les hormones de Potter! Il voulait mourir. Il voulait se laisser aller contre le mur et cacher son visage entre ses deux mains. Hormones… Potter… à cause de lui. **Oh Merlin**!

-Alors je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme un imbécile. Je ne sais juste… pas comment réagir à tout ça.

-Dénis.

-Quoi?

-Dénis tout ce que tu viens de me dire. **Tout de suite**.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malfoy?

-Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas…

-Être attiré par toi?

Drago poussa alors un petit cri avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Qu'était-il censé faire? Qu'était-il censé faire? Son père et lui n'avaient jamais parlé de ça! Il ne savait pas quoi faire! Et Potter qui avait arrêté de rougir et qui se contentait de le fixer avec perplexité! Comment osait-il le regarder comme ça!

-Malfoy… tu l'as dis toi-même. Nous devons travailler ensemble. Mais, tu dois savoir ce que je ressens pour toi afin de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi parfois j'agis de manière vraiment bizarre. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Mais, ça ne change rien au fait que si tu te lèches les lèvres devant moi ou que tu te penches dans un pantalon moulant, je vais être excité comme un malade!

D'accord, il avait besoin d'air. _Maintenant_! Il tourna alors le dos à Potter et s'enfuir en courant sans demander son reste. Attiré? Excité? Pantalon moulant? Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Ce n'était pas possible! Ce n'était pas possible! Il rentra alors directement en collision avec un corps musclé et releva brusquement la tête. Remus Lupin le fixait avec perplexité, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah! Tu es l'ami de Malfoy… Enchanté. Je suis le second préfet en chef Remus…

-Vous, les Griffondors êtes **tous** **des gros pervers**! Hurla Drago avant de continuer à courir.

()

Remus resta tétanisé alors que le blond partait en courant. Heu… voulait-il vraiment comprendre de quoi il s'agissait? Probablement pas. Pervers? Il n'était pas un pervers. Trouver Malfoy beau n'était pas pervers, mais bien une réalité. Il passa rapidement une main hésitante dans son épaisse chevelure brune. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le bal d'Halloween avait lieu le lendemain et il devait penser à plusieurs choses. Surtout pas Malfoy et ses yeux verts pénétrants. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide psychologique au plus vite.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 31**

Drago pénétra en coup de vent dans son dortoir, le souffle haletant. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Bordel, il _désirait_ mourir! Il se jeta violemment sur son lit et enfouit profondément son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses joues étaient en feu. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

_-Tu étais __**vraiment**__ sexy._

Sexy? Comment ça sexy? Il n'avait jamais fait aucun geste sexy de toute sa vie! Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le désir ni l'envie et maintenant ce crétin de Potter osait lui dire qu'il avait des… des… Malgré lui, il se mit à rouer de coups de poing son oreiller.

-D'accord, Malfoy ou Dumbledore, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait oublier! Potter ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments pour lui! Il s'agissait de la fin du monde! D'une catastrophe! Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette possibilité! Comment était-il censé lui parler à présent? Comment était-il censé être en sa présence? Maintenant qu'il savait… maintenant qu'il savait une chose aussi horrible… comment devait-il se comporter? Merlin tout puissant… son cœur allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. Il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son dos et il se redressa d'un coup, prêt à hurler à tue-tête des insultes à Rogue. Le métis se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Aller, raconte. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

-Je ne veux pas! Aboya le blond.

Il se fichait éperdument d'avoir l'air d'un enfant de six ans. Au moins, à cet âge, Potter n'aurait pas eu de telles pensées à son sujet! Mais… depuis quand Potter pensait-il à lui de cette façon? Il avait dit… Il avait dit depuis leur cinquième année. Son rougissement redoubla alors que son cœur s'accélérait de plus belle. Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin…

-Tu ne veux pas me dire la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine?

-Po… Potter m'a… Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il était attiré par moi… que je l'excitais comme un malade!

Il était convaincu que sa voix devait avoir pris un accent vaguement hystérique. Mais, bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires? Comment devait-il réagir lorsque Potter osait lui dire une chose pareille? Il allait le tuer… très lentement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une chose pareille! Il aurait dû le garder pour lui! Crétin de Griffondor de pacotille!

-Et alors? Demanda le métis, visiblement perplexe.

-Comment ça _et alors_! S'indigna Drago.

-Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à passer toute ta vie sans attirer personne. Tu ne me feras pas croire que personne ne t'a jamais avoué qu'il était attiré par toi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Il s'agit de Potter! _Potter_! Potter a des sentiments pour moi et je ne sais pas…

-Une minute. L'interrompit Rogue. Des sentiments? Il t'a dit qu'il avait _des sentiments_ pour toi?

Cela arrêta brusquement Drago dans son élan.

-Il m'a dit que je l'excitais. Potter m'a dit…

-Il ne s'agit que de sexe, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Répliqua avec dérision Rogue. Il veut juste coucher avec toi, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Si auparavant il avait eu l'impression de brûler, maintenant il était parfaitement refroidi. Ses yeux dévisageaient Rogue qui le fixait avec une certaine surprise. Du sexe? Était-ce tout ce que Potter voulait de lui? Il… Il n'y avait jamais pensé comme ça. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Potter voulait uniquement son corps. Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait empêché de sauter? Pour exactement _pouvoir __**le**__ sauter_. Il avait vraiment froid brusquement.

-Bon regarde… tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air aussi misérable. Nous sommes jeunes et en pleine santé! C'est normal de vouloir coucher à droite et gauche! Au moins, il a été honnête. Il ne t'a pas promis la lune et les étoiles uniquement pour pouvoir rentrer dans ton lit.

Le métis posa alors un doigt sur son front, lui envoyant un petit sourire.

-Tu es tellement un petit vierge. Ricana-t-il avec amusement.

-Hé! Qui te dit que je n'ai pas… que je n'ai pas…

-Tu ne peux même pas le dire! Trop mignon! Comme un bébé lapin.

Drago montra aussitôt les dents alors que Rogue continuait à rire sous cape. Alors Potter voulait uniquement le baiser. À présent, il comprenait tout. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés. Il avait été bien idiot de réagir aussi violemment. Qu'avait-il donc cru? Potter l'avait sauvé uniquement afin de pouvoir, un jour, coucher avec lui. Dégoûtant… son père le lui avait bien dit non?

_Drago ne cessait d'entendre parler de sexe. Qu'y avait-il donc de si extraordinaire dans une activité qui faisait suer, pué et qui demandait bien trop d'énergie? Il s'assit alors près de son père et se contenta de le regarder écrire avec un immense ennuie. _

_-Que veux-tu Drago? Demanda avec exaspération celui-ci. _

_-Père, pourquoi tout le monde est obsédé par le sexe? _

_Son père lui lança un vague regard avant de lui répondre. _

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Déclara-t-il froidement. Le sexe n'a rien de charmant. C'est une activité répugnante et dégradante qui ne peut être accomplie que par la soumission d'un être envers un autre. _

_-Alors, pourquoi je suis né? Demanda vivement Drago. _

_Était-il vraiment né d'une activité répugnante et dégradante? Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et son père posa doucement une main sur ses cheveux. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es né dans la joie de l'ivresse, mon bébé. _

_-Quoi? _

_-Je dois avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit d'ivresse vraiment bizarre avec un être que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mais, tu ne boiras jamais alors tout va bien. _

Drago releva lentement la tête en direction de Rogue avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Le sexe n'est qu'une activité répugnante et dégradante qui sert à soumettre un être envers un autre. Répéta-t-il fermement.

Le ricanement de Rogue se coinça visiblement dans sa gorge et le métis se mit à la fixer sous tous les angles.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Mon père.

Un silence inconfortable tomba alors entre eux et Drago se mit à fixer un poing invisible au loin. Alors, Potter voulait le soumettre? De quel droit… De quel droit… Il avait vraiment envie de le tuer à présent. Il éprouvait une rage si froide qu'elle en était presque brûlante. Cet enfoiré pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

-Ton père a visiblement vécu des choses très difficiles, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour te priver de la vie.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Le sexe peut être quelque chose de vraiment beau.

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne coucherai pas avec Potter.

Il ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette satisfaction. Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres pleines de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne se lève d'un bond et lui saisisse la main par la même occasion.

-As-tu déjà acheté ton costume d'Halloween?

-Il y a un bal? Demanda Drago, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

-Oh oui… et puisque je garde ton stupide secret complètement farfelu… c'est moi qui choisis ton costume.

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement très peur?

()

Lucius courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Courir le libérait de tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir lorsqu'il courrait. Personne ne pouvait le rattraper. Il n'était qu'un avec le vent. Même lorsque son cœur le brûlait et que toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter, il s'y refusait. Il voulait courir. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus vite.

_-Qui prendra-t-il ce soir? Il approche… est-ce que tu l'entends? Et si nous partions Lucius? Et si nous courrions? Aussi vite et aussi loin que possible… Mais, même si nous courrons… il nous rattrapera toujours, pas vrai? Il est toujours là… Tu ne l'entends? Tu ne le sens pas? Tu ne reconnais pas son odeur? Tu ne l'entends pas respirer au-dessus de toi? Qui prendra-t-il ce soir? Qui prendra-t-il ce soir? _

Le blond aurait tout donné pour pouvoir hurler. _La ferme! La ferme_! Il n'avait pas demandé ça! Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et se plia en deux afin de reprendre sa respiration. Il n'aimait pas être plié en deux. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer sur lui. Partout… dans son dos… sur son oreille… ses mains partout… Merde! Il se secoua brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait s'assurer, pour la dernière fois, que tout était en place pour le bal d'Halloween. Un dernier inconvénient aurait pu arriver et cela tournerait à la catastrophe. Lucien n'aurait jamais rien laissé tourner à la catastrophe. Il était parfait après tout. Enfin, avant qu'il ne se jette dans le vide et prenne sa propre vie. Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de Poudlard en s'essuyant lentement. Il avait toujours détesté l'odeur de la sueur. Il pouvait encore la sentir lorsqu'il… Bon, il n'était pas dans un bon état aujourd'hui. Très mauvais état en fait. Il devrait peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie et demander à Pomfrey une potion contre l'anxiété. Même si cela le répugnait de demander de l'aide à cette vieille harpie. Mieux valait ça que de sentir l'odeur d'une sueur qui n'était pas la sienne. Merlin, il devenait vraiment fou.

-Malfoy?

Le Serpentard releva brusquement la tête et se maudit pour son inattention. Super… à présent, il était obligé de parler avec Lupin alors qu'il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir l'ignorer. Le Griffondor s'approcha joyeusement de lui et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il laissa son regard descendre et monter sur son corps. Lucius aurait volontiers croisé les bras afin de pouvoir se cacher, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet imbécile l'intimider. D'accord, il portait des shorts, il faisait chaud. D'accord, il avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon qui laissait sa nuque libre, et alors! Il avait chaud! Les hommes… tous les mêmes… ne remarquaient-ils pas qu'il était aussi un garçon ou était-ce trop leur demandé?

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça Lupin ou je risque de te jeter un mauvais sort.

Le brun devient alors rouge pivoine et Lucius crispa ses dents l'une contre l'autre. Il détestait être regardé ainsi. Cela lui donnait l'envie de frapper et de mordre… ou bien figerait-il comme il le faisait si souvent? Il avait vraiment envie de s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tout est en place. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu n'as qu'à aller mettre ton costume et être encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Tu me trouves beau Lupin?

Le rougissement du loup-garou s'accentua et Lucius ne put que se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Tous les mêmes…

-Heu… ben…

-Si c'est le cas, rend-moi service et arrête ça tout de suite. Je n'ai nullement besoin qu'une personne comme toi me trouve beau.

Sous ses dernières paroles, Lucius tourna le dos au Griffondor et partit en direction de son dortoir. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix pour une seule foutue seconde?

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 32**

Drago n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un autant parler que Kaoru Sumeragi. Le cousin de Rogue ne cessait de s'extasier sur le moindre petit costume et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards noirs. Que lui avait-il fait de toute façon? Il ne voulait même pas être là. Il ne voulait pas aller à ce fichu bal et revoir Potter. Ce type qui voulait coucher avec lui uniquement pour le soumettre. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que son cœur se serrait à lui faire mal. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter voulait faire une chose pareille? Il l'avait empêché de sauter non? Il lui avait dit toutes ces choses… afin de pouvoir le baiser? Dégoûtant… Potter était dégoûtant… et il était son unique lien avec son époque. Que devait-il faire pour l'amour de Merlin?

-Tes fesses ont encore grossi Severus! Tu sais que tu as des grosses fesses! Arrête de manger des cochonneries!

-La ferme Kaoru, je n'ai pas pris un gramme. Je me pèse régulièrement.

-Peut-être que tu as maigris autre part, mais tu as définitivement grossi des fesses!

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rogue dans une robe chinoise fendue jusqu'au milieu de la jambe. La robe rouge sang moulait parfaitement son corps athlétique, ne laissant rien à l'imagination. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fesses rebondies du métis et il haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir que les fesses de Rogue étaient parfaites. Il jeta un vague regard en direction de Sumeragi et eut une légère grimace en voyant que celui-ci portait un habit de pom-pom-girl rouge et doré où il était écrit en gros « Griffondor ». Il avait mal aux yeux simplement à le regarder.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous déguisé en fille? Vous êtes des garçons.

En tout cas, Rogue avait dit qu'il avait un pénis, ce qui voulait qu'il était un garçon même s'il avait un utérus. Ah bordel tout cela était vraiment compliqué. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard ennuyé alors que Sumeragi le fixait avec de gros yeux. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore? Avant qu'il ne puisse le demander, Lily Evans fit son apparition, les joues rouges d'avoir trop courues. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Potter. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit qui lui rappelait cet enfoiré.

-Désolé pour le retard. Commença la rouquine. Il y avait…

-Oui, passionnant Lily. Tu nous as horriblement manqué. Alors, pourquoi nous nous déguisons en filles? Mais, es-tu aveugle? Regarde mes jambes! Je ne veux pas les cacher! Je veux que Black les voie et qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de moi!

Le blond tourna vivement son regard en direction de Rogue qui lui envoya un coup d'œil éloquent. C'était quoi cette histoire? Alors Rogue et Sumeragi étaient amoureux de Black? Et, de toute évidence, Sumeragi ne savait rien des sentiments de son cousin. Il pouvait clairement voir l'apocalypse se dessiner devant Rogue.

-Ne disais-tu pas, il y a u an, que tu voulais que James Potter tombe éperdument amoureux de toi? Répliqua sarcastiquement Lily Evans.

-Oui, mais il aime les idiotes rousses. Je ne cherche pas à t'offenser Lily.

La Griffondore et le japonais se lancèrent des sourires remplis d'hypocrisie et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il préféra concentrer son regard sur Rogue qui se faisait des chignons de chaque côté de la tête tout en laissant une bonne partie de sa chevelure d'ébène tomber sur son dos. Ce type était vraiment magnifique avec un corps ferme et sportif. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne voulait pas le baiser lui? À moins qu'il veuille le baiser aussi? Après tout, le sexe n'était que physique. Il allait vraiment tuer quelqu'un.

-J'ai trouvé le costume parfait pour toi Dumbledore. Déclara nonchalamment Rogue. Vient ici.

Le blond se dirigea à contrecœur en direction du métis qui lui mit une étrange robe dans les mains avant de le pousser dans une cabine. Drago ne put que pousser un long soupir avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Alors, lui aussi allait devoir se déguiser en fille? Son père en aurait été mortifié. Mais, quel autre choix avait-il? Rogue l'avait aidé… à sa manière. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide costume. À quel point cela pouvait-il être horrible?

()

-Pas question que je porte cette connerie! Hurla un Drago hystérique.

Il vit un lent sourire se former sur les lèvres de Rogue alors que Sumeragi et Evans applaudissaient avec enthousiasme. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à porter un tel accoutrement! Il devait y avoir des lois contre ça! S'il n'y avait pas de loi… il en ferait créer!

-Écoute Dumbledore… Il est évident que tu as été élevé dans la dentelle et tout le tralala… Ne devrais-tu pas essayer de voir autre chose, pour faire un changement?

-Et me déguiser en_ femme de chambre française_ va m'aider à changer?

-Non, probablement pas. Mais, au moins cela m'amusera.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il portait un tablier… et cette jupe… cette jupe était trop courte! Et, il portait des talons hauts! S'il ne se brisait pas quelque chose… il se promettait de tuer Rogue. Très lentement.

-Tu as l'air tellement sexy! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir l'air aussi… enfin tu vois, dans ce genre de costume! Tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec moi. S'extasia Sumeragi. Tu seras d'ailleurs ma seule compétition de la soirée, puisque Severus a de trop grosses fesses.

-Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pris de poids. Siffla Rogue, les yeux plissés.

-Nous verrons bien ce que dira Grand-mère. Si tu as grossi… attends-toi à souffrir! Bon, qui veut se maquiller?

-Tu ne m'approches pas avec ça, compris? Cracha avec hargne Drago.

Il vit Rogue rouler des yeux avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien, lui lançant un sourire amusé.

-La soirée va bientôt commencer et tu vas sûrement prendre trois heures pour te maquiller à la perfection. Moi et Dumbledore avons certaines choses à faire, nous nous reverrons plus tard. Déclara Rogue.

-Tu ne m'attends pas Severus! S'indigna Kaoru. Tu vas me laisser tout seul!

-Je suis là. Fit remarquer Evans.

-Super, laisse-moi avec l'idiote rousse. Je ne veux pas t'offenser Lily.

-Va te faire foutre Kaoru.

-Emmène-moi Black et je me laisse faire avec plaisir.

Il sentit Rogue lui prendre le bras et l'entrainer au loin, laissant son cousin et son amie se chamailler à leur guise. Merlin… ses pieds commençaient déjà à lui faire mal. Comment faisaient les filles pour endurer ce supplice pendant des heures et des heures? Sa vie était vraiment merdique.

()

Harry se sentait malade. Même plus que malade… Il se sentait horrible et affreux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille à Malfoy. Et maintenant… le blond s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Ou peut-être qu'oui? Après tout, il avait avoué à Malfoy qu'il était homosexuel et le blond était séduisant alors… à moins que Malfoy soit homophobe. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et il s'obligea à souffler calmement. Le monde magique acceptait l'homosexualité… enfin surtout dans la communauté « normale », les sangs purs les acceptaient, mais ne voulaient pas que leur héritier se marie avec une personne du même sexe. Pour avoir des enfants bien évidemment. Mais, il savait déjà que deux hommes, s'ils étaient très puissants, pouvaient avoir des enfants. Bon d'accord, cela arrivait une fois tous les dix ans, mais tout de même… Bon, ce n'était pas ça l'important. Le plus important était qu'il devait se réconcilier avec Malfoy. De n'importe quelle façon. Il jeta un vague regard à sa tenue de Zorro et se demanda, pour la millième fois, pourquoi il devait aller à ce stupide bal. Malfoy n'y serait probablement pas. Quelle perte de temps.

-Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur Evans. Fit remarquer nonchalamment Sirius.

Le brun jeta un vague regard à son parrain et crispa aussitôt les poings. Bien évidemment, Sirius n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se déguiser en fantôme de l'opéra, le rendant encore plus séduisant. Putain que son parrain était un bel homme. Et ce bel homme draguait Malfoy. Il allait avoir des boutons d'urticaires.

-J'ai avoué à Dumbledore que je le trouvais attirant. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Toutes mes félicitations. Et…

-Il s'est enfui en courant.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur le visage de son parrain et il haussa lentement les épaules.

-Hé bien, sois-tu le trouble beaucoup, soit il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de la deuxième option. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

-Au contraire, pour la première fois Evans je t'admire.

Puis, son parrain partit sans un seul geste dans sa direction. Hé bien… au moins il avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction avec son parrain. Contrairement à Malfoy…

()

Lucius ramena méthodiquement sa longue chevelure en une queue de cheval impeccable. Il jeta à peine un regard à son costume de prince autrichien. Il se fichait bien de son apparence. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait contenté de son uniforme, mais il devait être parfait. Si tout le monde se déguisait, lui aussi devait le faire afin de montrer l'exemple à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser dépasser par quiconque. Il sortit alors rapidement de sa chambre. Tous les préfets devaient se rencontrer avant le bal… cela voulait dire qu'il devait rencontrer Lupin avant le bal. Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le corps en se souvenant du regard appréciateur du Griffondor. Cet imbécile avait intérêt à garder ses yeux dans sa poche ou il allait commettre un meurtre. Il pénétra alors dans la salle où devait se rencontrer les préfets et tomba nez à nez avec le Griffondor. Son regard se promena rapidement sur le grand corps musclé du brun et il constata aisément qu'il était déguisé en pirate s'il devait en juger par le bandeau autour de son œil droit.

-Aye Malfoy. Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

-Bonsoir. Répondit froidement le blond.

Le grand sourire de Lupin disparut rapidement et il afficha un air contrit.

-Bon écoute, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je suis gay et tu as des belles jambes, alors j'ai regardé. Pardon.

-Ne me regarde plus jamais les jambes, Lupin.

-Pas de problème.

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête et attendit patiemment que les différents préfets fassent leur apparition. Un léger sourire se satisfaction se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant que tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous rappelez que bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fête qui risque d'être très amusante, nous sommes toujours et avant tout des préfets. Nous nous devons de surveiller et de nous assurer que tout se déroule parfaitement. Il y aurait-il des questions? Vous souvenez-vous de chacun de vos rôles?

Le Serpentard répondit patiemment à chacune des questions et, au bout d'une heure, tout fut dit.

-Surveillez bien.

Tous les préfets se dispersèrent alors et Lucius s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque Lupin le retint par le bras. Il lui aurait volontiers montré les dents s'il n'avait pas été écrit dans son code génétique qu'il se devait d'avoir une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

-Tu as oublié de dire « amusez-vous bien ». Fit remarquer le second préfet en chef.

-Je n'apprécie pas cette familiarité Lupin. Lâche-moi.

-Comptes-tu t'amuser Malfoy? Ou bien te contenteras-tu de rester dans ton coin à « surveiller ».

-Ce que je fais ne te concerne en aucune façon. Dégage.

-Tu as raison, mais essaye au moins de danser un peu.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux lorsque Lupin sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Soudainement, une jacinthe rouge apparut entre ses mains, le faisant froncer les sourcils en direction du Griffondor. Celui-ci lui envoya un petit sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin d'être décédé pour que je t'amène des jacinthes. Amuses-toi bien Malfoy.

Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé dire. Et il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi ses joues venaient de tourner au rouge pivoine.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 33**

La première chose qu'Harry fit en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle fut de chercher Malfoy. Il devait lui parler et même, peut-être, s'excuser. Il était évident que le blond avait très mal pris sa… déclaration? Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille au Serpentard. Le blond n'était visiblement pas habitué aux relations, hormis avec son père bien évidemment. Et maintenant… il venait de lui admettre qu'il l'avait regardé comme un homme et non comme un simple ami. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'était enfuit en courant. Une personne normale se serait contentée de rire ou bien encore de simplement dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais Malfoy était tout sauf normal. Le Serpentard avait entendu et vécu des choses hors de l'ordinaire. Peut-être à cause de son père ou encore à cause de lui-même, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement sur la foule d'élèves déguisés. Super… en plus Malfoy était déguisé, comment était-il censé le repérer à présent? Sa respiration se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge en remarquant où se trouvait le blond, et surtout comment il était habillé. C'était quoi cette… Il se dirigea à pas rapides jusqu'au blond qui ne l'avait pas encore vu arriver. Il posa violemment sa main sur l'épaule gracile et l'obligea à se tourner dans sa direction. Il était supposé lui parler de quelque chose… Il était supposé s'excuser à propos de quelque chose… Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose hormis…

-Wow…

Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi plusieurs femmes s'amusaient à mettre des talons hauts, après tout ceux-ci ressemblaient plus à des instruments de torture qu'autre chose. Mais, soudainement il comprit parfaitement. C'était pour que le regard des hommes restent rivé sur leurs jambes. Et, Merlin tout puissant quelles jambes… Il aurait voulu rire du fait que Malfoy était déguisé en soubrette. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sourire et faire une remarque dégoulinante de sarcasme. Tristement, la seule réflexion qu'il arrivait à se faire était qu'il souhaitait, avec toutes les forces de son âme, arracher le petit costume de Malfoy et voir si le blond était toujours aussi sexy sans ses vêtements. Il voulait savoir si ses jambes avaient l'air aussi longues sans talons hauts. Il voulait pouvoir caresser cette peau qui semblait si douce. Il voulait… Merde, il voulait tellement de chose qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffé dans son costume.

-Evans! S'énerva soudainement le Serpentard. J'essaye de te parler, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas?

-Hein?

-Nous avons besoin de parler. Allons-y.

-Quoi?

Le Serpentard se contenta de rouler des yeux face à sa soudaine stupidité et lui prit la main afin de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la fête. Mauvaise idée. **Très** mauvaise idée. S'il avait cru que de voir Malfoy dans son habit de tous les jours l'excitait… il était devenu complètement fou de désir à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de voir Malfoy dans une jupe lui fouettait le sang à ce point.

-Potter, je dois admettre que je n'avais aucune envie de te parler après ce que tu m'as dit, mais tu es l'unique personne que je connais à présent. Je ne comprends pas les pulsions répugnantes qui t'habitent, mais je t'ordonne d'y mettre un terme _immédiatement_.

Il y avait trop de mots dans ce que Malfoy venait de dire et lui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ce qui donnait un très mauvais mélange. Il ne pouvait que regarder ses lèvres roses bouger et se retenir pour ne pas les embrasser avec passion. Mauvaise idée, bon sang! Malfoy connaissait probablement un sort pour envoyer son entre-jambe au Pôle Nord! Il ne pouvait pas voler un baiser et espérer s'en tirer! Il était fichu de chez fichu.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait normale.

-Comment ça « de quoi je parle »? Grogna le Serpentard, les yeux plissés. Je parle de ton attirance pour moi! C'est absolument dégoûtant! Arrête _maintenant_!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « dégoûtant »? Siffla glacialement Harry.

-Ton attirance pour moi! Tu me répugnes Potter! Je n'arrive pas à croire…

Harry montra alors férocement les dents avant de plaquer sans ménagement le blond contre le mur. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller, visiblement abasourdi. À présent, son cerveau était parfaitement capable de faire des phrases complètes. Dégoûtant? Ses sentiments étaient _dégoûtants_? De quel droit Malfoy osait-il lui parler de la sorte?

-Alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'être attiré par toi? Après tout, je ne suis pas un sang pur. Je ne suis pas de ton rang, pas vrai?

Un étrange éclair traversa les yeux gris avant qu'une lueur de défi les allume.

-Exactement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être attiré par moi.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

-Tu as tout compris. Lâche-moi Potter.

-Alors si j'étais un sang pur, snob et arrogant, j'aurais le droit de te toucher?

-Tu ne l'es pas, alors lâche-moi.

Il commençait sérieusement à être énervé. Il n'avait jamais cru que Malfoy et lui auraient pu être un couple. Il savait pertinemment que le blond n'était pas attiré par lui. Mais, de là à ce que celui-ci le dénigre et lui parle de la sorte… il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà éprouvé du désir pour quiconque, Malfoy? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà laissé quelqu'un te toucher et te caresser?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait l'embrasser pour lui prouver qu'il était assez bien pour l'embrasser. Il voulait s'emparer de ses lèvres et toucher cette peau douce jusqu'à ce que son cerveau explose sous le désir, mais… Ses mains se détachèrent alors des bras du blond et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Drago Angelus Malfoy. Tu ne sais ce qu'est le désir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour pouvoir être dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas de relation avec personne d'autre que ton père. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas intéressant ou que personne ne voulait devenir ton ami, c'est simplement parce que tu repousses tout le monde.

Il recula alors d'un pas tout en continuant à le fixer.

-Tu pleures parce que tu ne comptes pour personne, mais tu ne fais rien afin de compter pour qui que ce soit. Je paris tout ce que je possède que même si trouvais la personne de tes rêves, tu la repousserais quand même parce que tu es trop lâche pour affronter ton désir.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Malfoy posa les mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Hurla le blond. Espèce de sale menteur!

-Non, c'est toi le menteur! Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu être proche de quelqu'un? Est-ce que tu as déjà désiré toucher ou embrasser quelqu'un? Je paris que non… alors, comment oses-tu juger mes sentiments et dire qu'ils sont dégoûtants! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

-Mon père…

-Ton père n'est pas toi! Tu ne peux vivre ta vie à travers celle de ton père! Tu n'as pas d'expérience. Tu es comme un môme qui ne sait rien de la vie!

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Tu t'es enfuit quand je t'ai avoué mon attirance! Ce n'est pas la réaction d'un adolescent, mais d'un gamin!

-La ferme!

À sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Malfoy se plaquèrent contre les siennes, le réduisant efficacement au silence. La bouche du blond était dure contre la sienne et il ne faisait aucun mouvement de lèvres. Son corps était crispé contre lui comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire après l'avoir embrassé. Il sentit le corps du blond s'éloigner du sien et il enroula brusquement ses bras autour de la taille délicate avant d'ouvrir doucement les lèvres et de caresser de la langue la bouche du Serpentard. Malfoy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça, puisqu'il sursauta violemment dans ses bras.

Harry ne se laissa pas décontenancé par l'ébahissement du Serpentard, puisqu'il profita de son choc pour retourner la situation et plaquer Malfoy contre le mur. Il mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure du blond et celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, le laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il embrassait Drago Malfoy. Merlin, cela faisait combien d'années qu'il rêvait à ce moment? Même ses fantaisies les plus folles ne rivalisaient pas avec le véritable baiser. L'une de ses mains s'enfouit dans la chevelure soyeuse et il frissonna d'excitation lorsque la langue du blond se mit de la partie. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Son corps était moulait contre celui de Malfoy, il pouvait sentir chaque respiration que le Serpentard prenait.

Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent alors à sa chemise et il rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Harry en profita pour laisser ses lèvres dérivées jusqu'au cou du Serpentard et il en profita pour le sucer et le mordre avidement. Il goûtant vraiment bon… Quel goût avait le reste de son corps? Est-ce qu'il le saurait un jour? La simple pensée fit un éclair traversé son bas-ventre. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du Serpentard et il le mordit voracement. Il fut aussitôt récompensé par un gémissement sourde qui l'excita bien plus qu'il ne désirait l'être en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Les mains du blond s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de sa nuque et il plaqua voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant sourire vaguement dans le baiser. L'une des mains d'Harry descendit doucement jusqu'à la longue jambe crémeuse du blond et il la remonta lentement jusqu'à sa hanche, espérant que Malfoy l'enroulerait de lui-même. Sa prière fut exaucée et il ne put que maudire silencieusement les froufrous de la robe de Malfoy qui l'empêchait de plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Sa main n'osait pas remonter en-dessous de des nombreux volants et il se contenta de caresser avec insistance la jambe du blond tout en suçant avidement la langue de celui-ci.

-Hé bien… désolé de vous interrompre, mais les dortoirs sont libres, vous savez. Ce serait bien plus confortables non?

Harry tourna violemment la tête en direction de son parrain qui les fixait avec un amusement mal-dissimulé. Il aurait volontiers commencé à hurler si le Griffondor n'était pas parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il remit alors lentement son regard sur Malfoy qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres étaient gonflés, son regard brillait, et lui était sur le point de devenir complètement cinglé.

-Malfoy…

-Je pense… Je pense que…

De toute évidence, Malfoy n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il pensait. Un petit sourire goguenard se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry en voyant que même Malfoy n'arrivait pas à réfléchir dans certains moments.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais tord. Commença Harry. Tu **es** capable de désir. Alors… que faisons-nous?

-Je pense que tu devrais me relâcher, Potter. Nous allons… nous allons réfléchir à tout cela chacun de notre côté… et nous en reparlerons.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler afin de dire son opinion lorsque Malfoy le poussa violemment et se mit à courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de voir le Serpentard s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

À suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard et je suis encore plus triste de dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui. Mais, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et je promets de répondre la prochaine fois ^^!

**Chapitre 34**

Drago se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des bancs de Poudlard, la respiration haletante. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé faire une chose pareille. Il avait embrassé Potter et pas un minuscule baiser qui pouvait aisément s'oublier. Ses mains se posèrent vivement sur son cœur palpitant et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait pas été dégouté; il n'avait pas eu envie de repousser Potter. Merlin tout puissant, si Black n'était pas arrivé… qu'aurait-il bien pu faire? Serait-il allé plus loin? Son père n'aurait jamais osé lui mentir. S'il lui avait dit que le sexe était quelque chose de répugnant, il avait certainement raison! Mais, comment le croire lorsque les lèvres de Potter avaient mis son corps en feu? Il avait vraiment envie de lancer l'aveda kedavra pour que tout soit fini une bonne fois pour toute. Ses yeux se redressèrent furieusement en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Pas Potter! Un soupir de soulagement suivit d'une grimace traversa Drago en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Il n'aimait pas ce type. Surtout lorsqu'il se souvenait de la façon dont il regardait son père. Comme si son père était… Il regardait son père avec désir. Comme Potter le regardait. Comme lui regardait Potter? Il n'avait jamais été tenté par l'alcool, mais si cela lui permettait d'oublier cette horrible soirée, il était prêt à essayer.

-Salut Dumbledore.

-Salut.

Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues en se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec le Griffondor. Ouais… Il était censé être froid et méprisant, pas hystérique et incohérent. Mais, bon… Potter l'avait complètement traumatisé. Il était heureux auparavant, bon sang! Il ne pensait pas au sexe; il ne pensait pas au désir et surtout il ne pensait pas que son père avait peut-être tord. Il n'aimait pas douter de son père. Si son père n'avait pas raison, alors qui avait raison? Certainement pas Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vécu toutes les expériences de la Terre pour savoir ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. Un frisson d'irritation le traversa lorsque Remus Lupin s'assit à côté de lui. Un stupide loup-garou qui désirait son père. Crétin.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière au fait que tu ne sois pas au bal?

-Et toi?

-J'avais besoin d'air. Voir Sirius prendre et jeter différents garçons est un spectacle dont je peux me passer.

-J'avais besoin d'air.

-Tu sembles troublé.

-Même si je suis troublé cela ne te regarde en rien Lupin.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux dorés avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Super… est-ce que tous les Griffondors étaient barjots?

-Pardon… C'est juste que non seulement tu ressembles physiquement à Malfoy, mais en plus tu me parles de la même façon. _Lupin, ma vie personnelle ne te regarde en rien… dégage_. Imita avec amusement le loup-garou.

Son père n'utilisait certainement pas un ton aussi ridicule. Il avait l'air aristocratique et non d'un connard constipé. Mais, les Griffondors n'étaient que des hommes des cavernes, ce n'était guère étonnant qu'ils ne comprennent rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles? Répliqua glacialement Drago.

-Parce que tu m'as dit « Tous les Griffondors sont des pervers! ».

Cette fois-ci, Drago était convaincu qu'il devait être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Son père n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. D'ailleurs, son père n'aurait jamais embrassé Potter, il avait bien trop de classe pour ça, contrairement à lui de toute évidence. Il allait vraiment commencer à s'arracher les cheveux.

-Et alors? C'est la vérité. Vous êtes tous des brutes sans vergogne qui osez penser uniquement avec ce qui vous pend entre les deux jambes.

-D'accord… j'imagine que cela veut dire qu'un Griffondor a essayé de te draguer. Si tu n'es pas gay, tu n'as qu'à lui dire. Pas besoin de t'énerver.

-Il est supposément « attiré » par moi! Depuis quand est-il attiré par moi? Il n'a pas le droit de me dire une chose pareille et ensuite de m'accuser d'être incapable de ressentir le moindre désir! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à ne pas ressentir ça? Le sexe est quelque chose de…

Il ne savait même plus comment finir sa phrase. Les rares fois où le sujet avait été abordé entre lui et son père, il lui avait suffi de voir le visage dégoûté de Lucius Malfoy pour savoir que le sexe n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Même si tout le monde semblait obsédé par ça, lui savait que le sexe était… enfin il avait cru savoir, maintenant il n'avait plus la moindre réponse.

-Quoi? Toi et ton père n'avez jamais eu la fameuse discussion sur comment faire les bébés?

-Les garçons naissent dans un chou et les filles dans une fleur. Déclara sarcastiquement Drago.

Il vit le Griffondor éclater de rire et il continua à fixer le ciel. Il savait comment faire des bébés. Il savait aussi que son père n'avait jamais touché sa mère, mais cela il l'avait appris bien plus tard… D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas convaincu que son père n'aurait jamais touché sa mère. Celui-ci détestait bien trop les contacts physiques. Alors… toucher, caresser et embrasser Narcissa Malfoy n'aurait jamais été une option. Probablement qu'il ne serait jamais venu au monde si son père ne s'était pas saoulé avec cet inconnu dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Et il l'avait quand même gardé… Parce que son père était l'unique personne qui l'aimait réellement.

-D'accord, j'imagine que cela veut dire que vous n'en avez jamais réellement parlé.

-Pas vraiment.

-Et ta mère?

Sa mère et lui se parlaient à peine. Ils n'allaient certainement pas parler de sexe lorsqu'ils se disaient à peine « bonjour ». Mais, pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir? Elle n'était pas de sa famille. Elle n'avait aucune obligation envers lui. La seule personne qui l'aimait réellement était son père. Il avait une cicatrice pour le prouver.

-Bon alors, laisse-moi être ton père. S'esclaffa le loup-garou. Le sexe, mon cher bambin, se produit lorsque deux personnes s'aiment vraiment fort et qu'elles décident…

-La ferme. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Comment pouvait-il rire de quelque chose comme ça? Potter voulait coucher avec lui. Son père lui avait dit que le sexe était dégoûtant. Et il avait aimé embrasse le Griffondor. Il écoutait toujours son père. Pas comme un robot; pas comme un idiot. Il savait que son père voulait ce qui était meilleur pour lui. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait qu'il refusait de le laisser dormir chez ses oncles et ses tantes? Qu'est-ce que cela faisait qu'il le gardait à ses côtés alors que tous les autres enfants s'amusaient entre eux. La seule et unique fois où il avait osé protester… Il avait mal au cœur juste à y penser.

-Est-ce que tu aimes les pièces de théâtre de Corneille? Demanda soudainement le Griffondor, le faisant relever brusquement la tête.

-J'aime beaucoup ses rimes, mais Merlin que l'histoire est stupide.

-Tu trouves aussi! Mes autres amis détestent lire, je ne peux en parler à personne. Quelle autre livre est-ce que tu aimes?

-Pourquoi parlons-nous de livres?

-Pour te changer les idées bien sur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin…

-Ah! Ah! Écoute ce que ton vieux père te dit, ne vois-tu pas que mes rhumatismes me font souffrir?

Drago secoua doucement la tête avant de se décider à répondre du bout des lèvres.

-« Le petit prince ».

-J'adore ce livre! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait parler de son livre préféré avec un Griffondor. Il avait vraiment atteint le fond du baril.

()

Severus se laissa aisément transporter par la musique tout en riant à en perdre haleine avec Subaru. Il adorait ça, danser uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Pas de client à impressionner; pas de Grand-Mère à satisfaire; uniquement lui et la musique. Il pouvait même se permettre de faire une erreur sans qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir commis un meurtre contre l'humanité. Son cousin lui fit alors un signe explicite de la main, lui indiquant qu'il mourrait de faim. Le métis eut un petit sourire avant de partir en direction des verres de punch. Une légère grimace se forma sur son visage en voyant Black, assis sur une chaise, avec un crétin qui lui suçait avidement la langue. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce spectacle d'épouvante. Il aurait volontiers poussé l'imbécile qui se trouvait sur les genoux du Griffondor, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un seul commentaire de Black. Il n'était pas jaloux. Être jaloux des conquêtes de Black était un exercice très long et surtout inutile. Il avait à peine le temps de détester un garçon que Black passait déjà au suivant. Il ne pouvait que se demander ce que Black cherchait avec tant de désespoir en embrassant tous ces idiots. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et il s'empressa de l'ignorer. Il allait prendre ses verres de punch et partir le plus vite possible. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que les mains du Griffondor se posent sur ses hanches. Il avait oublié à quel point ce type pouvait bouger vite. Se prenait-il pour un ninja? Il s'obligea à rester parfaitement stoïque alors que le souffle chaud du brun se promenait sur son oreille.

-Joli costume Rogue, mais tu n'as aucun client ce soir. Siffla-t-il.

-Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard seront riches à leur majorité; j'ai intérêt à me faire beau en toute occasion, n'est-ce pas?

Les mains puissantes se crispèrent sur sa taille et Severus dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Pourquoi était-il aussi près de lui? Merlin, cela faisait combien de temps que Black ne l'avait pas touché? Ils se touchaient toujours auparavant, mais c'était il y si longtemps. Il avait parfois l'impression que cela faisait des siècles.

-Tu as choisi ce destin, je n'y comprends rien.

Est-ce qu'il était saoul? Severus respira faiblement les verres de punch et grimaça en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool. Ouais… Black était probablement complètement saoul.

-Tu étais libre, tu n'étais pas obligé d'être comme ça. Mais, tu as choisi…

-Je ne voulais plus être avec _lui_.

Il déposa rapidement les verres sur la table et agrippa doucement les mains de Black. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade en sentant le brun s'approcher, son torse touchant son dos. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller et sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il dise son prénom une dernière fois. Il voulait bien trop de choses et tout cela était vraiment ridicule. Le visage de Black s'enfouit soudainement contre sa chevelure et il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu sens tellement bon. Ça me fait te détester encore plus.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour me détester.

-Ton odeur me fait te détester. Ta bouche; ton nez; tes yeux; ton corps… tout me fait te détester.

-Je ne peux pas contrôler mon apparence physique, Black.

Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager et se figea, complètement sous le choc. Black venait de lui embrasser l'oreille. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Griffondor se défit de leur étreinte et partit sans demander son reste. Severus se fit un devoir sacré de ne pas réagir, de prendre les verres et de rejoindre son cousin. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par Black. Même si son oreille le brûlait. Il était plus fort que ça.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances! À présent, je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 35**

Drago se sentait étrangement mieux en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que de discuter avec Remus Lupin le ferait se sentir mieux. Il n'avait jamais réellement porté attention à son cours lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard. Après tout, il était vieux, n'avait aucune présence et ne savait visiblement pas comment s'habiller convenablement. Mais, à présent… parler de livres avec lui sans que le sujet ne dérive sur Potter… cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le Griffondor qui riait aux éclats en parlant à un crétin aux cheveux flamboyant. Une étrange crispation au cœur lui fit froncer les sourcils sous la rage. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter parlait à ce type? De quel droit osait-il rire aux éclats après l'avoir embrassé à en perdre haleine? Ne comprenait-il pas les conséquences de ses actions? Ne savait-il pas qu'est-ce que cela avait bien pu faire à son cœur? À toutes ses croyances? Il se sentait vraiment irrité… Il sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. Immédiatement, un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues en voyant Sirius Black. Il commençait à s'habituer à la beauté foudroyante du Griffondor, mais cela le rendait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout lorsqu'il se souvenait des sentiments de Rogue pour le brun.

-Jolies jambes, Dumbledore. Tu veux les faire bouger sur la piste de danse?

Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant que le Griffondor était visiblement saoul. Cela expliquait facilement le regard légèrement vitreux et le sourire trop grand. Mais, même cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressembler à un sexe symbole.

-Laisse-le tranquille Sirius. Ordonna froidement Lupin. Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Quoi? Maintenant, Lupin le défendait? Avait-il vraiment l'air si pathétique? Si _enfantin_ comme l'avait si bien dit Potter. Il n'était pas un enfant, bordel! Il était un adolescent parfaitement normal. Ou peut-être pas si normal que ça… il n'aurait su le dire.

-Merlin, Remus… en dirait que tu essayes de le protéger? De moi? Franchement, ce n'est pas moi le _grand méchant loup_… tu t'en souviens?

D'accord, Black était vraiment saoul. Ou simplement fou. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Drago savait pertinemment que Lupin était un loup-garou. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été mis dehors de Poudlard! Et maintenant… Black faisait son stupide jeu de mots qui pouvait tout mettre en pagaille!

-Au moins, le grand méchant loup n'a pas décidé d'être ce qu'il est, alors que toi, tu as décidé d'être un parfait enfoiré.

Un petit cri s'échappa de la bouche de Drago lorsque Black se jeta littéralement sur Lupin, le plaquant violemment au sol. C'était quoi cette merde? C'est deux-la n'étaient-ils pas censés être des meilleurs amis? D'accord, Black était saoul, mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement! Et Lupin qui le fixait avec un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres! Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsque James Potter s'empressa de tirer Black par l'arrière.

-Tu es fou ou quoi? Sirius! Calme-toi! S'écria-t-il.

-Laisse-moi lui refaire le portrait! James! _Laisse-moi_!

-Tu vas calmement venir avec moi, Sirius avant que je m'énerve!

Lupin se redressa à son tour, frottant doucement sa joue meurtrie. Il souriait. Drago pouvait parier tout ce qu'il possédait que le loup-garou souriait. Pas avec sa bouche, mais avec ses yeux. Potter avait raison… il y avait quelque chose de pas nette entre ses deux-la. Mais, cela ne le concernait en rien. Cela concernait Potter. Potter qui se dirigeait aux pas de charge vers eux, visiblement alarmé. Drago n'aurait su dire s'il devait frissonner ou bien se mettre à grogner de colère. Il était hors de question qu'il parte de nouveau. Courir avec des talons hauts n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

-Potter, emmène ton ami dans son dortoir. Ordonna soudainement la voix de son père.

James Potter s'excusa une dernière fois avant d'emmener un Black furieux vers leur dortoir. Son père se tourna d'un bond vers Lupin, le regardant sous toutes les coutures avant de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu peux arrêter de jubiler Lupin. Cela risque de ternir ton image du Griffondor parfait et sans faute.

Puis, sans lancer un seul regard en arrière, son père partit dans la foule, laissant Lupin visiblement éberlué. Le loup-garou lui lança un regard paniqué avant de partir en courant derrière son père. Hé merde. Maintenant, il se trouvait seul en compagnie de Potter.

-Bon, au revoir. Grogna-t-il.

-Attends.

Même s'il n'avait pas voulu lui obéir, Potter le tenait fermement par le bras. Les yeux émeraude le transperçaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au baiser passionné qu'ils avaient partagés; à sa main rugueuse qui se promenait sur sa jambe. Merlin… comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareille arriver?

-Lâche-moi. Siffla le blond.

-D'accord, mais avant… juste une petite chose…

Soudainement, le brun l'enlaça férocement, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Son odeur, sa chaleur… partout…

-Juste pense au fait que je… que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Malfoy. Depuis longtemps.

Puis, le brun le relâcha, repartant d'où il était venu, laissant Drago le cœur battant à la chamade. Stupide Griffondor.

()

Remus se sentait rarement paniquer. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il avait paniqué était lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre et était devenu un loup-garou. Mais, à présent… en suivant Malfoy… il se sentait paniquer. _Le blond savait qu'il jubilait_. Il n'avait pas peur que le Serpentard le dise à tout le monde, qui le croirait de toute façon? Il était considéré comme le gentil Maraudeur. Celui sur qui le monde pouvait compter. Le doux, le tendre, le mature, Remus Lupin. Et il avait travaillé dur, très dur, pour atteindre cette image. Et maintenant… Malfoy avait vu sous son masque. Il devait le trouver répugnant. Il était répugnant de toute façon. Et il avait osé faire la morale à Sirius en disant qu'il était un parfait enfoiré. Il n'était pas mieux. Il n'avait jamais été mieux que Sirius. Merlin… le Griffondor réussissait à faire sortir en lui les choses les plus laides qu'il pouvait ressentir. Où était passé leur amitié? Tout avait disparu d'un seul coup. À cause de son béguin pour Rogue. Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Rogue. Le métis n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. En fait, le problème était Sirius. Ou le manque d'honnêteté de Sirius. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il aimait Rogue? Il croyait quoi? Qu'il allait s'énerver? Lui déclarer la guerre? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il avait eu le béguin pour Rogue, mais ce n'était pas le grand amour. Contrairement à Sirius. Non… il devait lui mentir… Il devait l'encourager pour ensuite comploter dans son dos afin de saboter ses chances. Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis Lupin? Demanda froidement Malfoy, les yeux plissés.

-Euh… Malfoy écoute…

Les yeux verts pâles le fixaient avec indifférence et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Le blond était vraiment beau. Tout en délicatesse. Ses traits étaient fins, son corps était fin… Le Serpentard croisa soudainement ses bras, tout en lui lançant un regard venimeux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça. Cracha-t-il.

-Je suis désolé. Écoute, ma relation avec Sirius…

-Cela ne me regarde en rien, Lupin. Je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Des personnes qui mentent à leur entourage en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Des menteurs, des tricheurs, des manipulateurs. Tu veux faire croire que tu es gentil, mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Mais, ça ne me regarde pas. Va-t-en.

Merlin, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, comme s'il désirait sortir de sa poitrine. Il était un tricheur? Un menteur? Un manipulateur? Oui, probablement. Il mentait tout le temps. Il était tout ce que Malfoy venait de dire… ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et sa main se serra douloureusement autour du bras du Serpentard.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, alors ne te permets pas de me juger? Murmura-t-il d'une voix brusque.

-Je sais exactement pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu veux être accepté. Tu sais que si le monde te voit comme tu es réellement… ils partiront… t'abandonneront. Tu n'es pas si compliqué que tu sembles vouloir le croire Lupin. Encore une fois… j'ai rencontré des tas de personnes comme toi.

-Crois-moi Malfoy… tu n'as **jamais** rencontré quelqu'un comme moi.

Il était convaincu qu'il venait d'hurler le mot « jamais » et pourtant, Malfoy se contentait de le fixer avec ennuie. Il ne faisait pas ça pour l'attention. Il ne faisait pas ça pour être aimé. Il faisait cela… Il devait le faire voilà tout. Il devait être gentil, compréhensif, intelligent, mature. Il devait être tout cela. Et, une part de lui l'était. Mais, il était aussi… il pouvait être aussi tellement…

-Dois-je rajouté « mégalomane » à la liste? Répliqua sarcastiquement Malfoy. Lâche-moi, Lupin.

-Tu te crois meilleur que moi?

-Je sais que je suis meilleur que toi Lupin. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

-Tu es détestable, Malfoy.

-Oui, et je m'affirme dans ma véritable personnalité. Et toi, Lupin? Qu'es-tu vraiment? Lâche-moi.

-Menteur. Toi aussi tu veux prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un. Toi aussi tu mens à ton entourage.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu prends des tas de responsabilités alors qu'il est évident que tu voudrais dire « Arrêtez! Laissez-moi respirer! ». Mais, tu continues quand même. Arrête de te penser supérieur. Tu ne l'es pas.

Les yeux verts pâles se plissèrent davantage et Remus pouvait sentir sa propre colère monter d'un cran. Il ignorait s'il était en colère contre Sirius ou bien contre Malfoy. Probablement les deux. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même. Qu'était-il entrain de faire exactement? Il empêchait Malfoy de partir. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Lui, de toutes les personnes au monde, aurait dû savoir comment il était désagréable d'être pris contre un mur sans aucune alternative.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, Lupin. N'essaye pas de m'analyser.

-Même chose pour toi.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres de Remus et il se pencha pour se retrouver à la hauteur du Serpentard.

-Menteur, tricheur, manipulateur. Susurra avec amusement le brun.

-Connard.

-Bienvenue dans le club.

Il avait vraiment envie de se pencher et de s'emparer, sans la moindre arrière pensée, des lèvres de Malfoy. Il voulait plaquer son corps contre le sien et dévorer son cou. Merde, il devenait vraiment cinglé. Malfoy dut voir quelque chose dans son regard, puisqu'il se figea contre lui et le repoussa sans ménagement.

-Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, Lupin… _Ne me regarde pas comme ça_!

Et il lui tourna violemment le dos avant de partir à l'intérieur, laissant Remus le corps vibrant de désir.

À suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière. Ma famille est arrivée à l'improviste et elle est restée chez moi durant toute la fin de semaine…

**Chapitre 36**

Harry ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller aux sons de deux voix mâles, grognant comme des bêtes enragées. Il ouvrit brusquement et fut complètement figé en voyant que Remus et Sirius se battaient sauvagement. C'était quoi cette merde? Il vit les yeux de son père s'ouvrir et il s'empressa d'essayer de les séparer. Alors, quoi? Ils se réveillaient et décidaient automatiquement de se jeter dessus? Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine en regardant Peter Pettigrow. C'était cette situation qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. C'était cette situation qui avait mis le doute entre Sirius et Remus. C'était cette situation qui les avait empêchés de voir que Peter était le traître. Il réussit à se saisir des bras de Remus alors que son père maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait son parrain.

-Laisse-moi, James! Hurla Sirius. Laisse-moi!

-C'est quoi votre problème? Vous vous réveillez et vous décidez de vous refaire le portrait? Aboya à son tour James.

-Il m'a sauté dessus. Répliqua calmement Remus.

Harry relâcha lentement son ancien professeur en voyant que celui-ci semblait avoir repris son calme. Mais, l'avait-il vraiment repris? Les traits du loup-garou étaient sereins, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été entrain de se battre il y a de cela quelques secondes. Son regard se promena sur son parrain qui semblait sur le point d'aller étrangler quelqu'un. De toute évidence, Sirius ne savait pas se contrôler. Merlin, quelle histoire…

-Sirius, arrête d'agir comme un crétin! Ordonna son père. Calme-toi!

Son parrain se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de James et sortit en claquant la porte. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il devait essayer d'arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voulait sauver cette époque, pas vrai? Il voulait changer l'histoire. Il ne voulait pas revoir son présent. Plus jamais. Voldemort n'était pas encore très important à cette époque, mais bientôt… très bientôt, il arriverait et détruirait tout son passage. Il l'attendait. Il attendait une rumeur… une attaque… il l'attendait afin de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur.

Mais, quand cela arriverait-il? Était-il assez fort? Il avait peut-être l'élément de surprise, puisque Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à sa présence, mais il ignorait s'il était plus fort que lui, et il en doutait. Les Maraudeurs devaient rester unis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Pettigrow les trahir… se mettre entre eux… Peut-être était-ce la tension entre Remus et Sirius qui avaient fait peur à Pettigrow. Peut-être était-ce cette incertitude en leur lien qui l'avait fait se tourner vers Voldemort. Putain… il l'ignorait complètement, et ce n'était pas ça l'important, pour l'instant. Il suivit calmement Sirius tandis que celui-ci montait vers l'une des tours de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur que Sirius se laissa tomber sur un banc, sortant avec précipitation un paquet de cigarettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Si tu n'es pas assez grand pour savoir ce qu'est un paquet de cigarettes… je ne vais certainement pas te l'expliquer.

Harry arracha alors des mains de Sirius sa cigarette et la jeta au sol. Les yeux bleu ciel de son parrain se fixèrent méchamment sur lui, et il poussa un faible grognement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ta relation avec Remus est aussi tendue? Vous êtes censés être des meilleurs amis!

Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé savoir ça. Si Sirius lui posait la question, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis auparavant. Ils riaient, jouaient des tours, se taquinaient… que c'était-il donc passé?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir? Rétorqua froidement Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça change dans ta vie?

-Je sais… Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des amis et de les aimer… Je sais que tu aimes encore Remus et que lui aussi t'aime encore. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous entredéchirez?

Une ombre traversa le beau visage de son parrain avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un long soupir.

-Je te le dirais bien si seulement je le savais. Expliqua son parrain. Il n'agit plus de la même manière avec moi, et il refuse de me dire pourquoi.

-Est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose?

-Une fois… j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible… trahi sa confiance… mais, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas le trahir. Il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait. Alors, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Peut-être qu'il t'a menti…

-Non, Remus ne ment pas. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait pardonné.

Comme il l'avait déjà pensé, Remus n'était pas en colère parce que Sirius avait « révélé » son secret à Rogue.

-S'il est en colère contre moi, il n'a qu'à me le dire. Il n'a pas besoin de le cacher. Si j'ai fait quelque chose… n'importe quoi… il devrait seulement me le dire, bordel! Comment est-ce que je suis censé réparer mon erreur, si je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait!

-Et quel est le rapport de Rogue dans tout ça?

Le corps de son parrain se figea soudainement alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient en une grimace de colère. Est-ce qu'il détestait le Serpentard à ce point? Il savait, qu'à son époque, les deux semblaient se vouaient une haine presque palpable, mais maintenant… qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Rogue n'était pas aussi détestable qu'à son époque. En fait, il ne semblait pas détestable du tout.

-Rogue n'a rien à voir avec moi. Siffla méchamment Sirius. Remus avait le béguin pour lui à un moment donné, maintenant je ne sais plus. Rogue n'est plus important pour moi.

-Il ne l'est _plus_?

La grimace de Sirius s'accentua et Harry fut frappé par un mauvais pressentiment. Son père le lui avait dit non? Que l'amour n'était pas plus important que l'amitié. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Sirius était lui aussi amoureux de… Eurk… Comment était-ce possible? Il détestait Rogue à son époque! Il semblait continuellement vouloir l'étrangler!

-Erreur de jeunesse.

-Tu sortais avec Rogue lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes?

-Ça ne compte pas. Je n'avais que 10 ans. C'est stupide. C'est le passé.

-Tu _sortais_ avec **Rogue**?

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Rogue et son parrain amoureux. Il pouvait plus aisément imaginer Albus Dumbledore chantant des sérénades à… Grindelwald! Que d'imaginer son parrain et Rogue se faisant les yeux doux. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la fin du monde…

-Tu y accordes trop d'importance. Nous étions jeunes.

Sirius se releva alors soudainement, rentrant à l'intérieur sans lui donner le moindre avertissement. Merlin tout puissant… le cerveau d'Harry était en cours circuit pour au moins 10 ans.

()

Sirius pénétra violemment dans son dortoir et faillit soupirer de soulagement en voyant que ses amis n'étaient plus là. Enfin, s'il pouvait encore considérer Remus comme son ami, il n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, le loup-garou semblait décidé à éprouver de la rancœur à son égard pour des raisons qu'il ignorait complètement. Et maintenant… ce stupide morveux d'Evans savait qu'il y avait eu une minuscule histoire entre Rogue et lui. Comme si cela avait encore de l'importance. Il ouvrit lentement son tiroir et poussa un long soupir en se saisissant d'un album photo. Rogue n'avait aucune importance. Pourquoi un type qui se pavanait devant des hommes… des hommes autre que lui, aurait de l'importance?

Ses doigts caressèrent lentement le visage enfantin et souriant de Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type aurait la moindre importance? Il ignorait pourquoi son cœur s'obstinait à vouloir rester accrocher à Rogue, mais il n'allait pas laisser ses sentiments voilés son jugement. Rogue était l'ennemi, point à la ligne. Le fils de l'homme qui avait volé son père. La personne qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait, uniquement pour ne plus jamais lui parler. Pas une seule lettre… alors même qu'il vivait les pires mois de sa vie. Pas un seul petit mot. Il avait dû apprendre par les journaux que Rogue avait décidé de devenir un Dragon à part entière. Qu'il avait rejoint sa Grand-mère. Qu'il allait sortir avec des tas d'hommes. Pas un seul petit avertissement. Il rangea rageusement son album photo dans son tiroir et se décida à aller prendre son bain. Il avait une longue journée devant lui.

()

Harry jeta un rapide regard en direction de son parrain qui mangeait comme s'il ne venait pas de lui lancer une bombe en pleine figure. Il était sorti avec Rogue… Remus avait eu le béguin pour Rogue… C'était quoi cette étrange obsession avec le métis? Était-il donc si beau que ça? Beurk… le professeur Rogue _beau_… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'image de ce type aux cheveux emmêlés et gras, et à la peau pâle… il ne fallait pas oublier les dents jaunes. À cette époque, Rogue prenait soin de lui et il était… attirant? Présentable? Bon, regardable. Mais, de là à ce que deux Maraudeurs sur quatre aient eu des sentiments pour lui… Il se tourna violemment en direction de son père qui fixait intensément la table des Serpentard tout en buvant du jus de citrouille.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as, toi aussi, le béguin pour Rogue. S'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

Il eut une légère grimace lorsque son père recracha violemment son jus et le fixa comme s'il venait de parler chinois. Non, en fait il le fixait comme s'il venait de blasphémer son Dieu.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles! Hurla-t-il. J'aime les seins! J'adore les seins! Rogue… Merlin! **Rogue**!

-Bon d'accord, respire James. Je suis désolé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant Sirius lui envoyer un regard mauvais. Était-ce un secret qu'il était sorti avec Rogue lorsqu'il avait 10 ans? Bon, il allait se taire et faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas cette information complètement choquante. Les yeux de son père se posèrent de nouveau sur la table des Serpentards et Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas me remercier très bientôt… crois-moi…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'une Serpentarde se jeta violemment sur un autre élève et entreprit de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

-James… Commença d'une voix menaçante Remus.

-Hé! Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait du tout! Je m'ennuie! Le bal était une occasion parfaite pour…

Soudainement, la moitié des Serpentards se levèrent et se mirent à marcher en direction de différentes personnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Souffla d'une voix blanche Harry.

-Une petite potion pour enlever les inhibitions… les Serpentards sont tellement sérieux, ils devraient se laisser aller de temps en temps, non?

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent, affolés, sur Malfoy qui était rouge pivoine et qui le fixait déjà. Oh merde…

À suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 37**

Harry ignorait complètement s'il était censé aller parler à Malfoy et l'aider à résister à son manque d'inhibition… ou bien se cacher dans un petit trou et ne pas en sortir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais, si Malfoy avait perdu toutes ses peurs face au sexe… si Sirius venait à le draguer, Merlin savait seulement ce qui pourrait arriver. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une chose pareille arriver! Il se dirigea alors rapidement en direction du Serpentard et le leva sans ménagement de la table.

-Dumbledore, nous devons parler. Déclara-t-il d'emblée avant de l'entrainer jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il espérait vraiment que Sirius ne déciderait pas de venir à son tour et d'essayer de le séduire. Il était à peu près convaincu qu'il finirait par étrangler son parrain si celui-ci continuait à essayer de mettre Malfoy dans son lit. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il poussa alors le blond dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

-Malfoy. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Le blond venait d'enlever son coton ouaté, le laissant dans un t-shirt moulant qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses formes. Avait-il aussi mentionné que le jeans que le blond portait était extrêmement serré? Merlin, il avait chaud soudainement.

-Je meurs de chaud Potter… Gémit piteusement le blond. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-James a mis une potion dans votre jus. Vos… inhibitions ont disparu. J'imagine que cela doit emmener une hausse… d'hormones.

-Je meurs de chaud Potter… Est-ce que tu comprends que je meurs de chaud?

Lui aussi mourrait de chaud. D'ailleurs, il devait résister à la tentation de ne pas tirer sur le col de son chandail pour se refroidir. Il n'était pas celui qui avait pris une potion. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été celui à prendre cette potion… Il aurait dû être enchainé afin de garder son bas-ventre loin du blond. Soudainement, les mains du blond se posèrent sur lui et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre.

-Je me sens bizarre…

-Je t'ai déjà dit… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ensorcelé. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Je suis entrain de brûler, et en dirait que tu es un verre d'eau. Un immense verre d'eau.

Harry s'empressa de se saisir des mains du blond, l'empêchant d'aller sous son chandail. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de désir dans les yeux de Malfoy. Avant l'Halloween, il avait même été convaincu que Malfoy était asexué. Il ne regardait personne, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Il ne retournait l'affection de personne, se contentant d'adorer son père. Mais, maintenant… il voyait un désir qu'il aurait tout donné pour voir… Mais, tout ça était à cause d'une foutue potion et il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il allait vraiment tuer son père…

-Assieds-toi et reste tranquille, Malfoy. Ordonna Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-D'accord.

Harry regarda Malfoy avec méfiance avant de le relâcher et il fut soulagé de voir celui-ci aller s'asseoir silencieusement. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque le Serpentard se mit à caresser sa nuque, la tête rejetée en arrière.

-Je ne peux plus réfléchir Potter… Fais quelque chose…

-Je… Je ne peux rien faire. Tu dois attendre que les effets passent.

Ce qui prendrait trois heures selon son père. Trois longues et interminables heures… Il n'aurait jamais cru que trois heures pouvaient être aussi longues et pénibles. Il prit alors l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir et se laissa choir sur celle-ci, résistant à l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Il ne devait pas regarder Malfoy. Le regarder voulait dire être obligé d'observer la tentation à l'état. Il pouvait résister à son désir lorsque Malfoy ne le désirait pas. Mais, comment devait-il se calmer lorsque les yeux de Malfoy semblaient brillés pour lui? Non, ils ne brillaient pas pour lui. Ils brillaient à cause de la potion. Il devait se calmer et surtout se souvenir de ça. Toujours. Il laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Malfoy, profitant de son esprit distrait, se faufila sur ses cuisses, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il voulait le pousser. Non, il voulait enlacer sa taille et voir si… Non! Il devait le pousser.

-Malfoy, dégage. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

-Touche-moi… comme à l'Halloween… Touche-moi…

Les Dieux le détestaient vraiment. Il ne devait pas réagir. Même si Drago Malfoy, son fantasme depuis ses 15 ans, se trouvait sur ses genoux… Il ne devait pas réagir. Il devait rester fort et impénétrable. Il ne devait pas profiter de la situation. S'il en profitait, Malfoy ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le blond plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, le Serpentard avait déjà commencé à caresser sa langue de la sienne et ses mains se promenaient langoureusement dans ses cheveux alors que ses hanches bougeaient contre les siennes. Son cerveau prit alors un congé sabbatique et il enlaça Malfoy en retour, explorant avec passion chaque recoin de sa bouche. Merlin, Malfoy faisait de ses bruits… des petits gémissements excités qui résonnaient direction dans son entre-jambe. Il embrassait Drago Malfoy. Il caressait la taille de Drago Malfoy. Un Drago Malfoy qui était intoxiqué. Bordel! Il jeta violemment le blond au sol, essayant vainement de respirer convenablement. Il avait encore une autre preuve que Malfoy n'était pas dans un bon état d'esprit. Le blond n'avait même pas protesté alors qu'il venait de le jeter sur le sol sans la moindre gentillesse.

-Écoute-moi Malfoy. Siffla-t-il. Tu es drogué, ok? _Drogué_! Tu ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec moi. Tu veux seulement… satisfaire les besoins de ton corps.

-Je ne veux personne d'autres. Je ne voyais que toi dans la Grande Salle. Uniquement toi.

Le cœur d'Harry arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes dans sa poitrine avant de repartir plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Non. Il ne devait pas réagir aux paroles de Malfoy. Le blond était drogué. Par son père d'ailleurs. Il n'allait pas profiter de lui. C'était un viol. Ou bien un semi-viol. Ou peu importe comment les gens voulaient l'appeler, il n'allait pas profiter de la situation.

-Tu sais… Je pouvais la sentir contre moi, lorsque nous nous embrassions à l'Halloween.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Malfoy se redressa alors sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, le regardant avec un petit air sérieux.

-Ton érection. Je pouvais la sentir contre moi… et je la voulais.

D'accord, il avait besoin d'air, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy tout seul, il ignorait complètement ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Le blond disait n'importe quoi seulement pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit. Ce à quoi il aurait dit « oui » sans hésitation, normalement. Mais, pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand il était drogué.

-Je voulais que tes mains se promènent sur mon corps. Je voulais que tes lèvres me fassent jouir encore et encore… Je voulais que tu me brûles.

Où est-ce que Malfoy avait appris à parler comme ça? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait du même Malfoy… du Malfoy qui l'avait repoussé en disant que le sexe était quelque chose de démoniaque. S'agissait-il vraiment du même Malfoy?

-Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je te veux? Grogna Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Non.

-Depuis notre cinquième année.

-Tu me haïssais en cinquième année.

-Pas du tout. Je te voulais trop… beaucoup trop…

-Mais, tu peux m'avoir à présent.

-Non.

Un éclair traversa les yeux gris et, avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, la main de Drago enserra fermement son sexe à travers son pantalon. Immédiatement, un éclair d'une chaleur insoutenable traversa les reins d'Harry alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite.

-Merde! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas lorsque je te dis que je te veux. Je te veux et je vais t'avoir.

Harry se redressa brusquement, poussant sans ménagement Malfoy sur son lit et enlevant précipitamment sa main de sur son érection. Putain de bordel de merde! Il plaqua sans ménagement le Serpentard contre son matelas, s'obligeant à ne pas penser qu'il avait l'air extraordinairement érotique couché ainsi.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne me veux pas?

-C'est parce que je te veux que je ne profiterai pas de toi.

-Profiter de moi? Potter, tu ne comprends rien. Je suis moi. Je ne suis pas un clone de moi-même. Je n'ai juste… plus peur maintenant… je vois tout tellement plus clairement… Je te vois, toi. Je nous vois, nous. Mon père avait tord. Je n'ai pas peur du désir sexuel.

-Oui, tu en as peur. Tu as juste oublié pour l'instant.

-Alors, prends-moi maintenant. Prends-moi pendant que je n'ai pas peur.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir céder. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'allonger avec Malfoy et jouir de son corps pendant les trois heures qui lui restaient. Mais, il ne voulait pas uniquement baiser le blond. Il n'avait jamais désiré uniquement coucher avec lui et en finir. Il voulait… découvrir qui était le véritable Drago Malfoy. Découvrir ce qui le faisait rire ou pleurer… Savoir ce qui l'avait souffrir… Découvrir son enfance… Découvrir ses cicatrices… Ce n'était pas seulement sexuel. Cela ne l'avait jamais été.

-Nous ferons l'amour, Malfoy. Je sais que nous allons finir par faire l'amour.

Un long frissonnement traversa le corps du blond et Harry ne put qu'avoir un petit sourire.

-Je vais découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps… je vais te faire jouir encore et encore… Mais, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Je veux conquérir tes peurs… Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi et en ton corps. Et lorsque ce moment arrivera, je vais te dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent violemment et un tremblement traversa les lèvres fines. Harry se releva de son lit et se planta devant la fenêtre, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas écouter les besoin de son corps. Il se devait d'être fort. Il voulait gagner la confiance de Drago et non lui faire peur. Il voulait vraiment… il sursauta légèrement en sentant les bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que le blond posait la tête sur son dos.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu m'as dit que tu me désirais.

-Je te désire.

-Moi aussi.

La main fine se faufila alors sous son chandail, faisant contracter ses muscles. La main de Malfoy remonta alors jusqu'à son corps, tout en lui caressant délicatement la peau. Harry ne put que déglutir avec peine.

-Je te veux trop. Fit remarquer Drago. Je ne peux pas agir comme si je ne te voulais pas. Je suis entrain de **brûler**.

Harry crispa alors ses poings avant de se tourner d'un coup, plaquant sans ménagement Drago contre le mur.

-Alors, ne me hais pas lorsque tout cela sera fini.

À suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, et j'ai bien peur que cette semaine je ne puisse pas encore le faire… Je suis très occupée pour le moment (parce que j'ai deux emplois à la fois) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible (J'espère que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine). J'espère que mes revieweurs ne seront pas trop en colère contre moi…

**Chapitre 38**

Harry embrassait Malfoy comme un fou, comme un homme désespéré. Et peut-être était-il vraiment désespéré? Il ignorait dans combien de temps il aurait le droit de retoucher ses lèvres… d'effleurer ce corps… d'entendre Malfoy murmurer son nom encore et encore. Il ignorait tout cela, et n'avait aucune garantie. Tout cela le rendait cinglé. Ses lèvres continuèrent à dévorer avec passion celles de Malfoy alors qu'il se saisissait de sa baguette, la pointant contre la tempe du Serpentard. Il détacha rapidement sa bouche de celle du blond et, avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester, il récita un enchantement qui le plongea dans un profond sommeil. Aussitôt, il dut le rattraper et le porter jusqu'à son lit. Sans la moindre cérémonie, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sa tête entre ses mains. Sa libido était en feu. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la force de ne pas continuer à embrasser Malfoy. Mais, il connaissait le blond… s'il l'avait touché dans cet état… s'il avait osé l'effleurer plus que nécessaire… il le détesterait pour toujours. Et il en aurait eu le droit. Il savait que Malfoy n'était pas prêt à une relation physique. Il le savait pertinemment, et pourtant… son entre-jambe brûlait de désir. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

()

Remus avait beau cherché Malfoy partout, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Mais, où ce type avait bien pu partir? Il était le préfet en chef et une crise était entrain de se dérouler! Il devait trouver tous les Serpentards avant que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Même si James ne cessait de dire que cette potion ne faisait qu'enlever les inhibitions et qu'elle était assez faible… cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être dangereuse. Il cligna des yeux en apercevant Malfoy, assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre et regardant le ciel comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre problème dans sa vie.

-Malfoy! S'exclama-t-il.

Le blond lui lança à peine un regard avant de recommencer à regarder l'extérieur.

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu viennes.

-Non. Répliqua d'emblée le blond. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Malfoy n'avait aucune envie d'accomplir son devoir… D'accord, il était vraiment drogué. Même plus que drogué. Combien de litres de potion avait-il bien pu boire pour dire une chose pareille? Il était convaincu que sa bouche devait être ouverte, puisque Malfoy posa la main sur sa bouche et se mit à pouffer. Oh Merlin… Malfoy pouffait… quelle vision terrifiante. Et vaguement mignonne. Et cela aussi était effrayant. Malfoy ne pouvait pas être mignon. Il était _Malfoy_. Il connaissait probablement plus de sorts de magie noire que leur professeur contre les forces du mal.

-Tu dois venir Malfoy. Poursuivit Remus. Tu es le préfet en chef.

-Arrête de me parler comme ça, en dirait mon père. Déclara le Serpentard, une grimace explicite au visage. _Tu dois faire ceci Lucius. Tu dois faire cela_. Et si je n'en ai pas envie, hein? Et si je veux rester ici à regarder le soleil? C'est joli après tout.

-Bon, viens Malfoy… Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Les yeux vert pâle se troublèrent et il secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille pendant quelques secondes? Je n'ai pas le droit de respirer comme tout le monde?

Le blond plongea sa tête entre ses deux mains, essayant vainement de respirer convenablement. D'accord… est-ce que Malfoy allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation? Merlin, il allait vraiment étrangler James à la première chance qu'il avait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé faire avec Malfoy. Devait-il le laisser « respirer » comme il l'avait demandé? Ou bien devait-il l'obliger à se rendre à l'infirmerie? S'il faisait ça, il était convaincu que Malfoy allait lui arracher très lentement les bijoux de famille, et il n'y tenait pas plus que cela. Le Serpentard releva brusquement les yeux dans sa direction, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Je sais que je suis une disgrâce. Souffla le blond. Je sais que je suis ensorcelé, mais bon sang! Ce que je m'en fiche.

-Malfoy, tu n'es pas une disgrâce uniquement parce que tu veux avoir une journée de congé!

Lui prenait sans cesse des journées de congé. Il savait pertinemment que Poudlard n'était qu'une étape dans sa vie, et certainement l'étape la plus heureuse, il n'allait pas la gâcher en essayant de faire plus que ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais, il voyait toujours Malfoy entrain de faire quelque chose. Comme s'il avait une maladie qui l'obligeait à se dépasser à chaque seconde de sa vie.

-Je parie que Lucien ne prenait jamais de journée de congé.

-Qui?

Une grimace explicite se forma sur le visage du Serpentard avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules.

-Mon grand frère.

-Tu as un grand frère? S'exclama Remus. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais enfant unique.

-Il est mort.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder une expression relativement calme. Le frère de Malfoy était mort. Il connaissait que trop bien cette émotion. Bien évidemment, Malfoy n'avait certainement aucune raison de se blâmer pour la mort de son frère, contrairement à lui.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne me dis pas « Mes condoléances » ou bien encore « Je suis désolé »?

-Je parie que tu as déjà trop souvent entendu « Mes condoléances », et je ne peux pas être désolé puisque je n'ai rien fait.

Il détestait que les gens lui disent ses paroles, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à les dire lui aussi.

-Les gens autour de moi agissent comme si je devais ressentir une grande peine quand je pense à mon grand frère, mais je ne pense rien. Je ne connaissais même pas ce type.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand il est mort?

-Je n'étais même pas un _projet_.

Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être allait-il remercier James. Il n'avait jamais appris autant de détails personnels sur la vie de Malfoy. Le blond gardait tout pour lui, semblant décider à garder le monde extérieur à, au moins, un kilomètre de sa personne. Mais, maintenant… il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il allait certainement l'étrangler après, mais il pouvait vivre avec un Malfoy furieux.

-Il s'est jeté dans le vide il y a de cela 18 ans.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, alors que Malfoy continuait à le fixer comme si de rien n'était.

-Il s'est suicidé, et mes parents ont été obligés de me concevoir.

-Comment ça « obliger de te concevoir »?

-Il faut un héritier à la famille Malfoy. Lucien est mort, il devait y avoir un autre bébé. Même si cela voulait dire sacrifier sa femme… en plus pour un bébé imparfait. Quelle tragédie.

Ces confessions allaient trop loin. La vie personnelle de Malfoy ne le concernait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard lui dévoile ses plus noirs secrets alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une potion. Si un jour Malfoy décidait de tout lui révéler… Merlin, il était vraiment stupide… pourquoi Malfoy lui révélerait quoi que ce soit? Le Serpentard s'approcha soudainement de lui, posant sa main sur sa poitrine. À sa grande horreur, Remus sentit son cœur bondir et il dut se forcer à rester immobile. D'accord, il savait qu'il trouvait Malfoy attirant. Merde alors! N'importe qui trouverait Malfoy attirant. Mais, sentir son cœur battre plus vite à cause du Serpentard? Mauvais signe. **Très** mauvais signe.

-Mon grand frère s'appelait Lucien. Et non, ce n'est pas parce que mon père manquait d'imagination que je m'appelle Lucius. C'est parce que je suis censé prendre sa place. Je vis même dans sa chambre, avec ses choses. Ça me dégoûte. Tout ça me dégoûte.

Malfoy semblait si ouvert, presqu'accessible. C'était absolument… terrifiant. Il avait envie de poser ses mains autour de son visage; il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres parfaites afin de savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'il l'imaginait. Probablement que lui. Oh bordel qu'il espérait qu'oui. Il devait reculer avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour le restant de ses jours.

-Il était parfait Lucien, et il s'est suicidé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça? Est-ce que je vais faire la même chose?

-Non! Malfoy…

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi est-ce que tu cries? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il s'est jeté en bas de cet immeuble. Ne pouvait-il pas mourir de manière plus discrète? Pourquoi se jeter dans le vide devant des centaines de personnes? Il n'était pas si parfait que ça finalement.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton grand frère s'est suicidé.

Son cœur redoubla de rythme lorsque Malfoy posa son front sur son épaule, semblant immensément fatigué. D'accord… ok… il était calme. L'odeur du blond ne venait pas de pénétrer dans ses narines, l'intoxiquant complètement. Sa chaleur ne pénétrait dans ses vêtements. Non… tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Non. J'ai peur de savoir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'une personne aussi parfaite ne se serait pas suicidée ainsi sans une bonne raison. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis déjà trop fatigué.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi à entendre les révélations de Malfoy. Pas quand c'était contre son gré. Jamais le Serpentard n'aurait révélé des choses aussi personnelles sur lui. Il était entrain de prendre avantage de son ensorcèlement. Bordel de merde… il en avait vraiment marre d'être le gentil garçon.

-Pourquoi es-tu fatigué Malfoy?

-Parce que je ne peux pas dormir.

-Tu as des troubles d'insomnie? Tu fais des cauchemars?

Était-ce à cause de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Son sang se gela dans ses veines et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que quelque chose de bizarre était arrivée cette journée là… même si Malfoy lui avait dit de tout oublier… même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui avait été entrain de se passer.

J-e peux l'entendre respirer contre mon oreille… C'est tellement…

Soudainement, les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent et il fit une grimace de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Merlin tout puissant… Malfoy allait vraiment le tuer à son réveil.

À suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 39**

Sirius ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il s'était enfui en courant de la Grande Salle pour se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Dire qu'il s'était enfui donnait l'impression qu'il était un peureux et un lâche. Non, il était plutôt… parti tranquillement et dignement hors de la Grande Salle afin d'éviter de se faire violer par une douzaine de Serpentards enragés. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'autant de Serpentards fantasmaient sur lui? Devait-il être flatté? Dans tous les cas, il se promettait de tuer James lentement… très lentement. Enfin, si les Serpentards ne le trouvaient pas avant. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce que ferait Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il retrouverait sa maîtrise de lui-même. Même Sirius avait peur du blond. Après tout, il ignorait complètement combien de mauvais sorts celui-ci connaissaient. Et il pouvait parier que s'en était _beaucoup_. Il tourna violemment la tête vers la porte en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en voyant Rogue habillé d'un short minuscule et d'un chandail qui ne laissait absolument rien à l'imagination. Bordel de… Il se leva d'un coup, fronçant aussitôt les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il rageusement.

-Je t'ai trouvé.

Le métis s'approcha alors rapidement de lui et le jeta sur la chaise dont il venait de se lever. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, celui-ci s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je te veux. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Dégage.

Il n'osait pas le toucher de peur de perdre le contrôle. Il y avait trop de sa peau nue… partout. Il pouvait déjà sentir son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon et il n'appréciait pas du tout. Bon sang! Rogue était peut-être l'amour de sa vie, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait totalement, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne le supportait pas. Qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

-Je sais que tu me veux aussi. Alors pourquoi ne me baises-tu pas?

Parce que Rogue n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne pouvait pas simplement « baiser » Rogue. L'idée même lui donnait des frissons. D'horreur et de plaisir. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir et qu'il était prêt à tout… vraiment à tout pour lui faire l'amour une seule fois. Pour connaître son corps sous toutes les coutures. Pour embrasser sa peau; plonger à l'intérieur de lui. Mais, après cette unique fois, que deviendrait-il? Il deviendrait sûrement encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Surtout lorsque le métis irait se marier avec un riche prince.

-J'ai passé des années à te vouloir, je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle maintenant.

-Tu me détestes donc à ce point?

Non, il l'aimait à ce point. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arrêter de se sentir ainsi. Il ne voulait plus l'aimer. Il avait beau tout faire, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses sentiments. Merlin tout puissant! Il était tombé amoureux de lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas dix ans! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix franchement? Ses sentiments ne pouvaient-ils pas disparaître une bonne fois pour toute? Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent alors sur sa gorge, se promenant voluptueusement sur sa peau. Sirius pouvait sentir des frissons de chaleur se promener à l'intérieur de lui. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement que cela lui faisait mal; qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Comment était-ce possible de vouloir quelqu'un à ce point?

-Est-ce que tu ne me pardonneras jamais? Murmura d'une voix tremblante Rogue.

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent sans ménagement autour des bras du métis et il l'obligea férocement à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce magnifique regard gris pailleté de mauve… ce regard qui avait failli le rendre fou tant de fois… ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Jamais complètement. Malgré toutes les nuits qu'il avait passé dans les bras d'autres hommes, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça? Demanda froidement Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as détruits?

-Ce… ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je l'ai supplié… je l'ai supplié de laisser ton père tranquille. Mais, il ne comprend jamais rien. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas que…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère contre toi! S'énerva Sirius.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue le prenait pour un tel imbécile. Subaru Rogue n'avait pas de maître et personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, tout le monde le savait. Pourquoi aurait-il écouté les suppliques de son gamin?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais écrit? Cracha le Griffondor. Je t'ai écrit pendant des mois et tu ne m'as jamais récrit! Je t'ai attendu… je te voulais… Mais, tu ne m'as jamais… jamais récrit…

Alors même que son père quittait la maison; alors même que sa mère se mettait à le détester parce qu'il ressemblait trop à son géniteur. Il avait voulu que Severus soit là… qu'il lui dise que malgré tout cela, leur relation n'avait pas changé. Mais, il ne lui avait jamais écrit, et c'était dans les journaux, dans les putains de journaux, qu'il avait appris que son premier amour avait décidé de se joindre au clan des Dragons. Ce simple souvenir fit brûler une rage si forte en lui qu'il balança Rogue sur le sol et se leva d'un coup.

-Ne pense pas que je coucherai avec toi. _Jamais_ je ne te toucherai.

-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes. Murmura Rogue.

-Dégage. Fiche-moi la paix.

-Je ne peux pas.

Le métis enroula alors ses bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre son torse, cherchant visiblement un quelconque réconfort. Comment était-il censé le repousser lorsqu'il agissait comme ça? Il n'était qu'un homme, bon sang!

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Rogue.

-Quoi?

-Ferme-là sinon je ne t'enlacerais pas.

Cette menace fut suffisante pour que le Serpentard se taise et se laisse aller contre son corps. Malgré lui, Sirius plongea ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure noire du métis et l'enlaça à en perdre haleine. Il le voulait. Il le voulait. Comment était-ce possible de vouloir quelqu'un à ce point. Il avait beau s'envoyer en l'air, il ne cessait de penser à Rogue. À comment serait son corps. À quel gémissement il pousserait. Il devenait fou et il détestait cela.

-Est-ce que tu veux danser? Demanda doucement le Serpentard.

-Il n'y a pas de musique.

Dès qu'il dit cela, une musique douce se répandit dans la Salle sur Demande et il ne put que grimacer. Seigneur, allait-il se transformer en en une petite fille? Comment pouvait-il rester là à écouter une stupide musique romantique tout en dansant avec Rogue. Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien au point qu'il fermait les yeux et se contentait de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ce moment allait disparaître tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant… il voulait en profiter.

()

Harry se tourna brusquement en direction de son lit en entendant Malfoy pousser un faible gémissement. Il vit le blond s'étirer avant de lui lancer un regard à moitié-endormi.

-Où… où suis-je? Souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Dans mon dortoir.

-Pourquoi?

Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller avant que Malfoy ne devienne écarlate. Aussitôt, il s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Nous n'avons rien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il passa alors une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et soupira profondément. Cette foutue douche froide l'avait laissé en manque et misérable. Il espérait vraiment que James ne ferait plus jamais une blague aussi idiote. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'il arriverait à dire « non » une autre fois.

-Ok.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas la force de rester avec Malfoy. Surtout un Malfoy qui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi adorable.

-Potter.

Harry se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, les yeux interrogateurs.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour… pleins de choses.

Contre sa volonté, Harry se rassit sur le lit et passa gentiment sa main sur le visage de Malfoy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond ne le repoussa pas et se contenta de le fixer en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Murmura Harry.

-Merci, encore une fois.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu es toujours entrain de me sauver.

Harry n'était pas sur de la manière de réagir dans ce genre de situation. Malfoy ne le fixait pas avec animosité ni avec effroi. Son regard semblait indéchiffrable. Enfin, à ses yeux. Le blond était visiblement attiré par lui, et cela le terrifiait. Il était aussi évident que le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu d'autres relations que celle qu'il entretenait avec son père. Putain, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait même jamais eu d'amis! Alors, comment devait-il réagir lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi? Le blond se rapprocha alors de lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Malgré lui, Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que son sang se mettait à surchauffer.

-Ça… ça ne me dérange pas de te sauver. Souffla le brun.

-Tu tiens à moi, pas vrai? Tu ne veux pas seulement me baiser?

Le brun aurait pu s'énerver ou même se sentir offensé, mais Malfoy semblait tellement calme qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

-Non, je ne veux pas seulement ça de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je tiens à toi, c'est tout.

Le Serpentard hocha faiblement la tête avant de laisser ses lèvres effleurées les siennes leur baiser n'était pas aussi intense que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant… mais, c'était le premier baiser que Malfoy lui donnait sans être drogué. Cette simple caresse le fit donc frissonner comme un fou.

-Je veux essayer. Poursuivit Malfoy.

-Essayer?

-Essayer de me rapprocher de toi. De voir ce que nous serions ensemble. Sans sexe.

-Comme un… comme un couple?

-Pas… pas tout de suite… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être…

Harry hocha doucement la tête et posa sa main sur celle du blond.

-D'accord, nous pouvons y aller doucement, Drago.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent soudainement avant que le blond ne prenne une profonde respiration.

-Harry.

Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être allait-il donner un panier de muffins à son père… sans que ceux-ci soient empoisonnés.

À suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 40**

La première chose que Lucius pensa en se réveillant un très éloquent « Oh bordel de merde ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit des choses pareilles à Lupin. Putain, _Lupin_ de toutes les personnes au monde! Il aurait mieux fait d'aller se confier en Dumbledore que d'avouer quoi que ce soit à ce stupide Griffondor qui en savait déjà bien trop sur sa personne. Et cet enculé ne l'avait pas arrêté… il s'était contenté de l'écouter avec son air niais… Il allait l'étrangler. Il se leva d'un bond d'un des lits de l'infirmerie et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Il passait bien trop de temps à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il atterrissait là-bas était à cause de Lupin. Ce maudit Griffondor commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il fut interrompu dans sa fuite par Madame Pomfrey. L'infirmière lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

-Vous ne semblez pas plus en forme que la dernière fois, Monsieur Malfoy. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de manger convenablement? Vous êtes d'une minceur à faire peur!

Le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil face à cette accusation. Il n'était pas maigre, il était de structure délicate. Lucien aussi avait toujours été très mince. Et puis, le fait qu'il était grand n'aidait en rien. Certes, il n'était pas aussi énorme que Lupin, mais il dépassait aisément plusieurs de ses camarades de classe. Encore Lupin. Ce type méritait qu'il lui jette l'aveda kedavra au plus vite.

-Vous ne semblez pas dormir convenablement non plus! 8 heures de sommeil Monsieur Malfoy! Pas 7, pas 6! **8**!

8 heures de sommeil était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Il avait bien trop de responsabilités pour avoir le temps de dormir. De toute façon, 5 heures de sommeil lui suffisait amplement. Il ignorait comment Lucien faisait pour dormir aussi peu de temps et réussi à ne pas avoir de cernes, mais lui faisait le travail qui lui était demandé comme un bon petit soldat. Il avait peut-être des cernes, et il était peut-être plus mince que ce que Madame Pomfrey jugeait d'adéquat, mais il n'était pas jugé comme inutile par son père. Ce qui était plus que ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'espérer.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant de vos soins, Madame Pomfrey. Au revoir.

-Vous devriez aller remercier Monsieur Lupin. Il ne cesse de venir à votre rescousse depuis quelques temps.

Lucius dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer les dents. Au lieu de ça, il afficha un superbe petit sourire qui lui donnait l'air bien plus gentil qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-Je m'assurerai de donner à Lupin ce qu'il mérite.

La mort semblait la juste punition.

()

Remus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi en voyant Malfoy marcher dans sa direction. Il avait réussi à éviter le blond pendant 2 jours. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu réussir cet exploit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put que remercier sa lycanthropie qui lui permettait d'entendre Malfoy et de sentir son odeur, lui laissant une longueur d'avance pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui et aperçut Drago Dumbledore. D'accord, il avait parlé une seule fois au blond, mais Malfoy n'oserait jamais le tuer devant un témoin. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Salut Dumbledore! S'exclama-t-il avec bien trop d'enthousiasme. Tu vas à la bibliothèque?

Le Serpentard lui lança aussitôt un regard venimeux qui lui donna l'envie de lever les mains en signe de paix. Ce type avait un regard intimidant. Pas autant que celui de Malfoy, mais ses yeux gris étaient très dangereux.

-Oui, j'y vais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles?

-Parce que tu sors avec un de mes bons amis, bien évidemment!

Le blond devint cramoisi avant de le fusiller des yeux.

-Je ne sors pas avec Evans.

-Ah bon? Vous devriez pourtant.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Va-t-en.

-Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui? Il ne t'intéresse pas?

-Je… Ça ne te regarde en rien.

Effectivement, mais il pouvait voir, du coin de l'œil, Malfoy les observant avec une irritation mal-dissimulée. Le moment que Dumbledore partait, il ne serait plus qu'un tas de poussières. Il désirait vivre contrairement à la croyance populaire. Malfoy allait l'étrangler comme un petit poulet. Ce type était peut-être plus petit et bien plus mince que lui, mais il ne doutait nullement de sa puissance magique. Et du nombre de sortilèges de magie noire qu'il connaissait.

-Oh… laisse-moi deviner! Vous voulez attendre c'est ça?

Dumbledore devint encore plus rouge et n'arrivait même plus à l'assassiner des yeux. Oh Merlin, est-ce que lui et Evans étaient puceaux? Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à des puceaux. Pour tout dire, même Peter n'était plus vierge. Ils avaient 17 ans, franchement! Bon, il n'avait pas le droit de juger, il se tenait bien trop avec Sirius de toute évidence. Pas qu'il parlait encore énormément à Sirius… ok, mauvais train de pensée.

-Nous ne sommes pas… Nous ne voulons pas… Oh, va mourir Lupin! Cracha le blond.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main dans la chevelure de Dumbledore et de l'ébouriffer comme s'il était un petit enfant. Certes, ce type avait le visage de Malfoy, mais il semblait mille fois plus gentil. Merlin tout puissant, Dumbledore avait l'air super méchant! Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Malfoy ressemblait à un pitbull en furie? Un magnifique pitbull en furie. Non, il n'allait pas se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Il avait plus de classe que ça. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Je suis convaincu qu'il va faire de ta première fois un moment très spécial.

-Lupin…

-Il mettra sûrement de la musique douce, des fleurs sur le lit, des bougies pour rendre l'atmosphère romantique…

Plus il décrivait la scène, plus Dumbledore devenait vert. De dégoût ou de honte, il n'aurait su le dire. Le blond enleva violemment sa main de sur ses cheveux avant de partir en courant. Avait-il mentionné qu'il lui avait rentré les ongles dans la peau en retirant sa main? Merde, ça faisait mal! Sa douleur lui fit oublier qu'il avait un danger bien plus cruel que les ongles de Dumbledore qui le guettait. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner que Malfoy se trouvait devant lui, l'air mauvais.

-Ok, Malfoy! Ne me fais pas de mal! Je n'avais pas prévu d'entendre ce que tu m'as dit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé de révéler des détails personnels sur ton passé! N'aurais-tu pas pu développer une libido incontrôlable comme le reste des mortels?

Merlin tout puissant, quelle vision. Malfoy ayant une libido incontrôlable. Sur qui ce serait-il jeté? Pas sur lui de toute façon, alors à quoi bon s'exciter tout seul?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais à Dumbledore?

-Hein?

Les yeux vert pâle de Malfoy se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine menue. Pourquoi il parlait à Dumbledore? Heu… est-ce qu'il essayait de gagner du temps avant de le tuer? Il tenait à dire que ce n'était vraiment pas gentil.

-D'accord, Malfoy si tu comptes me tuer, fais-le vite et sans douleur, s'il te plait.

-Vous aviez l'air très amical. Pourquoi?

C'était quoi cette étrange obsession avec Dumbledore? Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la main de Malfoy s'enroula autour de son poignet, le tétanisant totalement. Malfoy venait de le toucher. Ce type ne touchait jamais personne. Il agissait toujours comme si le monde entier était couvert de bactéries, et maintenant il le _touchait_?

-Je t'ai posé une question très simple, Lupin.

-Heu….

-Tu as l'air pathétique.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu t'intéresses à Dumbledore?

L'idée de Malfoy s'intéressant à qui que ce soit lui donna l'envie d'éclater de rire. Malfoy était certainement asexué. Ce qui était dommage, vraiment. Il était vraiment trop beau pour ne pas contribuer à la population de la Terre en mettant au monde des enfants. Ouais… il était vraiment magnifique.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ordonna-t-il d'emblée. Et réponds à ma question.

-Sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas que je te regarde comme ça, arrête de te tenir aussi près de moi. Ma relation avec Dumbledore est ordinaire. Je pense qu'il va sortir avec un de mes amis.

Sa réponse sembla visiblement calmer Malfoy qui hocha faiblement la tête avant de le relâcher et de reculer de quelques pas. Remus ne put que se maudire en réalisant que la chaleur du blond lui manquait déjà.

-Je ne te tuerais pas, Lupin. Mais, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Comment exactement?

-Une personne comme toi devrait en être aisément capable.

Le loup-garou fronça aussitôt les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en direction du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Tu es quelqu'un qui manipule le monde autour de toi, et qui se manipule lui-même. Manipule-toi afin de te convaincre que ce que je t'ai dit n'existe pas.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

Le blond passa une main délicate dans sa chevelure, la faisant basculer dans son dos. Il avait vraiment des cheveux longs. Où arrivaient-ils? Jusqu'à sa chute de rein…. Oui, sa chevelure devait frôler sa chute de rein, et ça devait être vraiment…

-Peu importe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner en échange de mon silence?

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent rageusement avant qu'il ne fronce le nez sous la colère. C'était trop… trop mignon. Cela lui donnait presqu'envie d'oublier son insulte.

-Je te laisse la vie sauve. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

-Non. Je veux autre chose.

-Quoi?

-Un secret. Un secret que tu me donneras de ton plein gré. J'oublierai les secrets que tu ne voulais pas me donner, je n'en parlerais à personne si tu me dis un secret.

Remus pouvait clairement voir la confusion qui se dessinait sur les traits de Malfoy. Quoi? Il n'allait certainement pas demander un baiser, ou encore plus. Il n'était pas encore complètement idiot ni suicidaire. Par contre, il voulait vraiment… se rapprocher de Malfoy. Rentrer un peu dans son univers. Était-ce trop demandé?

-J'ai les cheveux frisés.

La bouche de Remus dégringola alors que Malfoy lui tournait le dos sans lui jeter un seul regard. Malfoy avait les cheveux **frisés**?

À suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 41**

Drago aurait voulu se suicider. Merlin tout puissant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lupin, ce maudit crétin, avait osé lui dire une chose pareille! Est-ce que Potter parlait de leur vie personnelle à ses amis? Une minute… ils n'avaient même pas vraiment une relation pour commencer! D'accord, ils essayaient de se parler plus civilement, et ils s'appelaient par leur prénom, mais c'était tout! Potter n'essayait pas du tout de le toucher, même pas pour lui tenir la main. Alors, il ne voyait pas comment ils feraient pour coucher ensemble si cet imbécile de Potter refusait de lui faire la moindre avance! Il enfonça furieusement sa fourchette dans son poulet et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger grognement.

-D'accord… qu'est-ce que le poulet t'a fait exactement? Demanda Rogue, un sourcil levé. Je pense qu'il devrait avoir le droit à un procès avant d'être torturé.

-La ferme.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Lui n'avait certainement pas parlé de leur relation avec ses amis! Bon, d'accord il ne pouvait pas réellement considérer Rogue comme son ami, après tout le métis l'énervait la plupart du temps, mais il n'en avait pas parlé du tout! Et Potter… Potter en avait parlé à Lupin! Il voulait vraiment mourir… Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il vit Potter s'approcher dans sa direction, une lueur hésitante dans le regard.

-Salut Drago. Commença-t-il faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le Griffondor devint aussitôt écarlate et lui fit un vague signe de main afin de lui faire comprendre de sortir de la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, bon sang? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en colère contre lui? Il était même plus qu'en colère! Il était furieux! Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Drago attendit patiemment que Potter s'explique. Il eut beau attendre pendant quelques minutes, mais le brun refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se contentait de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et de rougir comme un imbécile. Il avait mieux à faire de sa journée.

-Potter…

-Harry. Répliqua immédiatement le Griffondor.

_-Harry_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais savoir… Je voulais seulement savoir… ce que tu fais cette fin de semaine.

C'était quoi cette question débile? Il ne faisait jamais rien d'exceptionnel la fin de semaine. Peut-être ferait-il des devoirs. Il l'ignorait complètement.

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi?

-Parce que… je voulais savoir si tu voulais le passer avec moi.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit, une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Potter voulait passer la fin de semaine avec lui? Comme un rendez-vous? Comme s'ils étaient un couple? Comme s'ils allaient peut-être… un rougissement désagréable s'abattit sur ses joues alors que sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas passer la fin de semaine avec Potter! Il ignorait totalement quoi faire! Devait-il lui tenir la main? Le serrer contre lui? Se laisser embrasser? Voulait-il même être embrassé? Son rougissement s'intensifia lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait sous l'influence de la potion. Ok, il voulait embrasser Potter, et peut-être même plus, mais tout de même… Il ne savait pas… Il ne voulait pas… Il…

-Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave! Peut-être que je vais trop vite en te disant ça… Je…

Le brun se massa lentement la nuque, complètement écarlate. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Certes, il était grand et musclé, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un type pareil pouvait être mignon, mais il l'était vraiment. Il était tellement mignon que Drago ne put empêcher les prochains mots de sortir de sa bouche.

-D'accord pour samedi.

-Samedi?

-Je… nous verrons pour dimanche, mais je suis d'accord pour samedi.

Un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage de Potter, le faisant sourire à son tour. C'était lui qui avait dit à Potter qu'il voulait où cela allait bien pouvoir aller. Hé bien, il allait bientôt le découvrir. Et peut-être que si tout se passait bien… Non, il n'allait pas penser à des… activités impures. Il n'était pas comme ça! Il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel, et il ne l'avait jamais été!

-Je viendrais te chercher à midi, samedi.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et observa Potter s'éloigner de lui.

-Une minute! S'exclama-t-il. Où est-ce que nous allons?

-C'est une surprise.

-Mais, comment je dois m'habiller?

-Mets ce que tu veux.

()

Drago détestait vraiment ce connard de Potter. Comment ça il pouvait s'habiller comme il le voulait! Cela ne lui donnait aucune indication! Et s'il décidait de mettre un smoking et Potter l'emmenait faire un piquenique? Ou bien il s'habillait avec un t-shirt et un short et Potter décidait de l'emmener à un bal costumé! Certes, c'était presque impossible que Potter l'emmène dans un endroit chic, mais le brun avait dit qu'il voulait le surprendre… Il jeta en l'air sa chemise bleue et se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir de désespoir.

-Bordel… arrête de faire autant de bruit. Grogna férocement Rogue.

-Tais-toi! Je suis entrain de paniquer!

-Pourquoi? Fiche-moi la paix… Il est seulement 5 heures du matin.

-Il est 10h30 bougre d'imbécile!

-Je m'en fiche… c'est samedi.

Drago se leva brusquement de son lit pour aller secouer violemment son presqu'ami. Il vit Rogue lui montrer les dents avant de se lever d'un coup, les yeux plissés sous la rage.

-Je suis revenu ici à deux heures du matin. Siffla le métis. J'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal aux oreilles, j'ai mal partout! Et tu oses m'emmerder!

-Tu es habitué à séduire les hommes, pas vrai? Aide-moi!

S'il avait dit une chose pareille à son époque à Rogue, son ancien professeur l'aurait probablement étranglé. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais demandé une chose pareille à un type qui ne semblait pas se laver les cheveux, et qui ressemblait à un mort vivant. Mais, il pouvait demander ça à ce Rogue. Même si cela tuait sa fierté.

-En passant, comment tu viens de dire ça… en dirait que je suis un prostitué.

-J'ai blessé tes sentiments? Ton estime de toi-même? Je m'en fou. Aide-moi!

-Merci Dumbledore. Cela me donne vraiment envie de t'aider.

-Rogue…

Le métis laissa échapper un soupir avant de se diriger vers sa garde-robe. Il en sortit rapidement un short et un t-shirt, les lui jetant au visage.

-Hé! Tu n'as même pas regardé ce que tu me donnais! Rétorqua vertement Drago.

-Écoute, c'est un rendez-vous avec Evans. Il a l'air d'un type super simple.

-Hé! Ne l'insulte pas. Je suis le seul à en avoir le droit.

-Peu importe. Tu ne peux pas mettre des vêtements vraiment chics, alors tu dois montrer un peu de ta peau. Lui prouver que tu es super sexy.

-Premièrement, il sait déjà que je suis sexy. Deuxièmement, je n'ai rien à prouver du tout! C'est notre premier rendez-vous! Troisièmement, tes vêtements ne me feront jamais!

-Et pourquoi?

Drago jeta un regard significatif en direction des fesses du métis qui montra aussitôt les dents. Il ignorait s'il devait se moquer du fessier de Rogue, l'admirer ou l'envier. Lui n'avait pas vraiment de fesses. Le pantalon du brun n'allait certainement pas tomber de la même façon sur lui que sur Rogue. Et puis, le métis n'était pas aussi mince que lui.

-Mets les stupides vêtements et boucle-la! J'ai besoin d'aller me recoucher et tant que tu es dans mes pattes, je n'y arriverais pas.

-Très bien! Mais, tes vêtements ne me feront pas!

Le blond partit alors s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, enfilant en grommelant les vêtements de Rogue. Où était passé sa dignité s'il était obligé de porter les stupides vêtements de Rogue? À la poubelle, voilà où elle était partie. Dumbledore lui avait donné quelques vêtements, mais rien de vraiment… excitant. Il ne désirait pas exciter Potter, bien évidemment. Ou peut-être un petit peu… juste un petit peu… Il sortit avec fracas de la salle de bain, fulminant intérieurement.

-Et voilà! Tu es content à présent?

Il vit la bouche de Rogue s'ouvrir, sous le choc et il fronça les sourcils. Quoi encore? Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir du brun et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Le short en jeans et le t-shirt noir étaient peut-être simple, mais Drago pouvait assurer que…

-Tu as de superbes jambes espèce de connard! S'étrangla Rogue. Je dois travailler comme un malade, et mes jambes n'ont pas l'air de ça!

-C'est génétique, mon cher. Ricana Drago.

-Malfoy ne peut pas avoir des jambes comme ça! Ce type est anorexique!

Drago roula des paupières tout en s'observant. Le short de jeans de Rogue moulait ses fesses, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'en avoir. Rogue avait raison, ses jambes étaient superbes! Elles étaient fermes et musclées. Courir chaque matin avait du bon de toute évidence.

-Est-ce que j'attache mes cheveux? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Tu as une belle chevelure. Je te déteste. Laisse-moi dormir.

Le blond éclata de rire tandis que Rogue se laissait tomber sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-Je prie pour que Black ne te voie pas. Il ne pourra pas résister à la tentation de te draguer.

-Si tu l'aimes à ce point, tu devrais lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le passé est trop lourd entre nous.

-Crois-moi… le passé entre moi et Evans est très lourd aussi.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa chute de rein et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Potter allait baver comme un fou en le voyant. Pour la première fois de la semaine, il avait vraiment hâte à ce rendez-vous.

()

Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en s'accotant contre l'un des murs en face de la Grande Salle. Étaient-ils stupides ou quoi? Comment Potter comptait-il le retrouver exactement? Il était déjà midi, et il…

-Drago!

Il se tourna d'un bond et faillit avaler sa langue. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Potter avait des bras aussi… aussi musclés. Son débardeur ne cachait pas du tout ses muscles, au contraire. Et sa peau était dorée…

-Wow. Déclara Potter, les yeux écarquillés.

-Heu…

-Merde alors… juste wow.

-Heu…

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir s'ils continuaient comme ça. Potter lui prit soudainement la main, devenant aussitôt écarlate.

-Viens avec moi.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout de _venir_ avec lui. Il faillit se fracasser la tête contre le mur en s'entendant penser. Depuis quand avait-il des pensées aussi perverses? Potter était entrain de lui dérégler le cerveau, et il n'appréciait pas du tout!

-Ok…

À suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 42**

Drago ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il devait passer trois fois devant cette fichue porte, mais il avait promis à Potter qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé alors… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se résigna à ouvrir la porte et ouvrit grand la bouche en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans une étrange pièce. Très étrange pièce. Sérieusement, quel endroit avait un lit et une piscine? La piscine était petite, mais assez grande pour qu'ils puissent y rentrer tous les deux, et le lit semblait appeler à la luxure. Drago ne put s'empêcher de devenir écarlate avant de se tourner d'un bond en direction de Potter. Le Griffondor aussi était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et regardait la pièce comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Potter! Aboya Drago. Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené?

-Salle sur Demande…

-C'est quoi ça?

Le brun sembla trouver l'énergie de se détourner de la pièce pour poser les yeux sur lui. Drago ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en voyant le regard brûlant du Griffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?

-C'est une salle qui montre ce que les gens désirent s'ils passent trois fois devant sa porte.

Il venait de passer trois fois devant cette porte. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il désirait avoir un lit couvert de drap de soie? Oh Merlin tout puissant. Il aurait été tenté de s'enfuir en courant si la main de Potter ne l'avait pas retenu fermement en place. En fait, elle semblait même l'entrainer vers l'intérieur. Il déglutit avec peine en entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, il pouvait voir que la pièce n'avait pas uniquement une piscine et un lit. Il y avait aussi une table emplie de nourriture et les lumières étaient tamisées. Tout semblait hurler au romantisme et peut-être même… Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

-Alors… tu as envie de te baigner?

-Non. Cracha aussitôt Drago.

-Pourquoi il y a une piscine?

-Je n'en sais rien!

Faisait-il preuve de mauvaise foi? En voyant la mine de plus en plus contrariée de Potter, il pouvait assumer qu'oui. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie d'être à ce stupide rendez-vous! Il voulait avoir la paix, voilà tout! Était-ce trop demandé?

-Malfoy, si tu ne voulais pas passer la journée avec moi, pourquoi as-tu dit oui?

Les yeux de Potter exigeaient une réponse. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ignorait comment agir avec les gens autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu à se forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre devant son père. Avec Potter… il ne pouvait pas être lui-même, pas vrai?

-Je… Parce que je suis… Parce que, que je le veuille ou non, je suis attiré par toi. Je voulais juste savoir… si ça pouvait donner quelque chose…

Un immense sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Potter, et Drago fut aussitôt soulagé. Bon, de toute évidence, il avait dit la bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas que Potter soit en colère contre lui. Il voulait simplement que le brun lui montre si ses sentiments étaient vrais. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit. Merlin! Il n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec qui que ce soit! Comment pouvait-il commencer à sortir avec Potter s'il ne savait pas s'il en était capable!

-Assieds-toi Malfoy. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, mettant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux. Potter s'assit alors en face de lui, son sourire fermement en place.

-Tu sais que j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis notre cinquième année.

-Impossible. Répliqua immédiatement Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est en cinquième année que tu t'es mis à m'éviter comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse.

-Ça c'est parce que tu me faisais trop d'effets.

-Impossible.

Potter posa alors sa main sur sa bouche, essayant de cacher son rire. Malgré lui, Drago sentit un minuscule sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

-Je te jure. Après que je t'ai vu sortir de l'eau… tes vêtements te collaient à la peau, ta chemise était presque transparente.

-Potter!

-Tu étais tellement désirable, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

-Donc, tu me _désirais_ en cinquième année.

-J'aime ton sourire.

-Quoi?

-J'aime comment tu fronces le nez quand tu es irrité. J'aime aussi que tu es incapable d'être subtile même si ta vie en dépend.

-Pardon?

-Je suis désolé Malfoy, tu ne sais pas mentir.

Drago ouvrit immédiatement la bouche afin de protester, puis se ravisa au dernier moment, préférant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et fulminer en silence. Il était capable de subtilité. Il était un Malfoy!

-Regarde-toi, maintenant! Ricana le Griffondor. Tu ne peux même pas cacher ton irritation. Ton visage est absolument fascinant! Tout ce que tu ressens s'y reflète! C'est magnifique à regarder…

-Merci… je crois.

-Mais, je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par moi. Je ne l'aurais même jamais imaginé…

Contre sa volonté, Drago ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ignore depuis quand je suis attiré par toi. Je sais juste que tu as toujours été dans mon monde, que j'ai toujours pensé à toi plus que tout le monde.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui.

Le visage de Potter s'éclaira d'un coup et il s'approcha légèrement de lui. Il avait vraiment toujours pensé à Potter. Même s'il avait refusé sa main en première année… ou peut-être parce qu'il avait refusé sa main en première année… il avait toujours voulu faire partie de son monde. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que lui aussi avait toujours eu le béguin pour Potter? Quelle horreur…

-Malfoy… non, Drago. Est-ce que tu veux essayer?

-Essayer quoi?

-Essayer d'être un couple. Avec moi.

-Je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre Potter.

Les yeux émeraude exigeaient une réponse de sa part, une réponse qu'il avait peur de donner. Être avec Potter voulait dire que son père ne serait plus la priorité dans sa vie, que peut-être la personne la plus importante dans son monde ne serait plus Lucius Malfoy, mais… ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules musclés et il déglutit avec peine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas seulement baiser avec moi? Ce serait plus simple, non?

-Je n'aime pas les trucs simples. Et puis, je veux bien plus qu'une simple baise avec toi. Tu me fascines.

Il le fascinait? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Harry Potter serait fasciné par lui. Le Griffondor avait toujours paru si loin, si opposé… Mais, ils n'étaient plus opposés, pas vrai? Ils étaient dans le même camp, et ils pouvaient toujours essayer…

-Très bien, alors. Si je te fascine, je ne peux que t'aider à te guérir de cette obsession.

-Je ne veux pas être guéri.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Drago alors que la bouche de Potter s'approchait de la sienne. Le brun s'arrêta alors à un millimètre, attendant encore sa réponse. Son corps était en feu et ce crétin attendait sa réponse. Il l'aurait volontiers assommé.

-Je veux essayer d'être avec toi. Finit par avouer Drago. Je ne sais pas si…

-Tais-toi… c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis, il fut fougueusement happé par la bouche de Potter, le laissant sans le moindre souffle. Bordel que ce type embrassait comme un Dieu.

()

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago Dumbledore, ou Malfoy il s'en fichait, allait avoir plus d'action que lui. Bon sang! Il était _Severus Rogue_! Il enfila rapidement une paire de jeans et un t-shirt avant d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Il détestait sa vie à présent. Oh oui… comme il la détestait. S'il devait commencer à être jaloux de petit Serpentard constipé, sa vie était un véritable désastre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une visite de sa Grand-Mère pour qu'il se jette en bas d'un pont.

Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, ayant la ferme intention de prendre Kaoru par l'oreille et l'obliger à le distraire. Si son cousin pouvait venir lui casser les oreilles à 3 heures du matin, lui pouvait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il le distraie quand son attention n'arrêtait pas de se porter sur Black. Ou plutôt, ce que Black lui avait dit. Il avait vraiment tout gâché, pas vrai? Il se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'il croyait que le Griffondor le détestait pour quelque chose qui était hors de son contrôle, mais le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais écrit était de sa faute. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, voilà tout. Il ignorait comment réagir au fait que sa mère ait volé le père du garçon qu'il aimait. Alors, il avait préféré garder le silence. Superbe idée. Il fonça alors tête première contre quelqu'un et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en reconnaissant Black. Sa vie tournait autour du Griffondor ou quoi?

-Dégage Rogue.

-Je suis désolé.

Les yeux bleu ciel s'écarquillèrent et Severus ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre ça? Il l'aimait si fort à l'époque. Il l'aimait encore, bon sang! Il voulait qu'ils retournent à cette époque bénie où l'avenir semblait si brillant et plein de promesses.

-Je t'aimais vraiment. Assura le métis.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit?

-Parce que… c'était trop difficile. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Je savais comment ma mère était et je ne t'ai même pas prévenu. Et là… il a volé le mari de ta mère… comme il fait toujours. Alors, je suis désolé.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Black s'approcha de lui, posant les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu es sérieux? Souffla-t-il en plissant les sourcils. Ne joue pas avec moi.

-Je ne joue avec personne. Je te le jure. Tu es mon premier amour.

Une étrange émotion traversa les traits fins, et il vit le regard du Griffondor s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Il voulait lui hurler de l'embrasser… de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Comme il n'avait jamais embrassé ses conquêtes d'un soir.

-Est-ce que tu as un client aujourd'hui?

Il lui aurait lancé un sceau d'eau au visage, et il l'aurait moins glacé.

-Oui, ce soir. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer.

Il le relâcha alors et partit sans demander son reste, laissant Severus le cœur battant à la chamade.

À suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 43**

Drago toucha, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres et eut l'envie folle d'afficher un sourire stupide. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à sourire comme un idiot uniquement pour les beaux yeux d'Harry Potter, son ennemi d'enfance qui était maintenant son petit-ami. Merlin tout puissant… il était en couple avec _Harry Potter_. Si son père avait entendu une nouvelle pareille, il serait probablement venu étrangler de ses propres mains le Griffondor. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le corps gracile de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci se contenta de lui envoyer un signe de tête, et pourtant, cela fut suffisant pour que Drago sente son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Son père acceptait son existence. Ils ne parlaient jamais lorsqu'ils couraient ensemble, mais son père le regardait à présent… il savait son nom… n'était-ce pas déjà un début? Un bon début? Il ferma doucement les yeux en pensant qu'il désirait sincèrement aller voir Harry et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce qui le mettait au même niveau qu'une midinette. Il devenait vraiment cinglé. Une main se posa sur son bras, et il prit à peine le temps de lancer un regard en direction de Severus Rogue. Le métis le touchait sans véritablement le voir, s'asseyant dans la Grande Salle et regardant la nourriture avec une moue de dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-Rien. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, n'étant pas convaincu par l'affirmation de son… bon, mieux valait ne pas donner de titre à sa relation avec son ancien professeur de potion. Mais, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était _légèrement_ inquiet en voyant les cernes qui marquaient sa peau blanche.

-Tu es sur?

-Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Dumbledore? C'est trop pathétique.

Le Serpentard aurait été tenté de lui faire une grimace s'il ne venait pas de voir Rogue et Black échanger un regard éloquent. L'agonie qui apparut sur le visage de son ancien professeur lui serra douloureusement le cœur, et il eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour lui? Bordel! C'était déjà bien trop compliqué d'entrer Potter dans sa vie! Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Rogue.

-Evans est mon petit-ami. Déclara-t-il soudainement, se faisant lui-même sursauter.

L'attention du métis se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux gris. Bon, au moins cela semblait l'entrainer hors de sa mélancolie concernant Black.

-Wow… qui aurait cru que notre petit vierge oserait faire une chose pareille.

-Hé! S'indigna Drago.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis convaincu qu'il est puceau lui-aussi. Votre première fois risque d'être tragique.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Comment ça leur première fois risquait d'être tragique? Cela devrait plutôt être « magique » non? De toute façon, l'idée que Potter aie pu coucher avec d'autres personnes lui donnait l'étrange envie de vomir. Mieux valait que le Griffondor soit vierge.

-Quoi? Tu ne vois pas le problème? Poursuivit Rogue, visiblement amusé. Vous êtes puceaux qui ne savaient pas du tout ce que vous faites… Imagine la conversation « Heu… Bébé… je le mets où? » « Heu… je ne sais pas… Aie! Aie! **Aie**! »

Toute couleur disparut du visage de Drago et il s'empressa de mettre des œufs dans sa bouche, n'ayant pas ainsi l'obligation de répondre quoi que ce soit. Leur première fois n'allait pas être tragique! Et puis, de quoi parlait-il? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il y allait avoir une « première fois »? Lui et Potter n'étaient pas du tout rendus à ce stage de leur relation. Il aurait tout le temps du monde pour s'inquiéter à cause de la stupidité de Rogue. D'ailleurs, son ancien professeur souriait comme un bienheureux et s'était mis à manger avec enthousiasme. Enfoiré… Un tic apparut alors sous l'œil de Drago lorsqu'un des hiboux laissa tomber le journal du jour dans son assiette. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être plus merdique? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au journal, et toute son irritation disparut d'un coup.

-« Une marque maléfique dans le ciel »? Lut Rogue, les yeux plissés. C'est quoi cette histoire?

Drago se trouvait tellement idiot… Comment avait-il pu penser pendant cinq secondes que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus terrible? Avait-il oublié d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait vu? Avait-il oublié que dans son futur, plus de la moitié des gens qu'il connaissait étaient morts, que Poudlard était détruit, que l'avenir du monde sorcier reposait sur les épaules de… de son _petit-ami_. Il allait faire une crise. Il se leva lentement et croisa aisément le regard de Potter. Sans cérémonie, il arracha le journal des mains de Rogue, qui poussa un couinement indigné, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, attendant que Potter le suive. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et il le repoussa brusquement tout en lui tendant le journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lis.

Le Griffondor s'exécuta, et Drago vit rapidement son expression devenir de plus en plus sombre. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre à présent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le futur, et ils ne s'étaient pas réellement rapprochés de ceux qu'ils voulaient sauver. En fait, pour l'instant, Drago avait une meilleure chance de sauver Rogue que de sauver son père. Bordel … Il allait s'évanouir.

-Merde… Souffla son petit-ami en fermant les yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

-Harry, concentre-toi! Qu'allons-nous faire?

Était-il complètement idiot de demander un plan à _Harry Potter_? Un Griffondor qui ne pensait pas avec sa tête, mais bien avec « ses tripes », pour tout le bien que cela pouvait leur faire.

-Je vais faire ce que je suis destiné à faire, et cette fois-ci, j'ai un avantage.

-Ah ouais?

-Il ne sait pas que j'existe.

Sacré avantage. Drago aurait voulu se mettre à hurler, mais sincèrement il n'avait pas de meilleurs plans. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sous risque de changer le futur et de tout détruire et ainsi… une minute.

-Potter, nous ne pouvons pas sauver le monde sorcier tout seuls. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Je le sais, mais que veux-tu faire? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions aller voir le Ministère et dire « Hé! Nous venons du Futur! »

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, puisque nous savons que Voldemort a des espions au Ministère. Cela détruirait notre avantage.

Leur **seul** avantage. Drago se mit alors à faire les cent pas, les mains enfouies dans ses poches.

-Il reste combien de temps avant la fin de l'année? Trois mois? Quatre?

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent et il posa catégoriquement ses mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant fermement en place. Ses yeux émeraude le fixaient avec intensité, et Drago aurait voulu pouvoir s'y perdre pendant des heures. Merlin… il voulait retourner à ses pensées sur leur première fois, et non sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et alors? Demanda le Griffondor.

-Est-ce que tu as réussi à installer le doute dans l'âme de tes parents face à Pettigrow?

La grimace qui se forma sur le visage d'Harry était très explicite.

-Et je ne suis pas si proche de mon père. Poursuivit Drago. Parce que, pour eux, nous n'avons aucun lien, nous sommes uniquement des nouveaux élèves qu'ils oublieront dès qu'ils sortiront de Poudlard.

-Drago… qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement?

Le blond prit une profonde respiration avant de lancer son idée.

-Nous devons leur dire qui nous sommes. Nous devons leur dire toute la vérité.

()

Les yeux de Lucius se promenèrent lentement la première page du journal, et il ne put que secouer doucement la tête. La marque des Ténèbres… des sorciers nés de familles moldues assassinées… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les inepties dont son père avait parlé cet été… étaient entrain de se réaliser. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'affection pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus, après tout ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de leur culture et essayaient de changer des traditions qui existaient bien avant leur naissance, mais de là à les exterminer comme des chiens… il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put que se demander ce que Lucien ferait. Croirait-il à ce discours sur l'importance de la pureté du sang? S'opposerait-il à cette idéologie? Sauterait-il en bas uniquement pour échapper à la présence étouffante de leur père? Probablement la troisième option. Il n'avait plus d'appétit. Il se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et partit hors de la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Et surtout… il ne voulait pas recevoir une lettre de son père lui parlant de cette attaque. Il était très heureux dans son ignorance. Il était très heureux en ne sachant pas si son père avait assisté à cette attaque.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce sanctuaire qui avait été bien plus sa maison que le Manoir Malfoy. Et où sa chambre ne portait pas toutes les traces d'un homme mort depuis près de 17 ans. Et où les monstres ne venaient pas le voir dans la nuit… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement, et il s'arrêta quelques instants. Son passé était son passé, point à la ligne. Tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Son avenir était ce qui était important. Et cet avenir lui dictait de ne surtout pas… surtout pas faire la même erreur que Lucien. Il n'allait pas être aussi faible que son frère. Il était Lucien, mais un meilleur modèle. Enfin, c'est ainsi que son père l'avait décrit. Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant Sirius Black appuyé sur l'un des murs, ayant l'air encore plus ténébreux que d'habitude.

-Salut… Camarade Sang Pur. Ricana le Griffondor.

Lucius laissa son regard se promener sur le visage séduisant de Black, et pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il s'accota à son tour contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

-Bonjour. Répondit-il.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux. Lucius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était accoté contre un mur à côté de Sirius Black. Celui-ci était considéré comme une disgrâce par la plupart des familles de sangs purs. Enfin, hormis celles qui croyaient encore que leur sang les mettait plus haut que le commun des mortels. Pas comme les Potter ou les Longdubat. Ils étaient des Black et des Malfoy… ils savaient ce que leur famille respective risquait de dire.

-Je peux déjà entendre les conversations dans nos familles respectives, pas toi? Poursuivit Black.

-Parfaitement. Répondit Lucius.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je pense que je vais souvent avoir besoin de prendre l'air.

-Moi aussi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain de dire quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi personnelle à Black. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé au Griffondor. Était-ce si étonnant que sa vie semblait sur le point d'avoir complètement changé? Il parlait bien avec Lupin, non? Cela faisait plus de sens de parler avec une personne comme lui. Parce que, à cette seconde, lui et Black partageaient la même destinée. Quelle idiotie…

-Tu crois que ça va aller loin? Demanda le Griffondor.

-Espérons que non.

Et ils restèrent silencieusement l'un contre l'autre, se contentant d'observer leur futur dans les fissures du mur.

À suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de retourner à l'Université, et j'ai plusieurs travaux à faire (sans oublier les millions de chapitres que je dois lire). Donc, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous promets d'y répondre la semaine prochaine!

**Chapitre 44**

-Est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue? S'étrangla Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago venait de dire une chose pareille. Tout révéler à leurs parents, et quoi encore? Il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça! Ils ne les croiraient jamais! Et puis, pourquoi les croiraient-ils? Ils étaient des inconnus. Des nouveaux un peu bizarres qui leur ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage déterminé de son petit-ami, et il ne put que grimacer davantage.

-Non, Potter. Je n'ai pris aucune substance illicite. Cracha le blond.

-Tout dévoiler à nos parents? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Comment vont-ils prendre la nouvelle? Pourquoi nous croiraient-ils? Nous n'avons aucune -preuve.

-As-tu un autre plan?

La main d'Harry se crispa autour du papier journal qu'il tenait encore et il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Non, il n'avait pas de plan. Normalement, ce n'était jamais lui qui avait un plan, mais bien Hermione. Sa meilleure amie aurait trouvé un plan beaucoup plus… sain d'esprit que celui de Drago. Comprenait-il les conséquences de ses révélations? Et si ses parents décidaient de tout dire à Dumbledore? Ou encore au Ministère de la Magie? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir garder leur présence secrète? Voldemort allait tout apprendre, tôt ou tard. Surtout s'ils l'avouaient à Lucius Malfoy. Il ne connaissait pas véritablement le blond, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était le genre d'homme à mettre le journal de Tom Jedusor dans le chaudron d'une petite fille!

-C'est un plan stupide. Siffla Harry. Ils ne nous croiront jamais.

-Bien sur qu'ils nous croiront.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous allons le leur prouver…

-Comment?

Un sourire victorieux se forma sur le visage de son petit-ami, et Harry eut l'envie folle de se mettre à hurler. C'était quoi cette histoire? Cela ne pouvait pas être son unique option. Il devait affronter Voldemort. Il devait… Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de tout changer… de tout arranger… Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais pas comme ça…

-Il doit y avoir un sort ou une potion qui leur prouverait que nous sommes leur enfant. Aussi simple que cela.

-Aussi simple… Et que veux-tu que nous leur disions de toute façon? « Oh Papa… ton meilleur ami va te trahir, et tu vas mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres »? C'est ça que tu veux que je leur dise?

-Si ça permet de les garder en vie, oui!

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où Drago Malfoy serait le Griffondor sans peur et sans intelligence, et lui serait le Serpentard qui essayait désespérément de sauver sa peau.

-Ce plan est la seule solution. Poursuivit Drago. Pourquoi avons-nous arrêté d'essayer de trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque?

-Pour les sauver.

-Exactement. Mais, que pouvons-nous faire si nous n'avons pas de lien avec eux. Tu es peut-être ami avec ton père, mais tu parles à peine à ta mère. Comment veux-tu la sauver si tu ne lui parles pas?

-Drago…

-Et mon père… j'ai essayé Potter, mais je ne peux pas l'approcher. Il y a… une barrière autour de lui. Il me dit à peine « bonjour » dans les corridors. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'aider à changer de voie. Pour l'aider à ne pas céder aux exigences de ses parents.

-Tu veux me faire croire que ton père est devenu manger à cause de ses parents?

-Son père, plus exactement. Ce type était effrayant. Et quand il est mort… hé bien, mon père était déjà bien mêlé à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas un meurtrier, Harry. Crois-moi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix de toute façon. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que Drago disait. Il n'était pas assez proche de ses parents pour faire une différence. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il était dans leur vie. Peter Pettigrow en faisait partie depuis des années. Si un type qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment lui avait dit que Ron allait le trahir… il ne l'aurait jamais pris au sérieux. En fait, il aurait été complètement furieux. Mais, si cette personne s'avérait être son fils venu du futur pour l'avertir d'une menace évidente… Merlin tout puissant. Lorsqu'il le disait ainsi dans sa tête, cela semblait parfaitement ridicule.

-Quel sort pourrions-nous utiliser pour qu'ils nous croient? Demanda d'une voix éteinte Harry.

-Je sais que ce plan n'est pas… parfait, mais nous devons prendre le risque.

Un faible sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry, et il posa affectueusement ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami.

-Depuis quand es-tu le Griffondor?

-La ferme Potter, je ne suis pas un Griffondor. J'essaye de survivre voilà tout. Si pour survivre je dois prendre des risques, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il ne prit pas la peine d'approfondir le baiser avant de séparer leur bouche l'une de l'autre.

-Cela pourrait tout détruire, tu le sais?

-De toute façon, notre vie était déjà foutue.

Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier.

()

-Merde alors… ce n'est pas mon genre de regarder un stupide mur en pensant à mon futur. Siffla Black.

Lucius laissa échapper un soupir dédaigneux avant de tourner légèrement la tête en direction du Griffondor. Ce type était trop beau pour son propre bien.

-Que fais-tu d'habitude lorsque tu penses à ton futur? Demanda avec ennuie le Serpentard.

Il ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles il posait cette question. Il ignorait même pourquoi il restait à côté de Black au lieu d'aller écrire une lettre à son père. Mais, il était là…

-Sérieusement? Puisque le destin des sangs-purs ne peut qu'être complètement dépressif, je finis toujours par m'envoyer en l'air afin de me remonter le moral.

Lucius roula des yeux alors que Black se tournait dans sa direction. Il vit les yeux bleus s'attarder sur son visage, et il haussa un sourcil.

-Non. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Ça pourrait enlever une bonne part de notre stress.

-Je ne vois pas comment.

Le sexe ne l'avait jamais détendu de toute façon. Terrifié, dégoûté… fait hurler la nuit… mais, jamais détendu. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage du brun, et Lucius ne prit même pas la peine d'hausser un sourcil. Comme si le charme de Black allait fonctionner sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas intéressé par les hommes? Demanda Black. Je pourrais te faire changer d'avis

-Non.

N'était-ce pas le moment parfait pour partir? Pourquoi restait-il lorsque Black le draguait? Il détestait être dragué. Surtout par les garçons. C'était… dégoûtant. Mais, bon… si Black avait le malheur de l'approcher, il se ferait un plaisir d'envoyer ses testicules au Pôle Nord.

-Tu es gay, Malfoy, pas vrai? Remarqua Black. Tu sais que ta famille t'obligera à te marier à une jolie poulette afin que tu puisses perpétuer la lignée. Un homme tombant enceint est si rare…

-Sauf si j'achète Rogue. Fit remarquer Lucius.

La réaction fut instantanée. Lucius vit le visage de Black se durcir dangereusement avant que le brun n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Si c'est son type qui t'attire, vas-y.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui es attiré par lui. Tu devrais l'acheter à ses 25 ans. Il coûtera certainement une fortune, mais bon… c'est la vie.

-Je me fiche de Rogue. Pour le moment, je pense à ton corps. Il a l'air pas mal, même si tu es vraiment maigre.

-Je suis élancé Black. Pas maigre.

-Tu devrais me laisser vérifier.

Un sourire charmeur se forma sur la bouche de Black et Lucius s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître lorsqu'il vit une ombre se former devant lui. Il tourna vivement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant le regard noir de Remus Lupin. Ses yeux dorés étaient plissés sous la contrariété et il fixait Black comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

-Tu ne peux pas garder ta chose dans ton pantalon pendant 5 secondes? Demanda-t-il visiblement écœuré.

-Pourquoi faire? Rétorqua Black. Alors, Malfoy cette proposition?

Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lupin se saisissait de son bras, l'entrainant loin de Black. D'accord… il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être trainé comme un enfant. Il arracha violemment son bras de l'emprise du Griffondor et plissa les yeux à son tour.

-C'est quoi ton problème Lupin? Siffla-t-il glacialement. Qui t'a donné le droit…

-Alors, maintenant tu flirtes avec Sirius? Tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que je le croyais…

_-Je_ ne flirtais pas avec lui, **il** flirtait avec moi. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Il… il n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne Lupin.

La main du brun s'enroula de nouveau autour de son poignet, sauf que cette fois-ci, son étreinte semblait presqu'hésitante. Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur les joues de Lucius, et il recula d'un pas.

-Je crois que tu te mens Malfoy. En fait, j'en suis convaincu. Et Sirius… Sirius est incapable d'être là pour quelqu'un. Il n'est qu'un…

-Wow… c'est comme ça que tu parles de ton ami?

-Je le connais. Il n'est pas la personne pour toi.

-Lupin. Je déteste me répéter.

Il recula à nouveau et grimaça en sentant le mur derrière lui. À sa grande horreur. Lupin s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et Lucius détesta le fait qu'il devait lever les yeux afin de pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Et moi, je déteste le fait d'être jaloux.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, je ne suis pas ton petit-ami, et je ne veux pas l'être.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que je suis jaloux. Je sais comment est Sirius. Je sais qu'il est…

-Beau, riche. Puissant et dangereux. Finit pour lui le blond. Peu importe. Je ne coucherais pas avec lui-même si j'étais complètement saoul. Si cela dépendant uniquement de moi, je ne coucherais avec personne.

-Tu n'aimes pas faire l'amour?

La façon dont Lupin l'observait lui donnait l'envie de se mettre à trembler. Personne n'avait le droit de le regarder de cette façon. Personne n'avait le droit d'avoir autant de désir dans les yeux en l'observant. Et personne n'avait le droit de le faire réagir. Il déglutit avec peine et s'humidifia les lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine en voyant le regard de Lupin s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

-Quel stupide synonyme de « baiser ». Répliqua Lucius.

-Il y a une différence entre faire l'amour et baiser. Rétorqua Lupin.

-Et tu ne me la montreras pas alors lâche-moi.

Il s'obligea à pousser violement Lupin loin de lui avant de partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Sa vie était vraiment merdique…

À suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immonde retard… je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard dans mes fics, et je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles certains d'entre vous désirent m'arracher la tête. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de m'écrire des messages blessants. Je comprends que vous aimiez mes fics, et je sais que vous étiez habitués à ce que je sois régulière dans mes publications, mais bon… ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de publier aussi tard… Ma vie est très occupée pour l'instant, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'à ma prochaine session, ce sera moins chaotique.

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Ayuluna, elle sait pourquoi lol! **

**Chapitre 45**

Drago poussa un long soupir en tombant sur la formule qui allait, pour toujours, changer son futur. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus de joie à l'idée de prouver à son père qu'il était véritablement son fils? Quelle question idiote, bien évidemment qu'il savait pertinemment les raisons de son hésitation. Il ne connaissait pas ce Lucius Malfoy. D'accord, il pouvait voir une certaine ressemblance entre cet adolescent et son père, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ce Lucius Malfoy avait son âge, il était froid, distant, visiblement blessé par quelque chose… son père n'avait jamais eu l'air blessé par rien. Il avait toujours eu l'air d'un véritable roc, mais maintenant… Ce Lucius Malfoy voulait avoir l'air d'un roc, mais il ne l'était pas. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il ne remarquait pas les cernes sous ses yeux? Non! Il n'allait pas commencer à douter de lui-même, il s'agissait de l'unique solution… l'unique…

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Dumbledore.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête en direction de Remus Lupin et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il ignorait complètement s'il appréciait ce type ou s'il désirait lui arracher très lentement les yeux… Ce foutu loup-garou voulait son père, mais en même temps, il n'était pas quelqu'un de totalement cruel. Enfin, il l'espérait. De toute façon, s'il croyait vraiment pouvoir faire du mal à son père, il rêvait en couleur.

-De quoi je me mêle Lupin. Cracha le Serpentard.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les blonds semblent m'envoyer promener aujourd'hui?

-Peut-être parce que tu devrais les laisser tranquilles.

Le loup-garou haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Bordel de merde… il n'aurait jamais dû rester à la bibliothèque… Ou peut-être aurait-il dû se déguiser afin de ne pas être dérangé. De toute façon, il était trop tard, et il devait absolument se débarrasser de ce parasite.

-Je suis étrangement attiré par les blonds, que veux-tu.

Une expression scandalisée apparut sur le visage de Drago, et il vit les traits de Lupin se tordre en une grimace explicite avant que le brun ne se décide à éclater de rire.

-Non, non pas comme ça! Se défendit-il. Enfin, pas pour toi. Peut-être l'autre blond…

Les poings de Drago se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors que son regard se glaçait. Ce type avait même le culot d'admettre qu'il voulait être avec son père. De quel droit osait-il même le penser? Son père était trop bien pour lui! Et puis, Lucius Malfoy ne se laisserait jamais toucher par un loup-garou Griffondor par-dessus le marché!

-Ah… je vois le dédain sur ton visage, tu crois que je n'ai aucune chance.

-Je ne crois pas, je sais.

-Peut-être que tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à écrire des poèmes sur mon cœur brisé, et l'injustice du monde.

-La poésie ne te va pas bien Lupin.

-Tu crois? Je suis trop gros c'est ça? Les poètes sont plus élancés que moi.

-C'est la réplique la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-De toute évidence, tu ne traines pas assez souvent avec les Griffondors.

-Et il y a une très bonne raison à cela, si tu es considéré comme étant l'un des plus intelligents d'entre eux.

Lupin ne sembla nullement offensé par sa réplique, et Drago secoua doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec le brun, il devait montrer sa découverte à Harry pour ensuite annoncer à son père… annoncer à son père qu'il était son fils… Et voilà, il avait de nouveau une boule dans la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Maupassant? Baudelaire?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être encore plus dépressif, merci.

-Pourquoi? Tu es dépressif?

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler à ce type… Il se leva alors silencieusement, se contentant de le regarder de haut.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre.

-Les Serpentards blonds, quelle plaie.

Drago se contenta de renifler avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

()

Sirius savait déjà qu'il risquait d'avoir un message de sa mère très prochainement. Lui ordonnerait-elle tout simplement de rejoindre ce Seigneur complètement cinglé ou bien lui parlerait-elle de loyauté familiale? Peut-être lui ferait-elle remarquer que son père n'avait rien connu de la loyauté, et qu'il n'avait nullement intérêt à suivre son exemple. Était-il **son** fils ou celui de son père? Merlin tout puissant… il avait déjà mal à la tête juste à imaginer cette conversation. Son regard se promena lentement dans le couloir, et il poussa un soupir. Comment était-il censé se distraire s'il n'avait personne qui l'intéressait minimalement? Il plaisantait peut-être avec Malfoy, mais il disait tout de même une certaine part de vérité. Baiser aidait à oublier. Et il avait besoin de tout l'oubli qu'il pouvait troubler.

-Black.

Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre en entendant la voix de Rogue. Merde alors… ne pouvait-il pas avoir un moment de paix aujourd'hui? Déjà que d'imaginer la fête que Remus allait sans doute lui faire à son retour dans son dortoir lui donnait mal à la tête… il n'avait aucune envie de devoir parler avec Rogue… de devoir supporter sa présence, son odeur, ses yeux… La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlée il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé… désolé du passé… désolé de lui avoir fait mal… Mais, il était quand même un Dragon. Il allait être vendu au plus offrant à ses 25 ans… Chaque jour, il sortait avec différents hommes, acceptant leurs cadeaux, leurs sourires rieurs… Peut-être même se laissait-il embrassé… Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette image.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Rogue.

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans le regard gris violet du métis, et Sirius résista à la tentation de baisser la tête afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu coucher avec Kaoru… Il ressemblait bien trop à Rogue… une copie imparfaite de Rogue… Une copie de la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment… Coucher avec ce type l'aurait probablement tué parce qu'il aurait été obligé de réaliser que l'unique personne qu'il désirait ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir. Rogue s'approcha soudainement de lui, posant les mains sur son visage.

-Est-ce que tu vas passer ta vie à me repousser? Même si je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

-Tes excuses ne changent rien.

-Pourquoi… Tu sais bien que…

-Ma mère ne l'acceptera jamais.

Et même si cela faisait près de 7 ans qu'il la détestait, il l'avait aimé à la folie pendant 10 ans… quand elle ne le regardait pas comme une plaie mise sur terre uniquement pour la tourmenter… quand elle le regardait comme s'il était la perle de ses yeux…

-C'est pour elle que tu me repousses?

-Si nous étions ensemble… nous causerions uniquement de la douleur autour de nous.

Il avait perdu l'amitié de Remus à cause de ses sentiments pour Rogue. Il n'allait pas être comme son père et tout abandonner uniquement pour les beaux yeux d'un Dragon. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Et si je te disais ce que je ressentais… et si je te disais…

-Ne me dis rien Rogue.

Le métis recula d'un pas, le regardant comme s'il l'avait giflé en pleine face.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu m'écoutes. Murmura le Serpentard. Et tu sais quoi… j'en ai marre de me mettre à genoux pour toi. Va te faire foutre.

Et il lui tourna le dos sans un regard en arrière. Merlin tout puissant, sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire.

()

Harry déglutit avec peine en voyant Drago se diriger vers lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait adoré pouvoir s'enfuir en courant en voyant le Serpentard. Il allait encore lui parler de son plan… de son plan qui allait probablement mettre la pagaille autour d'eux… bien que rien n'ait jamais été calme autour d'eux, mais pour une fois sa vie semblait relativement normale, et il avait retrouvé ses parents. S'il avouait à James et à Lily qui il était… comment allaient-ils réagir? Putain…

-Tu as trouvé la formule? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et non tremblante comme celle d'un môme.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Absolument parfait.

Le Serpentard posa brusquement la main sur la sienne, l'obligeant à se calmer d'un seul coup. Même s'il perdait ses parents, au moins il trouverait un moyen de les garder en vie… même s'il devait détruire Peter Pettigrow pour ça. Et puis, il avait Drago. Et le blond était… la personne pour qui il avait eu des sentiments si forts depuis des années.

-Tout va bien aller. Nous avons toujours l'avantage. Assura Harry en hochant fermement la tête.

-Je sais que c'est moi qui ais eu cette idée, mais maintenant j'ai…

-Non. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu avais raison. Et nous allons gagner cette fois-ci.

Il enlaça brusquement son petit-ami, respirant avec délice l'odeur de ses cheveux, et essayant vainement de repousser la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac.

-S'ils refusent de nous croire… dis-toi au moins que nous sommes ensembles.

-D'accord…

C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux pas vrai? Espérer que tout finirait par s'arranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

À suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 46**

Lucius ignorait complètement la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de se rendre dans cette salle inconnue où Drago Dumbledore l'avait emmené. Son regard se dirigea vers Rogue, et il ne put que remercier silencieusement le ciel qu'il y avait un autre Serpentard dans la pièce, il n'aurait pas supporté le choc d'être dans une salle emplie de Griffondors. Malgré lui, il croisa le regard doré de Lupin et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il détestait la façon que ce type le dévisageait… il savait à quoi ressemblait le désir dans les yeux d'un homme, et normalement sa réaction serait de frissonner de dégoût, mais le regard du brun ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir, il lui donnait plutôt l'envie de… Il se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner les yeux. Il pouvait tous aller se faire voir, d'ailleurs il n'allait plus perdre son temps, et il allait partir aussi vite que ses deux jambes le lui permettaient. Il n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps de faire un pas, puisque Dumbledore et son petit-ami venaient de revenir dans la salle accompagnés de Lily Evans. Merlin tout puissant… est-ce que cette journée pouvait être pire?

-Merci d'être venu. Commença d'une voix légèrement tremblante le blond Serpentard.

Lucius haussa un sourcil perplexe. Sérieusement… les autres élèves disaient vraiment qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce type? Il n'aurait jamais permis à sa voix de montrer la moindre peur ou angoisse. Une grimace explicite se forma sur sa bouche, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être ici.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir demandé de venir, mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Poursuivit Evans, encore plus hésitant que son petit-ami. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus fort… et nous ne pouvons plus continuer à agir comme nous le faisions auparavant.

-Ce que nous allons vous dire est d'une immense importance, et vous ne pouvez le répéter à personne… s'il vous plait… vous devez nous croire.

Il avait vraiment mieux à faire de sa journée que d'écouter les idioties que chantonnaient ces deux imbéciles. Il vit soudainement Drago Dumbledore sortir une bouteille contenant un liquide doré et plissa les yeux. C'était quoi cette merde? Il n'allait pas lui demander de boire ça, pas vrai? Hé bien… il en était hors de question de toute façon.

-Rogue… est-ce que tu pourrais le dire ce qu'est cette potion…

Le métis s'approcha calmement du blond et prit la bouteille de ses mains. Il ouvrit le couvercle et observa la potion avant de la tendre à Dumbledore.

-C'est une potion qui montre qui sont les parents de celui qui la boit. Finit-il par expliquer.

Un murmure de surprise traversa la salle, et Lucius se contenta de grimacer de plus belle. Devait-il vraiment rester ici? Pourquoi devait-il voir qui étaient les parents de Dumbledore et d'Evans? En quoi cela l'intéressait-il?

-Harry… ne me dit pas que tu es vraiment mon jumeau caché. Ricana James Potter. Ou bien que mon père a eu une affaire! Je ne pourrais pas supporter le choc! Tu veux l'héritage toi aussi?

-James… juste regarde…

-En quoi cela concerne-t-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demanda avec ennuie Sirius Black.

-Tu verras. Répondit Evans.

Et le brun avala d'un coup une partie du contenu de la bouteille, grinçant des dents après avoir déglutit avec peine. Quelle perte de temps… quelle perte de temps… quelle perte de… Lucius plissa encore plus les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il entendit à peine le cri étouffé de Lily Evans et ne prit même pas la peine d'observer le visage choqué de James Potter. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de James Potter, entouré d'un halo noir indiquant qu'il était le père, et le visage de Lily Evans, entouré d'un halo blanc indiquant qu'elle était la mère.

-C'est une plaisanterie! S'étrangla Potter. Et elle n'est pas drôle! **Harry**!

-La potion ne peut pas mentir. Rétorqua Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lily… qui l'aurait cru, pas vrai?

-Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout?

Harry Evans passa brutalement la bouteille à son petit-ami qui avala le reste de la potion sans montrer la moindre émotion. Aussitôt, la respiration de Lucius se fit haletante. Pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi ce type lui ressemblait autant? Il pouvait déjà sentir la panique l'envahir. Impossible… Impensable… Il s'était promis de ne jamais emmené un enfant dans ce monde… Comment aurait-il pu se permettre de faire une chose pareille? Ce monde n'avait rien d'accueillant, rien de gentil ni de bon… c'était un monde où n'importe qui pouvait trahir, blesser, éventrer sans le moindre regret. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Et avec qui aurait-il fait cet enfant? Une femme? Il n'arrivait même pas à avoir une érection! Comment aurait-il fait pour engrosser une femme! Et les grossesses masculines n'arrivaient presque jamais… de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais laissé un homme… jamais avec son consentement… Il devient subitement aussi pâle qu'un drap. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer! À sa grande horreur, il vit son visage apparaître au-dessus de celui de Drago Dumbledore, et le halo blanc voulait absolument tout dire.

-Oh non… Oh non… Ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

Il n'avait pas eu l'enfant d'un viol. Il refusait d'avoir eu l'enfant d'un viol. Comment aurait-il supporté cette réalité? Il… un visage apparut soudainement à côté du sien, et sa bouche dégringola, sous le choc, en voyant les traits du père de son enfant.

-Bordel de merde… Souffla d'une voix étouffée Sirius Black.

Même Rogue semblait incapable de sourire. Lucius n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non, il refusait d'y croire. Il n'avait certainement pas couché avec… parce que, Merlin tout puissant, l'idée même que ce type viendrait pour le violer était hilarante. Et puis, il n'était pas assez faible pour se laisser pénétrer, sans son consentement, par…

_**-C'est quoi cette merde**_! Explosa Drago Malfoy.

-Je… Je…

Lupin n'arrivait pas, à finir sa phrase, et Lucius ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

-Drago, calme-toi. Ordonna Harry Evans. Vous devez tous vous calmer, il y a des choses plus importantes que ça pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le fait que je vais avoir un enfant avec Evans! Hurla sans ménagement James Potter. Et comment cet enfant est-il venu à cette époque? Parce que merde! Je n'ai pas eu un môme alors que j'avais deux mois!

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je flirte avec Malfoy, tu aurais dû me le dire Lunard. Lunard? Répéta Black.

Le Griffondor ressemblait, comiquement, à un poisson hors de l'eau, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme s'il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'information qui venait de lui être transmise. Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'apprendre que son enfant n'était pas le fruit d'un viol, mais… mais de là à savoir qu'il avait couché avec… avec…

-Mon père n'est **pas** un Griffondor! Hurla à s'en arracher les poumons Dumbledore. Et il n'est certainement pas… il n'est certainement pas… Tuez-moi quelqu'un…

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. Il allait avoir un enfant… Il allait avoir un enfant avec… avec… eurg… il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. Il refusait de coucher avec qui que ce soit… il refusait d'ouvrir les jambes pour un homme… il refusait d'emmener un enfant dans ce monde dégoûtant, et maintenant il était censé accepter le fait qu'il avait fait chacune de ces choses sans rechigner?

-J'ai besoin d'air… Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Tu ne peux pas partir Malfoy. L'interrompit Harry Evans. Ce n'est pas la fin de cette foutue conversation, **ok**!

-Non, pas « ok »! Hurla, encore plus férocement, Lily Evans. J'ai eu un bébé, et tu es à peine venu me parler! Tu es devenu ami avec Potter, mais pas avec moi!

Une expression douloureuse traversa le visage d'Harry Evans, et Merlin tout puissant il était si évidemment qu'il était le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Son regard se tourna vers son propre enfant, et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant la ressemblance presque surréelle qu'il y avait entre lui et son fils. Les pommettes, la bouche, la forme des yeux…

-J'ai une question hautement philosophique. Déclara brusquement Sirius Black, ramenant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Dumbledore… ta « maman » est Lucius Malfoy.

-Black, ne m'appelle pas…

-Et ton père est **Remus**.

Il vit un tic se former sous l'œil droit du blond, et Lucius aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir en courant. Il n'était pas prêt à tout ça… pas du tout…

-Pourquoi es-tu si petit alors?

Un silence de plomb se forma dans la salle, et Lucius se serait volontiers évanoui d'horreur. Sérieusement? C'était **ça** la question de Black? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, et à présent il devait rajouter un enfant à l'équation, et selon Black, la question concernait la grandeur de Drago Dumbledore? Il se serait volontiers jeté sur lui pour le battre.

-Ta gueule Sirius! S'énerva Lily Evans. Réponds-moi!

-J'aurais voulu me rapprocher de toi, mais la situation du côté de mon père était urgente.

-En quoi était-elle urgente!

-J'ai fait tout ça pour vous garder en vie.

Le silence qui vint alors ne provenait pas de la stupeur face à la stupidité de Black, mais bien à cause d'un véritable choc. Comment cette journée pouvait-elle être encore plus traumatisante? Ah oui… si son fils lui annonçait qu'il avait décidé de marier Lupin et lui avait pondu trois millions d'enfants… Il refusait catégoriquement l'idée de ce futur.

-De quoi est-ce que… tu parles? Souffla Potter d'une petite voix.

-Drago et moi venons du futur. Commença Harry Evans. D'un futur où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de gagner. Vous devez nous aider à changer tout ça.

Lucius lui aurait volontiers dit d'aller se faire voir, mais en croisant les yeux de Lupin, il ne put que baisser piteusement la tête et se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il allait probablement rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était à son avantage si celui-ci l'emportait. Il releva la tête et tomba directement dans les yeux gris de son enfant. Drago ne voulait pas ça de toute évidence. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait changé de camp? Ou bien voulait-il qu'il change de camp? Il n'avait pas rencontré son père ou quoi! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il dire non à cet homme! Si Cornelius Malfoy lui disait de sauter, il avait intérêt à hocher la tête et accepter sans rechigner! C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait été obligé de passer, été après été, chez cet homme… même s'il l'avait supplié de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas… c'était encore pour cette raison qu'il devait dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Lucien… avoir les mêmes goûts que son frère décédé…

-Cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me concerne en rien. Déclara, sans la moindre émotion, Rogue.

-Sauf si ton mari chéri rejoint son camp. Répliqua sans ciller des sourcils, Black.

-Rogue n'est pas marié à notre époque. Les interrompit Drago.

Le visage de Rogue se voila soudainement d'inquiétude, et il crispa les poings.

-Impossible. Rétorqua-t-il. Ma grand-mère va me marier…

-Tout le monde est mort à notre époque, et nous allons tout faire pour changer ça, mais nous avons besoin de vous. De vous tous.

La voix assurée d'Harry Evans lui fit l'effet d'avoir reçu une table sur la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Ses yeux plongèrent brièvement dans ceux de Lupin, et il baissa violemment le regard. Non, il n'était pas prêt du tout à ça.

À suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis encore désolée pour le misérable retard que je n'arrête pas d'accumuler. Je ne peux que vous demander d'être patient et de vous souvenir que les vacances d'été arrivent très bientôt et que j'aurais ENFIN du temps libre! Je vous aime tous, je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai des tas de nouvelles idées en tête! (Quelle torture de ne pas pouvoir écrire mes nouvelles fics lol!)

**Chapitre 47**

Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer le calme et la détermination de son petit-ami, surtout lorsque lui ne désirait qu'une seule chose… et cette chose était d'étrangler très lentement son père, ou apparemment sa mère, et Remus Lupin. Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que son père ne lui avait jamais dit que Remus Lupin était son géniteur! Comment avait-il pu lui cacher un tel secret? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que cela pouvait représenter pour lui? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier à son père. Il avait couché avec Remus Lupin… Un Griffondor, un loup-garou… Un type qui était tellement gentil qu'il donnait à tout Serpentard digne de ce nom une poussée de boutons! Et son père avait ouvert les jambes pour lui? Ne lui avait-il pas répété, pendant des années, que le sexe était dégradant, humiliant et dégoûtant? Et lui avait couché avec Remus Lupin pour le _**plaisir**_! Il avait vraiment envie d'aller tuer quelqu'un…

-Voldemort est un grave danger à notre époque… Il faut l'arrêter.

-Nous sommes tous… morts. Demanda d'une petite voix tremblante Peter Pettigrow.

Le regard noir que jeta son petit-ami vers le maraudeur fit frissonner Drago. Pettigrow avait intérêt à se taire avant qu'Harry ne décide de révéler à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas? Voulait-il donner une chance à ce rat? Les Griffondors… lui n'aurait pas hésité à le donner en pâture aux lions… Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Rogue qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son seul ami, il pouvait l'admettre à présent, semblait totalement pris au dépourvu par toute cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer…

-Oui, vous êtes tous morts. Déclara froidement Harry. Mes parents vont mourir lorsque je n'aurais qu'un an.

Le choc pouvait se faire sentir dans chacun de leurs parents et de leurs amis. Même Black avait cessé de sourire comme si la situation était hilarante et fronçait les sourcils.

-Personne n'est heureux. Personne n'a d'espoir… tant que Voldemort sera encore en vie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous? Demanda calmement Lucius.

-Vous devez changer vos choix.

-Nos choix?

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa de son père et il releva brusquement la tête, l'air méprisant.

-J'ai des obligations… des devoirs… Cracha le blond. Je ne peux pas…

-Tu vas rejoindre Voldemort dès que tu sortiras de Poudlard. Déclara calmement Drago.

Les yeux lime de son père se posèrent sur lui, le transperçant sans ménagement.

-Ton père va-t-y obliger et tu vas accepter. Ensuite, ton père va mourir quelques années plus tard, mais il sera trop tard pour toi. Tu auras trop peur de te ranger du côté de la lumière parce que…. Parce que tu vas avoir un enfant.

Drago pouvait très bien se souvenir de la voix douce de son père, une des rares fois où sa voix n'était pas aussi froide que la glace, alors qu'il lui racontait cette histoire. L'histoire de son amour pour lui… l'histoire de sa destinée et de sa damnation.

-À notre époque, Voldemort veut ta tête parce que tu n'as pas réussi ta mission, le ministère veut aussi ta tête pour les crimes que tu as commis. Tu es condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

C'était étrange que les mots arrivent même à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il n'acceptait pas du tout cette réalité.

-Tu es condamné si tu continues sur cette voie alors ne me parle surtout pas d'obligations et de devoirs! Ne me parle surtout pas d'honneur et de loyauté! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça!

Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer, mais il savait pertinemment que son père n'accepterait pas ce moment de faiblesse. Les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas en public. Juste le fait que sa voix avait craquée à la fin de sa tirade était capable d'emmener la honte sur sa famille. Son père déglutit avec peine avant de tourner les talons et de partir presqu'en courant de la salle sur demande. Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir Lupin lui courir aussitôt après. Si ce type avait réussi à coucher avec son père… cela voulait dire qu'il devait avoir une certaine influence sur lui. Une influence qu'il n'avait plus du tout…

-Voldemort va tous vous tuer. Poursuivit calmement Harry tout en prenant Drago dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas d'espoir à notre époque. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'hésiter et de ne pas nous croire. Nous avons abandonné notre monde pour venir changer le vôtre. Nos amis… nos amis sont encore là-bas et nous ne les reverrons que dans 15 ans… s'ils naissent… Choisissez votre camp.

Le regard du brun se posa durement sur Pettigrow et Drago vit celui-ci se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Les maraudeurs et Rogue sortirent silencieusement de la salle et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour eux. Il n'aurait pas voulu entendre que son futur était aussi merdique… l'espoir du bonheur futur… n'était-ce pas ça qui permettait de vivre?

-Nous leur avons finalement dit.

Les mains d'Harry entourèrent tendrement son visage et Drago laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

-Je me demande… s'ils vont faire le bon choix. Murmura le blond.

-Ils le feront, ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Mais si…

-Nous allons gagner Drago. Tu dois y croire.

Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais ils avaient besoin d'aide… et si leurs parents ne les croyaient pas… sur qui pouvaient-ils compter?

()()()

Sirius aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se saouler à cette seconde… C'était quoi cette merde? Des enfants venus du futur? Dans quelle histoire de dingue se trouvait-il? Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage. Il n'était pas obligé de les croire. Il pouvait retourner à sa vie normale et faire comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient dit n'était pas vrai. Et James et Lily mourraient dans moins de cinq ans… Un frisson d'horreur le traversa, et il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'une bouteille d'alcool apparaisse devant lui.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda soudainement une voix derrière lui, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il se tourna brusquement en direction de Rogue qui semblait complètement perdu. Les traits de Sirius se durcirent et il eut une légère grimace.

-Qu'ils disent la vérité ou non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'es pas ami avec les maraudeurs ou Lucius Malfoy.

-Mais, je suis le meilleur ami de Lily pauvre imbécile. Cracha Rogue. Mets ton animosité de côté pour une seule seconde et réfléchissons…

-Réfléchir à quoi? Nous allons tous crever. Tu veux une main d'applaudissement?

Il était vraiment un enculé de première, pas vrai? Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était mal à l'aise et sur le point de hurler. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à sa famille… il ignorait quand il allait mourir… Merlin tout puissant, il allait mourir lui aussi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Black. Est-ce si difficile à croire?

Il aurait pu dire quelque chose de sarcastique et de désagréable… Il aurait pu dire quelque chose qui aurait pu faire beaucoup de mal à Rogue, mais il se contenta de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure tout en fixant le métis.

-Nous étions amis il y a des années Rogue. Oublie-moi pour l'amour du ciel!

-Je ne vais pas me marier Black.

Un frisson traversa le Griffondor et il s'obligea à regarder le métis droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas marié avec moi, non plus. Fit-il remarquer avec plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Changeons le futur Black… Changeons tout… Survivons.

-Comment?

-En faisant quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais fait si nous n'avions pas su la vérité.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse demander des clarifications, les lèvres pulpeuses de Rogue se posèrent sur les siennes, court-circuitant efficacement son cerveau.

-Rogue… Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne veux pas mourir Black, et je ne sais pas comment survivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas là.

Sirius voulait résister… Il voulait garder sa haine et sa colère… Il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme il avait déjà souffert… pas à cause de Rogue… pas encore… Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure soyeuse et il poussa un grognement rauque.

-Si tu fais ça… ta Grand-mère ne te le pardonnera jamais. Siffla-t-il d'une voix remplie de désir.

-Ma pureté n'a plus d'importance. Je veux être avec toi… pour cette nuit…

-Uniquement cette nuit? Cracha le Griffondor.

-Combien de temps es-tu prêt à me donner?

L'éternité. Et cela le terrifiait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

-Ne regrette rien…

Et ses lèvres se posèrent férocement sur celles du dragon.

()()()

Remus pouvait sincèrement dire que Lucius Malfoy courait plus vite que son ombre, mais il n'était pas un foutu loup-garou pour rien. Il rattrapa éventuellement le blond et se saisit de son bras. Aussitôt, le Serpentard se mit à se débattre comme une bête enragée, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla Malfoy.

-Écoute-moi et calme-toi.

-Non! Lâche-moi! Je ne peux rien faire! Je ne peux rien changer! Je ne peux…

Un moment de rage saisit le loup-garou et il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler.

-Lâche-moi… Supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je n'étais même pas censé venir au monde! Comment est-ce que je suis censé m'occuper d'un enfant? À quoi ai-je bien pu penser? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couché avec toi? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas avorté? Je ne peux pas…. Je ne peux pas…

Remus avait l'horrible impression que Malfoy allait, bientôt, faire une crise de nerf. Il lui donna une légère claque sur le visage, l'obligeant à revenir au monde réel.

-Tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Tu ne me connais même pas! S'écria le Serpentard. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas…

-Malfoy...

Ses bras s'enroulèrent lentement autour du blond. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malfoy, mais il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de joyeux. Il voulait transformer sa vie… la rendre meilleure… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'était même pas vraiment en colère du fait que le blond lui avait visiblement caché l'existence de son enfant. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était arrivé… quelque chose d'horrible…

-Nous devons changer le futur Malfoy. Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

_-Comment_!

-En faisant ce que nous n'aurions jamais osé faire.

-Je…

Remus caressa tendrement la joue humide du Serpentard, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-Je vais déjà coucher avec toi, ça ne changera rien. Souffla le blond d'une voix tremblante.

-Je paris que tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui t'était arrivé.

Les yeux lime semblaient si grands et si vulnérables que Remus faillit en perdre le souffle. De toute façon, il n'arrêtait pas de perdre le souffle dès qu'il se trouvait près du blond.

-Je ne peux rien changer Lupin… Je ne peux pas…

À sa grande surprise, au lieu de se dégager, Malfoy enfouit sa tête contre son torse et éclata en sanglots.

À suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Enfin… je suis libre… libre comme un poisson lol! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal! La maladie a ça de bon j'imagine! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente!

**Chapitre 48**

Harry aurait souhaité rester près de Drago jusqu'à ce que leurs parents arrivent à la bonne conclusion. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à caresser ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles qui ne voulaient peut-être absolument rien dire, mais il avait une petite chose à faire avant de pouvoir retrouver le blond. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en direction de la personne qu'il recherchait et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le prendre par la gorge et l'entrainer dans un recoin sombre. Peter Pettigrow essayait désespérément de se défaire de sa poigne, son visage crispé par la peur et l'angoisse. Harry devait admettre que l'idée de serrer jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow ne soit plus qu'un sourire était tentante. Très tentante même, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne serait pas mieux que Voldemort s'il tuait Pettigrow. Surtout que ce Pettigrow n'était pas encore un traitre. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de le sauver… de lui faire comprendre… Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne relâche le Griffondor. Pettigrow n'avait pas joint Voldemort avec l'idée de faire du mal ou parce qu'il désirait le pouvoir; non, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait uniquement afin de survivre. Comment pouvait-il changer la nature du châtain? Un lâche restait un lâche, et il n'y pouvait rien.

-Evans… Evans… Supplia Pettigrow.

-Est-ce que tu as peur?

-Bien sur! Tu viens de nous dire que nous allions tous mourir.

-Mais, pas toi? Pas vrai? Toi, tu ne peux pas mourir.

Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent et Harry fut tenté de lui donner un coup de poing. La maison du courage? Comment Pettigrow avait-il réussi à joindre les Griffondors? Il n'était qu'un lâche… qu'un foutu lâche… Il transpirait tellement que la sueur dégoulinait dans ses yeux, et Harry eut envie de lui demander s'il allait se noyer dans sa propre sueur.

-Qu… quoi?

-Et si je te disais qu'il y avait un moyen pour que tu survives? Demanda calmement le brun.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Pettigrow, et le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas mettre ses mains autour de son cou et serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il devait essayer… Il devait voir si la nature de Pettigrow pouvait changer. Après tout, le châtain avait décidé de trahir ses parents après des années de guerre et de souffrance… Peut-être n'était-il pas faible et trouillard au fin fond de lui. Peut-être que la guerre l'avait rendu ainsi. Il se devait de vérifier.

-Comment? Souffla Pettigrow.

-J'ai menti. James Potter n'est pas mon père.

-Mais… la potion…

-Un leurre. Une illusion. Par contre, il est le père de la personne qui doit détruire mon maître.

La guerre l'avait changé après tout. Il y a deux ans, il aurait été incapable de mentir de la sorte. Il n'aurait même pas trouvé convenable de manipuler quelqu'un uniquement afin de découvrir sa personnalité. Les gens changeaient. La vie les obligeait à changer. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour l'ami de son père. Peut-être qu'il y avait la moindre parcelle d'espoir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Geignit le châtain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?

-Est-ce que tu veux survivre Pettigrow? Es-tu assez intelligent pour prendre ce que je t'offre?

-Tu ne m'as absolument rien offert!

-Dis-leur de me croire… Dis-leur que je suis digne de confiance…

-Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu veux leur mort? À James et Lily? Ils allaient mourir de toute façon! Pourquoi leur dire si c'est pour les poignarder dans le dos!

La main d'Harry se faufila, de nouveau, jusqu'à la gorge grasse de Pettigrow. Il ne serra pas, mais la menace était claire.

-Ils ont quand même eux le temps d'enfanter cet enfant… Mon maître ne veut pas que cet enfant voit le jour, et je suis là pour cette mission.

Harry vit clairement sur le visage de Pettigrow le moment où celui-ci comprit ce qu'il désirait de lui. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors que ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes.

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Oh oui… Je peux. Siffla Harry. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider?

-Je…

-Si tu ne m'aides pas…

Le brun n'eut qu'à lever sa baguette pour que les larmes de Pettigrow se mettent à couler. Harry était presque convaincu qu'il allait se mettre à pisser sur lui. Parfait… qu'il comprenne la peur… S'il décidait de rester avec ses parents, elle deviendrait une compagne fidèle et dévouée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Sanglota misérablement Pettigrow.

-Je veux que tu les convainques que je suis Harry Potter. C'est l'unique chose que je veux de toi. Le reste, je le ferai.

-Juste ça? Je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire? Rien du tout?

Dégoûtant… Répugnant… Une vermine parmi les vermines… Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait décidé d'être ami avec lui? Est-ce que cela plaisait à son égo de se dire qu'il « protégeait » un être comme Pettigrow? Quel idiot… Pettigrow était la personne intelligente, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait vécu une vingtaine d'années de plus que ses parents.

-Absolument rien.

()

Lucius se détestait pour sa faiblesse, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son corps de quitter l'étreinte de Lupin. Il avait couché avec ce type. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade en sentant le corps musclé du Griffondor contre le sien. Il avait couché avec ce type, et il avait eu un fils. Il avait eu un enfant alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais emmener quiconque dans ce monde répugnant. Il n'y comprenait rien. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Logiquement, cela ne pouvait être lui. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, mais il l'avait faite. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lupin et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard doré… Il détestait vraiment l'émotion qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de l'embraser et de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être considérer… Murmura le Griffondor. Juste considérer l'idée de venir avec moi… je veux dire avec nous.

Non, il ne pouvait pas considérer cette idée, mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Drago… Il avait appelé son fils Drago. Et il lui ressemblait tellement. Sauf pour les yeux… il n'y avait personne dans sa famille qui avait les yeux de cette couleur. Est-ce que cela provenait de la famille de Lupin? Un frisson le parcourut et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne tenait pas à y penser.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de penser à toute cette histoire, Lupin. Déclara froidement Lucius.

Il devait se dégager de cette étreinte. Les bras du Griffondor étaient encore autour de sa taille, le brulant sans ménagement. Il voulait… Il voulait tellement de choses, et, en même temps, il ne les voulait pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé Malfoy…

-Et tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Si, je voudrais le savoir.

Les yeux vert pâle de Lucius s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche, espérant qu'une réplique acerbe sorte de celle-ci.

-Je voudrais le savoir pour enfin te connaître.

-Tu me connais suffisamment.

-Non. Répliqua Lupin.

-Tu veux me connaitre charnellement? De toute évidence, cela arrivera tôt ou tard, alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Je veux te connaitre charnellement.

Ses bras se raffermirent autour de sa taille et Lucius ouvrit grand les yeux. Il aurait dû avoir peur. Il aurait dû être terrifié et lancer un sort que Lupin n'oublierait pas de si tôt, pourtant il était figé sur place. Son cœur battait à la chamade, mais pas sous l'effet de la peur…

-Je veux te connaitre émotionnellement, intellectuellement, spirituellement… de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas bête comme les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles. Il aurait voulu l'être pourtant. Il savait depuis le début que Lupin le désirait… désirait son corps… mais, pas qu'il désirait aussi… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il baissa la tête.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais Lupin. Murmura Lucius. Cela ne peut pas arriver.

-Pourquoi?

-À cause de ma famille, de la tienne, de nos personnalités, de nos vies… Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux.

-Tu dis de très bonnes raisons Malfoy, mais tu ne dis pas la seule qui m'aurait fait abandonner.

-De quoi est-ce…

-Tu ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Les paroles de Lucius se glacèrent dans sa gorge et il leva des yeux ronds en direction du Griffondor. Oh merde…

()

C'était ce que Sirius avait toujours désiré… Ses lèvres se mirent à caresser voluptueusement la peau douce de Rogue et il entendit le métis gémir en-dessous de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré même lorsqu'il avait essayé désespérément d'haïr le Serpentard. Sa peau blanche, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps… Merlin… comme il avait désiré son corps… Et maintenant, il était en-dessous de lui, lui offrant de lui faire voir monts et merveilles, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était mal… très mal… Une baise désespérée en plein après-midi? C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre? Il avait rêvé de lui… pensé à lui… langui de lui… Et maintenant… Il allait le baiser sur son lit en espérant frénétiquement que ses amis ne viendraient pas le déranger.

-Arrête. Souffla-t-il alors que Severus lui embrassait férocement le cou.

-Quoi? Murmura le métis. Pourquoi? Je…

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Pas comme ça.

Comment alors? Bon sang! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement? Il voulait coucher avec Severus? Il voulait faire chanter son corps toute la nuit? Il voulait le couvrir de baisers et de diamants. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre. Il voulait…

-Sirius…

-Je te veux trop pour te prendre de cette façon.

Dans son lit où il avait emmené des tas d'autres gars qui n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Sans aucune ambiance… sans aucune promesse, hormis celle de déshonoré Rogue. Cela semblait peut-être médiéval et stupide, et ça l'était pour un sorcier, mais pour un Dragon…

-Pas comme ça Rogue… Pas comme ça…

Le métis se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure avant de le repousser brutalement et de se lever rageusement.

-Je ne te comprends pas! Hurla-t-il. Et tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre d'essayer de te comprendre!

Sirius le regarda, sans un mot, claquer la porte et disparaitre de son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas… pas comme ça en tout cas…

À suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic malgré l'attente ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 49**

Harry ignorait qu'il était possible de se sentir aussi vide. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches alors qu'il continuait à marcher sans véritable but. Pettigrow avait fait exactement ce qu'il s'attendait d'un être comme lui pourtant… pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Effroyablement déçu. Sans oublier le dégoût qui semblait lui tordre l'estomac. Ce type n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de protéger ses amis. Il n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui. Uniquement à lui et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Ce n'était pas surprenant et pourtant… il avait espéré… Était-il complètement idiot? Les gens ne changeaient pas. Pas vraiment. Pettigrow était un traitre et il serait toujours un traitre. Il sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il se trouvait devant la salle sur demande. Et que comptait-il trouver ici? La paix? La sérénité? Rien du tout. Il poussa un long soupir et faillit pousser un cri en sentant un corps chaud se mouler contre le sien.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il ignorait si le blond le comprendrait. Peut-être même que le Serpentard lui ferait remarquer qu'il était complètement idiot d'être déçu par le comportement de Pettigrow. Il ne s'était attendu à rien de mieux en allant parler au Griffondor. Il se secoua la tête avant de pénétrer dans la salle sur demande. Il se trouvait dans une chambre toute simple avec un énorme lit. Quoi alors? Pour une fois qu'il ne pensait pas au sexe et il avait Drago et un lit dans la même salle? C'en était tellement drôle que ça en devenait tragique. Drago le poussa soudainement sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Le Serpentard s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant intensément.

-Dis-moi. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

-J'ai dit à Pettigrow d'espionner mes parents et il va le faire.

-Drago continua à le regarder et, malgré lui, les mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche.

Il était un traitre à notre époque, mais je croyais… j'espérais que c'était la peur ou encore une manipulation très réussie qui l'avait obligé à trahir tout ceux que j'aime, mais… ce n'était pas ça du tout. Ce type veut uniquement sauver sa peau. J'ai à peine eu à le menacer et il me promettait la tête de mes parents sur un plateau d'argent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était convaincu que les Maraudeurs ne croiraient jamais son histoire sur Peter. Il était peut-être le fils de James, mais ils le connaissaient depuis moins d'une année. Peter était leur ami depuis 7 ans, il ne pouvait pas entrer en compétition avec ça. Il avait mal à la tête…

-Ils doivent déjà accepter le fait que nous venions du futur… est-ce que je peux vraiment leur demander de ne plus faire confiance à l'un de leur meilleur ami?

Soudainement, les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago Malfoy pouvait être romantique. Merlin! Il y a deux ans de cela, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que le blond le toucherait de sa propre volonté! Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle du blond et respira doucement son odeur.

-Est-ce que nous allons gagner cette guerre? Demanda Harry, le regard lointain.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai décidé de croire en toi.

Normalement, ce genre de paroles lui aurait donné l'impression qu'un poids supplémentaire venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, mais la voix de Drago était si pleine de conviction qu'Harry aurait été tenté de le croire.

-Pourquoi?

-Avant, je ne croyais pas en toi. Je me disais que cette prophétie était stupide et que, de toute façon, je me fichais bien de qui gagnait tant que mon père et moi allions bien. Plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et au moment où Harry se tourna pour demander des explications, ses lèvres furent happées dans un baiser passionné. Malgré lui, les pensées négatives qui tournaient dans son esprit disparurent aussitôt. Il ne restait plus que les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, sur mains qui caressaient ses cheveux et ce corps qu'il allait devoir posséder le plus tôt possible avant de devenir fou. Les lèvres fines du Serpentards quittèrent les siennes et Harry se décida, après quelques secondes, à ouvrir les yeux.

-Parce que j'en ai quelque chose à faire.

-De quoi? Souffla le Griffondor.

-De toi.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine et ses lèvres se posèrent férocement sur celles du blond. Ce n'était pas à sens unique. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Il voulait uniquement profiter de cette joie. Il ne voulait plus penser à Voldemort, à ses parents ou à Pettigrow. Il voulait uniquement penser à Drago.

-Je te veux. Souffla-t-il contre la bouche du blond.

Drago garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête à son tour.

-Moi aussi.

Après cette admission, il n'y avait plus de retour.

()

Lucius se sentait comme un agneau prit en cage et il détestait royalement cette sensation. Il ne voulait pas regarder les yeux dorés de Lupin. Il ne voulait pas admettre. Il ne voulait pas accepter. Il voulait retourner à sa vie simple où tout ce qui comptait était de faire son devoir. Maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'était son devoir. Obéir à son père… Défendre son enfant… Comment devait-il choisir entre ces deux choses? Obéir à son père voulait dire qu'il devait faire du mal à son enfant! Mais défendre son enfant voulait dire désobéir à son père… et Lupin qui semblait vouloir tout compliquer autour de lui…

-Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. Répliqua fermement le Serpentard. Ce qui compte, c'est notre devoir… nos responsabilités…

-Et tes responsabilités envers ton bonheur?

Le blond faillit ravaler sa langue. Son bonheur? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Il n'était pas né pour lui-même après tout. Il était né afin de remplacer Lucien. Il était né pour accomplir ce que Lucien n'avait pas accompli. Ce frère ainé qu'il n'avait jamais vu hormis en photo… Ce frère ainé qui s'était jeté en bas de la fenêtre… Il devait être Lucien, mais survivre… Lui, il devait survivre.

-J'ai des responsabilités envers ma famille. Siffla Lucius. Je dois…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu vas coucher avec moi? Pour ta famille?

-Non! Bien évidemment que non!

-Si tu as pu coucher avec moi malgré tout ça… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas…

-Arrête! Essaye de comprendre que…

Les mains de Lupin se resserrèrent autour de ses bras, lui coupant presque la circulation sanguine. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur malgré le fait que les yeux de Lupin semblaient de plus en plus énervés. Il détestait être touché. Il devait se souvenir de cela et repousser le Griffondor.

-Non! C'est toi qui ne veux rien comprendre! S'énerva Lupin. Tu ne veux pas comprendre que tu n'appartiens pas à ta foutue famille! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que ton propre fils est venu dans le passé afin de te faire changer d'avis! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que mes sentiments pour toi vont plus loin que le désir charnel! Et tu ne veux pas comprendre que tes sentiments pour moi n'ont rien à voir avec la haine ou l'indifférence!

Lupin s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration haletante. Son visage était si proche du sien que Lucius pouvait sentir chaque pouffée d'air qui sortait de sa bouche. Son cœur battait vite… trop vite. Que devait-il faire? Comment était-il supposé se sortir de cette situation? Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lupin était mal. Plus que mal. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme Lucien! Il en savait beaucoup plus sur la mort de son grand frère que ses parents auraient voulu… Il savait que Lucien avait un foutu bébé dans le ventre quand il s'était jeté dans le vide! Il ignorait qui était le père, mais Lucien s'était suicidé… Il s'était suicidé, et il était hors de question que Lucius en fasse de même!

-Tu ne comprends rien! Hurla le Serpentard. Tu ne sais rien de moi! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et ce que je veux!

-Je sais que tu es au courant que je veux être avec toi et que ça te fait peur.

-Et pourquoi ça me ferait peur?

-Parce que tu veux être avec moi, toi aussi.

Lucius détestait lorsque Lupin réussissait à lui clouer le bec en une seule phrase. Ses mains se posèrent violemment sur les joues du Griffondor, et il fut tenté de le griffer sans ménagement. Il ne voulait pas être avec lui. Pourquoi voudrait-il être avec lui? Il ne voulait pas avoir un enfant avec ce type! Il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant tout court! Pourquoi emmènerait-il un autre être humain dans ce monde de cinglés?

-Je ne peux pas. Cracha le blond. Comprends que _je ne peux pas_.

-Et comprends que je ne peux plus me retenir une seule seconde.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres du Griffondor se posèrent sur les siennes. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche tremblait légèrement. Il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Lupin prenne sauvagement ses lèvres, mais le brun semblait heureux de simplement presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait des… Il avait des papillons dans le ventre et ses mains étaient moites. Il pouvait sentir son cœur remonter vers sa gorge et battre fébrilement à cet endroit. Lorsque Lupin le relâcha, Lucius fut incapable de faire autre chose que de trembler.

-Tu me rends fou. Murmura le Griffondor. Complètement fou.

Et lui allait probablement devenir fou avec lui s'il ne s'enfuyait pas dans les prochaines secondes. Il devait s'enfuir et ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Lupin. Il savait ce qu'était le sexe… Dégoûtant… Dégradant… Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir un pénis à l'intérieur de lui… des mains grasses qui se promenaient sur son corps… plus jamais… alors pourquoi laissait-il Lupin lui caresser tendrement la joue? Pourquoi le laissait-il caresser son oreille de ses lèvres? Pourquoi…

-Laisse-moi tranquille… Laisse-moi… Supplia-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait. » Il se retint, avec toutes ses forces, pour ne pas dire cela. Lupin n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que cette personne lui avait fait. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir… Cet homme ne faisait plus partie de sa vie… et il ne faisait certainement pas partie de la vie de son fils. Pas vrai? Un frisson de terreur le traversa et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Lupin.

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Bégaya le Serpentard. Je ne peux pas…

-Nous avons eu un fils. Répliqua Lupin.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le protéger… Je ne peux pas être avec toi… Je ne peux être avec personne!

Il allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce futur… Il ne le pouvait pas…

À suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic malgré l'attente ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 50**

Harry pouvait sentir le cœur de Drago battre contre le sien, et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres alors que sa main droite continuait à caresser tendrement les cheveux du blond. Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette nuit… Il ne pouvait pas oublier la façon dont le corps de Drago s'était cabré contre le sien alors que ses mains se promenaient férocement sur son corps. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit… même si Voldemort attaquait demain, il serait prêt. Parce qu'il avait enfin compris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça espèce de pervers? Murmura Drago d'une voix endormie.

-Appelle-moi ce que tu veux, mais je sais que ta langue peut servir à bien d'autres choses.

Le rougissement du blond s'étendit violemment sur ses joues avant qu'il ne lui assène une légère claque sur la poitrine.

-Devrions-nous aller parler à nos parents? Demanda le blond.

-Ça ne fait qu'une journée… Nous avons le temps.

-Ou peut-être pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… nous ne savons pas ce qu'il fait en ce moment… à quoi il pense… Peut-être va-t-il attaquer à tout moment.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit soudainement tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de Drago. Il ne sentait plus de douleur à sa cicatrice, comme si son lien avec Voldemort avait été rompu lorsqu'il était venu dans le passé. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, il ne savait pas s'il était satisfait ou en colère. Il savait uniquement qu'il devait le vaincre le plus vite possible. Mais, comment faire s'ils n'étaient que deux? Au moins avec leurs parents… Un sourire empli d'amertume apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. Avec leurs parents? Et alors? Ils ne seraient qu'huit. Huit adolescents… Comment huit adolescents pouvaient vaincre Voldemort alors que des centaines d'adultes n'avaient pas réussi.

-Nous devons le vaincre le plus tôt possible. Poursuivit Harry. Nous devons parler à Dumbledore.

-Et s'il ne nous croit pas?

-Alors, tu restes avec nos parents.

Drago se redressa d'un bond, plantant fermement son regard dans le sien.

-Et toi? Que comptes-tu faire exactement? Siffla le Serpentard d'une voix extrêmement basse.

-Je ferai ce que je n'ai jamais osé faire à notre époque.

La lueur dangereuse qui se promenait dans les yeux gris de son petit-ami lui donna l'envie de déglutir et il se redressa à son tour. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain d'argumenter nu comme un vers.

-C'est complètement stupide! S'étrangla Drago. Tu veux te battre contre lui? C'est ça! Tu veux aller l'affronter _tout seul_!

-C'est ma destinée.

Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait changé le passé… Il avait tout avoué à ses parents… Il allait même parler à Dumbledore et lui expliquer toute la situation, mais cela restait sa destinée. Voldemort et lui… combattant jusqu'à la mort. Peu importe l'issue finale, cela aurait toujours terminé ainsi. La claque que lui infligea Drago ne le surprit pas du tout. Par contre, il était incapable de supporter ses yeux bien trop brillants.

-Drago…

-Non! Il est hors de question que tu meurs de manière aussi stupide! Il nous faut un plan! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça! Pas se jeter bêtement dans le danger!

-Drago….

-Si c'est pour agir de cette façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé l'aide de nos parents, hein!

-Pour distraire les mangemorts. Je ne te demanderai jamais de te cacher à Poudlard pendant que j'affronte le monde entier. De toute façon, je serais incapable de tous les affronter.

-Mais…

-Voldemort est à moi.

Ça avait toujours été le cas, même s'il avait essayé d'agir comme si c'était le contraire. Voldemort avait toujours été à lui. Sa responsabilité. Son fardeau… Lui seul pouvait le tuer. Et seul Voldemort pouvait le tuer. Un combat final entre eux.

-Je refuse.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

**-Non**!

Harry ne fut nullement étonné lorsque le point de Drago s'abattit sèchement sur sa joue. Il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras alors que le blond se débattait avec force.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir Drago. Souffla-t-il.

-Tu veux te battre contre _**Voldemort**_! Bien sur que tu veux mourir!

-Tu crois en moi, non?

-Pas contre lui! Pas tout seul!

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent délicatement sur celles du Serpentard qui continuait à se débattre dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas seul Drago. Je t'ai toi… j'ai Hermione, Ron, toute la famille Weasley… Je vous ai tous.

-Tu veux te battre seul Potter! N'essaye pas de faire un stupide discours!

-Crois-en-moi.

-Pas contre lui!

C'était assez drôle lorsqu'il y pensait. Drago avait été celui qui l'avait rassuré hier, et, à présent… Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Drago, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux me battre contre lui. C'est toi qui m'as fait prendre cette décision.

-Quoi! Alors coucher avec moi t'a donné des envies de **suicide**!

-Faire l'amour avec toi m'a fait comprendre que je voulais vivre.

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Tu sais à quoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser quand je te faisais l'amour?

Le regard gris de Drago se voila légèrement alors que sa rage semblait se calmer.

-Je n'arrêtais pas de penser « C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le touche comme ça… Peut-être l'unique fois… ». Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde avec ce genre de pensée. Je veux vivre…

-Tu veux vivre…

-Je veux vivre **avec toi**.

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine alors que sa gorge s'asséchait dangereusement. Même hier soir, il n'avait pas osé dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il ignorait comment Drago allait prendre la nouvelle, mais bordel! Il en avait marre d'avoir toujours peur. Ne pouvait-il pas être un type normal?

-Avec moi? Demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui. Avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

-Je le sais.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Merlin tout puissant… Il était convaincu que son cœur n'allait pas supporter tant de pression. Les mots se trouvaient sur le bout de sa langue, prêts à jaillir à tout moment. Il pouvait le dire… Il devait le dire…

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il. Je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi. Pas de cette façon. Essaye me comprendre. Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui pour la gloire ou encore parce que je suis complètement inconscient. S'il te plait… Crois-en-moi.

Une larme silencieuse descendit lentement sur la joue de Drago avant qu'il ne se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il se trouvait sur le dos, Drago à califourchon sur ses hanches. Son sang se mit à bouillir alors que ses mains se posaient farouchement autour de la taille de Drago.

-Je t'aime aussi… alors ne m'abandonne pas.

-Jamais.

()

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas aller déjeuner uniquement pour ne pas avoir à croiser Sirius. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine en se souvenant du rejet de Black. Merlin tout puissant… est-ce qu'un jour il réussirait à comprendre le Griffondor? Est-ce qu'un jour ses sentiments disparaitraient enfin et il pourrait vivre sa vie avec l'homme que sa Grand-Mère avait choisi pour lui? Un frisson glacial le traversa en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas marié dans le futur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas marié? Il était un Drago. Il était destiné à se marier au plus offrant dès qu'il aurait le bon âge. Quelqu'un cogna soudainement à sa porte et il se redressa d'un coup en voyant un élève de première année entrer dans sa chambre.

-Le directeur veut te voir. Murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Le métis ne put qu'hausser un sourcil avant de secouer sa longue chevelure de jais. Seigneur… Il n'avait aucune envie de s'habiller et de se coiffer. Il voulait rester dans son lit et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se résigna à aller au bureau de Dumbledore et se fit une rapide queue de cheval. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait voir un client ou sa Grand-Mère… si celui-ci le voyait habiller de la sorte… Il ne voulait pas imaginer le sermon qu'il aurait reçu. Il dit brusquement le mot de passe et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Avant même de voir le directeur, il remarqua l'homme dans le kimono qui l'attendait patiemment.

-Grand-Mère. S'étouffa-t-il.

-Severus.

Les yeux bruns de celui-ci se promenèrent lentement sur lui et Severus se sentit rougir sous la honte. Il ne s'était même pas brossé les cheveux et il était entrain de suer. Il allait vomir.

-Ton directeur a eu la bonté de te faire venir jusqu'à moi. Nous devons parler de quelque chose d'urgent.

Sa Grand-Mère tourna un regard éloquent en direction de Dumbledore qui fit un simple sourire avant de disparaitre sans un mot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là? Ses cheveux gris-argenté… son teint d'ivoire… ses lèvres charnues… Kikyo était encore magnifique à 70 ans.

-Je ne dirais rien sur ton… apparence physique. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. J'espère simplement que tu ne te montras plus jamais en public accoutré de cette façon.

-Oui Grand-Mère.

-Très bien.

Avait-il le droit de s'asseoir? Sa Grand-Mère était encore debout, alors il imaginait que non. Pourtant il était si fatigué… Ne pas penser à Black… surtout pas devant sa Grand-Mère. Mon Dieu… Il avait failli perdre sa virginité sans même être marié. Est-ce que sa Grand-Mère le savait? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était là? Pour le sermonner jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saignent?

-Tu ne me demandes pas la raison de ma visite? Déclara soudainement Kikyo.

-Lorsque tu le désireras… tu me le diras. Répondit docilement Severus.

Cette réponse fit plaisir à sa Grand-Mère qui hocha impétueusement la tête.

-Tu es mon petit-fils préféré Severus. J'espère que tu le sais.

Oui… malgré le fait que sa mère était le pire Drago ayant posé les pieds sur cette Terre, Severus avait toujours été le petit-fils préféré.

-Tu es plus gracieux que Kaoru. Plus magnifique que Subaru. Plus intelligent que moi. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas.

-Pourquoi Grand-Mère?

-Je t'ai trouvé un fiancé.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et il ne put qu'hocher faiblement la tête.

-À mes 21 ans… Commença-t-il.

-Non. Tu vas te marier dès que ton année scolaire sera terminée.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

-Il est vrai que tu es un peu jeune pour être marié, mais une offre comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas.

-Grand-Mère…

Les mains douces de Kikyo se posèrent sur ses joues l'obligeant à garder le silence.

-Tu seras une Reine, mon Severus.

-Je… Je vais marier un Roi?

Sa gorge était serrée, mais il essayait de garder son calme. Alors quoi? Drago et son petit-ami avaient menti? Il s'était marié? Avait-il divorcé? Un rire hystérique faillit le secouer. Impossible. Il n'aurait jamais pu divorcer. Était-il veuf? Sa Grand-Mère l'aurait remarié sans cligner des paupières. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien…

-Oh oui… Un Roi.

-De… de quel pays?

-De l'Angleterre, mon chéri.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt… Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa Grand-Mère.

-Tom Jedusor. Un nom digne d'un souverain, n'est-ce pas?

À suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic malgré l'attente ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 51**

Lucius jeta un regard paniqué à sa droite et ne put s'empêcher d'être complètement figé en voyant la personne qui se trouvait près de lui. Il était dans un lit avec Remus Lupin. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine et il essaya vainement de se calmer. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un lit avec le Griffondor? Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble… Il… Il savait aussi qu'il s'était mis à pleurer comme un enfant de cinq ans et que Lupin l'avait pris dans ses bras…mais, ensuite… Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se leva d'un bond et lança violemment un soulier sur le brun. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci l'attrapa sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est comme ça que tu dis « bonjour »? Demanda sarcastiquement le Griffondor.

-Dehors.

-Non.

Le blond lui montra aussitôt les dents, mais cette grimace était inutile puisque Lupin se refusait catégoriquement à ouvrir les yeux.

-Nous nous trouvons dans ma chambre. Dégage.

-Pas avant que nous ayons parlé.

-De quoi **encore**! S'étrangla Lucius.

-De ton passé, de ton futur.

-Et de mon présent? Siffla le Serpentard.

-Non. Ton présent est que tu veux t'allier à ton fils, mais que tu as encore bien trop de loyauté envers ton père.

-Lupin…

Le Griffondor se leva nonchalamment et passa une main rugueuse dans sa chevelure. Lucius se détesta aussitôt. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que ses mains pouvaient accomplir sur son corps. Bordel de merde…

-Ton présent est que tu veux être avec moi, mais que tu n'oses pas.

-Lupin…

Les mains puissantes se posèrent, à nouveau, sur ses épaules, l'empêchant efficacement de s'enfuir en courant. Lucius commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de cette position. Pour qui Lupin se prenait-il pour oser le toucher aussi familièrement? Il allait l'étrangler si les choses continuaient comme ça.

-Alors, je connais ton présent, mais ton passé… Je n'en sais rien.

-Et tu vas continuer comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

Lucius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu lui poser une question aussi stupide. Comment ça « pourquoi »? N'était-ce pas évident? Parce que ça ne le concernait en rien. Son passé faisait partie du passé. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il foudroya vicieusement Lupin du regard.

-Et toi alors? N'as-tu pas de terribles secrets? Cracha le blond.

-Oui, j'en ai un.

-Est-ce que tu vas me le dire sous prétexte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi!

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Et il ne voulait pas le savoir, bon sang! Quel secret Lupin pouvait-il bien avoir? Qu'il avait volé un biscuit lorsqu'il avait 5 ans? Ses secrets à lui n'étaient certainement pas aussi charmants. Ses secrets à lui… une porte qui s'ouvrait doucement… il ne supportait pas les grincements de cette porte… parce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

-Et tu me le dirais juste parce que je te le demande Lupin? Ce serait aussi facile que cela pour toi?

-Non.

-C'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne veux pas te dire mon histoire. Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te dire mon histoire, mais que j'ai peur de ta réaction.

Lupin ayant peur de sa réaction? Lucius se serait mis à rire s'il avait tout seul. Les Griffondors n'avaient peur de rien. C'est pour cela qu'ils agissaient si stupidement sans penser à rien du tout. Ils ne comprenaient pas le sens du mot « danger ». Lupin n'avait peur de rien. Il essayait simplement de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'en parlerait pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Le monde était injuste et dégoûtant pour les personnes sans défense. Ce n'était pas un secret. Ce n'était même pas une surprise. Le monde était… c'était probablement ce que Lucien s'était dit avant de se jeter dans le vide.

-Ma réaction? Dégage Lupin. Voici ma réaction. Oublie qui je suis. Oublie tes sentiments pour moi. Oublie…

-Oublie que nous avons un enfant ensemble? Demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse le brun.

-Nous… Nous n'avons pas encore eu cet enfant!

-Je n'oublierai pas Malfoy. Je refuse d'oublier.

L'une de ses mains s'enroula autour de sa taille, le ramenant brusquement vers lui alors que son autre main se posait sur sa joue. Lucius sentit sa respiration s'accélérer violemment alors que son cœur se mettait à battre comme un tambour. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il ouvrit stupidement la bouche.

-Lupin… Souffla-t-il.

-Demande-moi mon secret.

-Je… Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Répète-moi ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il perdait toute pensée logique lorsqu'il regardait ses yeux dorés. Sa gorge se dessécha et il fut incapable de parler. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en fichait. Comment aurait-il pu s'en ficher alors que Lupin continuait à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs? Quel secret un type aussi heureux pouvait bien avoir? Il souriait à tout le monde, aidait tout le monde, n'haïssait personne… alors que lui… lui semblait ignorer comment faire fonctionner sa bouche hormis pour lancer une parole acerbe.

-Je… Je ne veux pas te parler de mon passé… je ne veux pas entendre parler du tien.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon…

Sinon, il serait trop tard pour lui. Ses sentiments pour Lupin… Il serait incapable de les contrôler. Ou pire, Lupin les contrôlerait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de Lupin. Pas encore… Pas encore plus… si cela arrivait… qu'adviendrait-il d'eux?

-Parce que sinon nous deviendrons trop proches. Murmura Lucius.

Il aurait dû trouver une réplique douloureuse et cruelle. Il était doué pour cela non? C'était bien la seule chose qu'il faisait mieux que Lucien. Son père le lui avait bien fait remarquer. Sa cruauté était la seule chose que Lucien n'avait pas possédée, et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait tué. Mais Lucius savait pertinemment ce qui l'avait tué. Il l'avait deviné bien malgré lui… Le secret qui rongeait son grand frère. Ce grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose. Répliqua Lupin.

-Très mauvaise.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… parce que… tu n'es pas ce que je devrais vouloir.

Les lèvres de Lupin se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes et Lucius se maudit une dizaine de fois lorsqu'il ne le repoussa pas immédiatement. Il aurait dû être dégoûté… Il aurait dû mourir de peur… Il aurait dû refuser… Il aurait dû… Il devait… Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré elle et il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du Griffondor. Le grognement que le brun poussa contre lui aurait dû lui remettre les idées en place, mais un étrange feu brûlait en lui. Ses lèvres ne furent libérées que plusieurs minutes plus tard et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Je te veux tellement _Lucius_. Souffla le Griffondor. Viens avec moi. _**Reste**_ avec moi.

Les mains de Lucius s'agrippèrent douloureusement à la chevelure du Griffondor, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de l'implorer avec les yeux. Le blond déglutit difficilement avant de se libérer de l'étreinte du brun.

-Je dois… réfléchir.

-Lucius…

-S'il te plait. Je dois juste réfléchir un peu.

Le Griffondor dut entendre sa supplication, puisqu'il le relâcha sans un mot de plus et lui tourna le dos.

-Quel est ton secret Lupin? Demanda doucement le Serpentard.

Lupin secoua lentement la tête avant de partir de sa chambre, laissant Lucius seul avec ses pensées.

()

Severus marchait dans Poudlard sans véritablement savoir où il allait. Il avait un fiancé… Il allait se marier dès sa sortie de l'école. À un roi… L'Angleterre moldu avait une lignée royale, mais pas celle des sorciers. Un Roi… Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Et comment ce Tom Jedusor comptait-il prendre son trône? Avec le sang des innocents? Voldemort… Il avait froid… si froid… Il voulait voir Drago et lui demander des explications. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais marié… Mais, sa Grand-Mère venait de lui dire… À moins que ce Tom Jedusor soit mort à l'époque de Drago. Il ne s'agissait pas forcément de ce Voldemort dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. De ce Voldemort dont il voyait le nom dans les journaux… de cette tête de mort avec une langue de serpent qui apparaissait dans le ciel… Sa Grand-Mère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il marie une personne pareille. Pas vrai? Il mourrait de froid. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur Black, James Potter et Lily. Celle-ci semblait incapable de regarder James Potter sans rougir, et celui-ci lui retournait la faveur. Merlin… il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sa meilleure amie sortit assez longtemps de sa transe pour remarquer sa détresse psychologique.

-Severus! Hurla-t-elle, tout en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Les deux autres se sentirent, visiblement, obligés de la suivre et Severus ne put que cligner des yeux alors que la rouquine lui prenait le visage entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ta mère est là.

-Ma Grand-Mère. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Il t'a trouvé un rendez-vous pour ce soir? Demanda d'une voix sourde Black.

Severus n'osait pas le regarder et pourtant… Il devait le dire non? Surtout que ce Tom Jedusor semblait être Voldemort. Ou bien était-ce lui qui cherchait désespérément un moyen pour ne pas épouser cet homme. Il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait. Même si Black lui donnait des envies de meurtres, il l'aimait depuis ses 10 ans! Est-ce que cela ne comptait pas pour quelque chose?

-Il veut que je me marie à la fin de Poudlard. À Tom Jedusor.

-Quoi! Hurla Lily. Mais, je croyais que tu allais te marier à 21 ans! Je n'y comprends rien!

Les yeux bleu glacé de Sirius semblaient lui transpercer l'âme, menaçant de l'étouffer à tout jamais. Il ignorait ce que ce regard voulait bien pouvoir dire. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il se fichait de la nouvelle? Que celle-ci lui faisait mal? Qu'il trouvait ça bizarre sans plus?

-Je… Je pense qu'elle veut que je me marie à… Je ne peux pas en parler ici. Rencontrons-nous plus tard, d'accord?

Tous hochèrent la tête, hormis Black qui se dirigea soudainement vers lui et lui agrippa le bras.

-Nous devons parler.

Mauvaise nouvelle.

À suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 52**

Lucius pouvait sentir la nervosité monter jusqu'à sa gorge et menacer de l'étouffer. Il devait parler à Drago Dumbledore. Ou plutôt Drago Malfoy, son fils. Il avait eu un enfant. Cette pensée lui donnait, comme à l'ordinaire, des envies de suicide. Il ne pouvait pas être père. Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne jamais emmener un enfant dans ce monde?

Ne s'était-il pas juré qu'il préférait voir le nom Malfoy disparaître plutôt que de voir son enfant… son enfant aller chez son oncle Marcius. Il pouvait entendre le grincement de porte… ce foutu grincement de porte suivi de la silhouette de son oncle. Il savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver. Lucien avait dû le savoir aussi. Pleurait-il silencieusement comme lui? Espérait-il que son père le découvre sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire? Son poing se crispa et il reprit difficilement sa respiration. Il devait parler à son fils afin de découvrir ce qu'il devait faire.

Obéir à son père ou changer le destin. Il s'assit patiemment dans la salle commune, attendant que Dumbledore… non, Malfoy… non _Drago_ vienne. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que son fils apparaisse dans le pas de la porte. Celui-ci avait un air satisfait et hagard, et s'il devait en juger par les marques de suçons sur son cou, il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il avait été entrain de faire. L'air béat du blond disparut dès qu'il le vit et Lucius faillit grimacer. Il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Il s'agissait de son fils sans l'être vraiment. Son fils avait son âge… Quelle histoire de fous.

-Je dois te parler. Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de tourner le dos à Drago, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le suivre.

Il ne savait pas comment être affectueux. Il ne savait pas comment être gentil. Avait-il réussi à rendre heureux cet enfant? Avait-il réussi à le faire sourire? Est-ce que Drago ressentait envers lui de l'amour? Ou bien était-ce uniquement un sentiment étouffant de devoir et d'obligation comme lui envers son père? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il invita Drago dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Son fils le fixait avec une appréhension qu'il pouvait très facilement comprendre.

-Tu peux t'asseoir. Poursuivit Lucius en faisant de même.

Drago s'assit fébrilement sur son lit, ses immenses yeux gris le fixant avec une faible panique. Il lui ressemblait tellement, c'en était presque effrayant. Hormis ses yeux… Ses yeux devaient appartenir à la famille de Lupin. Des superbes yeux gris. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il s'obligea à sourire faiblement.

-Tu es mon fils.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'obéisse à mon père. Ne t'ai-je pas élevé comme un Malfoy?

L'avait-il obligé à aller chez Marcius? Avait-il ignoré sa souffrance et obéit aux convenances? Il allait vomir… Il ravala difficilement sa peur grandissante et se contenta de fixer son fils.

-Parce que je t'aime. Répondit Drago avec conviction. Je t'aime alors je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Trahir ma famille ne me fera pas souffrir?

-Tu n'as jamais aimé la famille Malfoy. Personne ne s'aime vraiment dans cette foutue famille. Sauf nous.

Le cœur de Lucius se serra dans sa poitrine. Personne ne s'aimait… Ce n'était pas vrai. Ses parents aimaient un mort… Un mort qu'il avait dû remplacer… Un mort qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à remplacer… Lucien…

-Si t m'aimes à ce point… Commença Lucius.

-Je t'aime tellement que la première fois que je suis venu ici, je voulais mourir.

Les yeux vert pâle du blond s'agrandirent alors que Drago se contentait de le fixer paisiblement.

-Je ne voulais pas vivre dans un monde où je n'étais pas aimé par toi.

-Je ne sais pas aimer. Répliqua Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Ne t'insulte pas comme ça! Tu me protégeais tout le temps! Tu étais toujours là pour moi! Alors, je veux être là pour toi.

Être là pour lui? Pourquoi est-ce que ces gens s'obstinaient à vouloir lui faire croire qu'il était aimé? Lupin et maintenant Drago… Il n'aimait même pas ses propres parents… Comment pouvait-il aimer cet enfant?

-Tu étais même un peu trop protecteur lorsque j'y pense. Fit remarquer le Serpentard. Mais, j'adorais ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça me prouvait que tu m'aimais vraiment. Un parent qui me laisse faire ce que je veux comme je veux, ça ne prouve pas qu'il aime, mais bien qu'il s'en fiche.

Lucius baissa légèrement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait une destinée, celle de faire ce que Lucien avait été incapable d'accomplir. Comment son père réagirait s'il décidait de ne pas devenir ce qu'il voulait qu'il devienne. S'il décidait de faire un enfant avec un homme. Comment réagirait-il à ça? Il le renierait. Il perdrait sa famille. Et Marcius ne pourrait plus jamais mettre un doigt sur lui. Drago posa soudainement une main sur son épaule, le faisant relever brusquement la tête.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qui t'était arrivé.

-Et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Rétorqua froidement Lucius.

-Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance. Tu ne connais pas assez pour me faire confiance. Et je ne te connais pas vraiment. Pas le toi de 17 ans, mais je sais une chose.

Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il posa sa joue contre son épaule. Lucius pouvait sentir son corps se raidir de partout. Des contacts intimes… des contacts intimes sur toutes les surfaces de son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure blonde qui reposait contre lui et il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Je t'aime Papa.

Lucius se mordit férocement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une parole qu'il aurait pu regretter. Il n'était pas son père! Il ne le connaissait même pas! Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant et il ne le voulait pas! Sa main se posa délicatement sur la tête de Drago et, au lieu de la tirer, il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Son corps agissait alors que sa raison hurlait.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça. Continua Drago. À chaque fois que je te donnais un câlin, j'avais l'impression que tu te battais contre une part de toi. Une part qui voulait me jeter hors de ton lit, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu n'as pas à me dire tes secrets, mais tu dois faire confiance à ce que tu ressens. Tu dois me croire lorsque je dis que ton bien-être est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Aller avec Voldemort ne t'apportera rien. Tu vas tout perdre au contraire.

Drago se redressa alors et Lucius se fit violence pour ne pas laisser échapper une larme. Il n'allait pas pleurer à cause de ce morveux. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il ne pleurait pour personne de toute façon.

-Lupin… Commença doucement Drago. Lupin n'est peut-être pas le pire choix.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Comme père… ce n'est pas un terrible choix. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu l'as choisi.

Son fils lui lança alors un petit sourire avant de sortir de sa chambre. Pas le pire choix… Il avait pris sa décision.

()

Severus était convaincu que Black allait lui arracher le bras s'il continuait à le tirer de cette manière. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à former la moindre pensée cohérente. Il avait failli coucher avec le Griffondor, et maintenant il était fiancé. Comment deux choses aussi importantes pouvaient-elles arriver en moins d'une semaine? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme sa mère et renier ses origines. Il aimait sa Grand-Mère et sa famille. Il aimait faire partie de quelque chose… les traditions du peuple Drago n'étaient peut-être pas toujours extraordinaires, mais au moins il ne vivait pas sa vie n'importe comment comme sa mère le faisait si aisément. Il ne brisait pas des familles uniquement pour le plaisir de le faire.

-Est-ce que tu comptes épouser ce type? Demanda soudainement Black après l'avoir plaqué contre un mur.

Le métis ouvrit stupidement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, de la mauvaise chose à faire puisque les yeux bleus de Black s'assombrirent dangereusement et Severus était presque convaincu qu'il allait lui arracher la tête.

-Je… Ma Grand-Mère m'a dit… Bégaya Severus.

-Alors quoi? Tu n'es qu'un chien qui obéit?

La colère fit alors son apparition dans ses veines et le Serpentard se mit à se débattre avec hargne. Il n'avait rien demandé de tout cela! Il ne voulait pas marier ce Tom Jedusor qui était peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il voulait marier… mais Black préférait mourir plutôt que de payer pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement payer pour lui? De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Hormis, si Tom Jedusor était réellement Voldemort… Si c'était le cas… Il n'allait certainement pas l'épouser.

-Je suis un Dragon! Je fais partie de ma famille! Je ne suis pas un chien! Cracha le métis.

-Tu étais prêt à coucher avec moi. Est-ce que c'est ta Grand-Mère qui t'avait dit de faire ça?

-La ferme! Tu n'as pas voulu alors **pourquoi** devons-nous continuer à en parler!

Les lèvres de Black se posèrent voracement sur les siennes, lui court-circuitant efficacement le cerveau. Pourquoi voulait-il ce type à ce point? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier Sirius Black? Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses stupides sentiments qui menaçaient de le rendre cinglé!

-Tu ne veux pas de moi alors arrête d'agir comme ça. Supplia Severus.

-Je ne veux pas de toi? Es-tu complètement idiot!

-Tu ne voulais même pas _**coucher avec moi**_ alors je ne peux pas imaginer pour quelque chose de plus sérieux!

-Tu es tellement con. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Severus lui aurait volontiers assené un coup de poing en plein dans le visage, mais le Griffondor tenait fermement ses poignets.

-Si je me foutais de toi, je t'aurais baisé Rogue. Si je me foutais de tes états d'âme, je t'aurais pris toute la nuit pour ensuite d'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Alors quoi? Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius le trahit, et Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

-Tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Et toi, réponds à ma question.

Le visage du Griffondor se rapprocha du sien, et Severus ne put que fermer doucement les yeux alors que les lèvres de Black effleuraient les siennes.

-Ne sois pas… stupide.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

À suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 53**

Harry déglutit avec peine en attendant l'arrivée de ses parents et du reste d'entre eux. Ils avaient enfin pris leur décision, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait danser de joie ou avoir la peur de sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage à cette époque, contrairement à la sienne, mais à leur époque, il y avait une armée derrière lui. Si ses parents n'acceptaient pas de les aider… comment allaient-ils affronter Voldemort? Seuls? Il savait que sa destinée était de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou d'être vaincu par lui, mais comment pouvait-il faire tout cela seul?

La main de Drago se faufila dans la sienne et il eut un minuscule sourire. Il n'était pas seul. Même si chacun d'entre eux refusait de l'aider, il avait Drago. Qui l'aurait cru? Si Ron avait été là, probablement qu'il se serait évanoui. Ron… Hermione… Allait-il les revoir un jour? S'il vivait assez longtemps, oui. Il allait être en mesure de leur donner la vie calme et paisible qu'ils méritaient. Plus de sang… plus de mort… Il pouvait leur donner ça. La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit, laissant passer tous les Griffondors et Rogue. Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant que son parrain et son ancien professeur se tenaient la main. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, mais, s'il en avait eu, il aurait probablement commencé à vomir. Merlin tout puissant! Il s'agissait de _Rogue_ et de _Sirius_! Il n'avait pas le temps d'être estomaqué par ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius Malfoy apparut et les yeux de Remus se posèrent automatiquement sur lui. Le charme Serpentard semblait véritablement faire de l'effet…

-Vous êtes tous ici. Commença doucement Harry.

-Oui. Répondit Lily. Et nous avons pris notre décision. James et moi te croyons, et nous voulons t'aider.

Les yeux de Pettigrow se posèrent sur lui, visiblement terrifié et les dents d'Harry se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce rat d'égout sans pour autant alerter ses parents…

-Ce type va détruire le monde, bien évidemment que nous voulons l'arrêter. Déclara Sirius en haussant une épaule.

-Moi aussi, je vais vous aider. Murmura Rogue.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de leur sourire, ce qui était une réponse en soi. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Lucius Malfoy qui serrait les poings à s'en faire mal. Les yeux du blond croisèrent alors ceux de son petit-ami, et Harry ne put qu'observer l'échange silencieux qui se déroulait entre eux.

-Vous voulez que je trahisse ma famille… Vous voulez que je croie que Drago Dumbledore est mon fils uniquement à cause d'une stupide potion.

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas demander aucune réponse. La main de Drago était moite de sueur et Harry se contenta de la caresser tendrement avec son pouce. Si Lucius Malfoy disait non… Il pouvait encore se souvenir de Drago montant sur la rampe du balcon, bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. S'il disait non… Le Serpentard poussa alors un long soupir tout en se massant la tempe.

-Si je vous rejoins… Mon père risque de me renier. Poursuivit-il. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas d'être pauvre, mon fils.

Normalement, une telle réplique aurait mérité quelques rires, mais la voix de Lucius était si froide et son expression faciale si désagréable qu'Harry était convaincu qu'il aurait entendu un criquet si celui-ci avait osé se faire entendre. À sa grande surprise, Un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage de Drago, et il se précipita dans la direction de Lucius. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci et lui tendit la main.

-Mon petit-ami est riche. Rétorqua Drago.

-Et moi je n'en ai pas, alors nous allons devoir vivre à ses dépends.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent brièvement sur Remus avant qu'il ne fasse un minuscule sourire.

-Pour l'instant…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas de petit-ami. Fit remarquer Drago.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait vu un jour Lucius Malfoy devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop cuite. Pourtant, il était entrain d'assister à ce spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur. « Le cercle » pouvait aller se rhabiller. Rien ne faisait plus peur que de penser que Lucius Malfoy était mignon.

-Et maintenant… Comment sommes-nous censés détruire ce Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demanda Lily. Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve. En fait, nous ne savons absolument rien.

-Nous savons que la Grand-Mère de Rogue veut qu'il se marie avec un Tom Jedusor. Répliqua méchamment Sirius.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. La simple idée que son ancien professeur de potion s'était peut-être marié avec Voldemort lui donnait une poussée de boutons. L'avait-il vraiment fait? Probablement que lui… cela pouvait expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu un mangemort. La pureté du sang sorcier n'avait probablement aucune importance pour Rogue… il n'aurait eu aucune autre raison de se joindre à Tom Jedusor.

-C'est le nom de Voldemort. Souffla Harry.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement estomaqués.

-Est-ce que tu es censé le rencontrer bientôt? Demanda le brun.

-Il ne le rencontrera jamais. Lui répondit aussitôt Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il est dangereux.

-Il ne sera pas un danger pour Rogue puisqu'il veut lui faire des bébés. Répliqua Lucius Malfoy.

Harry était convaincu qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le regard que venait de lancer Sirius en direction du père de son petit-ami. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Remus se plaça entre Sirius et Lucius tout en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de son parrain.

-Ça suffit. Rogue pourrais-tu répondre à la question d'Harry?

-Ma Grand-Mère voudrait que nous ayons notre première rencontre formelle dans une semaine… Je ne vais pas y aller bien évidemment. Je… Je vais devoir dire « non » à ma Grand-Mère.

Cette pensée ne semblait pas du tout le combler de joie, et Harry regretta pendant quelques secondes de ne pas avoir fait plus de recherche sur les Dragons et sur ce que cela signifiait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago, et il vit clairement que son petit-ami avait pensé la même chose que lui. Et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette pensée. Mais, bon sang! Quel autre plan pouvait-il avoir? Il ignorait où se trouvait Voldemort, mais dans une semaine… Il allait très bien savoir où il était, et il aurait l'élément de surprise. Probablement qu'il aurait quelques mangemorts avec lui, mais il serait majoritairement seul… Il ne serait pas sans défense, mais leur niveau serait déjà plus égal. Il s'agissait de leur unique chance, pas vrai?

-Non… Tu vas dire à ta Grand-Mère que tu y vas. Déclara Harry.

-Quoi! Il est hors de question qu'il se marie avec ce type! S'étrangla Sirius.

-Nous allons lui tendre un piège, n'est-ce-pas? Interrogea le métis.

-Oui. Nous saurons ainsi où il se trouve et à quel moment. Il ne s'attendra pas à notre venu. C'est le moment parfait.

Les yeux bleus de Sirius se plissèrent sous la rage et Harry était convaincu qu'il était sur le point de montrer les dents.

-Rogue se mettrait en danger. Cracha-t-il. Je m'y oppose.

-Tais-toi Sirius. Répliqua Rogue. Je n'ai aucune intention d'avoir 40 ans et d'être encore en guerre. Si nous pouvons tout terminer dans une semaine, je suis parfaitement d'accord.

-Quelle attitude incroyablement _Griffondor_. Siffla Sirius.

-C'est parce que je suis amoureux d'un d'entre eux.

Harry vit son parrain devenir pivoine avant de grimacer et de détourner la tête. Il devait prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à son plan et à la manière de l'exécuter. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau afin qu'il puisse garder son calme. Tout allait être terminé dans une semaine, et il était impossible qu'il perd. Il ne se le permettrait jamais.

-Merci à vous tous de nous avoir cru. Déclara le brun. Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant. Nous en reparlerons demain.

Tous acquiescèrent sans véritable difficulté et la pièce fut bientôt vide, à l'exception de Drago. Son petit-ami se dirigea alors vers lui, les yeux brillants.

-Quoi? Tu vas me dire de ne pas faire ça? De ne pas me mettre stupidement en danger? Attaqua aussitôt Harry. Je dois le faire d'accord? Je n'ai pas le choix!

-Je le sais.

La tirade d'Harry s'arrêta brutalement dans sa gorge, et il fixa avec ébahissement son petit-ami qui se contenta de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

-Tu vas gagner parce que je serai là.

-Tu te prends pour mon porte-bonheur? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

-Oui. Et si tu meurs… Je promets de te ressusciter pour te tuer moi-même.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Cela m'a pris beaucoup trop de temps pour te dresser. Je n'ai pas le temps de recommencer cet entrainement avec un autre petit-ami.

Le poids qu'Harry portait en permanence sur ses épaules s'allégea d'un coup et il faillit éclater de rire, mais préféra enlacer Drago.

-Je vais gagner. Assura Harry.

-Tu vas gagner, tant que tu acceptes notre aide… tant que tu ne penses pas que tu es seul et que tu dois tout faire sans le soutien de qui que ce soit… tu vas gagner.

Le Griffondor hocha faiblement la tête. Il comprenait tout parfaitement.

()

Sirius entraina brusquement Severus loin de tout le monde, bien décidé à lui parler. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte ce plan de merde! Il comprenait la logique… Il la comprenait clairement, mais il n'acceptait de risquer la vie du métis uniquement pour cela. Il l'avait déjà perdu par le passé, il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son monologue, les lèvres du Dragon se posèrent abruptement sur les siennes, lui coupant son élan. Ses bras s'enroulèrent passionnément autour de la taille délicate et il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser. Severus arrêta alors et il était bien trop à bout de souffle pour pouvoir parler.

-Tu dois me faire confiance… C'est la seule solution. Déclara le métis.

-Ce plan te met en danger.

-Peut-être, mais notre avenir est en danger si ce Tom Jedusor reste en vie. Ma Grand-Mère ne me laissera jamais tranquille… Il ne changera jamais d'idée. Si je refuse et qu'il me renie, il prendra un autre de mes cousins. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de ma famille souffre de cette façon.

Le Griffondor aurait voulu protester davantage, mais il n'avait aucun argument. Merde! Il détestait ne pas avoir d'arguments logiques à lancer à ses adversaires! Il n'avait que des arguments émotifs à dire. Son inquiétude… sa peur… sa passion… des arguments stupides qui ne changeaient rien… mais…

-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Murmura Severus.

-Ne sois pas…

-Stupide. Je sais. Et toi, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer.

-Depuis quand es-tu si optimiste?

-Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

-Je!

Et voilà… encore une fois, il n'avait aucun argument. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas dit, mais il n'avait pas dit le contraire non plus, et Severus était loin d'être bête.

-Je serai là pour te protéger. Finit-il par dire, visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

-Je le sais…

-Et après tout ça, nous allons nous marier.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et Sirius haussa nonchalamment une épaule.

-Que… Tu ne m'as rien demandé! S'indigna Severus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander.

-Oh! Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais que tu vas dire « oui ».

Avant que Severus puisse s'indigner davantage, Sirius lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant passionnément. Il allait peut-être devoir accepter ce foutu plan, mais il était hors de question qu'il ne prenne pas la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais désirée…

À suivre…

Sérieusement, j'ai eu un étrange flash en écrivant les noms : Sirius, Lucius, Remus et Severus. Je pense que c'est l'un des premier chapitre où j'utilise le prénom de la plupart des personnages et franchement! C'est quoi le problème de J.K Rowling avec les « us »! Lol! Je devais le dire pardon pour mon délire ^^!


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 54**

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être surpris en entendant les cognements à sa porte. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de se décider à ouvrir celle-ci. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine en voyant Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda le blond de mauvaise grâce.

Il ignorait ce que le Griffondor voulait de lui. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il se jette dans ses bras? Qu'il lui déclare un amour éternel? Qu'il lui raconte tous ses problèmes? Qu'ils finissent leur vie dans le plus grand bonheur avec une ribambelle d'enfants? À sa grande surprise, le brun se contenta de se saisir de son visage et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aurait-il dû avoir peur? Aurait-il dû se débattre et lui ordonner de le laisser tranquille? Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et se laisser aller au baiser passionnée qui menaçait de lui voler le souffle à tout jamais. Le Griffondor le laissa enfin respirer, et il plongea contre son gré dans les magnifiques yeux dorés.

-Je te veux, toi. Répondit lentement le brun. Toi, tout entier. Sans la moindre barrière entre nous.

Le cœur de Lucius se mit à battre à la chamade et il se mordit la lèvre intérieure. Il avait pensé à sa trahison envers sa famille, à cet enfant qu'il avait aimé, mais il n'avait pas osé penser à Remus Lupin. Le Griffondor était… Il était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. La fougue, la passion, les émotions à l'état pure… Comment pouvait-il rester avec lui sans mourir de peur? Comment pouvait-il rester avec lui sans lui avouer toute la vérité?

-Il y aura toujours une barrière entre nous, Lupin. Le plus vite tu le réaliseras, le mieux ce sera.

Un éclair traversa les yeux dorés, et Lupin secoua doucement la tête.

-Non. Cette barrière, c'est nous qui l'avons construite. Nous n'avons qu'à la détruire.

-Et comment ferons-nous ça?

-En nous disant enfin la vérité.

Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Dire la vérité? Dire que son oncle était venu chaque nuit… chaque foutu nuit… et qu'il avait été impuissant? Que son frère, ce Lucien parfait, s'était suicidé tout en ayant un bébé dans son ventre? Un bébé… Il avait bien trop peur d'imaginer qui était l'autre père de cet enfant. Était-ce donc ce que Lupin voulait savoir? Était-ce le seul moyen de détruire la barrière qui se trouvait entre eux? Et après… après que cette barrière soit partie, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux? Seraient-ils heureux ensemble? Était-il même capable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux? Les mains rugueuses du Griffondor encadrèrent son visage, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis un loup-garou.

Lucius sentit son corps se figer alors que ses yeux devenaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Il ne pouvait que regarder stupidement les yeux dorés qui appréhendaient sa réaction. Un loup-garou… C'était logique lorsqu'il y pensait… N'avait-il pas remarqué les absences répétées du brun? Et les yeux dorés… Plus il attendait pour parler, plus les yeux de Lupins se voilaient d'appréhension. Le Griffondor recula alors d'un pas, et ce fut au tour de Lucius de le retenir par la main.

-Ce n'est pas…

Quoi? Ce n'était pas quoi? Important? Bien évidemment que ça l'était! Son père ne lui avait-il pas répété qu'il était mieux que tous ces gens? Les moldus, les sangs de bourbe, les sangs mêlés, les loups-garous… Il était mieux qu'eux. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler à eux. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de lui. Et lui était… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Lupin, mais celui-ci ne protesta pas, préférant le regarder calmement.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu restes qui tu es…

Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Lupin était Lupin… Qu'il hurle à la tombée de la nuit et qu'il se transforme en loup géant ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Était-ce le loup ou l'homme qu'il aimait? Aimer… Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

-Tu ne me trouves pas répugnant? Souffla le loup-garou.

-Non.

Comment aurait-il pu le trouver répugnant? Comment aurait-il pu agir comme si ses sentiments pour Lupin… Comme si ses sentiments pouvaient disparaitre aussi facilement.

-C'est toi que je veux Lucius. Uniquement toi. Poursuivit le brun. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

C'était stupide d'être avec Lupin… C'était la pire erreur qu'il ne pouvait commettre… Il avait déjà trahi ses parents, ses ancêtres… Comment pouvait-il les rendre encore plus furieux en aimant un loup-garou?

-Je ne veux plus la moindre barrière entre nous… Je veux savoir qui tu es… plus de secret…

Les mains brûlantes lui caressaient tendrement le visage, et lui se refusait à ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire quoi? Pour le dire comment? Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il aurait dû être en mesure de se défendre tout seul. Il aurait dû être capable de devenir le désir de son oncle. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il aurait dû être plus fort, plus agile, plus vaillant… Il aurait dû… Un des doigts caressa une larme qui venait de tomber sur sa joue, et Lucius sursauta violemment en réalisant qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Cela faisait combien d'année qu'il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme? N'aurait-il pas dû rester ainsi? Garder son calme… Garder sa sérénité… Garder son indifférence… Et oublier les souvenirs qui semblaient vouloir le dévorer vivant.

-Quelqu'un m'a fait du mal. C'est dans le passé. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Répliqua le blond.

-Si ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Si ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi est-ce que cela t'empêche d'être avec moi?

Lucius aurait voulu protester. Il… Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être avec Lupin. C'était sa décision, son choix. Il avait peut-être couché avec lui dans un futur qui n'existait plus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son oncle… Sa vie n'avait plus aucun rapport avec son oncle. Il l'avait décidé il y a longtemps.

-Quelqu'un m'a fait du mal…

Sa gorge se serrait… Sa langue s'alourdissait… Sa respiration se faisait lourde… C'était une vieille histoire, une histoire qui n'avait plus aucun rapport avec lui.

-Quelqu'un m'a… Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre… quand je dormais…

Il n'était pas obligé de raconter cette histoire à Lupin. Il n'était pas obligé de lui avouer quoi que ce soit à propos de lui-même. Il avait survécu tout seul. Il s'était reconstruit tout seul. Il était bien plus puissant que Lucien à présent.

-Il venait dans ma chambre… et il me disait de me taire, c'est tout. C'est fini maintenant.

-Qui?

La voix de Lupin lui semblait grondante, mais Lucius secoua doucement la tête. Il n'allait pas trahir sa famille. Pas encore. Il en avait déjà assez fait. Son oncle ne le concernait plus. Plus maintenant. Il n'était qu'une ombre qui essayait parfois de lui faire peur, mais il n'avait plus peur. Il n'était pas Lucien. Il était né pour être plus puissant que Lucien.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est fini.

-Oui. Ça a de l'importance! S'énerva Lupin. Je vais le tuer!

Ce fut à son tour de poser ses mains autour du visage de Lupin, l'obligeant ainsi à se concentrer sur lui et uniquement sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure. Il n'avait pas besoin que Lupin le défende contre vent et marrée. Il avait uniquement besoin…

-Si j'accepte d'être avec toi… Est-ce que tu promets de ne jamais lui permettre de se mettre entre nous?

Comme il s'était mis entre ses parents et lui. Entre Lucien et ses parents. Entre Lucien et lui. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il faillit laisser échapper un rire amer. De quoi parlait-il? N'avait-il pas déjà décidé de ne pas se mettre avec Lupin? Ne pouvait-il pas garder une décision? Était-il incapable de se faire à l'idée de ne jamais se laisser aller à ses sentiments?

-Rien ne se mettra entre nous. Répliqua Lupin.

-Tu ne peux pas me promettre une chose pareille…

-Oui, je le peux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Lucius sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et il accepta silencieusement que Lupin le ramène contre lui. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et son odeur dans chaque partie de son corps. Il était contre lui… Il était contre lui et il lui promettait quelque chose d'impossible… quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas… Tu me désires.

-Je t'aime.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je t'aime.

Il voulait le croire. Il voulait tellement le croire que cela lui faisait physiquement mal… Lupin… Lupin… Lupin… Remus… La porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement… Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à garder le silence pour ne pas perturber sa famille. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à sacrifier son âme pour la famille Malfoy.

-Peu importe ce que je suis… Peu importe comment je suis…

-Peu importe.

Lucius hocha faiblement la tête avant de murmurer un sort. Ses cheveux lisses devinrent soudainement frisés et les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent.

-Même si je suis sans artifice… Est-ce que tu me le promets?

-Je te le jure.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête avant que les lèvres charnues ne se posent sur les siennes, lui coupant efficacement toutes pensées logiques. Il savait que Remus ne pouvait pas lui permettre de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Il savait que le futur serait difficile… Il savait que dans une semaine, ils pouvaient très bien mourir… et il savait que même s'il ne le voulait pas, il était amoureux d'un loup-garou.

-Je te veux aussi… Chaque partie de toi…

Il n'eut pas à dire autre chose. Le loup-garou le prit alors par la taille et l'entraina jusqu'au lit.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal…

-Je… Je te crois…

Ces paroles étaient encore plus difficiles à dire qu'une déclaration d'amour… Il n'avait pas choisi d'aimer Remus, mais il avait choisi de lui faire confiance… Ses mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure ébouriffée.

-Reste avec moi. Supplia-t-il.

-Je te le promets.

Et il ne put que le croire.

À suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fic ^^! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 55**

Drago regardait sans véritablement le voir Severus entrain de mettre son kimono de soie. Il ne pouvait que deviner l'anxiété que devait ressentir le métis en attendant de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ressentait la même chose. Surtout en sachant que l'homme qu'il aimait allait devoir affronter le sorcier le plus puissant de l'Angleterre. Un léger tremblement le traversa et il déglutit avec peine. Il devait croire en Harry et il devait croire en sa puissance. Il était le Survivant pour une raison, pas vrai? Il n'allait pas se faire tuer. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il devait lui faire confiance.

-Je… Je ne suis pas convaincu de pouvoir… Commença douloureusement Severus.

-Tu en es capable. Répliqua aussitôt Drago.

-Je suis entrain de trahir ma famille.

-Non, tu es entrain de la sauver. Crois-moi. J'ai voulu rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ma famille, et regarde où cela m'a mené?

Le métis hocha lentement la tête avant de continuer à se coiffer, la tête visiblement ailleurs. Drago ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Seigneur! Drago n'était même pas convaincu de se mettre en colère s'il refusait de continuer cette mission. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais en même temps… Avait-il vraiment le choix? Pour le futur, n'est-ce pas? Pour son futur avec Harry et son père… et même cet autre père dont il ne connaissait rien.

-Je suis prêt. Murmura son ami.

Le blond jeta à peine un regard au kimono violet et à la coiffure compliquée de Rogue. Il voulait que cette histoire soit terminée le plus tôt possible. Il voulait avoir enfin la paix. Plus de guerre… Plus de mort… Juste la paix… Ils sortirent de leur chambre pour se diriger vers la Salle commune qui était vide. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en voyant son père et Remus Lupin. Devait-il considérer que le Griffondor était son père, lui aussi? Il ne l'avait pas élevé, n'avait probablement jamais su qu'il était son enfant, et pourtant… Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui, et le loup-garou murmura quelque chose à Lucius avant de se diriger vers lui. Oh non… Voulait-il avoir une conversation avec lui? Mais, pour lui dire quoi? Et puis, était-ce vraiment le moment? Ils allaient partir en guerre, et lui voulait avoir un petit cœur à cœur?

-Salut. Commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Severus disparut silencieusement, le laissant seul sans la moindre honte.

-Salut.

-Je voulais… seulement te dire que si j'avais su que tu existais, j'aurais essayé…

-Bon, c'est dans le passé! Ou plutôt dans ton futur… enfin, je crois que je fais partie du futur.

-Je… Je me fiche qu'il s'agit du passé ou du futur. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si j'avais su que j'avais un fils, j'aurais tout fait pour être une partie de ta vie.

Le cœur de Drago se serra douloureusement et il hocha faiblement la tête. Que devait-il dire? Que lui aussi aurait voulu savoir qu'il existait? Qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il fasse partie de sa vie? Qu'il aurait adoré avoir une autre personne qui l'aimait autant que son père? Qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir deux parents?

-Je… Je pense que nous devrions aller voir cette pièce de théâtre finalement. Déclara calmement Drago. Mon père… enfin, Lucius… a toujours détesté les voir avec moi.

Le loup-garou lui lança un sourire lumineux qui fit battre son cœur dans sa poitrine un peu plus vite. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à l'appeler « papa » et il n'allait pas pleurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, mais il pouvait tout de même essayer d'établir une relation avec lui. Essayer étant le mot clé. Il envoya, à son tour, un sourire qui devait être parfaitement crispé au brun. Celui-ci eut la bonne grâce de le laisser tranquille après cette offre. Il sursauta violemment en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et il se tourna vivement en direction de son petit-ami.

-N'espère pas nous voir courir dans les champs en chantant des chansons sur les bienfaits de la famille. Fit-il remarquer.

-Je n'aurais jamais espéré voir un jour le grand et l'unique Drago Malfoy entrain de chanter en courant tout nu.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé d'être nu.

-C'est ma perversité qui parle, désolé.

Drago roula des yeux alors qu'Harry le serrait encore plus fort contre lui. Sa poitrine se contracta soudainement en entendant les autres Maraudeurs pénétrés dans la salle. Cela voulait dire qu'il était temps d'y aller… il n'était nullement prêt à faire cela. En fait, il voulait retourner dans son lit, avec Harry de préférence, et se coucher. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Harry affronter Voldemort. Il n'était prêt à rien du tout!

-Nous allons gagner, tu t'en souviens? Murmura Harry contre son oreille.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Le Griffondor laissa échapper un rire grave qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. Merlin… C'était Harry qui allait affronter Voldemort et lui s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale?

-Comment tu te sens? Souffla-t-il.

-Je vais gagner. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Drago hocha péniblement la tête et laissa Harry l'entrainer jusqu'à l'extérieur. Lucius et lui échangèrent un regard significatif et le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Ils allaient gagner… il devait se rappeler qu'ils allaient gagner. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Il en était convaincu. Ou bien essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se poser des tas de questions. Drago se jeta un sort d'invisibilité en même temps que les autres le faisaient, hormis Severus. Le métis attendit calmement qu'ils rentrent tous dans la calèche, avant de monter à son tour. En regardant son visage de porcelaine, le blond ne pouvait pas réellement voir son agitation, mais si elle ressemblait un minimum à la sienne, il devait être dans un état pitoyable malgré son air de poupée. La calèche s'arrêta bien trop vite, et Drago ne put que faire une petite prière silencieuse. Il devait affronter sa destinée, pas vrai? C'était ce qu'il avait choisi en tombant amoureux d'Harry Potter.

()

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, malgré ses mains moites et sa respiration saccadée. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais eu le choix d'attaquer Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouvait, et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'essayer de lui échapper par tous les moyens possibles, mais maintenant… Il s'agissait de son choix… Le pouvoir était entre ses mains… et cela le terrifiait plus que tout. Il n'était pas assez arrogant pour croire que tous ces gens allaient se battre pour lui, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Il devait les sauver. Il devait le tuer… Il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il sortit violemment de la calèche lorsque Severus en descendit, et il pouvait sentir les mouvements derrière lui. Personne ne se doutait de rien… Il pouvait simplement gagner, pas vrai? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous dans le restaurant vide qu'un frisson glacial le traversa. Tom Jedusor était devant lui, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Rogue, votre beauté m'a été vantée, mais elle m'époustoufle tout de même.

-Merci, Monsieur Jedusor.

Sirius poussa un grognement rauque, et les yeux couleur sang de Voldemort se promenèrent rapidement dans la salle. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ces conneries. Harry enleva brusquement le sort qui se trouvait sur lui alors que les autres en faisaient de même. Aussitôt, ses camarades s'attaquèrent aux mangemorts alors qu'il s'approchait de Voldemort, la baguette levée.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute évidence, tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Vous êtes Tom Elvis Jedusor, un psychopathe mégalomane. Et je suis Harry Potter, celui qui va vous vaincre.

Il lança immédiatement un sort en direction de Voldemort et celui-ci s'empressa de l'éviter, son sourire disparaissant aussitôt. Il devait gagner. Il devait gagner… Il n'avait pas le choix de gagner.

-Et que veux-tu de moi, petit garçon? Siffla Voldemort. Je suis tout puissant. Ne ressens-tu pas ma puissance?

-Je suis ici pour vous empêcher de détruire tout ce que j'aime.

Voldemort continua à lui lancer des sorts, semblant essayer de comprendre son niveau et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il n'était certainement pas aussi puissant qu'à son époque. Il ne ressentait pas la même émotion qu'auparavant en l'affrontant. Ce sentiment de désespoir et de chaos… Les deux hurlèrent alors « expelliamus » et les deux éclairs rouges s'affrontèrent farouchement. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa puissance… de rester droit… de ne pas tomber… de ne pas échouer… il l'avait promis, pas vrai? Il l'avait juré. À Ron. À Hermione. À Sirius. À Remus. À son père. À sa mère. Et à Drago… Drago… Il ne pouvait pas perdre… pas quand tout dépendait de lui… Pas quand le bonheur de Drago dépendait de lui. Il s'approcha alors péniblement de Tom Jedusor tout en gardant sa baguette devant lui. Il devait gagner. Il devait gagner. Ils se trouvèrent alors face à face. Si ça n'avait pas été de la magie qui tournoyait autour d'eux, Harry aurait presque pu sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'affrontes? Qui es-tu? Que veux-tu? Je ne peux pas perdre ici! Siffla rageusement Jedusor.

L'avantage… L'avantage que Voldemort avait toujours eu sur lui. Ce sentiment de pouvoir absolu… Harry eut un petit sourire avant de lever son autre bras tandis que Tom Jedusor le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Et oui, tu vas perdre ici, car j'ai une chose que tu ne possèdes pas…

-Quoi donc?

Harry lui assena alors un violent coup de poing sur la joue, et à sa grande joie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba à la renverse avant de se cogner durement la tête contre le sol.

-Une sacrée droite. Répondit calmement le Griffondor.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux mangemorts qui semblaient complètement abasourdie en voyant l'état de leur chef. Harry essuya vivement son front avant de lancer un sort qui ligotait efficacement le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu as… donné un coup de poing au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Murmura Drago, visiblement abasourdi.

-Ouais.

-_Un coup de poing_?

-Ouais.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Harry posa alors férocement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami, l'empêchant de déblatérer un autre mot. Il cessa de l'embrasser uniquement lorsqu'il perdit presque tout l'air dans ses poumons.

-Ouais. Tu sors avec Harry Potter, le type au poing d'or.

-Je dirais plutôt le poing d'argent.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit tout en entendant les hurlements de joie des gens autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait, mais, à présent, il pouvait y croire… Il pouvait croire qu'il avait la chance d'avoir un futur… avec les gens qu'il aimait, et le garçon qui avait réussi à lui voler son cœur.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Drago.

-Ça enlève tout le côté primitif de ta personne lorsque tu dis quelque chose comme ça. Répliqua le blond.

-Je t'aime.

-Bon, bon, j'ai compris. Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils pouvaient se le répéter maintenant, sans la menace d'une guerre sur leur tête.

Fin!

Merci à tous les revieweurs qui ont continué à me soutenir malgré l'attente! C'est vraiment grâce à vous que je trouve le courage d'écrire autant! Je vous adore et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire mes autres histoires! Je vous aime!


End file.
